Sous la même lune que toi
by RabbidMaki
Summary: AU /Dans un monde ou les vampires se déchirent entre eux et livre une guerre ouverte contre les chasseurs. Un vampire se fait sauver par un jeune garçon, de là leurs destinés seront à jamais mêlés.Aizichi
1. Le gamin et le vampire

_Nouvelle fic...je sais je devais essayer de me libérer de mon obsession Aizenesque mais le saligaud est très vigoureux...j'ai fait de petit OS sur Pandora Heart par exemple mais je sais pas s'ils valent la peine d'une publication._

_ Ah en fait... cette fic est inspiré de celle de **Starkit** _'Deadly Revenge'_. Pour ceux qui peuvent lire en anglais aller donc la lire elle est pas mal ^^._

_DISCLAIMER: Tout les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, sinon Aizen serait actuellement le maitre du monde MUHAHAHAHAHA._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 Le gamin et le vampire**

La pleine lune éclairait les bois de cette lumière froide et clair qui la caractérise. Ichigo Kurosaki aimait ces nuits là, il aurait adoré apprécier le spectacle s'il n'était pas presque agonisant. Il avait été imprudent…s'il était resté sur ses gardes jamais ces vampires du clan rival n'aurait pu le mettre dans cet état…sans compter les chasseurs qui l'avaient pris en chasse par la suite. Ces espèces de charognes incapables ! Il n'avait pas pu les tuer pour reprendre des forces avec leur sang et en était réduit à se cacher dans cette foret reculé, en attendant soit un allié, soit de tomber en sommeil profond, où il serait à le merci de tout… Il savait que les chasseurs étaient toujours à sa poursuite, un prince de sang pur affaiblie, ça ne se lâchait pas comme ça. A moins que par miracle il trouve du sang pour reprendre des forces…il était foutu.

La nuit fut très longue à guetter le moindre bruit et à chercher désespérément du sang. Même du sang d'animal ferait l'affaire et pourtant la saveur n'était vraiment pas fameuse. Mais les animaux avait malheureusement un bon instinct qui leur disait de ne pas s'approcher…même les loups. Au lever du jour, il était épuisé et ses blessures commençait à avoir raison du peu d'énergie qui lui restait, déjà il ne pouvait plus bouger. Un léger bruit le fit tourner les yeux, pour rencontrer de grands yeux chocolat. Ces sens s'était-ils à ce point amenuisés pour qu'il ne les ait pas entendus approcher.

L'enfant à qui appartenaient ces yeux était à quelques centimètres de lui et il ne pouvait même pas lui arracher la gorge. C'était vraiment pathétique. Le petit portait des branches dans ces bras…il ne devait pas avoir plus de 5 ans. L'enfant continuait à le fixer intensément, et Ichigo n'arrivait presque pas à soutenir ce regard. Ses yeux avaient une profondeur presque insoutenable comme s'ils voyaient plus loin et mieux. En plus de ça, ils étaient emplis d'innocence et de gentillesse…et plein de curiosité. Des touffes de cheveux bruns bouclés retombaient sur son visage mince…Ses vêtement était ceux d'un banal enfant de la campagne. Trop grand pour qu'ils durent le plus possible, mais déjà attaqués par l'usure et sans réelle couleur.

Le gosse se leva soudain et partit en trottinant, ses branches toujours dans les bras, et toujours aussi silencieux. Ichigo soupira en voyant partir sa ration de survie. Les miracles n'arrivaient décidément pas. Et pourtant peu de temps après le gosse revenait avec une vieille mule…la dite mule ne semblait d'ailleurs pas vouloir l'approcher. Le petit s'approcha à nouveau de lui et ouvrit les pans de son riche yukata…maintenant ruiné. Il avait des morsures dans tous les coins, des lambeaux de chairs manquaient et il s'était fait entaillé par de l'argent. Le mioche fit la grimace et pris un petit tas d'herbe qu'il avait posé près de lui, il en porta à sa bouche et commença à mâcher avant de recracher la bouillie sur ses blessures. Ichigo l'aurait étranglé s'il avait pu…et si après un moment il n'avait pas senti la brulure de sa chair s'apaiser. Le gosse dû beaucoup mâcher et beaucoup cracher, mais il finit par couvrir toutes les blessures profondes de bouillie verte. Il déchira le reste des vêtements d'Ichigo et banda les plaies. Ichigo supposa qu'il valait mieux être à poil que mort. Bientôt Ichigo se retrouva chargé sur la mule, le petit avait du la faire se coucher pour le charger sur son dos à la force de ses maigres petits bras. Il se retrouva donc bringballer hors de la forêt vers un petit village situé près d'une rivière. Il avait eu la chance de ne voir aucun chasseur ou vampire…

Beaucoup de regard se tournèrent vers lui, et plus d'une femme semblait apprécier sa nudité. Mais étrangement personne ne s'approcha…la nature de vampire du jeune homme roux n'était pourtant pas visible avec ses forces au plus bas. Il ramassa quelque contusion supplémentaire quand le gosse le fit tomber de la mule et le tira dans la misérable maison qui devait lui servir de toit. Là il s'occupa à nouveau de ses blessures. Cela ne redonnait pas des forces à Ichigo mais au moins il n'en perdait plus…et même de l'eau dans sa gorge desséchée était la bienvenue.

- Vous avez besoin d'autre chose Monsieur ?

C'était la première fois que le gosse émettait un son, ça voix était douce, aucun coté strident comme la voix d'un enfant peut en avoir. Il secoua la tête, ne pouvant demander du sang, sans se faire démasqué. Il aurait pu demander au gosse de s'approcher pour pouvoir servir directement…mais ça le répugnait étrangement. Pourtant il ne s'embarrassait pas d'honneur et de gratitude d'habitude. C'est pour ça que malgré son apparence d'adolescent de 16 ans il allait quand même sur ses 500 ans.

- Dis gamin…pourquoi tu m'as pas laissée crevé là bas ?

C'est là que je vais chercher le bois à chaque fois…ça m'aurait embêté de voir votre cadavre et de sentir votre odeur tout les jours. J'ai le nez sensible.

Ichigo cligna des yeux…le gamin n'avait absolument pas perdu son air angélique en disant ça.

- Je m'attendais à ce que tu me sortes une excuse niaise sur la charité et l'humanité.

Mon père dit que je ne suis pas humain, alors je ne peux rien faire par humanité. Comme vous non ?

Ichigo cligna à nouveaux des yeux. Après ça le gamin se mit à courir dans tout les sens dans la maison, nettoyant le sol, lavant la vaisselle grossière, il passa même une bonne partie de l'après midi dans un petit potager. Ichigo le regardait n'ayant rien de mieux à faire, mais s'interrogeant sur cet enfant si étrange.

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Ce n'est pas à tes parents de s'en occuper ?

Le gamin avait enfin fait une pause pour boire un peu d'eau. Les yeux bruns et sans fond se fixèrent à nouveau sur lui avec une lueur de surprise et d'émerveillement.

- ….Je me suis trompé.

- Hein ?

- Quand je vous ai regardé la première fois, j'ai cru que vous étiez le genre refrogné à ne pas parler et à ne vous intéresser à rien. En plus du fait que vous n'étiez pas humain.

- … Comment tu sais ça ?

Comment ? Avant de se faire attaquer il avait eu l'élémentaire précaution de teindre ses cheveux d'habitude roux en bruns…comme un humain normal, et avec ses pouvoirs au plus bas ses yeux étaient juste marrons. Ichigo rassemblait ses forces, cherchant à rationaliser. A priori, le gamin n'était pas allé chercher les chasseurs. Il n'avait pas quitté les alentours de la maison et s'il l'avait fait avant de le ramener ils seraient déjà là à lui planter un pieu d'argent dans le cœur. Le gamin détourna brièvement les yeux.

- Sinon mon père est occupé dans les champs toute la journée. Et ma mère est morte en me mettant en monde. Alors pour qu'il puisse se reposer en rentrant je fais tout ici.

Intéressant, sa dernière question avait été évitée…comme si le petit avait honte de quelque chose. Le gosse restait près de lui à raccommoder des vêtements qui à ce stade aurait mieux fais d'aller aux ordures. Des cris d'enfants en train de jouer brisait parfois le silence, le gosse ne tournait pas la tête mais ses yeux avait pris une lueur d'envie.

- Tu sais que t'es pas obligé de rester là avec moi. Tu devrais aller jouer avec les autres, au lieu de faire la femme au foyer

- …Même si j'y allais ils ne joueraient pas avec moi. J'ai déjà du mal à faire les courses…

Ichigo voulait lui demander pourquoi mais au même moment, le gamin redressa la tête et un homme entra dans la maisonnette. En cherchant bien il pouvait voir chez lui des traits du gamin, comme la couleur des cheveux, le nez et la bouche. Pauvre gosse, s'il avait pris de son père, il serait vraiment laid en grandissant. Et pour un homme qui avait passé la journée dans les champs, il était très éméché avec les vêtements très mal ajustés.

- Okairi Outou-san ! Ce monsieur étais blessé dans la forêt, donc je l'ai…

SLAP !

La force de la gifle envoya l'enfant contre le mur et Ichigo senti immédiatement l'odeur acre du sang. Le petit resta contre le mur en tenant sa joue.

- Je t'ai déjà interdit de me parler et de m'appeler comme ça.

- …je te demande pardon. Je ne le ferais plus.

- Et je m'en fous de cet étranger que tu nous as ramené, ce n'est pas comme si on avait quoique ce soit à voler. Quoiqu'il parait qu'il fait fantasmer plus d'une de ces dames…on pourrait peut-être leur faire payer la visite ?

- …Celui là Ichigo ne le louperais pas. Personne ne le vendrait comme gigolo, s'il couchait c'était avec des femmes magnifiques et prête à baiser ses pieds pour un regard. Le petit releva la tête.

- Tu peux pas faire ça …

- Je vais me gêner ça veut dire que je pourrais passer plus de temps à imaginer comment aurait été ma vie si tu n'étais pas né. Sale monstre ! Ta mère serait encore là ! J'aurais un beau fils que tout le monde m'envierait, une fille magnifique qui n'aurait que l'embarras du choix pour se marier. Mais non, je t'ai toi ! Une crevette sur patte, bon à rien et démoniaque ! Je peux même pas te vendre à la maison close du coin. Tu ne sers à rien !

Ichigo était pour le moins choqué. Le gosse ? Démoniaque ? Monstrueux ? Il avait l'air parfaitement normal…à part son regard. Et le fait que malgré tout ça, il trouvait le moyen de sourire doucement comme si tout allais bien. C'est sans doute ça qui fit exploser le père … Il se jeta sur l'enfant en le traitant de monstre et se mit à le battre violement avec tout ce qui étais à sa portée. Cela dura un moment, et Ichigo ne pouvait que regarder impuissant son petit sauveur se faire battre à mort. Il avait le cœur serré…mais pas plus. Il était un vampire la mort était sa maitresse et il aimait la semer. Mais il avait encore du mal à regarder les gosses souffrir. Encore un siècle et ça irait mieux.

L'homme finit par sortir en titubant, les mains ensanglantées. Ichigo avait les yeux fixé sur la masse étendu sur le sol. Le gosse était sans doute mort. Il soupira en pensant que malgré tout le sang il était trop loin pour en profiter. Mais à ce moment là quelque chose d'étrange se passa, le corps qu'Ichigo fixait sembla voler d'un coup en éclat tandis que contre le mur un rideau de lumière s'écarta pour dévoiler le gamin. Le gamin avec juste la joue contusionnée. Ichigo écarquilla les yeux, il avait halluciné ? Le petit restait contre le mur et fixait l'endroit ou aurait du être son cadavre.

- ….C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Un petit sourire lui répondit, mais tellement vide. Vide comme les yeux du gamin.

- …..les gens voient des choses bizarres quand je suis près d'eux. Des choses qui n'existent pas. Qui sortent de ma tête. Quand je ne veux pas qu'on me voit…on ne me voit pas. Quand je regarde quelqu'un…je sais tout de suite quel caractère possède cette personne…et comment elle réagira s'il se passait ceci ou cela. Du coup, personne ne m'approche. C'est pire la nuit.

Et Ichigo comprit enfin le gosse en face de lui. Parmi les humains, il existait des personnes douées de dons spéciaux, et qui était capable de manipuler l'énergie du corps et de l'âme, pour jeter des sorts et lire l'avenir par exemple. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment de noms mais on les appelait les enfants de la Lune. L'astre de la magie et des mystères, et puis il paraissait que leurs dons étaient plus puissants à la lumière de la lune. Ces personnes étaient très recherché pas les chasseurs et les vampires car elles pouvaient être redoutables. Byakuya, l'un des vampires du clan Kuchiki par exemple pouvait créer des fleurs de cerisier…ce qui en soit était ridicule. Sauf qu'il pouvait ensuite leurs donner le tranchant d'une lame de rasoir et les manipuler. Rukia et Toshirou, eux pouvait utiliser l'humidité de l'air pour glacer n'importe quoi. L'un des chasseurs qui l'avait pris en chasse la veille pouvait changer d'apparence. Mais le don du gamin semblait vraiment puissant pour qu'il se manifeste si jeune. Toshirou avait 10 ans quand le sien s'était manifesté et il était considérer comme un prodige.

- Tu ne devrais pas avoir honte comme ça.

- Quoi ? Je devrais être fier d'être un monstre et d'être la plus grande honte de mon père ?

Ce gosse avait vraiment 5 ans ? A sa façon de parler on n'aurait pas dit…encore en rapport avec son don ? Et comment dire à un gosse que franchement son père semble être un beau connard qui n'a pas besoin de son fils pour perdre son honneur…autant se taire. Le gosse posa sa bouche sur son avant bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je saigne…me suis blessé sur un clou qui dépassait

Trop tentant…

- Je peux ?

- Hmmm ?

- Je vais être franc…je me nourris de sang. Et ma salive est cicatrisante donc elle aura plus d'effet que la tienne.

- …vous êtes un vampire ?

- Ouais….alors crois moi…quand on te traite de monstre ça me fait bien rire. Promis je te ferais pas de mal.

Il essaierait en tout cas…vraiment il crevait de faim. Le petit le regarda un moment et mit son bras devant la bouche d'Ichigo, le sang coulant droit dans sa bouche. Ce sang était exquis. Tellement qu'il faillit en perdre les pédales, mais il su se contenir. Il avait serré le gamin contre lui sans s'en rendre compte. Et ce dernier le regardait comme si une troisième tête venait de lui pousser et semblait incroyablement mal à l'aise.

Ah….oui. Vu le père il n'avait pas du avoir beaucoup de câlin. Il relâcha le gosse qui resta un instant immobile avant de s'écarter.

- Merci, j'en avais vraiment besoin.

- … Oui vous avait repris un peu de couleur. Je verrais si j'arrive à attraper du petit gibier pour vous.

- Pas besoin de me vouvoyez…J'ai l'impression d'être un vieux chnoc.

- On dit que les vampires peuvent avoir 1000 sans avoir l'air. En plus vous semblez être important vu vos habits.

- Là je suis à poil…et tant que je n'ai pas l'apparence d'un vieux pas de vous.

L'enfant pouffa doucement.

- Très bien. Quel est votre nom en fait ?

- Ichigo

Il garda pour lui son nom de famille, dans le monde des vampires et des chasseurs il était surtout connu simplement par lui. L'enfant hocha la tête et fit mine de sortir pour un quelconque tâche.

- Hé gamin ! C'est quoi ton nom à toi ?

Le petit fit un pause sur le pas de la porte avant de se retourner vers son 'malade'.

- Sosuke.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Jusqu'ici ça tient la route ?<em>

_Mauvais ou pas j'ai encore 2 chapitres en stock pour celle là et plus à venir._

_Mais que ça ne vous empêche pas de me donner quelques reviews è_é._

_J'aime les reviews ! Mais elles, elles ne m'aiment pas T-T._


	2. Le calme avant la tempête

**Comme promis voilà le chapitre 2 ^^, j'ai été ravie du succès du 1 et j'espère bien que le suite sera à la hauteur de vos espérances. **

**A tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews mais n'ont pas comptes sur FF merci beaucoup. A tout les autres merci aussi encore une fois. **

**Disclaimer: Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo ( s'il te plait finis vite l'arc en cours et passe à un autre ^^')**

**_(Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui doivent trainer et qui ont pu échappés à ma vigilance et celle de ceux qui ont bien voulu me corriger.)_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 Le calme avant la tempête**

Ca faisait déjà une semaine que Sosuke avait trouvé Ichigo dans la forêt, et ce dernier commençait à reprendre ses forces grâce à la maigre chasse de l'enfant et ses occasionnels dons de sang. Il devait toujours lui-même s'entailler la peau, le vampire ne voulant absolument pas que ses crocs pénètre sa chair pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à lire dans son esprit.

Enfin pas comme s'il pouvait lire les esprits en toute lettre, c'était très compliqué à expliquer même pour lui. Il arrivait juste en un regard à déchiffrer toute la personnalité d'une personne et chacune de leurs expressions. Même si dans son village le choix était réduis en tout cas en ce qui le concernait…il avait juste droits aux différentes nuances de dégouts et de crainte. Peu importe le nombre de fois où il s'excuserait pour les visions et hallucinations qu'il pouvait provoquer…ça aussi il l'avait vite appris.

Mais Ichigo le vampire ne le regardais pas comme ça…en fait il le regardait plutôt comme un rôtie sur patte ce qui le faisait d'ailleurs rire. Tout deux s'entendaient bien, Ichigo semblait beaucoup s'intéresser à son don mais Sosuke répugnait un peu à en parler.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit si l'ail vous repoussait vraiment alors pourquoi je devrais m'étendre sur mon pouvoir ?

- Question de préservation.

- Et moi ? Ce n'est pas une question de préservation peut-être ? Je ne peux pas dire si un jour tu vas avoir un petit creux au milieu de la nuit et venir me mâchouiller…

- J'ai déjà dit que je te ' mâchouillerais' pas, râla Ichigo en levant les yeux au plafond.

- Ca tombe bien…parce qu'on dirait que l'ail ne marche pas … et le pieux sous l'oreiller ce n'est pas très discret.

- Sosuke avait dit ça en papillonnant innocemment des yeux. Oui, il l'admettait lui-même, il avait le caractère un peu tordu parfois.

- ….Comment tu sais ça ?

- Une fois j'ai frotté de l'ail contre ma peau autour d'une coupure…a priori si tu as pu la sucer sans problème, rien que de le brandir fera pas grand-chose. CQFD.

- ….Je déteste ton cerveau et ta curiosité. En plus imagine que j'ai crains l'ail hein ? Tu y as pensé à ça ? J'aurais pu crever !

- Au nom de la science. C'était pour la bonne cause.

Sosuke plissa légèrement le nez pour se retenir de rire. La tête du brun était vraiment drôle. Un mélange intéressant d'incrédulité et de colère outragée. Malgré leurs petites joutes verbales, Sosuke commençait à s'attacher à Ichigo, et il ne pensait pas trop s'avancer en disant que le vampire l'appréciait. Le petit garçon redoutait un peu le moment ou Ichigo s'en irait…le laissant à nouveau seul. Il avait même envisagé de demander à Ichigo de l'emmener le moment venu…voir le monde, quitter cette vallée ou tout le monde le connaissait lui et sa particularité. Mais malgré tout il ne pouvait pas…Il se mordilla un peu la lèvre et leva les yeux vers son ami vampire qui en dépit de son âge avancé faisait la moue et boudait comme un jeune enfant.

- …Tu n'as pas honte de bouder pour ça ?

- Je ne boude pas…

- C'est cela oui. En fait….si ça peux te faire plaisir j'ai cru remarquer que j'ai les 5 sens plus développer que la moyenne.

- …Logique.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Sosuke s'assit en un seiza parfait près du lit d'Ichigo, un sourcil haussé par curiosité. On dirait que l'os qu'il avait donné à ronger au vampire allait se révéler intéressant.

- Si j'ai bien compris ton pouvoir consiste à manipuler les gens avec une sorte d'hypnoses et des visions…

- Oui.

- Du coup, il est logique que pour te permettre de crée des illusions réalistes, tu perçoives beaucoup mieux ce qui t'entoure…la moindre différence risquerait d'être perceptible.

- Vu comme ça …

- On peut même pousser plus loin et envisager que ton don flippant de pouvoir 'lire' les gens part du même principe. Tu peux taper où ça fait mal, tout anticipé et même manipuler les gens autour de toi sans avoir recours à ton pouvoir au sens propre.

- ' Taper où ça fait mal' ? Je peux attaquer personne avec ce pouvoir…juste me défendre éventuellement.

- Le vampire lâcha un léger ricanement, qui fit légèrement froncer les sourcils à Sosuke. Il avait l'impression qu'Ichigo se moquait.

- Finalement t'es bien un gosse. Sosuke…n'importe quel adulte avec des intentions pas toujours très gentilles pourrait te dire que ton pouvoir est absolument terrifiant. Enfin cette candeur te rend mignon.

- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid et avec lenteur. Sosuke garda une mine impassible.

- Tu m'expliques ?

- Je vais me contenter du plus simple…après tout je ne voudrais pas souiller ton innocence. Sosuke, tu peux tuer quelqu'un sans même le toucher…tu peux juste le faire crever de peur.

- …Jamais.

Cette simple idée révulsait Sosuke. Il fallait être malade pour utiliser la peur de quelqu'un pour le tuer. Ichigo haussa les épaules.

- Et encore c'est l'une des plus sympas.

- Oui, mais finalement je ne veux pas savoir.

Ichigo regarda son jeune compagnon et pour la première fois depuis quelques années Sosuke se sentit mal à l'aise. Comme sondé. Il comprenait pourquoi personne ne voulait l'approcher si ça leur faisait la même chose.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que tu as la possibilité de faire quelque chose de 'monstrueux' que ça fait de toi un monstre. Juste si tu décides de le faire ou pas…et encore. Moi je trouve que y'a des gens qui le mériterais bien.

Sosuke afficha un petit sourire…si être déchiffrable pouvait permettre de se faire conforter comme ça ce n'étais pas si désagréable. Pris d'une impulsion, Sosuke se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la joue un peu froide du vampire. En voyant la tête d'Ichigo il eu bien du mal à ne pas éclater de rire.

oO~~°°¨°°~~Oo

D'autres semaines avait passé au cours desquels Ichigo avait pu s'extirper de son futon. Il avait cependant évité de trop vadrouiller pour éviter d'attirer trop d'attention dans le village. De toute façon rester assis dans le petit jardin sous la lune, comme maintenant, lui allait très bien. Sosuke lui avait déniché des vêtements pas trop abimé mais qui grattais incroyablement contre sa peau sensible. Il n'avait cependant pas (trop) râlé, après tout les reprises que Sosuke avait du faire étaient des preuves suffisantes de l'effort qu'avait fait Sosuke pour le vêtir.

Il s'était vraiment attaché au petit et à sa langue acéré…jamais Ichigo qui avait pourtant ne nombreuses années d'expériences n'avait pu laisser le garçonnet en panne de mot ou de réplique. Une fois dans une tentative de vengeance il avait lancé un tournois de jurons en pensant que jamais le petit si poli avec jamais un mot de déplacé ne pourrait le battre…et pourtant Sosuke avait laissé Ichigo choqué et les oreilles rouges. Il avait oublié que son alcoolique de père avait pu lui en apprendre beaucoup. Quel sacré môme.

Depuis le premier soir, le père de Sosuke n'avait pas à nouveau levé la main trop fortement sur lui. Heureusement d'ailleurs parce qu'il ne savait pas si tout gentils que soit Sosuke, ce dernier lui pardonnerait de tuer son père. Il aurait pu sortir l'excuse qu'il voulait voir si le sang du père étais aussi bon que celui du fils mais quelque chose lui disait que Sosuke ne l'aurais pas cru et aurais fixé ses grands yeux sur lui…Parce que le sang de Sosuke étais vraiment le meilleur qu'il eut jamais bu. Peut-être à cause de son pouvoir, qui vraiment impressionnait Ichigo… Sosuke avait vraiment toute les cartes en mains pour utiliser ses facultés à leurs maximums…techniquement en tout cas. Il ne savait pas si le corps serait capable de suivre la dépense d'énergie. Combien de fois avait-il vu Rukia s'écrouler après avoir eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre ? Et c'était une vampire assez puissante. Cela navrait Ichigo, mais il était presque certains que Sosuke mourrait à l'adolescence quand ses pouvoirs se développeraient encore plus que maintenant. Quel gâchis…

A moins qu'entre temps il ne se fasse vampiriser ou recruter par les chasseurs. A cette pensée Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Le plus sage en fait serais de tuer Sosuke tant que personne ne connaissait encore son existence…si jamais il se faisait vampiriser par un clan rival au sien ou que les masques blancs le trouvaient…il serait dans une belle merde. Après tout, pour le moment c'était un petit garçon très gentil mais rien ne pouvait prédire quel adulte il deviendrait. Oh bien sûr il pourrait aussi essayer de le vampiriser lui-même…seulement il était encore vraiment trop jeune. Il en mourrait à coup sûr.

Ichigo soupira. Il était vraiment pathétique, à peine quelques semaines et ça y'est Sosuke l'avait fait tombé sous le charme de ses yeux de biche. Sa voix était apaisante et ses mouvements avaient une grace quasi-féline qu'aucun enfant ne devrait posséder. Et encore moins un enfant d'aussi basse extraction. Ichigo était membre de la famille royale, pourtant comparé au gosse il ressemblait presque à un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine.

- Tu es bien songeur ce soir.

- Ichigo sursauta. Maudit soit ce gosse et son poids plume.

- Tu ne pourrais pas faire l'effort de faire du bruit ?

- J'en ai fait mais tu étais tellement ailleurs que tu n'as pas entendu…

- …Je me demandais ce que j'allais faire de toi.

Sosuke le regarda un moment, avant de fermer les yeux et de se laisser tomber doucement dans l'herbe à coté de lui.

- Rien du tout…tu vas partir aux premières neiges, qui d'ailleurs ne vont pas tarder, car alors ceux qui sont éventuellement encore dans la vallée seront bloqués ici. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé qui avait essayé de te tuer, et ça ne m'intéresse d'ailleurs pas vraiment. Et vu l'air de bête traqué que tu avais quand je t'ai trouvé, je sais que des gens te cherche. Si jamais ils viennent au village, je tiendrais ma langue. Ils sauront que tu es venu ici à cause des autres mais ils ne sauront pas où tu es passé. Alors ne t'en fais pas.

- …Waaaaah, je crois que c'est la chose la plus longue que tu ais dites d'une traite.

- En fait si on m'en donne l'occasion je peux être plutôt bavard, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé les bons interlocuteurs. Là je fais une exception car si je pouvais éviter de me faire tuer par toi ce serais pas mal.

- C'est quoi pour toi la bonne occasion ?

- Hmmmm, quand je viens de rouler tout le monde dans la farine je pense. Genre 'Muhahahahaha, vous y avez vu que du feu bande de crétins et pourtant blablabla'.

- Magnifique rire diabolique…c'est vraiment flippant.

- Merci, je le pratique régulièrement en mon fort intérieur.

Encore ce sourire angélique. Ichigo avait remarqué que Sosuke n'utilisais ce sourire que dans des situations ou il ne devrait pas. Ichigo regarda le petit à qui il devait sans doute la vie. A ce moment là, Sosuke avait un air un peu mélancolique malgré le reste de son sourire.

- Demain je t'emmènerais à un passage qui te fera sortir de la vallée discrètement. Comme ça même si les principaux cols sont surveillés tu passeras à travers.

- …Tu ne viens pas de dire qu'on avait encore un peu de temps avant les premières neiges ?

- Oui, sauf qu'il y a des rumeurs dans le village que des trucs pas nets traine dans la forêt depuis peu. Ils pensent que ça vient de moi mais pour une fois, ce n'est pas ma faute. Je suis allé jeter un coup d'œil et c'est vrai que, même si ils sont encore loin du village des choses trainent dans les alentours. Mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risque.

- ….Demain donc.

Et effectivement le lendemain, dès les premières lueurs de l'aube, ils étaient partis. Sosuke avait réussi à amasser des provisions pour le voyage et lui avait même donné une petite fiole de son sang. Ichigo n'était toujours pas au mieux de sa forme mais tant qu'ils ne tombaient pas nez à nez avec les mauvaises personnes tout irait bien. Et au premier village il se trouverait une proie. Sosuke était devant et lui ouvrait le chemin, ses pieds nus laissant à peine traces de son passage. Il avait même observé attentivement Ichigo quand ils avaient traversé un torrent. Ichigo lui avait rappelé un peu exaspéré que ça, c'était censé être contre les sorcières. Sosuke avait juste haussé les épaules. Ils avançaient vite, et la température baissait de plus en plus. Ichigo avait pris l'habitude de serrer le petit garçon dans ses bras la nuit pour lui tenir chaude malgré les claires réticences de l'enfant.

Et un beau soir, ça y était. Sosuke s'arrêta devant ce qui ressemblait à l'entrée d'une grotte.

- ça passe à travers la montagne…essaye de pas trop trainé à l'intérieur ou la neige risquerais de bloquer la sortie.

- Merci

Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire maintenant. Il ne voulait pas vraiment dire adieu.

- Sosuke…tu ne voudrais pas venir avec moi ? Ca ne sera pas de tout repos…après tout ma vie n'est pas simple, mais tu voyagerais, tu verrais le monde.

Sosuke eu l'air surpris avant de lui adresser un petit sourire.

- Merci Ichigo…mais ma place est ici…pour le moment en tout cas. Mon père a besoin de quelqu'un…

- …Sosuke

Mais il fut interrompu par la main que leva Sosuke. Un garçon de 5 ans se permettait de l'interrompre. La situation était presque comique.

- Je sais ce que tu penses. Mais c'est mon père.

- …Je crois que tu me manqueras Sosuke.

- Rien ne t'empêches de repasser me dire bonjour de temps à autre. Evite juste que ce soit à nouveau à moitié mort.

- Ha ha ha.

Sosuke sourit doucement et s'approcha rapidement et effleura doucement ses lèvres avec les siennes, un baiser tout ce qu'il y a de plus chaste et innocent…mais qui laissa néanmoins Ichigo sur le cul. Les yeux du gamin pétillaient doucement de malice. Il pointa alors la lune du doigt.

- Regarde, tant qu'on reste sous la même lune c'est qu'on n'est pas si loin l'un de l'autre.

-….C'est ridicule comme idée.

- Tu ne comprends rien à la poésie, un comble pour un vampire. Allez oust !

Ichigo plissa les yeux mais ne sachant plus quoi dire ni que faire, Ichigo se détourna de l'enfant et pénétra dans les profondeurs de la montagne, en évitant tout regard en arrière. Sosuke avait dit que ce passage était relativement secret…il avait aussi oublié de dire qu'il était long. Ichigo comprenait pourquoi il lui avait dit de ne pas trainer pour éviter de se faire coincer à l'intérieur. Si ça se trouve il s'était mis à neiger dru dehors. L'obscurité heureusement ne le dérangeais pas et si une bête sauvage avait élu domicile ici elle avait eu la sagesse de ne pas venir l'embêter. Il finit par rejoindre l'autre bout du tunnel…il neigeait dehors. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait mis. Il se hâta de rejoindre un village, il avait faim. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé qu'il se retourna pour contempler les sommets derrière lesquels se trouvait maintenant Sosuke. Quelque chose dans sa poitrine se serra quand il vit des colonnes de fumées noires monter dans le ciel. Pour être visible d'ici, le feu devait être énorme. Ses pieds avait déjà fait plusieurs pas pour retourner d'où il venait quand les murmures autour de lui parvinrent enfin à ses oreilles. Les villageois eux aussi regardaient le ciel, et les mêmes mots revenaient souvent.

_Carnage…aucun survivant…forêt incendié…barbare…tout les villages brulés._

Ichigo s'immobilisa…trop tard pour sauver son sauveur. Dans son esprit, il revoyait l'image d'un petit garçon aux grands yeux marron souvent cachés par des touffes de boucles brunes et un fin sourire sur ses lèvres, et de toutes ses forces, il essayait de ne pas les associer avec des images de boucheries.

Il fit demi-tours à nouveaux et s'enfonça plus avant dans le village…son existence continuait.

Seul sous la lune.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aimez- moi !<strong>_

**Ahem, pardon je voulais essayer la technique d'un type qui distribue des journaux gratuits, il crie ça pour qu'on lui prenne ses journaux en sortant du métro. Et ça marche…(vive les mots croisés en cours).**

**Est-ce que ça fait pareil avec les reviews ? *-***

**A mardi prochain tout le monde ^^.  
><strong>


	3. Dix ans après

**J'ai subit une attaque des plus sanglante et douloureuse qui va me laisser estropié un moment...oui j'aime l'exagération XD. Quoique...Plus sérieusement quelqu'un chez moi à eu la bonne idée de casser un verre dans le placard, et sur qui le gros bout de verre est tombé ? Et ben oui c'est sur bibi. Donc j'ai un bout de peau qui pend lamentablement et mon doigt me fait un mal de chien dès que je le pose sur une touche. Heureusement je m'y habitue...mais ça tombe pile quand je voulais remanier mon chapitre 4 qui ne me plait pas...Tssss.**

**En tout cas je remercie toujours ceux qui continue à me lire et de me laisser des reviews, j'espère (Aiiiiiiiiieo) que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach m'appartient dans sa totalité, surtout Sosuke donc pas touche...Ah non merde c'est à Kubo...pfff.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 Dix ans après …**

Ichigo était positivement agacé … depuis quand devait-il se charger d'écraser ces vermines de masques blancs ? Yamamoto se payait vraiment sa figure. Il passa une main rageuse dans ses mèches rousses les ébouriffants encore plus. Il se retrouvait de plus en plus sur ce type de mission, un moyen implicite de le remettre à sa place. Mais il ne pouvait pas se plaindre ou se rebeller, la survie de son clan en dépendait. Ce qu'il craignait le plus…c'est d'un jour ne même plus trouver la force de redresser son échine quand on lui marchait dessus. Ce jour là serait vraiment la fin.

C'est avec ses pensées sombres qu'il traversait les couloirs du Seireitei…le palais du roi Yamamoto. Oui…le roi. Il y'a dix ans, il n'avait pas été le seul à être attaqué…un vaste coup d'état avait pris place contre son clan, les Shiba-Kurosaki. Peut-être que s'il avait été là pour les soutenir l'issue aurait été différentes…mais toujours est-il qu'il était rentré chez lui pour voir leurs demeure incendié et sa famille forcé de jurer loyauté à leur nouveau roi. Mais que après avoir été tous mutilé de façon à ce que leurs pouvoirs de vampire soit presque inexistants. Tous sauf Ichigo qui avait dû mettre ceux-ci au service de Yamamoto, qui l'envoyait essentiellement tuer des chasseurs, et pas toujours avec des gens qu'il appréciait beaucoup, par exemple aujourd'hui…

"- Kurosaki- kun ! Attend moi !"

Ichigo grogna entre ses dents et se tourna vers la petite brune qui essayait de la rattraper dans le couloir. Hinamori Momo, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il la portait dans son cœur, loin de là, derrière une façade d'ange niaise elle cachait une psychopathe monomaniaque. Plus d'un humain avait fait les frais de son _amour_ et de sa _dévotion_.

"- Oui Hinamori ?

- On est ensemble pour cette mission, c'est vraiment formidable.

- Ouais, ça faisait longtemps…"

_Pas assez._

"- Enfin les chasseurs sont vraiment actifs ces temps ci donc on devrait tous se voir plus souvent", dit Hinamori en clappant des mains.

"- Comment ça se fait d'ailleurs ?

- Je crois que c'est en réponse à la politique de Yamamoto-sama. Depuis qu'il est au pouvoir ça vire à la guerre ouverte.

- Une politique, où ça de la politique ? Lui tout ce qu'il voyait c'est que maintenant les vampires se lâchaient beaucoup trop et que c'était le bordel.

- Oh et puis il y ces petits nouveaux chez les masques blancs, d'ailleurs on va sans doute les voire.

- Des nouveaux ?

- Oui, ça ne fait pas beaucoup de temps qu'ils sont envoyés en mission mais ils ont déjà fait beaucoup parlés d'eux. Surtout Kyouka Suigetsu, il est vraiment craquant … et très coriace.

- C'est quoi ce nom à coucher dehors ? Les noms de code c'est pas fait pour être court ?

- C'est déjà plus court que celui de Rukia…en plus il peut utiliser des illusions."

Dans l'esprit d'Ichigo apparut presque instantanément des grands yeux chocolats cachés par des touffes de boucles brunes. Il se trouvait vraiment pathétique…ça faisait dix ans maintenant que le gamin était mort et aujourd'hui encore son souvenir restait clair, vivace…et douloureux. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça. Le passé était le passé, et il avait suffisamment de chat à fouetter.

"- Qui vient avec nous ?

- Shiro-chan et Rangiku sont censé nous rejoindre là-bas.

- Bon bah on y va."

Il ne laissa pas à Hinamori le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit, il n'était décidément pas d'humeur à discuter. Il se mit en route, sa vitesse de vampires lui permettant de couvrir des kilomètres en à peines une heure. Sa « partenaire » non loin derrière lui. Sur place des vampires de faibles importances et puissances les attendaient en zieutant un village au loin. Ils avaient sans doute faim. La colline du Sukokyou se dressait devant eux, c'est là qu'avait été reporté les masques blancs, il fallait donc rester sur ses gardes même si c'était des petits nouveaux. De hauts piliers se dressaient devant eux, ils étaient utilisé avant pour attacher des personnes en hauteur, vampires ou humains. La légende raconte qu'alors un immense oiseau de feu venait dévorer leurs âmes. Les vampires craignaient beaucoup ce lieu à cause de ça. Ichigo pensait, personnellement que ce n'était que des foutaises.

Se fondant dans les ombres, ils guettèrent ceux qui seraient sans aucun doute leur casse croûte.

- " Ichigo ?"

Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il regretterait son 'Kurosaki-sama'…

- " Quoi Hinamori ?

- Tu peux me laisser Kyouka Suigetsu ? Je l'adore et je voudrais bien le garder."

Hinamori avait dit ça le rose aux joues, mais Ichigo n'était pas dupe. Cette fille n'avait rien de mignon, c'était une folle. Hinamori faisait parti de ces vampires dérangés qui aimaient tourner les humains en vampire pour pouvoir jouer avec. Et les tuaient une fois leur obsession passée.

' _Pauvre gars '_

- "Ouais si tu veux.

- Merci " dit-elle avec un grand sourire avant d'élargir soudain les yeux.

Ichigo aussi l'avait senti, une odeur de sang étouffante comme s'il avait coulé à flot. Il en fut totalement désorienté ses canines commençant à s'allonger, et ses pulsions devenant presque incontrôlables. Hinamori ne s'en sortait pas beaucoup mieux, et les sous-fifres cherchaient frénétiquement autour d'eux comme des bêtes affamées.

Ce ne fut que son instinct qui permit à Ichigo d'éviter l'éclair métallique qui lui fonçait dessus. Autour deux des dizaines de silhouettes vêtues de blanc surgissait de tout coté pour les attaquer.

'_En plus il peut utiliser les illusions'_. Putain, ils s'étaient fait avoir. On les avait déstabilisés avec une fausse odeur de sang. Ichigo ne vit aucun des assaillants portant de masque, ce qui voulait dire que c'était juste de la piétaille. Un autre éclair se dirigea sur lui et il évita à nouveau, à sa surprise il remarqua que c'était comme une lame de plusieurs kilomètres qui avait foncée sur lui. Elle disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était arrivé sur lui. Son regard se darda sur les hauts des piliers de bois. Un rictus étira ses lèvres…ils étaient là haut. Trois formes blanches, avec des masques. Ils se laissèrent tomber au sol et Ichigo se retrouva aussitôt assaillit par un chasseur affublé d'un masque de renard. Du coin de l'œil il vit Hinamori se jeter avec un grand sourire sur l'un des deux restant… ça devait être le fameux illusionniste vu le regard de sa comparse à chignon. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir plus parce que son adversaire était vraiment vif et habile. Leurs sabres s'entrechoquait violement et même sa vitesse ne lui permettait pas de le prendre par surprise.

Depuis toujours les chasseurs avait trouvé un moyens d'augmenter les capacités de leurs recrues pour qu'ils puissent rivaliser avec les vampires, peu savait comment. Dans ces situations l'ex-prince rêvait de tuer Yamamoto.

Soudain une rousse généreusement pourvue jaillit sur le coté pour attaquer vicieusement son adversaire qui fit un superbe salto hier pour l'éviter. Rangiku était arrivée ce qui voulait dire que Toshiro n'était pas loin. Il profita de s'être fait piquer son adversaire pour regarder autour de lui …les vampires se prenaient une paté monumentale. Le plus gros des troupes se cognait les uns contres les autres comme s'ils ne voyaient plus rien tandis que les autres agitait leurs armes dans tous les sens blessant allié et ennemis...avant de se faire proprement décapité par les chasseurs, dont l'un des trois porteurs de masque. Le rouquin haussa un sourcil en voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de fentes pour les yeux sur son masque.

Mais le plus étrange se passait plus loin…avec Hinamori qui sautait dans tout les sens en parant et bloquant… contre le vide. Le dernier masque blanc se tenait tranquillement assis sur une branche d'arbre. Ce dernier sembla remarquer que le vampire roux l'avait repéré, car il sauta de sa branche et marcha tranquillement vers Hinamori avant de lui enfoncer son sabre dans le ventre comme dans du beurre par un geste souple. La jeune vampire cria de douleurs les yeux écarquillés avant de s'effondrer. Le chasseur ne lui accorda même pas un regard tandis qu'il se dirigeait droit sur Ichigo. Son masque était immaculé avec de simple fentes pour les yeux et un trait mauve qui barrait son front de haut en bas, le masque était maintenu sur son visage par une écharpe blanche enroulé autour de son crane dont les extrémités voletaient doucement dans la brise. Il semblait jeune, plus un garçon mais pas encore un homme. Et pourtant, tout dans ses mouvements, dans sa démarche féline, respirait le danger. Ce qui excitait Ichigo.

Il voulait se battre contre ce type.

Mais avant qu'il puisse s'élancer contre le jeune chasseur un hurlement de rage se fit entendre, et Toshiro se jeta sur celui qui venait de transpercer son amie d'enfance et celle qu'il voulait épouser dès qu'il serait en âge. Son pouvoir activé pour déployer autour de lui de grandes ailes de glace. Ichigo trouvait très ironique qu'un manipulateur de glace soit aussi prompt à la colère, toujours à brailler et s'emporter. A la grande surprise d'Ichigo, le sabre du vampire aux cheveux blancs s'enfonça dans le ventre du chasseur sans que celui-çi n'esquisse un geste pour se défendre. Toshiro gardait la pause comme pour savourer sa victoire quand soudainement le corps qui aurait du retomber au sol vola en multiples éclats de verres. Ichigo écarquilla les yeux, tout comme Toshiro qui à peine quelques secondes plus tard reçu un coup en diagonal traversant son épaule jusqu'à la hanche opposées de la part du chasseur qui avait surgi du néant et avait donné un simple coup de katana. Seule la nature de vampire de Toshiro pouvait le sauver. Le chasseur s'apprêtait à le décapiter, la seule façon de vraiment tuer un vampire à part un pieu d'argent en plein coeur, quand Ichigo se jeta sur lui.

Ce n'était pas pour sauver l'autre vampire, ça en fait il s'en foutait comme de sa première gorgée de sang. Il voulait savoir…les hasards n'existaient pas, son cœur battait étrangement vite tandis qu'il échangeait les coups avec le fameux Kyouka. Il voulait savoir et avait en même temps peur de savoir.

Le chasseur arrêta à mains nue un coup destiné à toucher son épaule et le mettre à terre. Cependant l'énergie condensée autour de sa lame ricocha vers la tête du jeune homme. Si la tête ne fut pas touchée, tout comme la main pressée contre sa lame qui ne présentait pas une goutte de sang, ce ne fut pas le cas de l'écharpe maintenant le masque. Elle se déroula lentement et comme au ralentit le masque tomba. Ichigo écarquilla encore les yeux, pour un vampire qui pensait avoir tout vu, il avait souvent été surpris en à peine quelques heures. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur cette pensée car son adversaire profitant de la prise ferme qu'il avait sur son sabre le trancha presque en deux, encore un peu plus et sa colonne vertébral aurait été sectionnée. Il s'écroula sur le sol.

La chance fut avec lui car son adversaire détourna son attention de lui le pensant, à juste titre incapable de bouger. Des renforts étaient arrivés dans le clan des vampires pendant leur combat, ce grand malade de Kenpachi semblait sur le point de mettre en pièces le chasseur au masque sans yeux, le renard se précipita à son aide laissant derrière lui le corps meurtri de Matsumoto. Komamura, un vampire qui s'était magistralement planté lors d'une tentative de transformation en loup et qui depuis était coincé dans un forme mi- lupins mi-homme semblait sur le point de se jeter sur le dos ce dernier. L'adversaire d'Ichigo fit alors un signe cabalistique de la main.

« Cercueil obscure ».

De l'énergie noire forma des murs autour du vampire bestial avant que des piques formés de cette même énergie ne vienne transpercer de part en part chaque parcelle de la boite qui disparut alors pour laisser retomber le corps giclant de sang de Komamura. Ichigo qui avait profité de ce répit pour se régénéré un peu se jeta sur lui et enfonça ses crocs dans le cou du jeune chasseur. Ce dernier lâcha un petit cri de douleur, qui fit un peu serré les dents d'Ichigo, mais il faisait ce qu'il avait à faire. Au moins il était sûr que ce n'était pas une illusion qu'il avait dans son étreinte. Le chasseur se débattait de toutes ses forces qui cependant quittaient son corps en même temps que son sang. Finalement il parvint à faire lâcher prise au vampire en libérant une forte quantité d'énergie spirituelle d'un coup. Le renard qui s'était précipité à la rescousse de son coéquipier après avoir sauver son autre équipier, lui donna un coup de pieds pour l'éloigner encore plus de l'illusionniste. Il avait perdu son masque lui aussi, laissant à l'air libre ses cheveux gris argent qui encadraient un visage fin aux yeux étroit lui donnant un air de renard. Ils n'étaient pas allés chercher loin pour le masque **(1)**. Il passa un bras autour de son compagnon, un jeune homme à la peau noire et aux cheveux retenu par de multiples tresses était déjà chargé sur son dos. Une main pressée contre son cou, l'adversaire d'Ichigo récupéra un pan d'écharpe anciennement blanche trainant sur le sol et par on ne sait quel miracle la fit s'enrouler autour d'eux et disparaitre. La piétaille des chasseurs avait déjà pris la poudre d'escampette.

Ichigo se laissa tomber sur son auguste postérieur et éclata de rire. S'attirant le regard des survivants coté vampire. Pourquoi rire quand ils s'étaient fait botter le train ? De la part de Kenpachi ça aurait été normal, mais venant de ce perpétuel renfrogné de Kurosaki …

Ichigo ne faisait pas attention à eux et savourait le moment. Se délectait de chaque détail des images qui repassait dans son crâne. De ce masque tombant comme au ralentit sur le sol pour laisser retomber des boucles brunes autour d'un visage fin et séduisant, et au dessus de magnifiques yeux chocolats. Ils s'étaient étrécis depuis la dernière fois mais ça ne les rendaient que plus intense et allait mieux au jeune homme qu'il était devenu. Il avait aussi perdu les quelques rondeurs d'enfants qu'il avait avant. Et il n'avait heureusement pas pris de son père. Mais ce qui avait le plus changer c'était son regard, un regard implacable et froid, ou aucune émotion ne se montrait. Ca aussi ça allait à Ichigo, ça voulait juste dire que maintenant il était à sa portée. Surtout maintenant que…

Son sourire s'étira encore plus et il lâcha encore quelques éclats de rire.

_« A bientôt, Sosuke. »_

* * *

><p><strong>(1)Bizarrement je me sens visé par ma propre phrase u_u'.<strong>

**Oui je sais, vous l'aviez vu arriver gros comme une maison...surtout avec le truc des noms de code …mais ça me plaisait comme chute. En plus j'y peux rien c'est mes doigts qui décident. Nan mais sérieux, ils volent tout seul sur le clavier et je reste 'O_O' devant ce que j'ai écris en me demandant d'où ça vient, fautes de frappe mises à part. **

**En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu… j'ai essayé de reproduire un peu le schéma de Bleach au moment ou les traitres font tomber le masque. Par défis à moi-même et surtout parce que je ne suis pas hyper à l'aise pour les scènes de combats, et que l'ellipse narrative ne pouvait pas me sauver XD.**

**Un petit review pour illuminer ma journée ? ^w^**

**(note: cette partie est ce que j'écris juste après avoir finis d'écrire le chapitre pour conserver mes impression du moment, l'incident sanglant et traumatisant n'avait donc pas eu lieu u_u , mais du coup j'ai encore plus besoin des reviews pour me consoler ;_; )**


	4. Douloureuses retrouvailles

**Salut ! Un peu en retard pour cette mis à jour mais c'est encore mardi donc pour le moment je fais toujours un sans faute. Et je tenais à dire que sérieusement je vous adore ( sauf ceux qui mettent en favoris sans avoir laisser un seul comm, vous je vous boude. ), j'ai publié une fic sur Harry Potter et pour sensiblement le même nombre de vue...que dalle. Soit ils aiment pas, soit ce sont des gros mal polis u_u. **

**Je tenais tout de même à remercier particulièrement **_Ninie-san_**, qui malgré le fait qu'elle n'ai pas de compte trouve toujours le moyen de me laisser un petit mot après chaque chap. J'ai jamais pu te remercier correctement et ça me désolait ;_;.**

**Bon je stop le blabla et vous laisse lire ce chapitre 4 (comment ça tout le monde a sauté mon speech ? O_O)**

**Disclaimer: Belach ne m'appartient pas, cette fic ne me fais pas gagner d'argent blablabla...**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapitre 4- Douloureuses Retrouvailles<br>**

Les bras de Sosuke le lançaient horriblement, il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était pendu à ce plafond avec juste la pointe des pieds en contact avec le sol. Juste assez pour pouvoir ménager un peu ses épaules, mais pas assez pour avoir l'appuie nécessaire pour casser ses chaines.

En fait, il avait mal partout.

Il se sentait faible et poisseux, deux sentiments qu'il avait en horreur. Mais ce qu'il détestait le plus c'était s'être fait avoir comme ça. Lui qu'on considérait comme le meilleur chasseur, alors qu'il était encore jeune pour prétendre à ce titre. Ca devait être à cause de _lui_. Enfin, essayer de justifier son échec ne le ferait pas sortir d'ici. Il balaya sa cellule du regard mais ne vit rien de changer par rapport aux autres fois. Des murs de pierres humides et couverts de moisissures. Pas de fenêtre, donc aucune chance d'être frappé par un rayon de lune qui lui aurait redonné des forces. Si…ce qui avait changé par rapport à son réveil c'était le sang qui avait giclé un peu partout. Son sang.

D'ailleurs ça ne devrait pas tarder. Sosuke soupira intérieurement et commença à faire ses réserves de courages. Gin lui aurait dit qu'il faisait ses réserves d'entêtement. Un sourire amer étira ses lèvres. Gin devait être là lui aussi quelque part. Tousen lui était mort. Il avait eu droit à l'initiation des chasseurs et aux risques que ça comporte. Comme devenir complètement fou au beau milieu d'un combat et se faire mettre en pièce. Ulquiorra, Grimmjow et les autres avaient eu plus de chance avec ça. Surtout Ulquiorra qui était limite. Gin et lui y avait heureusement échappé.

Au loin une porte grinça puis claqua et Sosuke su que c'était reparti et mis son masque impassible en place. Personne ne le briserait, personne ne le ferait supplier. La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit sur une femme de petite taille aux cheveux tressés et aux yeux acérés. Tiens, tiens, elle était venue en personne. Le capitaine du réseau de renseignement de Yamamoto. Elle devait s'impatienter après les séances ratées de ses sous-fifres.

- Sosuke Aizen.

- Soi-Fon

Il savait que son but avait été de le déstabiliser en montrant qu'elle savait son vrai nom…mais honnêtement il s'en fichait. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait quoique ce soit pour faire pression sur lui. Plus de famille, pas d'amis. A part ses collègues chasseur, mais il avait toujours pris soin de ne pas vraiment les considérer comme tel. Au moins quand ils mourraient il n'y avait pas de tristesse.

Elle plissa les yeux devant son visage impassible et ses crocs s'allongèrent. Elle avait l'habitude qu'on tremble devant elle, le meilleur moyen de la rendre moins efficace était de la mettre en colère par son flegme légendaire. La torture serait plus brutale, plus douloureuse mais moins longue.

Il la fixait des yeux en un signe explicite de provocation. Elle grogna et ses ongles s'allongèrent pour former des griffes acérés. Connaissant le personnage du poison devait les recouvrir.

Elle s'approcha et le calvaire commença à nouveau.

~~~oO°Oo~~~

Ichigo traversait les couloirs d'un pas rapide, mais personne ne songeait à lui barrer la route, son regard avait pris la fluorescence caractéristique des puissants vampires et paraissait donc plus doré que noisette. Ichigo avait toujours pris soin de ne plus se montrer dans cet état depuis le coup d'état de Yamamoto mais comme de toute façon ' Sa Majesté' n'était pas présente dans le palais…

Il y'a quelques jours il avait réussi à capturer un groupe de chasseurs, avec Sosuke dans le lot. Ce qui l'avait beaucoup réjouis vu qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le revoir depuis la fois où ils s'étaient battu, il y'a deux ans de cela. Tout avait l'air de s'être bien déroulé, Sosuke avait paru sain d'esprit. Il avait même cru avoir raté son coup mais il avait fait confiance à son instinct et avait lancé son ordre mental. Un grand sourire avait découvert ses dents quand ça avait marché et que les chasseurs avaient ainsi perdu leur principale ligne de défense. L'un des chasseurs, l'aveugle qu'il avait déjà vu se battre au coté de Sosuke avait alors perdu les pédales et s'était transformé en une espèce d'insecte monstrueux. Hisagi et Komamura s'était rapidement chargé de lui. Un massacre se profilait à l'horizon mais Ichigo avait réussi à convaincre ses paires que mieux valait avoir des prisonniers que des cadavres. Mais ce fut de justesse. Seul les porteurs de masques avait échappé au 'casse-croûte'.

Mais à peine était-il rentré au palais avec ses prises qu'on l'avait renvoyé sur une mission de plusieurs jours. Pour découvrir en rentrant que SES prisonniers étaient aux mains de cette sadique de Soi-Fon.

Le bruit retentissant de la porte de métal menant aux cachots se réverbéra tout le long du couloir, il n'hésita pas sur le chemin à prendre ni sur la porte à ouvrir. Il savait où il était.

Bingo.

Soi-Fon avait fait venir les trois autres prisonniers dans la cellule, le renard de la dernière fois, un type aux cheveux bleus et un autre avec des yeux vert émeraude et de cheveux de jais. Elle leur désignait le corps sanguinolent qui pendait par les poignets, couverts de morsures, de longues estafilades, de coupures profondes. Des marques autour des ses yeux montrait qu'a un moment Soi-Fon avait sans doute voulu les arracher. Sa peau était livide et sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus.

Voilà ce qui vous attend si aucun de vous ne se décide à me dire des choses intéressantes.

Trois paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur la femme. Le renard gardait un visage impassible, le bruns regardait le vampire femelles comme il aurait regardé un déchet nauséabond, et le bleuté affichait un sourire bravache en disant que de toute façon 'il avait jamais pu l'encadrer'.Les chasseurs, les vrais était toujours comme ça. D'une certaine façon, Ichigo trouvait ça admirable.

- Soi-Fon allait encore perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs quand Ichigo intervint.

- Soi-Fon ! Tu te calmes tout de suite ou je te dézingue.

Concis et précis.

Elle se tourna vers lui et prit une moue dédaigneuse. Elle ne l'avait jamais porté dans son cœur étant une fervente partisante de Yamamoto. Ce qui allait très bien à Ichigo que cette femme dégoutait.

- Tu veux quoi Kurosaki ? Je suis occupée.

Je vois ça, le problème c'est que tu es occupée avec MES prisonniers. Que tu n'as donc pas le droit d'interroger sans mon consentement, informations ou pas. Je suis d'ailleurs allé voir Ukitake et Kyouraku qui m'ont donné raison.

- Tu n'as droit qu'à un prisonnier, alors choisis en un et déguerpies, je n'en ai pas finis avec eux.

- Oh que si. Tu vois, comme je suis généreux, j'en ai donné à certains de mes amis. Le grisé là est maintenant à Matsumoto, le bleuté est à Rukia et le petit au milieu est à Orihime.

Alors là, Soi-Fon n'était pas contente du tout. Rien que pour ça la journée d'Ichigo pouvait être considérée comme un succès.

- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu te plains si c'est pour tous les refourguer ?

- Le brun qui pendouille est à moi, dit Ichigo en haussant les épaules.

- Oh te voilà donc l'heureux propriétaire d'un cadavre. Il n'y a même plus assez de sang dedans pour se nourrir.

- Il me va encore très bien.

Le roux s'approcha du corps et caressa son cou. Avant de se mordre le bout de l'index pour le porté dans la bouche de Sosuke. Dès que son sang entra en contact avec la langue de Sosuke, ce dernier tressauta et sa poitrine recommença à se soulever doucement. Deux des chasseurs émirent des bruits de surprise, le renard n'eut qu'un léger sourire. Soi-Fon elle fixait ce qui aurait du être un cadavre.

- Ce n'est quand même pas…

- Si si, il était dans ' l'entre deux'. Tu aurais quand même pu remarquer que c'était un vampire, pour quelqu'un censé observer et tout savoir…

Ichigo claqua des doigts et des gardes avancèrent prêt à lui obéir.

- Faites laver ces trois-là et apportez-les à Dame Mastumoto, Dame Kuchiki et Dame Inoue.

- Oui Kurosaki-sama

Les habitudes avaient la vie dure chez les vampires beaucoup le considérait encore comme un prince dès que Yamamoto avait le dos tourné. Ceci fait il se tourna à nouveau vers Sosuke et d'un geste sec il arracha les chaines qui le maintenaient au plafond et le saisit avant qu'il ne tombe au sol. Plantant Soi-Fon sur place il emporta rapidement son fardeau vers ses appartements.

Il le déposa doucement sur son lit et admira un instant le rouge qui s'étendait lentement sur ses draps. Il avait aussi beaucoup de mal à se retenir d'y goûter. Sosuke avait toujours eu un sang exquis et il rêvait de voir si sa transformation en vampire en avait changé le goût. Après une baffe mentale pour se ressaisir, il se força à réfléchir à la marche à suivre et commença par le plus évident et verrouilla sa pote. Il doutait que Sosuke soit très heureux de revoir ' Kurosaki'. Après cela il observa le corps du jeune brun, se demandant si c'était bien judicieux de guérir le chasseur alors que selon toute vraisemblance sa première réaction serait de le tuer. Oh bah il n'aurait qu'à utiliser son influence en tant que créateur pour le calmer. Un vampire ne pouvait pas désobéir à son créateur, à part dans de rare cas quand le nouveau vampire égalait son créateur en puissance. Dans ce cas là, il pouvait s'arracher à son emprise. Généralement ce cas se terminait avec la mort du créateur.

Mais à l'heure actuelle, Sosuke n'était certainement pas en état de poser une réelle résistance. Ichigo s'agenouilla donc à coté de lui sur le lit et lécha consciencieusement les blessures qui parsemaient le corps du brun pour les désinfecter et commencer à les cicatriser. Il du faire de nombreuses pauses pour se calmer. Chez les vampires la consommation de sang avait quelque chose de très érotique, comme chez les humains qui se parsemaient de nourriture pour pimenter les choses, si bien que ne pas violer son jeune vampire pendant qu'il était inconscient se révélait être un vrai défi. Fallait-il vraiment que le gamin qu'il avait connu il y 12 ans de cela soit devenu un jeune homme aussi séduisant ? Ses vêtements avaient été beaucoup endommagés durant l'interrogatoire musclé de Soi-Fon, ne laissant pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination…et laissant clairement voir que c'était un corps mature et très attirant qu'il parcourait de sa langue. Ses muscles étaient fermes mais pas protubérant, il avait juste ce qu'il fallait, c'était d'ailleurs logique. La force des enfants de la lune ne reposait généralement pas dans la taille des muscles, mais dans l'énergie présente dans chacune de leur cellule. Sosuke toujours aussi intelligent avait donc dû en tirer partie et développer son corps autour de l'agilité plutôt que de la force. Et les yeux d'Ichigo en étaient ravis.

Il parvint à finir sa tâche sans avoir fait plus que laisser ses mains se balader un peu partout. Et sachant pertinemment que ça ne durerai dans doute pas. D'aucun aurait pu croire qu'avoir connu Sosuke enfant l'aurait refroidis…mais non. Il avait vraiment envie de lui. Et le lien crée/créateur n'aidait pas. Ichigo soupira sentant les complications se profiler et mordis sa langue fortement, laissant son sang envahir sa propre bouche. Il se pencha ensuite en maintenant les poignets de Sosuke au dessus de sa tête par précaution et ouvrit légèrement la bouche de ce dernier avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. L'instinct de Sosuke pris alors le relais et il aspira et lapa goulument le sang qui lui était offert en émettant un petit gémissement de plaisir qui fit se raidir Ichigo. Les paupières du brun se soulevèrent lentement, le regard encore un peu voilé par son état prolongé entre la vie et la mort. Puis ils s'éclaircirent et un éclair de réalisation traversa son regard. Ichigo sentit alors un genou entrer violemment en contact avec son ventre, lui coupant le souffle, et se retrouva sur le sol. A peine une fraction de seconde plus tard, Sosuke était au dessus de lui le bras ramené en arrière prêt à lui écraser la carotide. Déjà son poing s'approchait de son cou.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG serai-ce un cliffhanger ? O_O<strong>

**En fait au début le chapitre 4 ne s'arrêtait pas là, mais il commençait à devenir trop long, avec pas de moment idéal pour l'arrêter donc j'ai mis le stop ici ^^. Mais du coup il est plus court que d'habitude…désolée. **

**Peut-être ai-je l'esprit pervers mais en me relisant il y'a eu plusieurs fois ou je me suis dit que c'était quand même équivoque comme formulation XD. ( Exemple 6****e**** ligne avant la fin u_u')**

**Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas hyper sûre de moi pour ce chapitre, en tout cas il me semble moins bien que les précédents. Et en même temps je ne vois pas quoi faire pour l'améliorer car c'est un passage obligé…RAAAAAH ça me frustre. Rien que le titre…mais je n'en ai pas trouvé d'autre.**

**Dites moi ce que vous en penser et n'hésitez pas à critiqué…je sens que ce chapitre en a besoin. (Muhahahaha ça veut dire que vous aurez quand même à laisser des reviews.)**

**See ya soon *rire sinistre*  
><strong>


	5. Premiers pas, premières joutes

**Salut ! Alors je suis ravie que contrairement à ce que j'avais annoncé dans **_Chronique d'une autre vie_**, je suis à jour pour la mise à jour...superbe redondance. C'était d'ailleurs stupide de prévenir de l'éventuel retard d'une fic dans une autre fic mais passons...je suis pas une personne renommée pour son bon sens. Par contre, **il y'a des chances que je publie la suite Lundi prochain au lieu de Mardi**, en effet Mardi je suis en exams toute la journée ou presque et je sais pas si j'aurais le courage de publier. Donc au lieu d'être en retard****, je serai en avance. Sur ce, bonne lecture tout le monde ! ^^**

**(p.s: un anonyme m'a fait une suggestion pour le titre du chap 4...je crois qu'il verra ce que j'en ai pensé du premier coup d'oeil =). )**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 Premiers pas, premières joutes**

- STOP !

Sosuke sentit son bras dévié à la dernière seconde frappant le plancher à coté du cou de sa cible. Son bras avait bougé tout seul ! Il écarquilla brièvement les yeux avant de se reprendre et de s'éloigner à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ne lâchant pas du regard le vampire roux qui se relevait. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il perdait le contrôle de son corps, la première étant quand il avait dissipé ses illusions en plein champs de bataille, les laissant tous à découvert. Pire il était resté sans bouger alors que Kaname sombrait dans la folie et qu'autour de lui leur troupe se faisait déchirer à coup de crocs et de griffes. Il se souvenait du regard d'incompréhension que lui avaient lancé Gin et Ulquiorra, les injures de Grimmjow. Mais lui n'avait eu d'yeux que pour ce même vampire qui se trouvait maintenant en face de lui.

Kurosaki.

Celui à qui il devait d'être devenu un vampire. Deux années passées à se retenir chaque seconde ou presque pour ne pas arracher des gorges à coup de crocs, à surveiller chacun de ses gestes pour ne pas se faire percer à jour. Si jamais le chef des masques blancs le découvrait, il serait aussitôt condamné pour trahison et exécuté, comme bien d'autres avant lui. Mais vu l'ascendant qu'avait un créateur, cela pouvait se comprendre. Il en faisait lui-même les frais. Son corps ne lui appartenait plus.

Certes être un vampire avait des avantages…mais des avantages dont il n'avait pas vraiment besoin. Une force surhumaine…il avait déjà avec son statut d'enfant de la lune. Des sens accrus…idem. Une cicatrisation accéléré et une régénération dans quelques cas…inutile, il ne se faisait jamais touché ou presque avec ses illusions. Une immortalité relative…une vraie plaie en ce qui le concernait. Il n'avait aucune envie de vivre pour l'éternité. Il avait déjà prévu de se planter un pieu dans le cœur le jour de ses 50 ans, s'il était encore là pour les fêter. Endurer une vie humaine lui suffisait.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le rouquin.

- Pff ! Fallait vraiment que tu m'attaques dès ton réveil hein ? J'ai bien fait de verrouiller la porte.

Ca de moins à vérifier…la fenêtre ?

- Du coup je vais être forcé de t'ordonner de ne pas attaquer et de ne pas t'enfuir.

Sosuke serra les dents en sentant une drôle de sensation…pas douloureuse mais désagréable. Comme si quelque chose s'imprimait dans sa chair et le muselait. Il releva légèrement le menton en toisant l'homme en face de lui avec un visage neutre. C'était un acte purement orgueilleux, mais c'était bien la seule chose qui semblait lui rester. Son orgueil et son honneur.

- Me regardes pas comme ça, je suis ton créateur ne l'oublie pas, je vous ai même tiré des griffes de Soi-fon, toi et les trois autres. Tu pourrais au moins me dire merci. Qui sait combien de temps tu serais resté dans l'entre-deux.

- …

- …Tes amis n'avaient pas l'air de savoir que tu étais un vampire, sauf le type au sourire flippant. Tu sais avec la tête de renard et qui était déjà avec toi la fois où je t'ai mordu. Enfin je suppose que c'est pas le genre de chose dont un chasseur se vante.

- … .

Il avait tout compris. Sosuke aurait presque pu le trouver mignon à essayer de réchauffer l'atmosphère avec son monologue. Presque. Il savait que la personne en face de lui devait aller sur ses 500 ans et qu'il avait beaucoup de sang sur les mains. La nature d'un vampire n'était pas tendre et certainement pas mignonne.

- … Tu sais, c'est pas de dire une phrase qui va te tuer merde !

Sosuke l'ignora en gardant un visage impassible et essayant de trouver des failles dans les ordres qui lui avaient été donné. Mais il n'y en avait aucun, la formulation était trop simple pour ça paradoxalement.

- Me dit pas que je vais devoir te l'ordonner, grogna son 'maitre'.

Il se contenta d' hausser un sourcil. En une fraction de seconde Kurosaki était devant lui, la main sur sa gorge. Les yeux ambre étaient fixés sur les siens, gagnant graduellement en fluorescence. Il l'avait énervé visiblement. Mais il n'avait pas peur, il lui rendit son regard calmement. Son rythme cardiaque n'avait même pas augmenté. Kurosaki cligna des yeux et soupira. Il pointa du doigt une porte.

- Va te laver, tout ce sang séché sur toi ça va me rendre dingue.

Un coupe d'œil dans le miroir lui appris qu'effectivement il était couvert d'hémoglobine. Et que ces blessures étaient en train de cicatriser déjà. Bizarre…Normalement il fallait plus de temps que cela. Il se dirigea vers la porte que lui avait indiquée l'autre vampire, qui le regardait comme s'il s'était attendu à ce qu'il résiste encore. Il étira légèrement ses lèvres pour crée un sourire qui était un poil goguenard avec une pointe de mépris. Il se fit fusiller du regard en retour, mais cassa l'effet du vampire en fermant la porte sans la claquer.

Il s'adossa un instant sur celle-ci en respirant un grand coup. Il était dans une sale situation. Mais il avait beau retourner son cerveau dans tout les sens il ne voyait pas d'autre voie de sortie qu'une expédition de secours. Vu son statut il pouvait éventuellement l'espéré. Il soupira en se sentant incroyablement faible. Ses mains parcoururent l'anneau qui enserrait son cou, mais il n'y avait aucune encoche et pas de fermoir. Il tenta d'user de ses facultés, mais il n'obtint qu'un résultat minime et une brûlure sur la peau en contact avec le collier. De mieux en mieux.

Il ôta ses lambeaux de vêtement et se plaça dans le bac en bois au milieu de la pièce, il versa alors un premier sot d'eau sur lui…et bien sûr elle était froide. L'eau qui dévalait sur lui limpide et claire ruisselait le long de son corps et entre ses jambes avec un couleur rouge. Ce fut ainsi pour plusieurs sots. Le pire était sans doute ses cheveux, il n'arriverait sans doute pas à les laver totalement du sang qui y était incrusté. Admettant sa défaite contre cet ennemi de toujours, il se sécha sommairement et enroula la serviette autour de ses hanches, ne pouvant remettre ses frusques.

Il sortit de la salle d'eau et s'immobilisa en voyant qui était dans la chambre. Hinamori Momo ou Tobiume. On se demandait quand même à quoi pouvait servir ces noms de code vu qu'au final on apprenait toujours le nom qui se cachait derrière.

Ce vampire était réputé pour être complètement taré. Et bien sur, elle avait jeté son dévolu sur lui…entre Loly, Menoly et elle, il était vraiment servis. Il avait dû être un salop dans une autre vie pour mériter ça. Dès qu'elle l'avait vu entré dans la pièce son regard c'était fixé sur lui et avait pris cet aspect obsessionnel. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux et pour la première fois depuis des années, il pu s'avouer qu'il avait peur. Il n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre contre elle.

- Aizen-san, on se retrouve enfin…vous m'avez tellement manqué. Toutes ces années à se tourner autour sans s'avouer notre amour. Mais c'est fini ça maintenant, on va pouvoir rester ensemble.

Son visage était béat. Sosuke sentait un vague de nausée monter en lui.

- Non Hinamori. Je te l'ai dis il n'ira nulle part avec toi. C'est mon prisonnier.

- Mais tu m'avais promis de me le laisser ! Tu peux pas te mettre entre nous. On s'aime ! Tu aimerais que quelqu'un se mette entre toi et Orihime ?

- Quand est-ce que tout le monde va capter que y'a rien entre moi et elle ? Bon sang c'est aussi écœurant que si on essayait de ma casser avec Rukia. Ce sont mes amies point-barre. Et Sosuke est MON vampire.

- …Comment ça ?

La petite brune avait ouvert de grands yeux.

- Je l'ai mordu y'a à peu près deux ans, tu te souviens, la mission sur la colline du Sokyokou...Il m'appartient depuis.

- T'as pas pu faire ça ! Aizen ! Dis lui que tu veux venir avec moi !

Il garda la bouche étroitement fermé et la regarda comme on regarde un cafard repoussant. Il s'en fichait presque d'être traité comme un objet tant qu'il ne tombait pas entre ses mains à elle. Soudain elle disparut de son champ de vision, sachant ce qui allait sans doute lui arrivé il banda ses muscles prêts à encaisser le choc …qui ne vint pas. La jeune vampire se retrouva plaquer par terre à ses pieds par son rouquin de 'maitre'. Tout deux étaient tous crocs dehors et feulait. Kurosaki enfonçait ses ongles dans les poignets graciles de la demoiselle et la toisait d'un regard qui en aurait fait frémir plus d'un. Il la releva et la poussa brutalement vers la porte ne prononçant qu'un seul mot.

- Dehors !

La jeune fille regarda le roux avant de poser à nouveau les yeux sur lui. Elle contracta les mâchoires comme un enfant en plein caprice.

- J'en parlerais à Yama-jii et tu verras.

Sur ces paroles infantiles elle passa la porte de la chambre qu'elle claqua, un deuxième claquement annonça qu'elle avait définitivement quitté les appartements de son 'maitre'.

- Pff quelle plaie cette gamine ! Je parie qu'elle croit que les licornes existent. Alors que tout le monde sait que non quoi…

- Oui bien sûr et les vampires non plus ça n'existe pas.

Le roux tourna brusquement la tête vers lui. Ah…il n'avait pas dit ça que dans sa tête.

- Hallelujah ! Tu peux parler ! On va ptête finir par arriver à quelque chose !

Sosuke se contenta de garder le silence tandis que l'autre se dirigeait vers l'armoire pour en sortir un yukata d'un bleu foncé tirant un peu sur le vert.

- Tiens enfiles ça. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu te ballades en serviette. Pas que ce soit désagréable à regarder mais bon.

Le chasseur hocha simplement la tête et s'approcha pour prendre le vêtement quand le regard du vampire se riva sur lui. Il lui agrippa le poignet et le tira vers lui. Il essaya de s'écarter et de lui faire lâcher prise mais ça allait à l'encontre de l'ordre 'Ne t'échappes pas'.

- Hé, c'est quoi ça ?

Il traçait du doigt les fines lignes argent qui parcouraient son corps un peu partout. Sosuke ne put s'empêcher de répondre :

- Des cicatrices …, il avait dit ça d'un ton qui montrait clairement ce qu'il pensait du quotient intellectuel de son interlocuteur.

- Oh ça va, je suis pas débile non plus mais comment ça se fait que tu les ais encore…elles devraient avoir disparues lors de ta transformation.

- Voilà bien la preuve que non.

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils.

- Ne bouge pas.

Sosuke eu la réaction inattendue de siffler son déplaisir entre ses dent. Le vampire prostré en lui semblait prendre de plus en plus d'emprise sur lui. Le fait que son créateur palpe son corps n'arrangeait rien. Les mains légèrement calleuses s'attardaient sur sa poitrine et sur sa gorge comme pour sentir son cœur. Il posa aussi son nez contre sa chair et le huma. Mais la pire épreuve pour ses nerfs fut quand une langue rosée parcourut la distance entre son épaule et l'arrière de son oreille. Le vampire se tendit contre lui et prit une profonde aspiration avant de s'écarter.

- C'est étrange…on dirait que tu es encore humain... enfin…pas totalement non plus…tu es …à la fois humain et vampire.

Les sourcils de Kurosaki se froncèrent encore plus que d'habitude si possible. Sosuke lui aussi était surpris mais se tu. C'est la première fois qu'il entendait parler d'une chose pareil…en même temps les chasseurs avaient tendance à ne s'intéresser qu'à ce qui était létal aux vampires et pas au reste. Il n'était donc pas encore un vampire...et dire qu'il avait déjà du mal à se contrôler parfois. Il vit le roux se diriger vers son lit en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Bon on verra ça demain, il est temps de se reposer. Tu viens ?

- …Dans le même lit que toi…oserais-je demander ce que tu as bu pour avoir une idée aussi saugrenue ?

- Tu vois un autre lit ici en même temps ? Et puis ça va j'ai pas la gale.

- Je me permets d'en douter.

Avant que son 'maitre' ai eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, il ôta la serviette qui ceignait ses hanches et enfila le yukata bleu. Après 12 ans passé à devoir se servir de bains communs, on oubliait vite la pudeur. Kurosaki le regardait les yeux ronds et bouche bée. Pas très 'vampirique' tout ça. Le seul vampire qu'il ait jamais vu rougir c'était…oh. Il plaça cela dans un coin de sa tête avant de s'approcher du lit. Il attrapa un coussin sur le lit et se dirigea avec vers la large fenêtre. Là il posa le coussin et s'installa confortablement, baigné dans les rayons de la lune. La lumière de l'astre de nuit lui fit un bien fou et atténua son malaise. Il se vida l'esprit en ignorant le regard du roux sur lui et se laissa bercer dans un demi sommeil.

~~~oO°Oo~~~

Ichigo regardait toujours Sosuke avec fascination, son manque de pudeur l'avait vraiment surpris et dans son esprit il revoyait avec une certaine délectation le corps nu du brun. Il ne savait pas comment il résisterait à la tentation. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui en ce moment était tout aussi magnifique. Son visage qui avait été figé dans un masque impassible toute la soirée ou presque était détendu. Cela accentuait la finesse et la délicatesse de ses traits. Il avait l'air tellement paisible. Oh il ne se faisait pas d'illusion…s'il bougeait ne serait-ce que d'un cheveu vers le jeune homme celui-ci se réveillerait aussitôt.

La lune était pleine cette nuit là et située face à sa fenêtre. Ses rayons illuminait la forme de Sosuke et semblait comme l'envelopper, de plus…Sosuke brillait. Enfin… non il ne scintillait pas ou ne s'allumait pas comme une lanterne. Ca aurait été ridicule…c'était plus…comme s'il luisait légèrement. Il avait vu pas mal d'enfant de la lune dans sa vie et en côtoyait quotidiennement mais c'était la première fois qu'il assistait à un truc pareil.

Cela le ramena à l'autre anomalie…la transformation incomplète. Autre chose d'inédit. Sosuke semblait s'obstiner à ne rien faire comme tout le monde. Il avait mordu le jeune homme droit dans la jugulaire…son venin était forcément passé dans tout le corps. Alors pourquoi ?

Cela expliquait des choses. Pourquoi il n'avait pas accès aux pensée et émotions de son vampire, pourquoi ce dernier n'était pas en train de le supplier de le nourrir de son sang…D'une certaine manière ça le décevait. Il pensait que c'était du à son sacré caractère. Si Sosuke se transformait totalement, aurait-il l'une de ses loques soumises qui lui obéirait au doigt et à l'œil ? Aurait-il encore Sosuke ou aurait-il un esclave ?

Ichigo soupira ne pouvant répondre à cette question…mais _lui_, le pourrait sans doute.

Il grogna intérieurement, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Demain il emmènerait Sosuke voir ce bargeot…

* * *

><p><strong>Voilàààààà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. <strong>

**Je prend aussi bien les plaintes que les compliments. **

**_ET_ je rappelle que ça m'énerve que des personnes me mette en favoris sans avoir jamais laissé aucun commentaire. J'ai tout les noms en plus, comme je fais rarement le ménage dans ma messagerie...il suffit que je recoupe avec mes reviews et BAM 8D.**

**Donc à Lundi pour le prochain chapitre qui est déjà tout prêt tout beau...pour le 7 c'est une autre histoire T-T.  
><strong>


	6. Légende d'Autrefois

_**...Je suis moooooooorteuh. Et bien sur il faut que ce chapitre soit plein de dialogue et donc plein de tiret que je doit remettre après que soit passer sur Doc Manager =='.Enfin, comme promis voilà le chap 6 avec un peu d'avance pour que demain en rentrant je puisse m'écrouler tranquillment comme une loque. Youhou!**_

_**Sinon j'ai eu quelques petites remarques sur la longueur des chapitres et c'est vrai qu'au final mes chapitres sont assez courts. Je dois avouer conclure mes chapitres au feeling, mais je ferais un petit effort pour les rallonger, en tout cas j'annonce déjà que le chapitre 7 sera plus long. La suite on verra. **_

_**Je remercie encore ceux qui laisse des reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos comms et d'y répondre (ouais c'est bon je suis hyper bavarde dans mes réponses ...^^').**_

_** Et...Y'en a qui me cherche...je dois dire encore combien de fois que c'est pas la peine de mettre en favoris une histoire qui pour vous ne vaut même pas un comm...Je promet y'en a encore un qui me fait le coup je gueule. Et je gueule sur TOUT ceux qui l'ont fait. C'est d'un hypocrite...**_

_**...Bonne Lecture mes choupinettes~~ (y'a des choupinets dans la salle ? )****  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 Légende d'Autrefois**

Ichigo allait faire un meurtre ! C'était sûr ! Non mais quelle idée ! Quelle idée d'avoir emmené Sosuke voir Urahara ! S'il était ami avec son père c'était bien pour une raison…tout deux faisait tout pour le rendre dingue. Il regardait l'homme en face de lui les yeux toujours dissimulé par un horrible chapeau vert et blanc, l'éventail déployé devant sa bouche ne visait qu'à dissimuler son sourire d'imbécile heureux.

- Aloooooors ? j'ai le droit à quoi en échange de mes services Kurosaki-kuuuun ~?

- Tu veux quoi ?

- Un remake de ton serment enflammé à la justice avec le serre-tête ferait l'affaire~.

- NON ! Tout mais pas ça !

- C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Bien sûr il fallait que la seule fois ou le brun daigne ouvrir la bouche ce matin là soit pour demander ça … enfin au moins il y avait peu de chance que Kisuke lui réponde.

- Alors tu vois Aizen-chan, quand il était jeune il…

Où pas.

- La ferme ! Met toi juste au boulot !

- Quelle impolitesse…

- C'est ce que je dis à son père depuis toujours, mais il ne me croit pas…quel gâteux…

Ichigo se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour que ces deux là se liguent contre lui.

- Hé ! Sosuke je croyais que tu détestais tout les vampires, alors pourquoi tu lui parles à lui ?

- Le mot clé est 'croire'…mais si tu insistes pour utiliser ce mot…je dirais : 'Mais parce que je te déteste encore plus voyons '.

Et tout ça avec un sourire angélique…il n'avait pas changé. Urahara les regarda un moment tour à tour avant de finir plié de rire. Ichigo plissa les yeux en se renfrognant tandis que Sosuke haussa élégamment un sourcil.

- Bon laisses tomber Kurosaki…on va dire que je suis payé. Tu me suis Aizen-chan ? Laissons le bouder.

- Non.

- Hein ?

- Je ne pense pas sage suivre un homme qui trouve bon de pouffer suspicieusement derrière un éventail, qui porte un chapeau affreux et me donnes du 'chan' pour la deuxième fois.

Ce fut au tour d'Ichigo de pouffer de rire devant la mine abasourdie d'Urahara. Il se reprit suffisamment pour ordonner à son vampire de suivre le blond. Sosuke suivit ses ordres avec un regard glacial en direction d'Ichigo et disparut dans la pièce d'à coté en compagnie d'Urahara.

Malgré l'envie qui le taraudait, il ne les suivit pas. Cela braquerait sans doute encore plus le brun…et puis Ichigo faisait confiance à Kisuke. C'était l'ami le plus loyal de son père et son bras droit à l'époque où il régnait encore. Ichigo le considérait comme son oncle. Seuls son extraordinaire intelligence et l'identité de sa femme l'avaient sauvé de la même mutilation qu'avait subit Isshin et de l'exil. Il faudrait d'ailleurs bientôt qu'il aille leur rendre visite à lui et ses sœurs. Ils avaient interdictions de mettre un pied dans le palais sauf si Yamamoto les avait convoqué. Ce qui n'était encore jamais arrivé.

Non, la seule bourde qu'aurait pu faire Kisuke c'était dire son nom…Ichigo. Car alors Sosuke aurait éventuellement pu faire le lien…et en toute bonne foi il craignait la réaction du brun s'il apprenait qui il avait sauvé étant enfant. Et puis c'était sa faute si son village avait été réduit en cendre…Mais heureusement Kisuke avait lu dans son regard qu'aujourd'hui il était 'Kurosaki-kun'.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un miaulement. Il releva la tête pour voir un chat noir se diriger droit sur lui et venir se frotter entre ses jambes dans un concert de ronronnement.

- Hé salut….Oba-san…

Cela lui valu un beau coup de griffes sur le mollet et un feulement.

- C'est bon Yoruichi tu sais bien que je plaisantais.

Le chat lui tourna le dos la queue dignement levé avant que soudainement un halo de lumière blanche l'entour légèrement et que la forme du chat se fasse flou pour graduellement prendre une forme élancé de femme…une femme nue et bien pourvu.

Cela faisait à peine quelques années que Ichigo ne réagissait que par un léger rosissement des joue quand sa tante faisait ça. La première fois il avait cru mourir de honte et de gêne, surtout qu'elle avait fait comme si de rien n'était et s'était carrément accroupi devant lui…cette femme n'avait AUCUNE pudeur…et pourtant son sang était l'un des plus pure coulant parmi les vampires, comme quoi la naissance de faisait pas tout.

- Yoruichi…tu vas te décider quand à te changer en privée pour pouvoir enfiler des fringues ?

- Jamais…où serait la distraction là dedans…j'aime voir les hommes devenir rouge et s'étrangler avec leur salive.

Un sourire carnassier étirait ses lèvres. Ichigo leva juste les yeux au ciel.

- Et puis as-tu déjà vu une chaire aussi fraiche et belle que la mienne ? , dit-elle en parcourant d'une main son bras à la peau dorée.

- Rappelle-moi ton âge ? J'ai quand même vu plus frais.

- …Je sais pourquoi tu es gay maintenant…aucune fille ne voudrais de toi avec une attitude pareille.

- Faux…je ne suis pas gay mais bisexuel. En plus regarde Orihime, elle vénère les fleurs sur lesquelles j'ai marché.

- Rectification : aucune fille intelligente et avec de l'amour propre. En plus, je te rappelle qu'en principe tout les bisexuels sont plus homo qu'hétéro.

Elle prit place sur une table et se mis à balancer ses jambes galbées.

- Alors ça y'est tu as mis la main sur l'amour de ta vie ?

- Que …non mais ça va pas ? Je l'ai rencontré c'était un gosse ! C'est dégueulasse !

- Oh c'est courant chez les vamps, et après tout tu ne l'as pas touché là où il ne fallait pas à l'époque…à moins que tu ais omis des choses hmmmm petit coquin.

- V...va te faire…

- Toujours est-il que tu nous parles de lui depuis que tu es revenu de son village, et que tu as été inconsolable pendant un moment…bon le contexte n'aidait pas.

- Belle manière de résumer…

- Tu sais bien que je ne voulais pas minimiser. Je l'adorais moi aussi ne l'oublie pas.

- Ce n'était pas ta mère.

- Non, c'était une excellente amie. Et toi, ne l'utilise pas pour changer de conversation. Tu es amoureux de ce Sosuke, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure et vu l'animal je te conseille de ne pas passer par la case déni, sinon tu le chopperas jamais.

- Tu as l'air de la connaitre….

- Je l'ai déjà croisé ….

- Mais encore ?

- Tu demanderas à Kisuke.

Ichigo s'apprêtais à protester quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le blond. Ce dernier pu constaté que sa femme était encore en train d'exposer ses attraits à la face du monde …

- Que…Yoruichi tu pourrais pas mettre quelque chose ?

- Humm ce n'est pas ce que tu disais hier soir …

- Stoooooooop…trop d'informations.

- Roooh ça va Ichigo, tu écoutes sans broncher quand on parle de cervelle qui gicle et de tripes à l'air mais tu prends un air outragé dès qu'on parle de sexe.

- Oui…quand VOUS parlez de sexe…sinon ça ne me pose pas plus de problème que ça.

- Oh comme c'est mignon.

- La ferme.

Une scène de famille comme les autres. Et encore ça aurait été beaucoup plus sportif si son père avait été présent…En parlant de présence…

- Kisuke, où est Sosuke ?

- ….Hmm…il dort.

- Pourquoi cette hésitation avant de répondre ?

- Disons qu'il ne s'est pas endormi naturellement…mais j'avais besoin de te parler.

Kisuke jeta un regard à sa femme qui hôcha la tête, se retransforma en chat et fila dans la pièce d'à coté. Ichigo la regarda partir avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son oncle.

- …je t'écoute.

- Premièrement es-tu sûr de l'avoir mordu ?

- Bien sûr que j'en suis sûr !

- Oh je sais pas ça aurait pu être un fanta…enfin bref, conclut-il en voyant le regard peu amène de son neveu.

- Donc tu as trouvé pourquoi ça avait foiré ?

- Laisses moi faire les choses dans l'ordre je te prie.

Son oncle lui énuméra une longue liste d'observation qu'il avait faite sur Sosuke. Les canines qui ne s'allongeaient pas malgré les stimuli, sa peau qui ne s'était pas régénéré totalement, ses yeux qui n'avaient pas changer du tout, cela continua encore un petit moment pour se conclure sur ceci :

- L'un dans l'autre, on dirait juste un humain qui a bu du sang de vampire…

- Mais c'est impossible …je l'ai mordu, il obéit à mes ordres avant même qu'il ait bu de mon sang. Et je l'ai fait sortir de l'entre deux. Il faut être un vampire pour entrer dans cet état.

- Oui, et c'est bien pour ça que je suis prêt à te croire quand tu dis que tu l'as mordu…ça et le fait qu'il m'ait confirmé avoir envie d'arracher des gorges à coup de dents par moment, ce qui ne laisse qu'une seule solution.

- Laquelle ?

- Ses pouvoirs d'enfant de la Lune sont si puissants que cela nécessite plusieurs morsures pour qu'il devienne un vampire à part entière…ou en tout cas pour que ça se manifeste visiblement en lui.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu dire que les pouvoirs de la lune contrecarraient l'effet du venin de vampire…

- Ce n'est pas que ça les contrecarre…comment t'expliquer... ? C'est une histoire d'équilibre. Pour le moment dans son organisme il a d'un coté un océan de pouvoir lunaire contre une goutte de pouvoir de vampire…

- Euh tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ?

Absolument pas…et je crois même que c'est un euphémisme. Je lui ai fait des tests et crois moi j'ai jamais vu des résultats pareils, et pourtant je m'y attendais vu que tu m'avais raconté que petit ses pouvoirs étaient déjà déclarés et à peu près maitrisés.

- …Donc je vais devoir le mordre combien de fois ?

- Honnêtement je ne sais pas…peut être qu'en le mordant à plusieurs endroit à la suite, ça saturera son sang et que de là tout ce fera tout seul.

Ichigo se mit à réfléchir sérieusement…devait-il achever ce qu'il avait commencé… la première réponse qui lui venait à l'esprit était un grand 'oui'. Sosuke avait bien grandi et changé extérieurement, mais il restait l'adorable bambin qui lui avait un jour sauvé la vie et avait été un ami. Adorable donc intouchable, il l'aurait sali avec ses mains qui avaient connu et commis biens des horreurs au cours des ses longues années d'existence...alors que maintenant il pouvait être touché sans être atteins, Ichigo ne laissait plus d'empreinte sur lui. A moins que sa transformation en vampire ne le laisse comme une poupée sans âme …sans volonté...sans vie. C'était un risque…

- Ichigo …

Le roux releva vers la tête vers son oncle qui avait pris un air étonnamment sérieux. Il fallait généralement que ce soit assez grave pour qu'il abandonne ses pitreries et ses grands sourires.

- Ne le change pas en vampire…

Ichigo écarquilla légèrement les yeux, se qui provoqua un soupire de son oncle.

- Le transformer en vampire…ce serai risquer de le rendre hors de contrôle…que se soit du nôtre ou du sien. En fait, pendant un instant j'ai même songé à le tuer.

Le corps de l'ex-Prince bougea tout seul, et avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte il avait empoigné son oncle par le revers de ses vêtements, les yeux tirant sur le jaune et les crocs dehors. Quand il réalisa enfin il le relâcha avec un air perdu.

- Voici à la fois la raison pour laquelle je voulais le tuer et pour laquelle je ne l'ai pas fais…

- Que…qu'est-ce que ?

- Aizen te fascine, nous fascine tous, que ce soit en bien ou en mal. Car il se rapproche le plus de ce que nous voulons tous redevenir inconsciemment.

Le silence s'installa un instant, attendant que son oncle reprenne la parole. Car suite, il était sur qu'il y avait.

- Connais-tu Ichigo …le mythe de l'origine de notre race ?

Ichigo secoua la tête en signe de négation, son oncle prit alors une inspiration et entama son conte.

- Il y a bien longtemps, l'esprit du soleil et l'esprit de la lune étaient présents sur Terre. Le Soleil régnait avec bonté et gentillesse, mais voyant que le monde n'était pas stable ainsi, sa femme la Lune entreprit de régner sur l'ombre avec plus de froideur, prenant en charge la part d'ombre nécessaire à l'équilibre du monde. Ainsi le Soleil brillait sur les paysans et les savants, tandis que la Lune veillait sur les voleurs et les magiciens. Un beau jour la Lune mis au monde un enfant qui lui ressemblait, il se nourrissait de sang et de sa lumière. Le Soleil et elle l'aimèrent profondément, et l'enfant le leur rendait bien. Mais un beau jour le Soleil et la Lune se rendirent compte que pour la survie du monde, ils devaient prendre refuge dans le ciel, le ciel où leur enfant ne pouvait les suivre. Le monde du Soleil pouvait continuer sans lui…mais le monde de la nuit était autrement plus difficile à faire perdurer. C'est pourquoi la mère chargea l'enfant de continuer sa tâche. Mais l'enfant rendu fou de chagrin par l'abandon de ses parents et la solitude qui en résultait, ce mis à tuer tout ce qui passait à sa porté, cherchant sans arrêt la puissance dans l'espoir de pouvoir atteindre un jour sa mère. La Lune à l'agonie de voir ce qu'était devenu son cher petit, pris une décision amer. Elle partagea son enfant en deux…d'un coté se forma un immortel suceur de sang, chargé de tuer pour manger. De l'autre un humain qui se nourrissait de lune, chargé de faire l'équilibre entre les humains et les immortels. L'un et l'autre se reproduirent, créant chacun une nouvelle race. Ainsi ils ne furent plus seuls et ne pouvait plus tenter d'aller vers le ciel.

Un ange passa dans la pièce.

- Attend…tu veux essayer de me dire que les Enfants de la Lune sont une variante humaine des vampires ?

- Oui…je dirais même qu'en fait il serait plus juste de dire que les vampires sont des Enfant de la Lune. Mais bon ne compliquons pas les appellations .Et inconsciemment nous rêvons tous de devenir cet être qui aurait été capable de rejoindre la Lune. Sauf que pour nous ce n'est qu'un rêve irréalisable.

- Ok ok…mais je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir.

- Aizen doit être actuellement l'enfant de la Lune le plus puissant qui existe…toi tu es l'héritier légitime du trône des vampires et de ce fait l'un des vampires les plus puissants.

- Ouais…enfin…

- Donc, continua Kisuke en le coupant. Tu crois que ça va donner quoi si TOI tu transformes ce type en vampire. Et lui prête ainsi une part de ta force . Il va devenir comme cet enfant du conte.

- Ce n'est qu'un mythe…et il y'a plein d'enfant de la lune qui sont aussi des vampires. Et je ne suis plus aussi fort qu'avant.

- Tous les mythes ont des fondements…et il n'y a personne qui soit comme ton gamin, rien qu'à la personnalité on voit qu'il est dangereux.

- Elle à quoi sa personnalité… ? Il est un peu tordu mais à part ça…

- Il est froid, abimé, silencieux, solitaire. Il a un drôle de regard sur les choses, comme s'il passait outre l'aspect humain des évènements pour ne regarder que la grande toile. Je le pense capable de regarder un massacre sans broncher s'il y voit une utilité. Il est comme la Lune nom d'un chien !

- Et tu dis ça en l'ayant examiné dix minutes ? En plus venant de nous ces réflexions sont gonflés.

- Je l'avais déjà croisé avant…j'étais allé voir Shinji et les autres, et il était avec eux. Il n'est resté que quelques jours mais ça m'a suffit pour prendre peur de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là bas ?

- Tu lui demanderas, Shinji ne me l'a jamais dit.

Ichigo se releva et alla vers la pièce où se trouvait Sosuke. Il le ramènerait dans sa chambre le temps qu'il se réveil.

- Ichigo…. Je ne veux te forcer à rien. Mais réfléchis-y. Ca pourrait être une erreur monumentale.

- Tu sais Kisuke, tu as raison. La lune est froide, couverte de blessures et solitaire…mais tu oublies une chose.

- Quoi ?

- Le roux se retourna avec un doux sourire.

- C'est elle qui nous éclaire et nous guide quand la nuit est au plus sombre.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Ci-gît RabbidMaki)<em>**

**Voix d'outre tombes: Laissez des coooooooomms**


	7. Le retour du roi

**Muhahaha comme c'est fourbe, je m'étais décidé à publier sans avoir mis les tirets et autres parce que FF faisait son capricieux et il suffit que j'appuie sur save pour que tout devienne normal ...pour une fois que j'avais un excuse pour pas les mettre ;_;. **

**Merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont encouragé pour mes exams, ça m'a beaucoup touché et pour vous remercier voici un chapitre qui à mon avis a été un peu attendu...mis en même temps depuis quand je comble mes lecteurs d'un seul chapitre...nyark.**

**Et bien sur merci à tout les anonymes qui laissent des commentaires. Un jour je serais un auteur digne de ce nom et je vous réponderai individuellement en début de chapitre T-T. Parce que je vous adore petits anonymes (les autres je vous adore aussi, pas de jaloux).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7  Le retour du roi**

Ichigo porta Sosuke du labo de Kisuke à sa chambre, attirant sur lui nombre de regard. L'ex-Prince portant un « animal de compagnie » voilà qui était inédit. Soudain une voix venue de derrière lui l'interpella.

- Kurosaki-kuuuuuun

Il se retint de grogner et se retourna, pour faire face à Orihime, heureusement elle était accompagné de Rukia et Renji. Avec un peu de chance elle n'essaierait pas trop de flirter. Il remarqua alors que ses deux amies étaient accompagné de ses 'cadeaux'. Qui ne furent pas du tout ravi en voyant qui était inconscient dans ses bras.

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT SALOPARD !

Ichigo évita le poing qui avait essayé d'atteindre sa figure, le bleuté était vraiment rapide. Il découvrit que le petit brun qui n'avait pipé mot l'était encore plus. Son visage n'avait toujours aucune expression mais son regard ne quittait pas l'homme que le rouquin avait dans les bras. Il était en train de lui enfoncer les doigts à la base du cou quand Renji le ceintura et l'envoya contre un mur. De son coté Rukia était en train de maitrisé le type bleu.

- Hey crevette ! Tu pourrais pas apprendre à contrôler ton 'gros chat' ?

- C'est qui le 'gros chat' espèce de larve ?

- Qui oses-tu appeler crevettes ?

Ichigo grogna, lâchant presque Sosuke pour se boucher les oreilles. Il avait confié 'Panthera' à Rukia parce qu'il lui semblait que c'était la seule qui pourrait à peu près le canaliser…mais maintenant il regrettait. Remarque…si ça se trouve ça empêchait Byakuya d'avoir la paix. A cette pensée il eu un petit sourire goguenard. Il n'avait rien contre le chef du clan des Kuchiki…juste contre son attitude hautaine et son mépris pour les deux tiers de l'univers. Il se demandait ce que Renji pouvait bien lui trouver.

- Kurosaki-kun, je suis vraiment navré pour le comportement d'Ulquiorra.

Orihime avait dit ça en inclinant le buste face à lui. Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel. Certes, elle était vraiment agaçante à toujours le regarder comme s'il était une merveille du monde, mais elle restait une amie…et ses amis ne s'inclinaient pas devant lui.

- Redresses-toi, Orihime c'est ridicule.

- Mais…

- Excuse-moi mais je voudrais aller allonger So…Aizen. Je sais pas ce que lui a injecté Urahara et je crains le pire au réveil. Et avant que les deux excités ne s'enflamment, c'est juste un sédatif…en principe.

- EN PRINCIPE ?

Il s'éloigna rapidement avant qu'il n'y ai une nouvelle scène. Pour quelqu'un qui 'ne pouvait pas blairer' Sosuke, il semblait quand même bien soucieux de sa personne. Une pointe de jalousie et de possessivité s'empara de lui, si ce gros chat mal léché pensait pouvoir lui piquer Sosuke il se trompait…

Soudain Ichigo réalisa ce qu'il était en train de penser…et repensa par la même occasion à ce que lui avait dit sa tante. Amoureux ? C'était ridicule ! La première fois qu'il avait vu Sosuke, ce dernier avait encore du lait au coin de la bouche. Certes il était devenu un adulte désirable, très désirable…mais ce n'était que physique, l'attirance n'était que physique ! Tout comme le serait leur relation…SI il y avait relation. Et puis cette possessivité devait venir de son statut de maitre ! Voilà ! Sosuke était à lui, c'était pour ça !

…Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de tourner en rond ?

Il grogna en se tapant la tête contre sa porte. Il n'était pas doué pour toutes ces histoires sentimentales. Qu'on lui donne genre un géant de vingt mètres et il vous le découpait en rondelles…mais ça c'était au dessus de ses compétences. Il ouvrit sa porte d'un coup de pieds et la laissa rebondir contre le mur pour claquer derrière lui.

Il déposa son léger fardeau sur le lit et s'assit à coté de lui. Son regard ne pouvait pas se détacher de Sosuke. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Kisuke parlait de fascination. Soudain à sa grande surprise, le jeune chasseur se rapprocha de lui. Ichigo le regarda un instant avant de sourire, de s'allonger et de le prendre dans ses bras. La seule réponse que cela suscita fut que le brun enfoui sa tête dans le torse du roux. Ichigo savait que c'était purement instinctif, que Sosuke se contentait de se rapprocher d'une source de chaleur et de se mettre à l'aise, mais malgré tout il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux. Il caressa le visage d'Aizen, et son cou tendrement.

Avant de pousser un soupir résigné.

Les histoires d'amour étaient au dessus de ses compétences…mais il faudrait bien qu'il s'y mette semblerait-il.

La chaleur d'un autre corps contre le sien était vraiment agréable…

Petit à petit ses paupières devenues lourdes se fermèrent. Et il sombra dans un sommeil agréable empli des images d'un petit garçon qui essayait de lui apprendre à coudre au coin de l'âtre.

Le réveil fut nettement moins agréable vu qu'il se fit pousser hors du lit et de sa douce chaleur par un pied sans pitié. Il jeta un regard assassin au brun qui le regardait par-dessus le bord du matelas avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

- Hey ! Je croyais que tu n'en voulais pas de mon lit ! Tu aurais pu te lever et te mettre sur ta fenêtre sans me réveiller !

- Il fait jour, donc dormir sur le bord de la fenêtre n'a pour moi aucun intérêt. De plus ce n'est pas de ton lit que je ne veux pas…c'est de ton lit avec toi dedans. En plus il est bien chaud…c'est agréable, dit-il en s'étirant comme un chat.

- Sale…

- Tiens, le plancher ne doit pas être assez froid, ta langue n'est pas encore assez engourdie pour que tu arrêtes de dire des obscénités.

Ichigo s'énervait…il n'y avait pratiquement aucune raison, après tout normalement il aurait adoré cette bataille de réplique cinglante. Mais là il se savait sur le point de pêter un câble. Le regard de Sosuke était posé sur lui et il se sentit comme sondé, ce qui l'énerva.

- Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça ou je t'arrache les yeux.

Le bruns resta impassible un moment, puis une lueur entra son regard et ses lèvres 'étirèrent en un sourire mauvais et provocateur.

- Tu t'en crois capable Kurosaki ?

- Ouais et je crois que je vais même te faire la langue, vu qu'elle sert qu'à dire des conneries ! Même sans ça tu garderas un beau p'tit cul.

Ses ongles s'étaient allongés pour former des griffes d'un noir de jais et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire mauvais. Il se jeta sur le brun pour lui montrer qui était le maitre, faisant pleuvoir des coups. La partie d'Ichigo encore un peu près lucide s'étonna que Sosuke ne fasse rien pour s'échapper, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccupé, il luttait de toute ses forces pour reprendre le contrôle. Finalement c'est Sosuke qui lui permit de prendre le dessus. Il allait frapper de nouveau le chasseur quand celui-ci effectua une roulade qui les entraine tout les deux sur le sol, cela coupa momentanément le souffle du roux et le bruns en profita pour mordre son cou. …Personne ne l'avait jamais mordu et à sa plus grande surprise la sensation était extrêmement plaisante, ajouté à cela que Sosuke était à califourchon sur lui… Mais bon …

- …Stop.

Sosuke n'obéit pas immédiatement à son ordre, mais finit par le faire. Ichigo le trouva terriblement séduisant avec un filet de sang qui coulait au coin de ses lèvres. Le roux essuya le sang doucement du revers de sa manche. Il se sentait…minable, comme à chaque fois après ses crises. L'une des pommettes de Sosuke hésitait entre le fait d'enfler ou non et des griffures sur son cou et ses bras étaient déjà en train de se refermer.

- …Je suis désolé. …..Des fois…je perds un peu le contrôle comme ça …

- Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai vu pire et puis je t'ai provoqué délibérément. J'ai bien vu que tu t'énervais et j'ai mis de l'huile sur le feu.

- …Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? J'…j'aurais pu te tuer.

Sosuke leva ses yeux chocolat sur lui.

- Kurosaki est un vampire connu pour sa force et par sa cruauté. Capable d'arracher des membres un par un pour s'amuser et montrer qu'il est le 'roi'. Cette réputation doit certes être exagérée mais elle a des fondements.

- Donc tu voulais voir de quoi j'étais capable…

- Non, je voulais voir l'autre visage d'Ichigo.

Un grand silence s'abattit sur la chambre, Ichigo avait les yeux fixé sur le brun qui le regardait sereinement.

- …Tu connais mon prénom.

- Oui. Et je sais aussi que toi et l'Ichigo que j'ai ramassé dans les bois étant enfant ne formez qu'une seule et même personne.

- …Comment ?

Sosuke eu un petit sourire.

- Tu rougissais tellement, je me suis fais la réflexion que le seul vampire comme ça que j'ai jamais vu avant était Ichigo…de là j'ai fait le lien. Je ne me rappelais pas dans les moindre détails de ton apparence mais suffisamment pour que je sois sûr de moi.

- …Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? Que tu savais …

- C'était hier soir, en plus, je suis un peu rancunier. Tu te souviens ? J'ai le caractère un peu tordu.

Ichigo n'arrivait pas à le croire…comme ça d'un coup, il était redevenu Ichigo. Mais en même temps ces craintes se révélaient justifiée.

- …Je savais que tu m'en voudrais. Tu as tout perdu à cause de moi, je…

- Minute. Je t'arrête tout de suite avant que ton mélodrame de prenne corps. C'est pour m'avoir mordu que je t'en veux, pour avoir fais de moi ton pion.

- Mais …

- Pas de mais…honnêtement qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par l'esprit ?

- …Je t'avais cru mort jusqu'à ce moment là…alors quand j'ai réalisé que c'était toi…j'ai…j'ai voulu faire ce que je regrettais de n'avoir pas fait. Te transformer et t'embraquer.

Sosuke leva les yeux au ciel, beaucoup plus expressif que d'habitude. Et se releva.

- Comme vampire, tu es vraiment unique.

Ichigo le regarda s'installer sur le lit en se massant une épaule.

- Sosuke, tu peux répondre à une question…

- Je suppose, vu que je ne fais que ça depuis tout à l'heure.

- …Tu me détestes ?

- …Non, je ne déteste personne. Je suis incapable de détester.

Les yeux de Sosuke était fixé dans le vide en disant cela, mais Ichigo ne voyait aucune amertume, tristesse ou autre. C'était plat…sans émotion. C'était un constat.

- Hein ? Euh je ne te suis pas.

- La haine est une forme d'amour…l'amour, je m'en suis débarrassé il y'a longtemps.

Il y'a longtemps…cette purge avait-elle déjà commencé avant leur rencontre ? Quand il vivait dans ce village qui lui était hostile. Pour qui il était un monstre…C'était compréhensible en même temps…comment pouvait-on attendre de quelqu'un de donner de l'amour…quand il n'en recevait pas.

- Et puis…pourquoi ça t'importe tant que je te déteste ou pas ?

LA grande question…pourquoi, alors que le rouquin avait croisé nombre d'enfants à la bouille d'ange, seul Sosuke avait laissé sa marque. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais pu l'oublier.

- Car tu es comme moi en quelques sorte…mais que toi tu es seul. Et ça me fait mal. J'aurais pu devenir comme toi je pense. Et je peux encore le devenir.

Ichigo fixa le brun.

- Et … dès le début tu n'as pas eu peur de moi. J'étais un vampire, j'étais blessé, dans un état écœurant mais tu n'as pas fuit. Et même aujourd'hui…alors que même mes plus vieux amis on peur de moi quand je deviens comme ça…tu n'as pas fuis et tu n'as pas eu peur. Savoir que tu serais capable de rester avec moi peu importe ce que je deviens, c'est….Mais pour te donner envie de rester, il ne faut pas que tu me détestes.

Sosuke soupira.

- La solitude fait peur à tout le monde je pense. Et elle ronge tout le monde. Et je n'ai plus le choix…tu m'as lié à toi sans que j'ai mon mot à dire tu te souviens ?

Un silence lourd de reproche s'abattit sur le roux.

- Mais…comme je te l'ai dit je ne te déteste pas. Et crois moi, dans quelques jours tu regretteras amèrement d'avoir fait de moi un suceur de sang.

Ca aurait pu sonner comme une menace, mais étrangement Ichigo ne le prenais pas comme ça. Les yeux de Sosuke n'étaient pas assez durs, son ton pas assez mielleux.

- Par contre un jour il faudra que tu prennes le temps de m'expliquer d'où « ça » vient. Car ce n'était certainement pas là la première fois que je t'ai vu.

- Ca ?

- Ta double personnalité.

- … Ce sera le jour où tu me raconteras ce qui s'est passé à ton village après mon départ, comment tu as survécu et comment tu t'es retrouvé chez les Blancs.

- Un autre jour alors, lui répondit Sosuke, une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

Ichigo ne chercha pas à approfondir. Ils en parleraient quand il faudrait en attendant…

- Sosuke, il y a autre chose dont on devrait parler.

- Décidemment. Je t'écoute.

Ichigo lui raconta alors tout ce que lui avait dit son oncle cette après-midi là, omettant juste la partie ou son oncle et sa tante avait essayé de lui montrer qu'il était amoureux du jeune brun. Ca ce n'était pas encore au programme.

- Donc…

- Je refuse Ichigo.

- Mais…

- Ichigo Kurosaki…J'ai eu suffisamment de petites pertes de contrôle sur mes pouvoirs hypnotique pour savoir que je ne veux pas expérimenté le niveau supérieur. Tu viens à peine de perdre le contrôle de toi-même, tu devrais pouvoir me comprendre. En plus je ne tiens pas à finir en esclave.

- C'est vrai…mais je préfère être honnête. Si à un moment tu es en danger et que le seul moyen de te sauver, c'est de te transformer, je le ferais.

Sosuke soupira.

- Je suppose que nous avons un marché dans ce cas.

Ichigo alla s'installer sur le lit à coté de Sosuke. Ils restèrent un long moment côte à côte à regarder silencieusement le plafond.

- …Un 'beau p'tit cul' hein …?

- Oh la ferme !

Sosuke se mit à rire doucement et Ichigo malgré sa gêne ne pu s'empêcher de faire pareil.

~~~oO°Oo~~~

La lumière grise du matin emplissait déjà la pièce mais Sosuke se sentait vraiment en manque de motivation. La chaleur des draps était vraiment agréable. Il n'avait pas dormi dans un lit aussi chaud et confortable depuis…en fait non…il n'avait jamais connu un lit qui lui donne envie de se prélasser à l'intérieur. Sa couche quand il était enfant était tout aussi rigide et inconfortable que celle dont il bénéficiait au quartier général des masques blancs. Même la présence d'Ichigo à coté de lui ne gâchait pas son plaisir.

Cela faisait déjà une petite semaine qu'il avait avoué à Ichigo savoir qui il était, et depuis il s'était adouci à son encontre, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Ainsi il avait commencé à partager le lit du rouquin, dans un sens strict. Il leur arrivait de se réveiller avec leurs corps très proche l'un de l'autre et il savait qu'Ichigo le scrutait quand il pensait avoir réussi à se réveiller avant lui. Ichigo le suivait souvent des yeux, en pensant qu'il ne le remarquait pas. Mais Sosuke n'était pas dupe, il savait parfaitement que le roux aurait souhaité qu'ils fassent un peu plus que dormir dans le même lit. Comme pas mal de monde. Ce n'était pas de la vantardise, pas une trop haute estime de lui-même, mais un fait. Un fait qu'il avait vite du comprendre. Il avait un physique qui le rendait désirable.

Il avait tendance à mépriser ceux qui s'y laissait prendre, qui le regardait avec écrit sur le visage toute les pensées lubriques qui traversait leurs cerveaux. Comme Hinamori Momo. Celle là il pouvait la lire comme un livre ouvert et il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il voyait. Mais avec Ichigo c'était diffèrent…car bien que ses pensées ne soit pas toujours pures…elles n'étaient pas sale. Oui…Ichigo était pour lui quelqu'un de reposant. Qui arrivait à le surprendre et dont le mentale était apaisant. Et en son fort intérieur, il l'avait toujours trouvé beau même quand il était enfant, que se soit roux ou bruns. Ce n'était pas qu'une beauté physique…c'était aussi son charisme et son expressivité. Ichigo n'avait pas peur qu'on lise se qu'il pensait en conséquence il laissait son visage libre de se mouvoir en de nombreuses mimiques, même si sa préférée semblait être la mine renfrognée et les sourcils froncés. En ça il était contraire de lui, qui maintenait toujours son visage soigneusement neutre et impassible. Comme ça personne ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il pensait, ni savoir que lui savait ce que les autres pensaient. Pouvoir déchiffrer totalement quelqu'un était vraiment épuisant des fois. Il n'avait plus aucun intérêt pour les autres, quand il les regardait, il se revoyait enfant en train de regarder les colonies de fourmis, en train de les étudier. Le reste de la planète n'était devenu pour lui que des insectes à observer. Et quel ennui. Sauf Ichigo.

Ichigo lui échappait, échappait à ses analyses. Pas totalement mais suffisamment pour le surprendre. Le roux avait envie de lui, il le savait mais malgré la possibilité il ne lui avait pas donné l'ordre de coucher avec lui. En fait il ne lui avait presque jamais donné d'ordre.

Sosuke se détourna de la fenêtre et roula pour se retrouver face à Ichigo qui dormait encore. Les sourcils froncés même pendant son sommeil. Le bruns n'arrivait pas à rester fâché contre lui, fâché de l'avoir rendu encore plus monstrueux, plus à part. Et ce encore pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé, vu qu'il n'était même pas un vampire, mais une sorte d'hybride. Car c'était Ichigo, Ichigo qui lui avait parlé, Ichigo avec qui il pouvait se chamailler, qui lui ébouriffait les cheveux. Ichigo avec qui il avait vraiment envisagé de partir de chez lui. Ichigo qui le reliait au reste du monde. Pour qui il avait pour la première fois envisagé d'utiliser le terme d'ami. Et quand il y pensait…c'était aussi à lui qu'il avait donné son premier baiser. Il ricana doucement, se demandant si ça comptait vraiment comme un baiser.

De la pulpe des doigts il effleura très légèrement la joue du rouquin. Oui…si Ichigo le lui demandait, il accepterait sans doute de lui donner son corps. Mai il ne demandait pas, et ça l'amusait de voir combien de temps il tiendrait.

Le roux papillonna des yeux et piqua un petit fard en voyant qu'une paire d'yeux chocolat était posé sur lui.

- Sosuke… ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

- J'évalue la taille de la crevasse que tu auras entre les yeux un fois que tu te décideras enfin à vieillir si tu continue à froncer les sourcils en permanence. Tu dois avoir des crampes à force.

- Pas autant que toi Monsieur-je-ne-bouge-pas-le-moindre-muscle-du-visage.

- C'est techniquement faux, je suis obligé de les bouger pour parler.

- Tu chipotes.

- Peut-être…mais c'est moi qui ai raison.

Il se leva soudain, pour éviter de retomber dans la langueur. Et puis il avait faim. Il ôta rapidement le yukata qu'il utilisait pour dormir et en enfila un autre de couleur vert foncé. Derrière lui il entendit Ichigo s'étouffer, le rouquin lui avait souvent fait la réflexion qu'il devrait être un peu plus pudique au cours de la semaine. Mais il avait cessé quand Sosuke avait sournoisement contre-attaqué en lui demandait s'il était si désagréable à regarder que ça. Ichigo était alors passé pour toutes les teintes de rose et de rouges, bouche bée et ne sachant quoi dire. Sosuke avait ouvertement éclaté de rire pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Depuis le rouquin ne disait plus rien.

- Tu vas déjeuner ?

- Oui.

- Attends-moi alors. J'aime pas te savoir seul au réfectoire.

- Traite moi de demoiselle en détresse tant que tu y es.

- Je suis sûr qu'une robe et les cheveux longs t'iraient à ravir.

- Je ne sais pas…Ichigo-hime ça sonne mieux qu'avec mon prénom. Princesse des fraises.

- …Je pensais pas que tu oserais me faire la blague.

Sosuke eu un sourire et laissa Ichigo s'habiller, avant qu'il n'aille tout deux prendre leur déjeuner. Ils passaient pas mal de temps ensemble maintenant, sauf quand Ichigo allait s'entrainer, là Sosuke allait à la bibliothèque pour passer le temps généralement. Arrivé à destination Sosuke alla à la table où se trouvaient Gin, Grimmjow et Ulquiorra.

- Tiens voilà la sangsue.

- Fais attention Grimmjow, j'ai faim.

Grimmjow était devenu exaspérant depuis qu'il avait découvert son statut. Ulquiorra n'avait rien dit et se contentait d'insulter Grimmjow de sa voix atone comme à son habitude. Gin, au courant depuis longtemps lui avait juste proposé du boudin d'un air innocent.

- Allons, allons Cap'taine. Tu vas pas manger le p'tit minou, après tout tu sais pas où il a trainé le sale matou.

- Dans les déchets comme d'habitude, il se sent bien avec ses semblables.

- Ulquiorra…un jour j'aurais ta peau. J'aurais votre peau à tous.

- En attendant ça vous dérangerais de vous calmer, j'aimerais boire mon thé.

Un silence quasi-religieux s'instaura. Sosuke était quelqu'un de plutôt équilibré à deux trois détails près…mais il ne fallait pas se mettre entre lui et son thé, surtout le matin. La première tasse avalé la conversation repris normalement. Ichigo désignait souvent les trois autres chasseurs comme ses amis, la vérité c'est qu'aucun d'eux ne se pensait comme tel. Un chasseur par définition n'avait pas d'amis, juste des alliés qui vous permettaient de vivre plu longtemps. Dans ce sens Sosuke était un allié recherché et respecté. Sauf par Grimmjow…mais il respectait peu de personne.

- J'en ai ras la crête de me faire traité de chat par tout le monde !

- En même temps ta faculté c'est de te transformé en chat…on va pas t'appeler Grimmi la p'tite souris.

- Pas en chat, en panthère !

- Bon ok…un GROS chat, si tu préfère.

Sosuke eu un sourire amusé, c'était toujours drôle de voir Gin asticoté les gens. Bon c'était moins drôle quand c'était lui la cible…mais Gin ne faisait ça que quand ils étaient seul tout les deux.

- Et puis si ça peut te rassurer…je pense qu'on tous des tempéraments de chat.

- Gin je me dois de protester.

- Quoi Capt'aine ? Tu voudrais être un lion ?

- Non…mais toi tu n'as rien d'un chat, tu serais plus du genre serpent ou renard.

- …Un jour quelqu'un verra t-il plus loin que mon magnifique visage ?

- C'est trop dure de dépassé ça mon cher Gin.

- Et puis l'autre là il a plus un air de chauve-souris.

- L'autre, il t'emmerde déchet.

Gin et Sosuke s'empressèrent de détourner la conversation, quand Ulquiorra devenait ouvertement grossier ce n'était pas bon signe. Du coin de l'œil il vit que les vampires avaient tourné la tête vers eux. Gin et Sosuke échangèrent un regard et un sourire fourbe se dessina sur leurs lèvres.

- Sinon vous diriez de vos 'responsables' qu'ils sont quoi comme bestiole ?

- Une crevette…ou un lapin sans pattes.

- Pourquoi sans pattes Grimmjow ?

- Parce que sinon c'est pas possible de dessiner aussi mal.

Un cri étouffer se fit entendre ou on discernait plusieurs jurons à la table d'Ichigo, en tout cas Sosuke avait clairement entendu le mot 'gueux'.

- Et toi Ulqui-chan ?

- …une vache laitière. Le même regard, la même intelligence et la même capacité en production de lactose.

Il y eu des bruits outragées de la part des femelles et des regards gêné entre les mâles qui aurait bien voulu défendre leurs amies…mis ne trouvait pas grand-chose à dire pour sa défense. La principale concernée sembla ravie d'être identifiée à un ruminant, elle les trouvait 'chou'.

- Et toi Gin ?

- Un mélange de félin et de rongeur. Aussi paresseuse que l'un et exaspérante que l'autre.

- Quoi ? Et moi aucune allusion à mes seins. Tu me vexe Gin, il faudra peut être que je te les montre de plus près.

Matsumoto s'était tourné vers eux et avait passé sensuellement les doigts sous son col très échancré. Sosuke sentit l'hémoglobine qui giclait hors du nez de certains mâles. Et chose extraordinaire, Gin avait l'air mouché.

- Hum…bah…on verra et toi Cap'taine ?

Un lent sourire apparut sur le visage de Sosuke.

- Un écureuil.

Le silence se fit lourd, très lourd avant que tout le monde ne s'écroule de rire sauf Ichigo qui donna un coup de poing à une espèce d'ananas rouge qui était plié en deux. Ichigo se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard furieux auquel il répondit par son sourire trop angélique pour être vrai.

- Je vois, je vois alors maintenant les rats ose se moquer de leurs maitre peut-être qu'il faudrait les remettre à leur place.

Les chasseurs regardèrent le propriétaire de cette voix trainante pour se retrouver face à un…homme ? Machin ? Truc ? Noir et blanc…pas de lèvres, des cheveux bleu foncé.

- Cap'taine…je crois qu'on a trouvé le panda de l'assistance.

- Il me semble très zombifié ton panda.

- Autant dire qu'il est pourri.

- C'est de là que vient l'odeur alors …

Là encore l'assemblée pouffa. Il semblerait que Kurotsuchi Mayuri ne soit pas le plus apprécié des hommes. Sosuke se douta dès que le sourire psychotique s'élargi qu'ils venaient de faire une erreur, Kurotsuchi devait bien se moquer de se qu'on pensait de son apparence, sinon il aurait fait des changements depuis longtemps. En revanche lui et les autres venait de lui fournir une bonne excuse pour les trainer dans son labo et faire une vivisection.

- Vous avez de belles têtes de cobayes vous savez.

Kurotsuchi dégaina et aussitôt Gin, Ulquiorra et les Grimmjow firent un bon en arrière pour se mettre à distance de sécurité. Sosuke aurait bien fait pareil…mais c'était considéré comme de la fuite.

- Oh, une forte tête…ça tombe bien tu as l'air d'être le plus intéressant des quatre.

- Ca suffit Mayuri !

Ichigo s'était levé et se mit entre Sosuke et le savant fou.

- Il est sous ma responsabilité. Touche-le et je te refais la face. Elle pourrait même être plus agréable à regarder que l'actuelle.

- Bon tout le monde se calme.

- Si on réglait ça autour d'un bon saké plutôt, hein ?

Derrière Ichigo un type en haori rose fleuri et un autre avec de longs cheveux blancs s'était levé. Il savait que c'était Ukitake et Kyourakku, les favoris de Yamamoto. Et donc les personnes avec le plus d'influence en l'absence du roi.

- Cette affaire n'est pas bien grave et ne mérite pas de se battre, retournez tous à vos occupations s'il vous plait.

- Pas bien grave …ces prisonniers se permettent de rire de nous et tu ne trouve pas ça grave, je me demande bien ce qu'il te faut Jyuushiro.

La voix rocailleuse avait raisonné comme un coup de tonnerre dans la salle, et tous les vampires se figèrent. Le roi Yamamoto était de retour. Grand, chauve, avec une longue barbe, appuyé sur un long bâton aussi sinueux et noueux que son corps, le roi ne payait pas de mine, mais tous savait qu'il était monstrueusement puissant. Et borné.

Les yeux étroits vinrent se fixer sur Sosuke qui se raidit imperceptiblement.

- Vous êtes bien de jeunes sots pour autoriser un prisonnier pareil à se balader en toute impunité dans mon palais. Aizen Sosuke, actuellement estimé comme le plus puissant des chasseurs et responsable de nombre de déconvenues… Jetez-moi ça dans les cachots en attendant que je décide quoi faire de lui.

Aussitôt, il fut saisi à chaque bras et conduit hors de la salle, du coin de l'œil il vit Ichigo qui avait esquissé un geste pour protester et le rejoindre. Mais l'un de ses amis, un jeune homme fin aux lunettes carrées murmurait furieusement à son oreille. Il n'en vit pas plus car alors les portes se refermèrent derrière lui en un claquement sec.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilàààààà, maintenant les choses vont s'acceleré ^^. Et comme promis ce chapitre était deux fois plus long que les précédants, j'espère pouvoir faire la même chose avec le chapitre 8 que je suis en train d'écrire. Oui je n'ai plus mon sempiternelle chapitre d'avance, snif x'). <strong>

**Chose qui m'inquiète...le timing tiens la route ou pas =x ?  
><strong>

**En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**A mardi !  
><strong>


	8. Le procès

**Youpi, y'aura presque pas de dialogue dans le prochain chapitre normalement x'). Je dis ça parce que là ils sont bavards les bougres et du coup ça fait plein de tiret à remettre ...Je suis à chaque fois étonné car tout les chapitres que j'avais prévu finissent par être coupé en deux ...Et du coup j'ai fait une grosse rechute en arrêtant encore le chapitre au mauvais endroit XD. Désolé Clair Obscure. Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8  Le procès**

Le palais était en pleine effervescence, avec le retour du vieux barbu, tout le monde avait des choses à planquer. Ichigo lui ne s'en souciait pas, il voulait juste qu'on lui rende Sosuke. Un pseudo procès avait été organisé pour déterminer oui ou non, si Sosuke pouvait être laissé en liberté, voir en vie, en vertu de son statut de vampirisé. Il était allé voir Ukitake et Kyourakku qui bien que très liés à Yamamoto aimaient bien le roux, mais même eux n'avaient pas réussi à convaincre le roi de le relâcher sur le champ. Et une fois le jugement prononcé il serait trop tard, Yamamoto ne prendrait pas le risque de paraitre flexible. Il lui avait même été refusé à Ichigo de pouvoir rendre visite à Sosuke dans sa cellule.

Ses proches avaient eu le plus grand mal à l'empêcher de tout casser sur son passage pour aller dans les geôles voir son brun et l'en faire sortir par la même occasion. Renji et Rukia et Ishida l'avaient traité de crétin, Chad était resté silencieux en posant juste une main sur son épaule, et Orihime l'avait pris dans ses bras en lui parlant d'une voix d'une douceur écœurante. Contre toute attente c'est Gin, le renard qui lui mit du plomb dans la tête…au sens propre du terme puisqu'il l'avait presque assommé avec un candélabre qui trainait là, venu tout droit d'Occident. Passé le moment ou tout le monde avait regardé l'albinos bouche bée, celui avait pris la parole d'un ton dur et sarcastique enrobé de légèreté et d'humour pour lui signaler que s'il faisait ça, ils pouvaient tous se considérer comme rôti sur place par Yamamoto. Qui parmi les chasseurs ignorait la puissance dévastatrice du vieux décatie ? Personne, la première chose qu'on leur apprenait c'est que si le vieux était ils devaient se planquer. Ukitake avait alors doucement ajouté que Yamamoto avait envoyé des hommes de Soi-Fon au manoir ou étaient exilé son père et ses sœurs. Ichigo ulcéré avait alors dû se résoudre à regarder sans rien faire, ce qu'il devait faire depuis maintenant 12 ans.

Ce qui faisait qu'il se retrouvait maintenant dans la salle du trône avec tous ceux qui avaient voulu assister au spectacle ou le soutenir. Gin, Grimmjow et Ulquiorra étaient là aussi, lourdement surveillés ils partageraient à priori le sort de Sosuke, bien qu'ils n'aient pas le droit à un jugement individuel. Là aussi les protestations des 'propriétaires' n'avaient rien pu y faire. Le vieux barbu, l'air régalien, siégeait sur son trône avec autour de lui les neuf membres de son conseil…qui n'existait que pour la forme vu que Yamamoto Genryuusai prenait toutes ses décisions seul et ne démordait jamais de rien. A l'origine il y avait douze membres au conseil, ce qui incluant le roi faisait treize personnes …mais entre les purges de Yamamoto au moment de son ascension au pouvoir et celles des chasseurs, ces trois places supplémentaires étaient resté vide. Il fut toutefois surpris de trouver parmi eux Hinamori qui n'avait pas de place dans le conseil. Elle parlait avec animation à Hitsugaya qui affichait un air encore plus renfrogné que d'habitude. Kurotsuchi se tenait à l'écart des autres et parlait avec sa 'fille' Nemu, l'exemple typique de ce que pouvait donner une vampirisation standard. Une poupée obéissante et sans volonté. Soi-Fon se tenait au coté du roi sans doute par sécurité, l'autre coté était pris par Komamura, qui vouait une confiance aveugle au barbu. Kenpachi semblait se faire rabrouer par sa femme Unohana sur son manque de tenu. Comment l'incontrôlable chef des plus gros bourrins que comptait les vampires avait pu épouser la généralement douce responsable des unités de soin le dépasserait toujours. Ukitake, Kyourakku et Byakuya semblaient pris dans un discret conciliabule.

Autour de lui, ses amis murmuraient à mi-voix des paroles de réconfort et des prévisions optimistes. Lui se doutait que ça se passerai autrement. Les trois chasseurs, restés silencieux, semblaient partager cet avis, et décider à garder l'échine dressé jusqu'au bout, même avec la majorité des gens présents prêt à les mettre en pièce à la première occasion. Cela faisait bien des années que les vampires se laissaient allés comme des bêtes sauvages dès qu'ils étaient en présence d'humains. Très rares étaient ceux qui avait conservé le comportement d'un vrai vampire.

Yamamoto se leva de son trône et immédiatement le silence se fit.

- C'est l'heure. Faites entrez le prisonnier.

Soi-Fon esquissa un signe de la main et aussitôt un vampire sortit de la salle pour transmettre l'ordre. Personne n'osa faire le moindre bruit durant le moment d'attente. L'ambiance était lourde et pesante mais malgré tout une certaine excitation commençait à gagner les suceurs de sang. « Kyouka Suigetsu » n'était après tout pas très populaire parmi leur race.

Les battants de la porte s'ouvrirent alors très lentement en grinçant, et tout le monde pu voir qu'en effet ce procès était une mascarade. Sosuke était menotté aux poings et aux pieds, les chaines de ses pieds nus cliquetaient contre le sol à chacun de ses pas. Ses yeux étaient bandés par une épaisse lanière de cuir. Mais ce qui frappait le plus c'est la manière dont ses gardiens le conduisaient…les quatre gardiens avaient chacun une barre de métal rigide qui avait été fixée au collier qui enserrait le coup du brun depuis sa capture. Cette pratique était normalement réservé aux vampires qui avait perdu le contrôle, et n'étaient plus guère que des animaux enragé prêt à réduire tout ce qui passait à leur porté en charpie. Ce traitement était clairement fait pour rabaisser le prisonnier au rang d'animal dangereux. Déjà le mépris et la crainte s'inscrivait dans les traits des créatures immortelles.

Au milieu de tout ça Sosuke se tenait droit et la tête haute, rivalisant de prestance avec Yamamoto. Ichigo remarqua que Gin affichait un demi-sourire et que Grimmjow marmonnait au sujet 'de ce qu'ils allaient se prendre'.

- Aizen Sosuke, dit 'Kyouka Suigetsu', vous êtes ici aujourd'hui car nous pensons que votre présence en liberté dans nos couloirs est un danger pour notre sécurité. Vous êtes en effet responsable de la mort de nombres de nos frères et sœurs en tant que chasseur. Cela devrait vous valoir directement l'exécution mais certain fait entre en opposition comme par exemple votre statut de vampire. Cette séance doit permettre de trancher.

- A quoi sert de trancher quand votre avis sur la question est déjà tout fait ? Je ne crois pas que le traitement dont je fais l'objet actuellement puisse être qualifié d'ambigüe.

La voix de Sosuke était calme et neutre. Aucune once de nervosité ou de peur.

- SILENCE ! Je vais permettre à ceux qui veulent prendre la parole contre vous de s'exprimer et vous aurez le droit de leur répondre.

- C'est trop aimable.

- Nous allons commencer par Tôshiro Hitsugaya.

Le vampire à l'apparence de très jeune homme se leva avec son regard de glace.

- Je serai bref, pour ma part ce type mérite ni plus ni moins que la mort. Il a trop du sang de notre race sur les mains. Ce n'est que justice.

- Tu te laves les mains depuis bien plus longtemps que moi Hitsugaya-kun.

Les applaudissements qui avaient commencé à fleurir après la brève intervention du 'jeune' vampire moururent presque instantanément suite à la réplique simple du chasseur.

- En effet j'ai tué d'entre vous, mais dois-je rappeler que vous avez tué encore bien plus des nôtres, bien plus d'humains ? N'est-ce pas que justice que nous nous défendions ? En quoi une vie vaudrait moins qu'une autre ?

- Tu dis que c'était justifié ?

- Oui. Si tu savais à quel point tu me fais rire à chaque fois que tu te jettes sur moi en me hurlant que jamais tu ne me pardonneras d'avoir blessé Hinamori ou un tel. C'est d'une telle hypocrisie.

Ichigo voyait bien que Tôshirô était en train de perdre son calme à nouveau, ce qui ne le rendrait que plus vulnérable face à Sosuke.

- Car toi tu n'as jamais hurlé la mort ou la douleur de tes paires ?

- M'as-tu vu hurler à la mort de Kaname ? Je considère que quiconque prend la vie d'un autre, attente à la vie d'un autre, doit être prêt à perdre sa propre vie. Il se trouve que pour le moment j'ai gardé la mienne. Voilà tout.

Hitsugaya les poings serrés s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole quand un claquement de bâton l'arrêta. Yamamoto devait ne pas aimer la direction de cette discussion.

- Qui d'autres veut parler ?

Komamura s'avança et prononça deux mots.

- A mort.

Hinamori fit alors un pas timide qui fit hausser les sourcils à Ichigo, pourquoi parlerait-elle contre Sosuke alors qu'elle le voulait pour elle ? Par dépit ?

- Pardonnez-moi, mais je pense qu'il y a un fond de vrai dans ce qu'a dit Aizen-san. Il ne faisait que son travail, mais il est aussi compréhensible que nous nous méfions de lui. Mais si jamais il s'avérait que nous pouvons lui faire confiance, il serait un très grand atout pour nous. Je propose donc qu'il soit gardé en vie…mais qu'il soit confié à quelqu'un d'autre qu'Ichigo-kun.

- Quoi ?

- Silence Kurosaki ! Pourquoi proposer ça Hinamori ?

- Nous connaissons tous Kurosaki, son passé, son caractère et le fait qu'il ne vous suit que sous la contrainte. Confier le prisonnier à quelqu'un en qui vous pouvez avoir toute confiance et qui lui ferais voir la beauté de vos idées serait bien plus sage.

Ichigo sortit alors des rangs pour se mettre au coté de Sosuke et face à Hinamori. Après un tel numéro de lèche la 'pauvre' ne pourrait sans doute plus parler avant un moment.

- Laisse-moi deviner, toi n'est-ce pas ? Tu as toujours pas digérer qu'il ne serait jamais ton jouet ? Je voudrais remettre un point au clair, JE suis celui qui a mordu Aizen voilà 2 ans, de ce fait et par nos lois, il est un vampire, MON vampire et c'est à moi, et moi seul de décider de son sort.

- J'aimerai porter un point à l'attention de tous.

Ichigo grogna, voilà que Kurotsuchi s'en mêlai.

- Qu'il y a-t-il Kurotsuchi ?

- Et bien, si Kurosaki a effectivement mordu le prisonnier, cela n'en fait pas un vampire. Je me suis procuré plusieurs résultat d'analyse qui on été faite sur Aizen Sosuke, et toute démontre qu'il est juste une hybridation de vampire. Nos lois ne s'applique donc pas à lui, et un autre vampire dut-il le mordre, il est plus que probable que son allégeance se transmettrait alors à cette personne. Cette situation étant un fait scientifique unique, je requiers à ce qu'on me confie cet homme pour que je puisse l'analyser plus en …profondeur.

Ichigo se sentit devenir pâle. La situation devenait de pire en pire. Il regarda son oncle qui était blême, et foudroyait du regard le monstrueux 'panda zombifié'.

- Attendez ! Ce prisonnier pourrait détenir des informations très précieuses ! S'il n'est plus protéger par nos lois, j'exige qu'il me soit remis pour que je puisse procéder à son interrogatoire.

- Tu as déjà eu ta chance Soi-Fon et tu n'en a rien tiré, tu auras qu'à te contenter des autres …

- Je…

- SILENCE !

Yamamoto s'était dressé coupant Ichigo qui s'apprêtait à essayer de défendre les droits de Sosuke.

- Je vais rendre mon jugement. Il est vrai qu'il nous sera plus utile vivant que mort. Aizen Sosuke sera emmener demain dans l'arène ou il combattra Hinamori Momo et Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Le premier qui aura l'emprise du prisonnier sera considéré comme son propriétaire et pourra en faire ce que bon lui semble. Soi-Fon vous aurez les trois autres prisonniers à votre disposition.

Sosuke qui était resté jusque là silencieux éleva alors la voix sur son ton calme et détaché habituel.

- Et si je gagne ?

La salle se mit alors à ricaner doucement et Ichigo devait bien avouer que les chances n'était pas du tout du coté de Sosuke. Jamais ils ne lui enlèveraient le collier dans les murs du palais, ce qui le laissait sans défense.

- …Je vous laisse décider de votre récompense. Sachant qu'il est bien sûr exclu quelque notion de libération.

- L'idée ne m'avait même pas effleuré. Je demande donc qu'en cas de victoire de ma part contre mes deux adversaires, je sois laisser sous la…'tutelle' de Kurosaki et que mes trois compagnon soit eux aussi laisser à leurs gardiens actuels.

- C'est entendu.

- Attendez ! Votre majesté je demande le droit de me battre à la place du prisonnier pour ainsi défendre mes droits sur lui.

- Ce droit vous est refusé Kurosaki ! Nous avons mieux à faire que faire couler notre propre sang en querelles égoïste.

- Il me semblait pourtant que ça ne vous dérangeait pas plus que ça.

Un silence de mort se mit à planer, les amis d'Ichigo avait considérablement pali et tout le monde dans la pièce retenais son souffle.

- Kurosaki, je tolérerais votre insolence pour cette fois mais pas plus. Dois-je vous rappelez les effets qu'aurait un mauvais comportement ?

- Non…votre _majesté_

- Bien. Ramenez le prisonnier dans sa cellule.

Sosuke fut aussitôt tiré par les bars de fers vers la sortie vers les sombres prisons du palais, dont il ne sortirait que le lendemain pour se battre dans l'arène. Les trois chasseurs restants semblaient étrangement satisfait, même alors que Yamamoto ordonnait qu'ils soient eux aussi enfermé jusqu'au combat. Beaucoup de main de réconfort se posaient sur son épaule, pour ses amis, Sosuke était considéré comme déjà condamné. Et Ichigo avait bien du mal à se montrer plus optimiste.

La journée passa pour lui comme un rêve, une réalité abstraite. Et la nuit venu, il ne pouvait pas trouver le sommeil. C'est pourquoi il se redressa soudainement et enfila un yukata avant de se rendre dans les prisons d'un pas décidé. Par chance, ce soir là la permanence du secteur dans lequel était retenu Sosuke était assuré par Yumichika et Ayesawa qui l'avait à la bonne depuis qu'il avait botté les fesses du chauve et ensuite de Kenpachi. Aaaah c'était le bon temps. La seule personne sur laquelle il tomba ensuite, était Hanatarou. Avec son regard de cocker et sa stature chétive il ne payait pas de mine…et à raison. Mais sa faiblesse physique était largement compensée par son grand cœur et son courage, Ichigo savait que le jeune homme avait des vu sur sa sœur Yuzu et contrairement à la tradition qui voulait que le grand frère terrifie les prétendants…il lui donnait sa bénédiction. Hanatarou murmura doucement à Ichigo qu'il avait discrètement enlevé les chaines maintenant Sosuke pendu au plafond et qu'il les remettrait que quelques minutes avant qu'on ne vienne chercher le prisonnier plus tard dans la matinée. Ichigo l'en remercia chaleureusement et s'enfonça plus avant dans la prison pour finir devant la cellule de son brun. Il était à peine visible appuyé dans l'un des angles de la pièce.

- Sosuke ? Tu dors ?

- …si je te dis oui tu m'épargneras ta mine angoissée ?

- Non.

Un léger rire lui répondit et Sosuke s'approcha de la grille de sa cellule, il n'avait pas l'air plus inquiet que ça pour le lendemain.

- Sosuke…je suis désolé. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour…et même maintenant…

- Ichigo…tu pourrais faire désenfler tes chevilles et comprendre que tout ce qui va de travers n'est pas forcément de ta faute ?

- Mais…

J'ai eu ce que je voulais. Ichigo, ma 'sentence' est celle qui me donne le plus de chance de rester en vie. Alors ne t'inquiète pas et souviens-toi que je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse. Que je ne serais JAMAIS une demoiselle en détresse. Alors demain tu vas aller t'asseoir dans les gradins ou je ne sais quoi d'autre avec un grand sourire histoire de bien les mettre tous mal à l'aise et tu vas profiter du spectacle que je vais t'offrir. C'est clair ?

- Euh…oui ?

- Parfait.

Un silence suivit pendant lequel Sosuke regarda le rouquin droit dans les yeux, le genre de regard qui vous sonde, le regard qu'Ichigo n'avait vu que chez Sosuke. Celui-ci après un temps laissa s'échapper un soupir.

- Bon très bien…puisque tu ne me laisse pas le choix…Comme tu le sais c'était il y'a maintenant douze ans, je venais à peine de revenir au village après t'avoir emmené dans les montagnes et…

- Attend ! Tu fais quoi là ?

- Ca ressemble à quoi ? Je te raconte ce que tu veux savoir, la nuit où mon village a brulé.

- Non ! Pourquoi tu me racontes ça maintenant ? Ca donne l'impression que…

- Je vais te raconter parce que du coup ça te convaincra peut-être que je serai encore vivant demain à la même heure. On a un contrat Ichigo, je te raconte, tu me racontes. Donc je suis forcé de vivre pour que tu remplisses ta part du contrat, je déteste me faire plumer.

- …Vu comme ça.

- Parfait, donc ne m'interrompt plus s'il te plait. J'étais à peine revenu depuis quelques minutes qu'une troupe d'hommes vêtu de blanc à débarquer et s'est mise aussitôt à retourner toutes les demeures à ta recherche. Ils nous ont ensuite tous réunis et se sont mis à poser des questions. Au début personne n'a répondu, après tout c'était des étrangers et moi j'étais pour eux certes un monstre, mais un monstre de leur village, mais ils ont commencés à prendre peur au fur et à mesure qu'ils détruisaient nos champs et ils leur ont dit que je m'étais occupé de toi. Leur attention c'est donc détourné sur moi…de façon fort désagréable.

Ichigo se doutait assez bien de ce qu'il voulait dire par là…

- Le chef du groupe, un type moustachu et qui n'a pas du avoir beaucoup faim dans sa vie s'est mis à me frapper dès que je ne répondais pas à ses questions. Je ne me pensais pas capable d'user de mes illusions sur toute la troupe donc j'ai du rester dans le basique. Je me suis mis à chouiner en leur donnant la direction inverse de celle que tu avais prise.

- Attends…tu as chouiné ? Toi ?

- Ne me sous-estimes pas, je suis capable de pleurer sur commande.

- Là je ne te crois pas…

Les doigts fins s'enroulèrent alors autour des barreaux de la cellule et Sosuke inclina légèrement la tête pour appuyer son front de biais contre ces mêmes barreaux, les yeux larmoyants.

- Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi dur avec moi ? , demanda-t-il avec des trémolos dans la voix.

- C'est bon ! C'est bon ! Je te crois !

Les larmes disparurent aussitôt pour être remplacé par un sourire narquois.

- Je disais donc que je leur avais donné mauvaise direction et ils m'ont cru étant donné que la moitié des troupes est aussitôt partie dans ce sens là. J'ai même réussi à leur faire croire que je ne savais pas ce que tu étais. J'ai donc pensé que tout était réglé…sauf qu'à c moment là les vampires sont arrivés et ont attaqué les Blancs. Ces derniers ont tout de suite répliqué par une tactique assez ingénieuse mais quelques peu inhumaine.

- Laquelle ?

- Ils ont attaqué les gens de mon village pour les faire saigner et les ont jetés au milieu des vampires. Femme, enfants, vieillard. Les vampires avaient donc du mal à se concentrer sur le combats et la plupart ce sont mis à déchiqueté à coup de dents tout ce qui était à porté.

La voix de Sosuke était toujours aussi posée, son visage toujours aussi calme et marmoréen mais dans ses yeux Ichigo pu voir que dans les profondeurs si bien protégé de son esprit il était en train de revivre cette nuit qui avait du être horrible pour un enfant de son âge. Surtout avec un fond aussi pur qu'avait pu être celui de Sosuke. Ichigo redressa la tête quand il entendit la suite tellement il fut surpris.

- …Mon père m'a agrippé par le bras et a essayé de rejoindre la forêt, mais il y avait trop d'ennemis il nous a donc mené dans une maison qu'il a barricadé. Il est allé se mettre dans un coin et m'a serré contre lui. Je dois m'être pincé une douzaine de fois. C'est la première fois qu'il me touchait sans me gifler. …Je ne saurais jamais ce qui lui a pris. A peine quelques minutes après des cris ont retentis de tout coté, un terrible ronflement s'est fait entendre, et soudainement la maison était en flamme.

…Yamamoto, l'avait donc suivi sa trace jusque là à l'époque ?

- Le toit s'est écroulé sur mon père, j'ai essayé de le dégager mais ses cris avait attiré quelqu'un de mon village qui l'a considéré comme perdu et m'a fait sortir de force. Il a hurlé de longues minutes tandis qu'il brulait vif et puis il s'est tu.

Ichigo passa les bras dans la cellule et examina pour la première fois les mains du jeune homme. Il n'avait jamais remarqué les cicatrices laissé par des brûlures sur ses paumes. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais fait très attention au nombre des cicatrices qui parcouraient son corps, plus ou moins fine, à peine visibles sur sa peau si claire.

- Les vampires s'étaient semblait-il en aller juste avant l'incendie, on voyait des cadavres calcinés de Masques Blancs partout. Mais il restait des survivants qui nous avaient à nouveau rassemblé la dizaine de survivant du village comme du bétail. Ils avaient trop peur pour se déchainer sur ceux qui avaient envahi leur village…donc à la place ils s'en sont pris à moi en disant que tout était de me faute. Que c'était moi qui avais attiré le malheur en te ramenant. Ils ont commencé à me…chahuter, seulement les cris de mon père raisonnaient encore à mes oreilles…et j'ai perdu le contrôle de moi-même. Quand je suis revenu à moi, je les avais tous tué, ils étaient tous mort de peur. Les Blancs aussi étaient secoué, et le chef, le moustachu me regardait avec intérêt, il a fait signe à un soldat qui m'a assommé. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais au quartier général des Masques Blancs où on m'a entrainé comme tel.

- Tu n'as pas essayé de t'enfuir ?

- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manquait, mais la logique a pris le dessus. Chez les Blancs, on m'apprendrait à contrôlé mes facultés.

Il y eu un long silence, Ichigo caressa sans y penser la main de Sosuke qu'il tenait encore avec son pouce. Alors les vampires n'étaient pas les seules en cause ? Mais pourquoi Sosuke après avoir pompé le savoir des Blancs était-il resté ? Il pouvait s'enfuir quand il voulait avec ses pouvoirs. Mais Sosuke s'était déjà suffisamment ouvert à lui pour la soirée, il n'allait pas le pousser lui donner plus au risque de ne plus jamais rien avoir. Il prendrait ce que Sosuke lui donnerait, voilà tout.

- Ichigo ?

- Oui ?

- Je vais te demander de faire quelque chose pour moi.

Sosuke formula alors sa requête qui laissa Ichigo surpris. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment à quoi ça servirais mais d'après le regard que lui lancé Sosuke depuis sa cage c'était important.

- Très bien. Donc… on se voit demain après.

- Oui…et fais moi confiance, j'en sortirais vivant et certainement pas en tant que jouet de l'un des deux tarés. Tu as beaucoup de défauts mais au moins tu à l'air à peu près sain psychologiquement parlant.

- …Tu dis ça d'un type qui a développé une forme de schizophrénie ?

Le un léger rire de Sosuke lui répondit. Alors Ichigo se redressa, le cœur lourd, priant de toutes ses forces pour que ce ne soit pas la dernière fois qu'il entende ce rire. Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand...les mains de Sosuke passèrent à travers les barreaux et saisirent sa nuque. Ichigo eu à peine le temps de se demander si Sosuke tentait de le tuer pour le punir quand il sentit une paire de lèvre douce et ferme se poser contre les siennes. Les barreaux lui rentrer désagréablement dans le visage mais tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser, c'est à quel point ses lèvres avaient changé depuis douze ans et à quel point les baisers qu'elles donnaient n'avait plus rien d'enfantin. Les langues étaient restées sagement à leur place respective mais le baiser n'en restait pas moi à couper le souffle.

Et d'un coup d'un seul, tout était fini et un sourire provocateur sur les lèvres, Sosuke se détourna et alla s'installer au fond de sa geôle pour dormir.

Ichigo resta un long moment à le regarder avant de sortir en silence les joues rosies en se demandant si pendant un instant il n'avait pas eu l'imagination particulièrement fertile. Allongé dans son lit, il passa toute la nuit éveillé, ses pensées vissées au brun. Comment obtenir plus de baiser de sa part, comment guérir ses blessures ? Comment tout avoir de cet homme qui l'avait ensorcelé. Et aussi une résolution, la prochaine fois c'est lui qui l'embrasserait et il ne le laisserai pas filer. Mais bien vite la réalité de la situation lui revint...et chassa le sommeil .

Et bien vite, l'aube se leva et Ichigo les jambes lourdes comme du plomb vaqua à sa journée sous les regards soit compatissant, soit jubilateurs de ses 'paires'. Ichigo se sentait comme empêtré dans un brouillard épais. Mais le temps lui fila à une vitesse ahurissante. Les gongs retentirent soudain.

La sentence allait être appliquée.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilàààààà j'espère que ça tient la route, j'ai été pas mal occupée ses derniers temps et ça ne va pas en s'arrangeant donc j'ai été un peu short pour le boucler. Et ça ne vas pas s'arranger. Mais j'espère bien pouvoir continuer à maintenir le rythme. <strong>

**Donc j'espère que ça ne se voit pas trop x'). **

**A mardi !**


	9. Se battre

** Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Chapitre à l'heure! Que cette journée est belle ! ^w^**

**Sortez vos bazooka vous en aurez besoin =3**

**Un grand merci à mes nouveaux reviewers (et lecteurs) et toujours un grand câlin à mes anciens ! ( Les trois qui on juste cliquer sur Alert et Favoris...comment dire...étranglez vous avec votre salive en lisant ? =D)**

**Bonne lecture !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9  Se Battre**

Le combat avait été organisé dans la salle d'entrainement du palais, où des gradins avaient été rapidement installés pour permettre à tout le monde de profiter du spectacle. Nombres de vampires rêvait de voir le jeune chasseur réduit en charpies. Après tout ce n'était que justice. Peu importe ce que pouvait en dire leur ex-Prince, et puis de toute façon, même si certains était contre l'idée c'était trop tard. Aizen était déjà mort.

Ichigo sentait tout ça autour de lui assis dans les premiers rangs, et de plus en plus il détestait ce que Yamamoto avait fait d'eux. Des bêtes. Sous le règne de son père, les vampires tuaient certes, et pas toujours de façon indolores, mais c'était alors pour se nourrir, se défendre, le meurtre avait une fin en soi. Alors que maintenant beaucoup de vampires tuait juste pour « jouer », parce qu'il le pouvait. Parce que comme le disait le vieux barbu, ils étaient supérieurs aux humains. Quelle stupidité.

Une stupidité qui lentement mais sûrement tuerait leur race.

Le pire était que beaucoup de personne importante dans la hiérarchie vampire pensait comme lui. Mais personne ne faisait rien, trop effrayé par Yamamoto. Personne ne pouvait formuler cette vérité au risque de se voir exécuter sous peu si malheureusement des oreilles indiscrètes avaient trainé dans les parages. Et pourtant, il le voulait, il voulait en parler avec quelqu'un car rien que d'en parler ce serait agir, propager la graine de la rébellion. Oui, il aurait voulu en parler et surtout avec Sosuke qui l'aurait alors peut être vu autrement que comme un ennemi à abattre. Mais peut-être était-ce déjà le cas ? Après tout il l'avait embrassé. On n'embrassait pas quelqu'un qu'on voulait tuer …ou alors il fallait être tordu. Mince…Sosuke était tordu.

Ichigo dirigea un regard intense vers la porte qui laisserait bientôt entrer Sosuke. Il fallait qu'il survive, il fallait qu'il lui donne les réponses.

Les portes s'ouvrirent alors pour laisser passer Sosuke toujours flanqué de gardes et toujours maintenu à distance avec les barres de fer. Mais…on l'avait habillé avec une tenue de vampire. Traditionnellement l'uniforme de combat des vampires était un hakama noir avec de petites touche de blanc et celui des chasseurs l'exact opposé. Ichigo n'arrivait pas à décider si c'était fait pour reconnaitre son statut de vampire ou pour essayer de lui donner un ulcère. Déjà Grimmjow et Ulquiorra fronçaient les sourcils. Gin lui semblait ne considérer ça que comme du tissu, comme Sosuke sans doute. Ichigo remarqua alors que Sosuke portait une main à son visage et fut surpris de le voir mettre en place son masque de chasseurs et d'entourer sa tête de l'écharpe blanche faite pour le maintenir. Pourquoi lui avait-ton rendu son masque ? Et pourquoi avait-il à prendre le temps de la placer …il n'apparaissait pas tout seul ?

- Cap'taine n'peut pas matérialiser de masque. Moi non plus l' vioc avait peur de ne plus pouvoir nous contrôler. Donc on n'est pas passé devant le caillou. Pas qu'on s'en plaigne.

- Gin tu es sûr que tu devrais parler de ça.

- Pourquoi pas, il tient au Cap'taine. Donc non Cap'taine et moi, on doit se débrouille comme on peut pour faire tenir nos masques et on passe notre temps à les perdre, si seulement on n'était pas obligé de les porter.

- Je comprends pas pourquoi on le lui a rendu par contre.

- Ch'uis aller lui donner. Je me suis faufiler hier soir et je le lui ai rendu, je l'avais récupérer par terre quand vous nous avez chopés.

Un mouvement attira le regard de tout le monde, Hinamori venait de se mettre de l'autre coté du terrain, elle avait du tirer le premier tour. Les gardes délogèrent les barres de fer du collier et là Sosuke fit quelque chose qui l'étonna. Il déchira la manche de son haut noir ne laissant que la veste blanche du dessous. Il déchira alors à nouveau le tissus noir en lanière et se mis à les enrouler autour du collier enserrant sa gorges.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Ce collier marche même enrobé de tissus.

Yamamoto se leva alors et posa un regard impérieux sur la foule qui se tu aussitôt, puis un regard plus noir vers Sosuke. Il ne devait pas aimer son masque. Sosuke était immobile, droit comme un I, un pan de son écharpe retombant sur son épaule. Il n'y avait pas à dire il ne manquait pas de prestance. Yamamoto rappela de sa voix grondante les termes du combat. Ichigo regarda les trois autres chasseurs qui semblaient satisfait que leur sort repose dans les mains de Sosuke. Même Grimmjow. Il leur posa la question et Grimmjow lui répondit se sentant particulièrement visé.

- Bah on peut tous exploser le nain de jardin à chignon, mais c'est l'autre moisi qu'on pourrait pas se faire avec votre truc de merde autour du coup.

- Tu parles même comme une poubelle.

Ulquiorra repartirent alors dans leur sempiternelles joutes. Ichigo avait vite compris que c'était fréquent entre eux. Ichigo retourna son attention sur ce qui se passait sur le terrain alors que Yamamoto déclara le début de combat.

Hinamori se mit à faire des pas de coté pour tourner autour de Sosuke qui ne bougeait pas. La jeune fille pas totalement stupide se méfiait du chasseur ne se souvenant sans doute que trop bien de tous les vampires qu'il avait à son tableau de chasse. Tableau ou elle avait bien failli figurer. Après une minute de ce petit manège, le publique s'impatientait et on pouvait même entendre quelques sifflement éparses. C'est cette pression qui poussa enfin Hinamori à attaquer, elle conjura une boule de feu qu'elle projeta vers Aizen…qui ne bougea pas et se la pris à l'épaule droite. Elle lança alors divers sort, sa spécialité. La puissance de son pouvoir lunaire de flamme étant loin d'être très puissant, tous touchèrent leur but. Galvaniser par cette réussite elle enchaina continuant à utiliser sa magie sur lui, ne prenant pas la peine de chercher à savoir les raisons de son immobilité.

Ou plutôt, son esprit s'était crée la réponse qui l'arrangeait le plus. Si Aizen-san ne bougeait, c'était qu'il voulait qu'elle gagne, il voulait lui appartenir à elle. Elle savait qu'elle ne se trompait pas et qu'ils s'aimaient d'un amour réciproque. Il suffisait maintenant qu'elle l'affaiblisse assez pour qu'on déclare la fin du combat et il serait à elle, pour l'éternité. Cette idée finit par l'enhardir davantage et elle s'approcha rapidement commençant à utiliser la force brute. Elle ne voulait pas abimer trop son beau prince après tout. Ce n'est que quand elle fut plus près qu'elle se rendit compte d'un détail. Un détail important.

Elle avait beau avoir lancé une douzaine de boules de flammes sur Sosuke…seul le tissus de ses vêtement était brulé.

Pas sa peau.

Sosuke leva alors la main.

Et alors le seul vampire roux de leur communauté se leva et hurla :

- SOSUKE JE LEVE TOUT MES ORDRES A TON ENCONTRE !

Hinamori malgré ce cri n'avait pas dévié ses yeux de Sosuke et malgré tout ce dernier disparut subitement. Soudain une douleur cinglante lui vrilla l'arrière du crâne et sa tête rencontra brutalement le sol. Elle se releva aussi rapidement que possible et eu à peine le temps de voir le pied qui allait droit sur sa tête. Elle sentit son cou et son nez craqués et eut-elle été humaine elle serait sans doute morte sur le coup. Son nez dégoulinait de sang, il emplissait sa bouche et lui rendait la respiration difficile. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Etait-ce pour rendre le combat plus crédible ? Oui ça devait être ça, là il allait la laisser lui donner le coup final.

Mais cette pensée fut interrompue par le talon qui percuta sa joue.

Ichigo lui n'en croyait pas ses yeux, jamais Sosuke n'avait donné l'impression de savoir se battre sans ses dons pour le couvrir et pourtant voilà qu'il se déplaçait aussi rapidement qu'un vampire de sang pur et envoyait des coups de pieds retourné redoutables en plein dans la tête de la petite brune. Celle-ci essayait de se reprendre mais Sosuke ne lui en laissait pas le temps et la harcelait de tout coté en enchainant les coups dévastateurs avec une grâce quasi féline, chaque mouvement en amenait un autre. Il ne laissait pas le temps à la jeune fille de guérir ou se remettre. Aucun geste n'était inutile, on aurait dit une danse. Une danse faite pour tuer.

Sosuke la massacrait.

Même quand la petite brune réussit à saisir son sabre la lame ne pénétra pas sa peau et sembla juste buter sur lui. Le brun saisit alors son poignet et lui imprima une violente torsion qui rendit sa main inutilisable. Le sabre tomba au sol avec un bruit mat.

- Quelqu'un à penser à prendre de la bouffe ?

- Bah je pensais que Cap'taine serait moins gentils avec elle, avec plus de sang et les tripes qui lui sortirait de la bouche. Donc non.

- J'ai des onigiri.

- Mon petit Ulqui-chan je t'aime quand tu es utile !

- Tu viens de perdre le tien Gin, et toi je t'en ai pas pris Grimmjow.

- Salop !

- Radin.

Gin intercepta le regard d'Ichigo.

- Quoi tu croyais quand même pas que les masques blancs savaient pas se battre sans leurs pouvoirs ? Avec Cap'taine on a passé la moitié de notre vie à s'entrainer sans pouvoir, Grimm et Ulqui un peu moins mais de peu.

- Oh…

Hinamori commençait à chanceler et tituber sur le terrain mais Sosuke semblait ne pas vouloir lui faire de cadeau et l'envoya à terre d'un coup de poing. Elle ne se releva pas.

Un long, très long silence s'abattit pendant lequel les vampires essayèrent de digérer le fait que l'une des leur venait de se faire battre par un masque blanc sans qu'il ait recours à ses pouvoirs.

Ichigo et les gens qui l'entouraient était les seuls à afficher un grand sourire, bien que Rangiku soit un peu indécise. Elle était amie avec Hinamori après tout…mais elle avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter son coté obsessionnel.

Ichigo fixait Sosuke des yeux, il n'avait même pas l'air fatigué bien que ce soit difficile à dire avec son masque. Il avait vraiment envie qu'il l'enlève. Sosuke tourna alors la tête vers lui et sembla le fixer, il avait l'impression de sentir son regard sur lui. Et comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, il dénoua l'écharpe autour de sa tête et son masque glissa lentement de son visage pour atterrir dans sa main. Ses lèvres étaient étirées en un sourire qui voulait clairement dire 'je te l'avais dit'. Alors Sosuke lui lança son masque qu'Ichigo rattrapa au vol. Ichigo espérait que Sosuke ne comptait pas lui le lui redemander ensuite, car il comptait bien le garder.

Un vampire vint donner une gourde d'eau à Sosuke pour qu'il puisse boire, il en bu une gorgée mais bizarrement, vida le reste de la gourde sur son écharpe. Il l'enroula ensuite autour de son nez et de sa bouche et la noua.

Au même moment, Kurotsuchi prit place face à lui.

- Oh je vois, tu n'es pas aussi sans défense que je ne le pensais et tu as un peu de jugeote aussi.

- J'ai déjà eu à remettre Szayel à sa place.

Mayuri ne sembla pas apprécier la comparaison, Ichigo pour sa part ne connaissais pas ce Szayel. Ishida remarqua son froncement de sourcil.

- Kurosaki, ne me dit pas que t'as jamais repéré ce type.

- Bah non.

- C'est notre Kurotsuchi à nous….en version rose bonbon, mais lui fait plutôt dans le Voodoo, intervint Gin.

- Ah…..lui.

- Oui…lui.

Ils s'arrêtèrent là parce que Yamamoto donnait déjà le départ du combat.

~~~oO°Oo~~~

Sosuke ne lâchait pas Kurotsuchi des yeux. Hinamori était une simple fourmi à écraser, pas rapide, pas dangereuse et pas résistante. Que Ichigo lève ses ordres et le tour était joué. Kurotsuchi c'était une autre paire de manche. C'était même l'un des vampires qu'il redoutait le plus. Sa faculté à produire du poison était en soit déjà bien embarrassante, mais ce qui l'était encore plus c'est cette attaque ne pouvait pas être dirigée par Kurotsuchi, son poison se diffusait partout et ses illusions ne pouvait pas l'en protéger. Bien sûr rien de l'indiquait sur son visage. Il avait vite compris que le meilleur moyen de gagner était de ne rien montrer à ses adversaires. Il avait deux cartes secrètes dans ses manches, il venait d'en griller une avec Hinamori. Il lui en restait une, celle qu'il réservait à Mayuri.

Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il serait reconnaissant du véritable enfer qu'il avait vécu.

L'avantage quand on faisait face à un intellectuel, c'est qu'on n'avait pas à réfléchir en se battant. Contre Kenpachi il serait déjà en train de courir dans tout les sens et de parer comme il pouvait aux coups de sabre. Là son esprit entier pouvait réfléchir sur le profil de Mayuri. Ce dernier l'observait, l'analysait, il faisait de même. Il avait déjà capté les pièces du puzzle, il ne lui restait plus qu'à les mettre en place pour savoir exactement comment Mayuri fonctionnait et comment s'occuper de lui.

Un homme dénué de sentiment, sauf pour une chose. La science. Presque totalement imperturbable. Pas vraiment de sens de l'honneur. Mais fier, très fier. Et arrogant mais sans doute avec raison. C'était un génie, et comme tous les génies, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'il redoutait.

Un coin de ses lèvres s'étira quand il imagina son plan d'action.

Il marcha paisiblement tout en gardant discrètement toute son attention sur son adversaire et alla ramasser l'arme d'Hinamori restée à terre. Ce sabre était trop court pour lui et il manquait un peu d'équilibre. Le manche n'était pas fait pour sa main. Il soupira intérieurement qu'est-ce que son propre katana lui manquait, il faudrait qu'il demande à Ichigo ce qu'il en avait fait. Il fit à nouveau face à Mayuri.

D'un bon souple il combla la distance qui les séparait et abattit son sabre sur le scientifique. Celui-ci leva son sabre pour parer. Il put voir brièvement du une légère déception et une once de mépris traverser le visage de son adversaire. Il s'attendait surement à une approche moins physique. Il se dégagea et repassa à l'attaque … et lui coupa le bras. Il haussa légèrement le sourcil et Mayuri prit un air blasé.

Il sorti alors une seringue de ses vêtement et se l'injecta. Sosuke regarda alors avec une pointe de dégout son bras repoussé dans un suintement de liquide verdâtre.

- Pff tu m'ennuies, j'espère que tu seras plus intéressant le ventre et le crâne ouvert.

De la vapeur violette sembla alors s'échapper des pores de la peau blanche du savant. Sosuke rajusta prestement son écharpe sur son visage pour s'assurer que sa bouche et son nez soit bien couverts. Mais dès que le nuage se propagea il sentit sa peau le brûler, il dut alors rapidement couvrir aussi ses yeux. Le publique autour de lui commençait à angoisser pouvant être eux aussi touché par l'attaque. Mais les membres capables de magie érigèrent prestement des champs de force pour maintenir le poison dans l'arène.

- Hé ! Tu crois que ta petite écharpe va tenir combien de temps face à moi?

Pas bien longtemps ça il devait bien l'admettre. Il remarqua alors qu'un monstrueux bébé, aux yeux cernés de mauve était apparu au dessus de Kurotsuchi et exhalait des vapeurs toxiques. C'était sans doute maintenant ou jamais, Kurotsuchi était totalement sûr de lui et absolument plus sur ses gardes. C'était le moment de frapper.

Il bondit en levant son sabre pur faire mine de le trancher en deux, mais au dernier moment alors que Kurotsuchi levait son sabre pour parer, une des mains de Sosuke quitta la garde du sabre pour porter une main à son visage.

Il baissa l'écharpe pour libérer ses yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Mayuri.

~~~oO°Oo~~~

Sosuke reprit appuie sur le sol mais Kurotsuchi restait immobile devant lui les yeux fixé dans les siens. Ils ne bougeaient pas. Le publique regardait stupéfait de cet immobilisme avant que quelques hoquets de stupeurs ne se fassent entendre. Ichigo aussi réalisa ce qu'il se passait.

Sosuke utilisait ses illusions.

Mais c'était impossible avec le collier autour de son cou ! Rien ne pouvais passer à travers !

Ichigo remarqua soudainement des volutes de fumées s'élever du collier. Il chauffait…Sosuke arrivait à saturer le collier …pire il lui en restait ensuite suffisamment pour crée une illusion.

Pour la première fois Ichigo réalisa vraiment le potentiel terrifiant qu'il y avait en lui. Mais loin d'être terrifié comme avait pu l'être Urahara derrière son air de ne pas y toucher, il était fasciné, attiré.

Et enfin, il n'eut plus aucune crainte quant à l'issue du combat.

Sosuke gagnerait.

Le combat continuait, mais seul Kurotsuchi et Sosuke en saurait le déroulement.

~~~oO°Oo~~~

Tout d'abord le néant absolu.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Que faisait-il avant ? Pff comme s'il avait du temps à perdre ici, il avait des recherches à mener lui. Des résultats à analyser, des spécimens à disséquer.

Soudain des murs blancs apparurent autour de lui, et s'élargirent ver le haut et le bas pour l'enfermer dans une sphère parfaite.

Il avait horreur de la perfection, quand tout était parfait c'est qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Du sommet de la sphère, ruissela brusquement de l'encre noire qui forma des mots. Les mots formèrent des questions.

Ces questions étaient-celles qu'il se posait…et tout d'un coup en bas de ces questions il vit les réponses. Une fois la question et la réponse lue, d'autres apparaissaient. Parfois il n'avait même encore jamais songé à se les poser, cela sembla continuer pendant un des dizaines d'année, ou il lisait, engloutissait tout ce que lui disait ce mur et d'un coup d'un seul, il redevint d'un blanc immaculé.

Kurotsuchi essaya de trouver d'autres questions…mais il n'y en avait plus aucune.

L'univers n'avait plus de secret pour lui. Il n'avait plus rien à découvrir. Et tout d'un coup l'horreur de la situation le frappa de plein fouet…il n'avait plus rien à chercher, plus rien à améliorer.

Il contempla le mur blanc, et le temps passait et l'ennui le rongeait.

Que faire ? Que faire ? QUE FAIRE !

La folie commençait à le gagner, commençait à l'infester, il frappait sa tête contre le mur pour le tâcher de rouge pour casser cette perfection qui le narguait ! Pour avec un peu de chance, vider sa tête et pouvoir continuer à nouveau à chercher des réponses. A avoir une raison de vivre !

Mais le sang ruisselait contre le mur sans le tacher.

Alors il frappait, frappait, frappait.

Le sang emplissait doucement la sphère et Mayuri commençait à s'effondrer sur le sol. Sa vue se troublait et il fixait toujours le mur.

Quelques gouttes d'encre dégoulinèrent alors à nouveau le long de la sphère. Traçant ces derniers mots.

_Un roi sans divertissement est un homme plein de misère.*  
><em>

Mayuri poussa alors un seul cri qui aida Sosuke à se dégager de son esprit.

Quand il avait aussi peu d'énergie à sa disposition il était obligé de calquer son esprit avec celui de sa 'victime' pour être sur que tout irait selon se convenance, mais ça avait l'inconvénient qu'il devait lui aussi expérimenté ce qu'il avait concocté ? Et Mayuri et lui avait des points communs ce qui avait failli le piéger lui aussi.

Il regarda le corps de Kurotsuchi s'effondrer, il allait sans doute passer pas mal de temps en tant que légume. L'esprit de Mayuri était persuadé d'être mort, le corps avait régit en conséquence et le cœur s'était arrêté. Sosuke était curieux de vois s'ils allaient arriver à le sortir de l'entre-deux dans cet état.

Lui-même était maintenant on ne peut plus ancrer dans la réalité, les vampires hurlait au scandale, Yamamoto tentait tans bien que mal de trouver une issue qui lui serait favorable et son cou le lançait horriblement. Il porta délicatement ses mains à sa gorge pour sentir sa chair enflé et calciné sous le collier. Il aurait sans doute à prendre un peu de sang à Ichigo pour éviter l'infection.

Avec un peu de chance on lui enlèverait même ce satané machin.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Ichigo s'approcher et se surprit à sourire en tournant la tête vers le rouquin.

Ichigo affichait lui-même un sourire carnassier ou on pouvait déceler une note de soulagement et quelque chose de plus sombre. Sans doute son tour de force avait titillé cette personnalité plus sombre qui rampait en dessous de la surface. Ichigo lui effleura doucement le poignet.

- Tu es encore à moi …

- Ne prend pas cet air satisfait, tu vas bientôt le regretter.

Yamamoto pris alors la parole et annonça sa victoire comme si chaque mot lui arrachait la gorges.

Il ne perdit alors pas de temps et sortit pour se diriger ver les appartements du rouquin, avec ce dernier sur les talons qui l'appelait. Mais il fallait qu'il arrive rapidement.

Il passa le pas de la chambre.

Et ses genoux se dérobèrent sous lui.

Il put juste entendre Ichigo crier son nom avant de perdre connaissance.

~~~oO°Oo~~~

Ichigo malgré sa panique ne perdit pas de temps quand il vit le brun s'effondrer, il le saisit prestement et le porta jusqu'à son lit.

Il observa rapidement le jeune homme, qui palissait à vue d'œil et commençait à suer anormalement. Il avait aussi des plaques rouges aux endroits où la toxine de Mayuri avait attaqué sa peau. Il se disait que cela devait être un contre coup d'avoir du forcer sur ses pouvoir pour passer outre le collier. A moins que…

Il se coupa rapidement le bout d'un doigt et le passa dans la bouche de Sosuke et contre sa langue, il dut garder la pause une bonne minute avant que Sosuke ne soulèvent péniblement les paupières. Il avait le regard trouble de ceux qui avait beaucoup de fièvre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as trop forcé ?

Sosuke secoua la tête lentement.

- Quand j'ai …baissé mon éch...arpe pour le regarder…j'ai respiré du p...

- Merde ! Merdemerdemerde !

- Comme tu dis…tu vas devoir faire vite pour me raconter…c'est con quand même…

- Rien du tout. Tu vas pas mourir ! T'es trop têtu pour ça. Je te raconterais quand tu auras à nouveau la forme.

Il fut beaucoup moins sur de lui quand Sosuke fut secoué par de violentes quintes de toux, quelques minutes après, il commençait à cracher du sang et ses yeux devenait peu à peu jaunâtre. Il avait fini par appeler son oncle pour l'examiner. Même si celui-ci préférerais que le bruns meurt, si son neveu lui demandait de le sauver. Il le ferait. Si c'était dans ses capacités.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas.

Le poison de Mayuri avait infesté tout le corps du jeune chasseur en passant par les voies respiratoires et ensuite par son système sanguins. Sosuke menaçait déjà de se noyer dans son propre sang, si son foie ne le tuait pas d'abord. Pour de bon.

Pas d'entre-deux cette fois çi.

Ichigo avait beau lui donner du sang, le corps était trop attaqué pour que cela suffise. Il était allé secoué Nemu comme un prunier pour qu'elle lui donne l'antidote du poison que son maitre avait utilisé, mais il ne fonctionnait que sur les vampires...Pas sur un hybride.

Après le départ de son oncle, Ichigo caressait les mèches moites de Sosuke. Sosuke avait alors perdu conscience et ne se réveillait pas. Et à en croire son oncle ne se réveillerait plus.

Mais Ichigo ne laisserait pas cela se produire sans avoir tout tenter.

Tout.

Même si Sosuke devait le haïr par la suite.

* * *

><p><strong>Muhahaha<strong>

**Oui Clair Obscur ! Je persiste et signe ! Et ce coup çi je te défie de trouver un tiret manquant ! è_é**

**Désolé aussi à ceux qui avaient cru que pas de dialogue voulait dire Lemon XD. **

**C'est sans doute pas exactement le combat titanesque auquel vous vous attendiez mais j'espère que vous êtes tout de même pas trop déçu. **

**A...Bientôt =).**


	10. Décision douloureuse

**Oui oui on est Lundi. Oui oui normalement je poste le mardi. Mais aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. C'est mon anniversaire !(\ö/) Donc comme je voulais me faire plaisir, j'ai posté aujourd'hui. Je vous adore bande de coquines !(des garçon dans l'assistance ? ...c'est ce qu'il me semblait). Par contre je suis pas sûre que vous aimerez le chapitre. J'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'il faut pas avooir manger avant de le lire mais bon ...Je vous laisse voir par vous même.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 Une décision douloureuse**

Ichigo ne réfléchissait plus, s'il réfléchissait, il douterait, mais tout ça pour revenir à sa première décision. Hors il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. La nuit allait bientôt tomber et Ichigo devait être sur que tout soit finis avant le lever du jour. Le venin de vampire étrangement n'avait aucun effet le jour, donc si le soleil se levait avant la fin, la transformation se stopperait pour ne reprendre qu'au crépuscule…ce qui n'était pas bon du tout.

Il souleva fermement le corps devenu inerte de Sosuke, sa poitrine se soulevait à peine et sa respiration était sifflante.

Bientôt il serait mort.

Ichigo sortit de ses appartements avec le brun dans les bras et se hâta de descendre dans les sous sols. Il y avait des salles là bas. Fait spécialement pour ce qu'il allait devoir faire. Il pénétra dans l'une de ces salles et posa Sosuke sur le sol au centre de la pièce. Ici aucune lumière ne pouvait pénétrer. Souvent les humains pensaient que les vampires craignaient la lumière, ce qui était faux. En quelque sorte. En fait, cette croyance venait du fait que les jeunes vampires, ceux qui venait à peine d'être transformé, la craignait et que leurs peau brulait à son contact.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui et il vit son oncle entrer suivit de ses amis et des trois chasseurs. Ichigo faillit feuler en voyant Ulquiorra se jeter sur Sosuke, mais se retint. Le visage était toujours inexpressif mais dans les yeux verts on pouvait presque voir de la détresse, tandis qu'il faisait son propre diagnostic. Grimmjow semblait ne pas y croire et se tenir prêt à voir Sosuke se redresser d'un coup, frais et dispo. Gin lui regardait Ichigo, ses paupières s'écartèrent pour montrer ses prunelles d'un bleu grisé.

- Kurosaki…j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.

- Je le sais parfaitement Gin.

- Bien, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

- Maintenant sortez. Je ne veux pas que vous voyez ça.

- Ne t'en fait pas…je n'en avais pas envie, vu ce qu'a donné ça a donné la dernière fois. Et les deux autres auraient regretté d'être restés.

Gin sortit avec Grimmjow et Ulquiorra le suivait en lançant des regards derrière eux. Un jour Ichigo demanderait à Sosuke ce qui les unissait tous. S'il le pouvait. Ichigo refusa le drap que lui tendit son oncle, mais celui-ci le plaça sur le sol avant de partir. Ses amis le regardèrent en silence un moment, il les fixa à son tour, et ils comprirent alors qu'il voulait être seul pendant le processus.

La porte claque derrière eux et il se retrouva seul.

Il s'agenouilla aux cotés de Sosuke et repoussa les mèches collées à son front par la transpiration. Il entreprit alors de le dévêtir, les vêtements ne seraient qu'une gêne et en plus à la fin ils seraient foutus. Il ôta aussi les siens pour la même raison. Il regarda Sosuke encore une fois avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. La première fois qu'il faisait le premier pas, peut-être la dernière. Non, il n'échouerait pas.

- Excuses-moi Sosuke.

Alors il laissa l'un de ses ongles s'allonger et le planta dans l'avant bras du jeune homme, droit dans l'artère, et du sang éclaboussa Ichigo et les murs de la salle. Il ouvrit la chaire du coude au poignet et recommença avec l'autre avant bras. Il ne se préoccupa de la deuxième grosse gerbe de sang qui l'aspergea et dégoulina sur lui, ni aux gémissements de douleur de Sosuke qui se faisaient de plus en plus faibles. Il passa ensuite aux deux mollets, avant de retourner embrasser les lèvres de l'agonisant avec les siennes couvertes de sang. Et de lui trancher la gorge. Il se redressa et regarda le sang jaillir hors du corps de l'homme qui restait magnifique à ses yeux. Quelquefois Ichigo se demandait si lui aussi n'était pas tordu. Il devait se retenir de lécher chaque goutte à cause du poison qui y était encore présent. Il se mit à lui masser la poitrine pour continuer à faire circuler le sang vers les plaies béantes. Il devait vider Sosuke du poison, et donc de son sang avant de pouvoir le transformer et réparer les dégâts. Enfin le sang sembla arrêter de couler. Et il retira ses mains.

Sosuke ne respirait plus.

Il était mort.

Le roux ne s'attarda pas sur cette pensée qui lui déchirait le cœur. Sinon il aurait tout le reste de sa longue vie pour apprendre à décrire tout ce qui lui passait par le cœur à cette simple idée. Il lécha les blessures qu'il avait lui-même infligé pour les cicatriser. La salive de vampire marchait même sur les cadavres, ça leur permettait de cacher les marques de leurs crocs quand ils se nourrissaient sur un humain et le tuaient. Alors seulement il allongea ses crocs et transperça la chair encore tendre du cou pour injecter son venin. Il lécha ensuite la plaie et massa tout son corps pour forcer le venin à circuler le plus possible. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il ouvrit la bouche de Sosuke et se mordit la langue avec ses crocs pour mélanger son propre sang à son venin et força le liquide dans la gorge de Sosuke.

Il s'écarta alors. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre.

Le secondes s'écoulaient doucement mais rien ne se passait et Ichigo commençait à craindre de n'avoir trop tardé. Soudain le corps de Sosuke fut pris d'un spasme et sa bouche s'ouvrit grande pour aspirer une longue bouffée d'air. Ses paupières se soulevèrent. Il regarda autour de lui, et croisa le regard d'Ichigo. Ce dernier vu un éclair de compréhension traverser les yeux chocolat avant que Sosuke ne se cambre avec un cri de douleur.

Ca commençait.

Des craquements se faisaient entendre entre les hurlements de douleurs, comme du parquet qui grince ou du bois sec que l'on casse. Sosuke se tordait dans tout les sens, même les plus improbables, tandis que ses os changeaient. Le squelette d'un vampire était composé différemment de celui d'un humain, les os étaient plus fins, ce qui les rendaient plus léger et donc plus rapide, mais ils devenaient aussi beaucoup plus solides. Mais ce changement, qui pourrait paraitre mineur, était très douloureux dans le vécu car des ajustements devaient être faits sur les articulations sans parler de la douleur au niveau des nerfs. En fait, l'ensemble de la transformation en vampire était accompagné de douleurs atroces. Raison pour laquelle il ne voulait absolument pas que Sosuke reste une journée entière à souffrir le martyre en attendant que ça reprenne au soir. La modification du squelette dura deux bonnes heures durant lesquels Sosuke n'eut aucun répit.

Ichigo eut alors une petite minute pour se préparer mentalement à la suite.

Car alors la forme déjà tremblante de Sosuke se mit être parcouru de soubresauts et se mit à vomir abondamment des masses visqueuses et des flots de liquides. Ce qui restait de ces organes internes. Ichigo, bien qu'assez dure à écœuré dans le genre gore, eut lui-même à refouler la bile qui lui montait dans la gorge. Une fois que la dernière goutte du liquide immonde sortit de sa bouche, Sosuke se roula en boule en gémissant. Ichigo devina que de nouveaux organes, adaptés à son nouveaux métabolisme, devaient être en train de se crées dans son corps. Tout son ventre devait le brûler de l'intérieur.

Ichigo aurait voulu s'approcher, mais il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. D'une part, il fallait être ridiculement niais pour penser qu'une caresse sur l'épaule ou dans les cheveux le soulagerait. Ca marchait pour quand on était malade, quand on avait mal…pas quand on était en proie à une douleur telle qu'on souhaitait soi-même se réduire le cerveau en charpie pour ne plus rien ressentir. Et d'autre part, il ne voulait pas risquer de toucher Sosuke pendant les prochaines étapes et de lui faire encore plus mal. La raideur du corps indiquait maintenant que tous ses muscles étaient en proie à des crampes sévères. Le temps passait incroyablement lentement tandis que les heures défilait et qu'Ichigo écoutait chaque cris de la voix brisée de Sosuke, voyait ses ongles se fendre sur le sol en pierre tandis qu'il s'y agrippait sous le coup de la douleur, observait chaque torsion quand soudainement, elle parvenait à devenir encore plus insupportable. C'est pourquoi Ichigo ne comprenait pas comment certains pouvait crée des dizaines de vampires, qui pouvait regarder des dizaines de personnes subir des atrocités pareilles ? En même temps ces gens laissaient généralement leurs victimes seules dans la pièce et vaquaient à leurs occupations loin des cris et des hurlements de leurs futurs protégés. Ichigo lui ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Sosuke n'avait rien demandé, c'était lui Ichigo qui le forçait à vivre ce martyr, alors il serait là et y assisterai jusqu'au bout pour se souvenir du prix de son bonheur. De la même façon il n'utiliserait pas le drap que lui avait laissé son oncle, fait pour cacher la dernière étape de la transformation physique.

Il regarderait jusqu'au bout l'homme qu'il aimait subir son caprice.

Car oui, il ne pouvait plus se le cacher, se mentir à lui-même. Il était amoureux de Sosuke, peut-être même fou amoureux.

Il n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un qui ne soit pas de sa famille comme ça avant. Alors il ferait tout, pour le garder à ses cotés.

Les yeux devenu ocre d'Ichigo fixaient ce qui devenait son vampire, car pour le moment il ne voyait rien qui puisse faire penser qu'il était encore hybride. Sa transformation se passait comme prévu.

Un nouveau hurlement le fit sortir de ses pensées, ce qui selon lui constituait la partie la plus dégueulasse de la transformation avait commencé.

La peau de Sosuke était en train de se décoller, lambeau de chair par lambeau de chair laissant les muscles à découverts. La peau tombait sur le sol avec un bruit moite qui faisait se retourner l'estomac d'Ichigo. Le roux se demandait où Sosuke trouvait encore la force d'hurler, son corps à vif souffrant de chaque parcelles exposé à l'air libre, de chaque centimètre carré en contact avec le sol. Même ses propres larmes de douleurs le faisaient souffrir. Les ongles d'Ichigo étaient enfoncés dans ses paumes, chaque cri raisonnant douloureusement à ses oreilles, il avait l'impression d'avoir lui-même écorché vif Sosuke. Il ne restait plus un gramme de peau sur son corps.

Enfin après encore une bonne heure de ce calvaire, il vit une peau blanche, souple, fine, parfaite, recouvrir à nouveaux lentement le corps du brun. Bientôt les poils et les cheveux repousseraient eux aussi. Heureusement plus vite qu'il n'était naturel.

Une fois que tout eut repoussé, Ichigo vint regarder sa création. Sosuke était sale, gisant inconscient dans les débris de son propre corps, mais malgré tout il était évident que toutes les cicatrices qu'il arborait avant avaient disparues. Le roux se demanda comment il pouvait être possible que Sosuke puisse lui paraitre encore plus séduisant qu'avant…ça devait être de ne plus voir ses traits et ses membres tordus de douleurs. Ichigo se saisit de Sosuke avec une délicatesse extrême, car sa nouvelle peau était incroyablement sensible pour le moment. Il traversa la pièce et ouvrit d'un coup de pieds le couvercle d'un coffre en bois qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. L'intérieur était tapissé de coussins moelleux et draperies de soie. Il y déposa soigneusement Sosuke et embrassa son front avant de refermer le couvercle. Le brun resterait là dedans le temps de reprendre conscience, cela permettait de déplacer Sosuke sans le blesser dans son état très affaibli et de réduire encore plus les chances qu'il soit exposé à la lumière. Dès qu'il sortirait, Ichigo donnerait l'ordre que le coffre soit porté dans une pièce plus confortable où il s'installerait lui aussi le temps qu'il faudrait à Sosuke pour se remettre.

Ichigo regarda une dernière fois la pièce en frissonnant et appela pour qu'on nettoie immédiatement la pièce et qu'on sorte Sosuke. Ses ordres furent exécutés et le coffre déplacés dans une salle loin de celle qu'ils venaient de quitter. Ichigo n'y poserai plus jamais un orteil. Il posa des couvertures et un oreiller sur le coffre et s'y pelotonna. Il y avait un futon dans la pièce, mais il préférait être là et entendre les battements sourds du cœur de l'homme enfermé dans le coffre.

Le léger bruit de la respiration calme de Sosuke berça Ichigo qui s'endormit d'un sommeil un peu agité.

Il passa la journée qui suivit à s'occuper dans la même pièce pour ne pas quitter le coffre des yeux, ses amis passèrent pour prendre des nouvelles. Ils avaient tous été inquiet pour lui, sachant qu'il aurait sans doute du mal à regarder la procédure. Ce n'était un secret pour aucun vampire à quel point une transformation pouvait être traumatisant. Quand son père régnait chaque petit vampire avait à regarder une transformation pour leurs apprendre à ne pas mordre un humains sur un coup de tête. Ichigo, lui, avait tourné de l'œil à ce moment là, Tatsuki s'était moqué de lui pendant des semaines après ça. Avec le temps il s'était endurci mais il y'avait une différence entre voir des gens mourir et les voir souffrir. Il détestait la souffrance. Il la trouvait souvent inutile…bon ça ne l'empêchait pas de mettre une bonne beigne à certains mais ça n'avait rien de bien douloureux en principe.

Puis ce fut au tour de Gin de passer la tête par la porte avant d'aller droit vers le coffre et d'y coller son oreille l'air attentif. Un sourire satisfait traversa ses lèvres avant qu'il ne s'assoit confortablement dos au meuble en bois, sous le regard surpris de tout le monde. Ichigo en voyant ça était pris d'une impression désagréable, une impression qui ne faisait que s'accentuer quand il se rappelait la relation privilégiée que semblait partager Gin avec Sosuke. Comme par magie la plupart de ses amis furent appelé pour accomplir telle ou telle tâche, si bien que Ichigo se retrouva seul avec Gin pour la première fois. Gin ne disait rien et semblait juste l'observer entre ses paupières étroitement rapprochées, le silence était pesant pour Ichigo donc il essaya de le combler.

- Euh…tu vas rester là longtemps ?

- Le temps qu'il faudra.

- …quoi ?

- Ne crois pas que tu sois le seul à tenir à lui. D'une certaine façon, Sosuke nous est plus indispensable à moi et aux autres chasseurs qu'il ne l'est à toi.

- …T'es amoureux de lui ?

Ichigo se plaqua presque une main sur la bouche. C'était sorti tout seul. Passé sa gêne il put remarquer la tête de Gin. Les yeux et la bouche grand ouverts. L'albinos s'effondra alors de rire, limite s'il ne se roulait pas part terre. Très inhabituel.

- Hahahahahahah ! Moi…et le Cap'taine ! Pfffffffft ! Non mais ça va pas ?

- Quoi ? , se défendit le roux. Tu avoueras que c'est assez équivoque comme relation.

Gin sembla essuyer une larme avant de reprendre son calme.

- Je vois pas vraiment pourquoi. Sosuke et moi on s'est juste retrouvé dans la même merde à peu près au même moment.

- Tu es entré au service des Masques Blancs en même temps que lui ?

Ichigo était intéressé par la tournure des évènements, c'était un moyen d'apprendre les choses par un autre biais que celui de Sosuke qui avait tendance à camoufler la vérité de manière astucieuse.

- Peu de temps après lui. Et à peu près pour les mêmes raisons en plus. Ca crée des liens. Mais rien de bien méchant. Bon c'est vrai qu'on a déjà couché ensemble.

Là, le cœur d'Ichigo rata un battement, et un sentiment hideux gonfla au creux de son ventre. Même s'il se doutait que Sosuke n'était pas inexpérimenté dans…les choses du sexe, c'était autre chose d'avoir en face de lui quelqu'un qui avait connu ce que lui ne pouvait pour le moment que fantasmer.

- …pardon ?

- Oh, prends pas cet air jaloux. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec de l'amour c'était juste par prévention.

- …Je n'te suis pas là.

- Tu vois beaucoup de femmes chez nous ?

- Euh non.

- Bon alors je crois que ça, associé au fait que nous n'avons pas le droit de sortir du quartier général en dehors des missions, devrait te suffire comme raison. Ca et le fait qu'étrangement nous sommes très ouvert d'esprits sur l'homosexualité, alors que c'est tabou dans notre société.

Ichigo savait en son fort intérieur qu'il lui arrivait d'être très obtus et de ne pas comprendre les sous entendus, mais même lui pouvait voir où Gin voulait en venir. Et il n'aimait pas du tout ses conclusions.

- …Me dit pas que …

- Et ben si. La douche et le dortoir peuvent vite tourner au cauchemar dans ces conditions. Surtout pour de jeunes adolescents sans défense.

Un dégoût profond envahit le roux. Il ne comprenait pas comment Gin parvenait à parler de choses pareilles comme il aurait parlé d'une recette de cuisine. C'était immonde. Faire ça a des enfants, leur arracher aussi violemment leur innocences. Vraiment immonde.

- Donc Sosuke et moi on a décidé qu'au moins pour notre première fois c'était mieux de se donner l'un à l'autre. On l'a amèrement regretté par la suite en revanche.

- Pourquoi ?

- On n'avait aucune expérience, ça a fait un mal de chien que ce soit à lui ou à moi.

- Et …vous vous êtes fait…

Gin prit un air vaguement songeur et fronça les sourcils avant de lui répondre.

- Violer ? Non. Bizarrement quand Cap'taine a émasculer le premier à tenter la chose il n'y a pas eu d'autre prétendant. Moi je suis flemmard donc je me suis contenter de me coller à So-chan sensuellement en faisant croire qu'on était ensemble. On est des veinards. Ulquiorra a eu moins de chance.

- …Il.

- Presque. Cap'taine est arrivé à temps. C'est pour ça que depuis Ulqui-chan vénère presque le sol qu'il foule. Le pauvre, enfin ça s'arrange petit à petit. Avant il était d'un nihilisme à faire peur.

Ichigo grimaça, ne souhaitant pas voir ce que pouvait donner le jeune brun dépressif en pire.

- Et c'est toujours comme ça ?

- Non, en ce moment il y'a peu de gosse et les rares sont protégé par Nel-chan. Cap'taine a bien fait en la choisissant.

- Pourquoi tu l'appelle tout le temps Cap'taine ?

- Parce que c'est à lui que j'obéis et personne d'autres voyons. Et tu verras que tout ceux de notre génération ou presque pense comme moi. Même Grimmjow. Pour nous c'est un espoir de changement, mais ça ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler.

Ichigo hocha la tête. En effet, c'était sans doute à Sosuke de lui apprendre certaines choses.

- Comment c'était l'entrainement pour devenir chasseur.

- Dur…surtout que Sosuke et moi on était les premiers gosses qu'ils s'étaient mis en tête de former, avant ils les mettaient dans un coin et les récupéraient à l'adolescence pour les entrainer.

- Les méthodes n'étaient donc pas adapter.

- Bah d'une certaine manière on a été bien préparé au champ de bataille, mais c'est le dressage qui était particulièrement dur à supporter.

Ichigo savait qu'il n'allait pas aimer.

- Le dressage ?

Gin se releva et s'étira en faisant craquer son dos.

- Appelons ça des leçons de discipline si tu veux. Soyons logique, tu as pu voir que Cap'taine est intouchable ou presque en combat. Alors à ton avis d'où venaient les cicatrices ? Je te laisse méditer là-dessus Fraisounette.

- FRAISOUNETTE !

- Tu préfère écureuil ?

Gin sortit de la pièce avec un grand sourire et un petit 'bye bye'. Une fois son indignation calmée, Ichigo repensa à tout ce que venait de lui apprendre Gin. Il s'était toujours douté qu'une enfance dans une organisation faite pour détruire les vampires n'avait pas dû être simple. Mais il avait été loin d'imaginer des choses pareilles. Et encore les choses devaient avoir été bien pires de ce qu'avait pu laisser entendre Gin. Dressage. Le fait qu'il est appelé ça comme ça, était en soit quelque chose d'assez parlant. Sans compter les cicatrices qui avait lacérées le corps de Sosuke.

En fait plus il essayait d'apprendre de choses sur Sosuke, plus il se rendait compte qu'il ne savait rien. C'était un peu rageant. D'un autre coté, avait-il besoin de savoir tout ? Non. Il se contenterait de ce qui était important.

Le soir commençait à tomber, il le sentait dans ses tripes. L'impatience le gagna alors, petit à petit. Sosuke allait bientôt se réveiller. Tandis que la soirée s'écoulait, il ressentit graduellement comme une légère présence dans son esprit, une présence encore endormie et tenue, mais là quand même. Il patienta toute la nuit, mais au petit matin, Sosuke n'avait toujours pas émergé. Et cela l'inquiétait, normalement Sosuke aurait du reprendre conscience au milieu de la nuit.

Etait-ce encore une bizarrerie dont le brun avait le secret ?

Ichigo rationnalisa et se dit qu'il n'y avait encore pas de quoi paniquer et laissa une nouvelle journée s'écouler. La nuit venue il fixa intensément l'endroit où Sosuke reposait en attente de mouvement. Mais rien, il eut beau attendre toute la nuit, rien ne se passa. Il se rendit auprès de son oncle mais celui-ci n'eut aucune explication à lui fournir. Et les journées et les nuits passèrent. Ichigo allait parfois coller son oreille contre les parois du coffre pour s'assurer que le chasseur à l'intérieur était bien vivant. Il n'était plus le seul à être inquiet, ses amis et les prisonniers l'étaient eux aussi. Ichigo savait que graduellement Rangiku et Rukia s'étaient rapprochées de leur charge, mais il n'avait pas beaucoup d'attention à consacrer au sujet pour le moment. Il était obnubilé par ce coffre qui ne s'ouvrait pas.

Même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu sortir dehors pour se changer les idées car la saison des pluies venait de commencer. Il ne craignait évidement rien mais le fait de marcher sous une pluie battante le déprimais encore plus. Il avait presque envie de soulever le couvercle pour secouer Sosuke et le forcer à se réveiller.

Un soir il allait presque céder à la tentation quand dans un grattement se fit entendre contre le bois du coffre. Ichigo sauta aussitôt sur ses pieds et souleva le couvercle. Là à l'intérieur Sosuke le regardait avec des yeux qui semblaient encore ensommeillés, les mains contre son torse. Ichigo lui offrit son plus beau sourire et l'aida à se relever. Il n'y croyait plus.

- Bon retour parmi nous, Sosuke.

- Merci Kurosaki- sama.

Ichigo qui s'était tourné pour aller chercher des vêtements pour son vampire fit soudain volte face pâle comme un linge. …Kurosaki-sama ? La voix de Sosuke aussi n'allait pas, il y manquait quelque chose. De la vie. La chaleur et quelque fois le léger sarcasme. Le roux examina à attentivement l'homme en face de lui. Et plus il le faisait, plus le désespoir le gagnait. Les yeux qu'il avait juste cru ensommeillés étaient en fait vide d'expressions, sa posture était elle aussi bien loin de la classe naturelle avec laquelle le brun se tenait habituellement. Il avait l'échine légèrement vouté même si son dos restait droit.

En fait, il avait l'impression de voir Nemu.

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de hurler de douleur et de rage face au sort qui semblait vouloir se moquer de lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Et ben ouais, je vous avez dit que c'était pas très guilleret. Et en plus, plus court que d'habitude. Mais il a un peu pesé ce chapitre donc j'ai pas eu le courage de prolonger. Et oui cher lecteur, j'ai un coeur. C'est juste que j'adore vous asticoter avec des fins qui tombent...pas au bon moment . <strong>

**A mardi pour la suite ! ^^**


	11. Disparaitre

**Je suis en retaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard ! Désolée ! Mais bon il est encore mardi jusqu'à preuve du contraire, donc c'est bon ça reste honorable. Je viens juste de finir de taper ce crédidiou de chapitre mais ça on s'en fiche (grrrrrr). Sinon merci beaucoup pour tout vos gentils Reviews ! Je vous laisse lire la suite parce que vu le nombre de majuscule et de point d'exclamtion que je me suis pris vous aviez l'air de l'attendre ^^. **

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 Disparaitre…**

Ichigo resta de très longue seconde à regarder Sosuke. Se persuadant que celui-ci essayait de lui faire une blague de mauvais goût, mais la position immobile et les yeux dans le vague eurent raison de sa volonté à échapper à la réalité. Il tenta néanmoins encore quelques vaillantes tentatives.

- Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ainsi ?

- N'est-ce pas ainsi que je dois m'adresser à mon maitre ?

Jeu, set et match.

Il se laissa tomber sur le coffre dont venait de sortir Sosuke. Ce dernier s'agenouilla devant lui.

- Quelque chose vous incommode Kurosaki-sama ?

Ichigo voulais presque lui hurler de se la fermer. Cette façon de parler n'allait pas du tout à Sosuke, il évitait certes généralement de parler vulgairement, mais ne gardait ce vocabulaire guindé que pour rire lors de joutes verbales. Là c'était presque un geste de soumission, non pas presque…c'en était un ! Et ça donnait de l'urticaire au roux. De même que cette façon de s'agenouiller parfaitement en seiza, devant lui. Les seules fois ou Sosuke se mettait à genoux c'était pour manger sur les tables basses.

- Attends-moi là.

- Oui, Maitre.

- Et ne m'appelle surtout pas comme ça !

- Oui, Kurosaki-sama.

Ichigo se mordit violemment la joue et attendit d'avoir mis un étage entre eux avant d'abattre son poing sur le mur le plus proche pour essayer de dissiper sa frustration et sa colère. Le mur se fissura sous ses phalanges qui c'étaient elles-mêmes presque disloquées. Pourquoi sa vie s'obstinait à ressembler à une succession de coup du sort ? Juste une fois, une fin heureuse ? Sosuke serait sorti de ce foutu meuble, lui en aurait fait voir de toutes les couleurs pour l'avoir transformé, lui aurait tenu bon et Sosuke aurait fini par comprendre. Et là il aurait pu doucement mais surement essayer de construire quelque chose entre eux, quelque chose de durable. Sosuke aurait pu être à ses coté pour toutes les années à venir. Mais non, au lieu de ça, durant toutes ses longues années la personne à ses cotés ne serait pas l'homme qu'il aimait et désirait, mais une espèce de pale copie soumise et sans intérêt. C'était le corps de Sosuke, le visage de Sosuke, mais pas Sosuke.

Sosuke…

Il avait tué Sosuke.

Son cœur se serra et son estomac se retourna. En voulant le sauver, il l'avait tué. Non, il avait même fait pire, sa mort aurait été honorable. Ca, ça ne l'était pas.

Il devait faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi pour que ça s'arrange.

Les sourcils froncés, l'air déterminé et le pas ferme, il se rendit chez son oncle. Celui-ci était penché sur une de ses expériences avec Yoruichi alanguit dans un coin de la pièce en train de grignoter quelques pâtisseries.

- Ichigo ? Ca fait du bien de te…

- Sosuke s'est réveillé.

Son oncle et sa tante échangèrent aussitôt un regard. La plantureuse femme fut la première à reprendre la parole.

- Ca n'a pas l'air de te réjouir Ichigo. Je croyais pourtant que tu n'attendais que ça.

- Il m'appelle Maitre.

Un silence de plomb lui répondit. Kisuke et Yoruichi avait beau ne pas connaitre Sosuke aussi bien que lui, ils savaient que JAMAIS, au grand jamais, Aizen Sosuke ne s'abaisserai à appeler qui que ce soit 'Maitre'. Et de là, il était facile de deviner d'où venait le problème. Sa tante, toujours égale à elle-même, résuma parfaitement la situation.

- Merde.

- Kisuke, s'il te plait dit-moi qu'il est possible que ce soit temporaire ou réversible.

Son oncle chassa quelques mèches blondes tombés devant ses yeux et se grattant les quelques poils du menton d'un air désolé et gêné.

- Tu penses bien que des solutions ont déjà été cherchées, malheureusement aucune n'a été trouvée.

- Donc tout est foutu.

Ichigo n'arrivait pas trop à décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Un peu comme une chute libre sans fin. Urahara voyant l'expression habituellement renfrogné de son neveu d'adoption commencer à se décomposer pour donner place à quelque chose qui ressemblait de plus en plus à du désespoir se dépêcha de lever les mains pour attirer son attention. Lui faire miroiter un tel espoir était sans doute irresponsable, mais il ne voulait plus jamais voir le roux au fond du gouffre. Une fois avait suffit.

- Attends. Maintenant tout dépend de la raison ! Dans certains cas ça peut s'arranger.

La culpabilité l'envahit alors brusquement en voyant les yeux noisette plein d'espoir se braquer sur lui.

- Mais encore ?

Urahara entreprit alors de lui expliquer. En fait il pouvait y'a avoir plusieurs raison à ce phénomène qui frappait très souvent après une vampirisation. Tout d'abord bien évidemment, la force du vampire responsable, plus il était puissant, plus il avait tendance à écraser celui qu'il avait transformé, auquel cas c'était irréversible ou presque. Ca revenait presque pour le nouveau vampire à s'arracher à l'autorité de son créateur. Sinon ça pouvait simplement être dû au choc psychologique, le processus il le savait était très douloureux, physiquement ça revenait à se faire torturer pendant très longtemps par un expert. Quelqu'un qui infligeait le plus de douleurs possible sans tuer. Déjà la santé mentale en prenait un sacré coup. Et puis il y'avait aussi ce qui se passait ensuite dans la tête du transformé…il avait cru comprendre que les délires occasionné était loin d'être jolis. Ce cas là était réversible avec le temps et avec un sacré caractère de l'autre coté…sacré caractère qu'avait Sosuke. Sauf que Kisuke soupçonnait fortement que si Sosuke était dans cet état c'était à cause de la force d'Ichigo. Car après tout, d'après les marques qu'il avait pu voir sur son corps, le jeune brun avait été entrainé à subir la torture et ce depuis très jeune, ce qui voulait dire que même ébranler, il ne serait pas sorti briser du processus. Mais il garda cette information pour lui. L'espoir faisait vivre, donc il en laisserait à Ichigo, qui avec un peu de chance réaliserait petit à petit que c'était fichu, voir se lasserait de Sosuke. Mais il avait de sérieux doutes, Ichigo n'était pas comme ça. Et puis, il était amoureux…en tout cas il l'aimait. Urahara, lui, n'aimait pas le brun. Il lui faisait peur, il était trop beau, trop intelligent, trop froid…trop au dessus d'eux d'une certaine manière. Mais depuis qu'il était là, Ichigo redevenait lui-même, les yeux rempli d'une intense détermination, énergique. Rien que pour ça il aurait voulu que le jeune homme puisse rester à ses cotés.

Il regarda le vampire roux sortir de la pièce avec la volonté d'y croire. De croire qu'avec de la patience tout irait bien.

Sa femme tourna les yeux vers lui et comprit d'un seul regard tout ce qu'il n'avait pas osé dire. Elle ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir résigné.

- Pauvre Ichigo…ils étaient beau ensemble.

- Oui…ils se complétaient bien.

Sosuke était bon pour Ichigo et il était possible que l'inverse soit vrai.

Dommage que ça n'ai pas duré.

~~oO°Oo~~

Les jours passait et rien ne s'arrangeait. Ichigo était fatigué, il devait faire constamment attention à ce qu'il disait car tout pouvait être considéré comme un ordre de sa part. Le jour où il était allé voir son oncle, il avait retrouvé Sosuke dans la position exacte dans laquelle il l'avait laissé car il lui avait dit de ne pas bouger. Le corps encore fragile du jeune vampire avait souffert de crampes pour le reste de la journée. Ichigo essayait de provoquer en lui des réactions qu'aurait eut Sosuke mais rien ne marchait. Il le suivait juste des yeux, Ichigo avait beaucoup voyagé au cours de sa vie et avait pu donc observer un drôle d'animal en Occident appelé « vache ». Sosuke avait l'air aussi intelligent que cette bestiole à l'heure actuelle. En plus de cela, Sosuke parlait peu et dormait beaucoup. Ichigo n'était pas habitué à tout ce calme, ou plutôt pas ce type là. Avant quand c'était calme, le silence était confortable, là il était pesant. Avant Sosuke aurait prit de quoi lire et se serait calé dans un coin de la pièce, s'il avait été de bonne humeur il aurait même pu laisser Ichigo lire par-dessus son épaule. Sinon ils auraient parlé tout les deux, des endroits ou ils avaient été, de ce qu'ils y avaient vu. Là…rien. Sosuke était juste un meuble de la pièce qui attendait un ordre, une fonction.

Il lui fallait toute sa détermination pour ne pas laisser Sosuke seul ici et retourner dans sa chambre dans les étages. Pas que cela aurait présenté beaucoup d'intérêt. La saison des pluies était arrivée et avec elle les nuages qui ne semblaient pas vouloir quittés le ciel. Ichigo haïssait la pluie. Des fois il la soupçonnait même de venir exprès à chaque fois que quelque chose allait mal dans sa vie. Là tout de suite alors que Sosuke était pire que mort, et le jour où sa mère avait été tué.

Oui…

Si dans les montagnes de Sosuke il avait neigé en ce temps là, chez eux c'était une pluie battante qui recouvrait tout.

Ichigo secoua la tête et se sortit de ces pensées mauvaises.

Il donnerait le temps au temps. Même si dans un coin de sa tête une petite voix lui disait que son oncle avait juste voulu lui éviter la douleur brute. Un douleur beaucoup plus redoutable que celle qu'il avait ressenti quand Grimmjow avait essayé de lui arracher la tête à coup de poing, que Ulquiorra lui avait presque passé la main à travers la gorges et que Gin avait essayer de le hacher menu. Ils étaient passé à peine quelques heures après le réveil du bruns, et étaient amusés de la situation, dans le cas de Grimmjow et Gin, Ulquiorra ne connaissait après tout pas ce mot. Mais passé ces quelques minutes, à force de chambrer Sosuke sans le voir riposter de quelques manières que ce soit, toute la gravité de la chose leur était apparue. D'autant plus quand Ichigo leur avait dit d'où ça pouvait venir. C'est là qu'il s'était retrouvé avec trois chasseurs de très mauvais poils sur les bras. Orihime avait même du le soigner ensuite…Ulquiorra l'avait vraiment presque tué. Depuis le trio et leurs gardiennes passait toujours avec la mine sombre voir s'il y'a avait de l'amélioration. Gin avait été jusqu'à fourrer une flamme sous le nez de Sosuke, qui n'avait pas bronché d'un poil. Gin lui avait alors dit que même si le brun aurait préférer mourir que de l'avouer, depuis la mort de son père il avait toujours eu une certaine appréhension par rapport au feu. Le fait qu'il ne tique même pas était donc un motif de soucis supplémentaire.

Déjà que Ichigo avait du mal avec les conséquences du lien mental qui existait maintenant entre lui et Sosuke. Pas qu'ils puissent se parler télépathiquement, mais ils ressentaient les émotions l'un de l'autre. Même si en ce moment c'était le calme plat chez Sosuke…alors que chez lui.

Il se mit à rougir à cette pensée.

Ichigo avait beau avoir déjà un certain nombre d'année derrière lui, il avait toujours l'apparence d'un adolescent, le corps d'un adolescent…les hormones d'un adolescent. De ce fait la nuit, il arrive que ses rêves soit loin d'être innocent et que son corps réagisse …naturellement. Les rêves concernaient bien évidement le brun…qui alors, s'il n'était pas dans l'un de ses sommeils comateux, s'empressait d'essayer de combler les désirs de son maitre. Ichigo avait cru avoir une crise cardiaque la première fois que c'était arrivé et qu'il s'était réveiller devant un Sosuke en train d'ouvrir son yukata et de grimper sur sa couche en lui demandant ce dont il avait envie. Son cerveau avait court circuité à ce moment là, et il s'était presque jeté sur Sosuke. Il serait allé jusqu'au bout si dans un coin de son esprit la passivité avec laquelle le brun acceptait les caresses ne lui avait pas rappelé que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il voulait coucher avec lui. Il voulait un Sosuke conscient de ses actes, il voulait un regard ardent…il voulait du défis. Ce constat lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide et il avait repoussé le brun en lui disant de ne plus recommencer…Mais les rêves continuaient.

Finalement, Sosuke commença à se renforcer sur le plan physique. Il ne feulait plus dès que sa peau touchait la lumière du jour et n'était plus aussi sensible à la température. Ils pouvaient maintenant retournés tout deux dans les appartements du roux. Secrètement Ichigo espérait que ce changement provoquerait un déclic chez son vampire et que d'un coup d'un seul il se tournerait vers lui avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres et son maintient quasi-royale. Mais ça aussi ça ne resta qu'un fantasme. Arrivé dans les appartements Sosuke était resté de longues minutes à regarder autour de lui avec curiosité, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il venait ici. Puis quand en soupirant, le roux lui avait dit qu'il avait l'autorisation d'aller où bon lui semblait ici, il était allé se placer sur le rebord de fenêtre le menton posé sur ses bras replié, comme attendant quelque chose. Mais au bout de quelques heures Ichigo se résigna, rien n'avait changé et Sosuke ne faisait que regarder le paysage, toujours inondé de pluie. Pour la peine, il but quelques bouteilles de saké en compagnie de Hisagi, Matsumoto, Renji et Shunsui. D'habitude il n'aimait pas boire, mais si ça pouvait le soulager ne serait-ce qu'un soir. Shunsui se retrouva bien vite à regarder amusé et bienveillant la troupe de petit jeune totalement ivres échanger des propos absurdes tel que « Touches pas la babouche ! » « Sainte-Nitouche, touche ma cartouche. ». Au cours de cette soirée, bizarrement Shunsui s'attacha à Sosuke, qui avait brièvement quitté sa fenêtre pour caresser doucement le front de son maitre qui venait de s'effondrer sur le parquet après une coupe de saké en trop. Il l'avait alors porté jusqu'à son lit et l'avait mit à l'aise avant de rabattre les couvertures. Pendant que les autres pochtrons couraient dans tout les sens en semant des vêtements de-ci de-là, ils avaient joué au go. Et Shunsui, passé les premiers temps où il avait expliqué les règles, se fit massacrer. On était un génie ou on ne l'était pas après tout. Ensuite le jeune brun était calmement retourné à sa fenêtre en chantonnant pour lui-même, le visage tourné vers le ciel.

Le lendemain il avait l'impression de s'être fait piétiner. Il se demanda vaguement si tout d'un coup ce n'est pas lui sui venait d'être transformé tellement la faible lumière filtrant à travers les épais nuages le blessait. Il marchait sans but dans les environs du palais avec Sosuke à deux pas derrière lui. Il avait pensé que de l'air frais aiderai à faire passer sa gueule de bois mais que dalle. Même le gazouillis des oiseaux le mettait au supplice. Sosuke avait retiré ses sandales pour ne faire aucun bruit en marchant et Ichigo lui en était follement reconnaissant. Pourtant pour la première fois il ne pensait plus à la situation dans laquelle il s'était mise avec Sosuke, trop occupé à avoir mal qu'il était. Il marchait sans but et ne voyant pas le temps passer. Et cela aurait pu encore durer un bon moment si tout d'un coup il n'avait pas entendu un bruit de chute derrière lui. Sosuke avait glissé sur une pierre humide. Le roux se précipita en ne le voyant pas se redresser mais il fut soulager de voir qu'en fait Sosuke s'était endormis comme une masse. Ca lui arrivait encore par moment. Ichigo se sentit un peu coupable de ne pas avoir remarqué sa fatigue plus tôt, ça devait faire un moment qu'il titubait de sommeil.

Il le prit dans ses bras et le mit à l'abri sous un arbre au cas où la pluie se remettrait à tomber. Il caressait doucement les boucles du brun toujours endormis quand un bruit lui fit relever la tête.

Devant lui se trouvait Byakuya Kuchiki, le frère de Rukia.

Que pouvait-il bien faire là ?

- Ce n'est pas contre toi Kurosaki. Ce sont les ordres.

Les mots eurent à peine le temps de passer dans la tête du roux, que déjà un flot de pétale jaillissait vers lui. D'un revers de la main il envoya une vague d'énergie noires avec quelques teintes de rouges qui détruire les pétales qui avait essayés de le déchiqueté. C'était la mode d'essayer de le tuer en ce moment ?

Les ordres…donc Byakuya ne faisait pas ça par intérêt personnel. D'ailleurs il n'avait aucune raison de lui en vouloir, il supportait sa brute de sœur tout les jours, et l'un de ses meilleurs amis était le cher et tendre du noble. Quel couple mal assorti d'ailleurs, mais les contraires s'attirent, et puis lui avec Sosuke, ça ne devait pas être mieux. Enfin…s'il pouvait être un couple un jour.

Donc Yamamoto souhaitait se débarrasser de lui ? Il avait tenu plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait.

Mais la seconde attaque lui fit revoir son analyse.

Etant sur ses gardes il pu se dégager de la trajectoire des pétales acérés, mais à sa surprise Byakuya ne les fit pas changer de direction pour le suivre. Il allait droit sur la forme allonger sous l'arbre. Sosuke.

Il fit demi-tour et se jeta sur le corps assoupi et émettant brusquement une grosse quantité d'énergie pour dévier l'attaque. Certain pétales passèrent au travers mais rien qui le mettait en danger, juste deux trois coupure, il regarda ensuite son vampire et quelque chose craqua en lui.

Sur la joue de Sosuke, il y'a avait une unique coupure dont couler un sang chaud et écarlate.

Ce n'était rien, à peine un petit bobo pour des gens comme eux qui passait leurs temps à se couper joyeusement en deux. Et pourtant cet unique petit bobo le rendit fou.

Il releva brusquement la tête, ses yeux devenu doré fixés sur Kuchiki avec une lueur meurtrière. Un halo blanc commença à envahir petit à petit son visage avant de se solidifier en un masque. Un masque blanc avec de longues griffures rouges. Kuchiki écarquilla les yeux. Un sourire mauvais se forma sur les lèvres du l'ancien prince. Qui aurait pu se douter, qu'il avait pour survivre, du subir la même transformation que les chasseurs ? Il matérialisa un fin katana noir dans sa main et se jeta contre Byakuya, qui trop occupé à se défendre ne pouvait plus se charger de sa vraie cible. L'homme aux yeux gris n'en menait pas large, lui qui était d'habitude plus rapide que n'importe qui, à part Yoruichi, avait de la peine à suivre les mouvements du roux.

En fait il n'avait plus vu Ichigo aussi fort depuis que Yamamoto avait fait sceller les pouvoirs du jeune homme. Le fil de ses pensés fut interrompue quand sa chaire se fit entailler profondément par le sabre noir. Ses pétales n'avait pas été assez rapides pour le protéger. Le roux caquetait parfois comme un dément. Mais c'était quoi au juste cette chose ?

- Je suis personne !

Cette phrase, prononcée d'une voix déformée, ponctua un nouveau coup qui blessa Byakuya. Le coup lui coupa presque le bras au niveau de l'épaule et le projeta à terre. Malgré sa vue devenue trouble par la douleur, il pu voir le roux levé à nouveaux son sabre. Il ne ferma pas les yeux.

Le bras commença à s'abattre mais il se figea soudainement en tremblant. L'autre main tout aussi tremblante se leva doucement et sembla essayer d'arracher le masque de sa figure. Une espèce de dialogue sembla se dérouler, entre Ichigo et cette chose complètement malade.

Tout d'un coup le masque fut arracher de son visage et vola en éclat avant que les éclats eux-mêmes ne deviennent poussière. Les yeux d'Ichigo avait repris une couleur noisette et il chancelait sur ses jambes en regardant Byakuya, son sabre toujours à la main.

Mais comme le calme ne semblait jamais vouloir rester longtemps, un brusque cri bestial se fit entendre et une espèce de mélange entre babouin et serpent fonçait sur le vampire roux. Ichigo écarquilla les yeux. Après sa crise, il tenait à peine sur ses jambes, sans compter que Byakuya l'avait quand même lui aussi bien amoché. Il regarda les crocs acéré s'approcher en songeant tristement qu'il n'aurait pas revu Sosuke redevenu lui-même.

Mais une forme s'interposa et dans un coin de son esprit, il sentit de la colère et de la détermination. Le pseudo serpent s'écrasa contre la paume tendu…de Sosuke. Renji, l'attaquant, fut abasourdi. De celui qui était censé être devenu à peine plus qu'une simple poupée de chiffons sans âme, émanait une sorte de puissance froide. Ses pieds ne raclèrent même pas le sol et il semblait n'avoir à faire aucun effort pour retenir le monstre. Un sabre à la garde verte se matérialisa dans sa main et d'un coup nonchalant, il trancha presque Renji en deux. Le vampire aux cheveux rouge se retrouva étalé sur sol. Sosuke leva son sabre une seconde fois, pour le tuer.

- Sosuke arrête !

Le bruns laissa son bras retomber et alla s'agenouiller près d'Ichigo. Celui-ci plaça sa main sur son poignet en signe de remerciement. Avant de se tourner vers son ami.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris abruti de macaque ?

- T'allais tuer mon mec voilà ce qui se passe, crétin !

- …Ton 'mec', Abarai ?

La voix glacée de Byakuya fit déglutir Renji.

- Ouais enfin…

- Et puis Kurosaki a droit de réclamer ma vie, vu que c'est moi qui l'ai agressé en premier.

- Yamamoto ?

- Oui, je suis en charge de tout un clan. Je ne peux me permettre de le mettre en danger.

- Je ne t'en veux pas Byakuya…mais tu refais ça je te butte, je trouve un moyen de te ramener et je te refais la peau.

- Toujours aussi éloquent.

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel et par un sort envoya un papillon noir cherché de l'aide pour Renji et Byakuya. Mieux valait laisser le doute sur le fait que le noble lui avait dit d'où venait les ordres. Il rentra dans ses appartements beaucoup plus lentement qu'il n'était venu avec Sosuke a ses cotés.

- Merci.

Sosuke fit un petit signe de la tête.

- C'est le moins que je puisse faire, vous n'êtes déjà pas satisfait de moi…

- Pardon ?

- Je sais que je ne suis pas ce que vous vouliez, je sens votre déception à chaque fois que vous me regarder…

- Je…Je suis désolé.

- Mais vous ne niez pas.

Pour la première fois Ichigo vis une vraie émotion se peindre sur le visage de Sosuke. De la tristesse et de la mélancolie.

- C'est dur…de savoir qu'on est une création raté. Mais je vous promets d'être le plus utile possible.

Sur ce Sosuke retomba dans le silence et Ichigo ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Le réconforter en lui disant qu'il n'était pas raté serai un ignoble mensonge…d'un autre coté voir de la tristesse sur le visage de Sosuke était un crève cœur. Ils entrèrent dans les appartements et Sosuke alla se poster directement à la fenêtre les yeux fixé sur les nuages qui recouvraient le ciel.

Ichigo pour la première fois le regarda autrement que pour regarder ce qui clochait. Et il pu voir qu'il n'était pas heureux. Décidément cette situation était injuste.

Que ce soit pour lui ou Sosuke.

Lui avait perdu l'homme qu'il aimait et devait regarder son corps se balader, et Sosuke lui devait servir un maitre qui ne supportait pas de le voir, et qui soyons honnête finirait par le haïr. Oh d'abord il s'en voudrait, sombrerait dans la culpabilité mais à la fin avec les années il n'aurait pour seul choix que de haïr cette preuve de son échec. Car Sosuke ne reviendrait pas.

Il pourrit être patient et attendre des siècles que ça ne changerait rien.

Une résolution se forma alors dans son esprit.

Ce serai dur…mais au point pour Sosuke ce serai mieux.

- Sosuke…vient.

Le brun le regarda et Ichigo était presque sur que Sosuke savait ce qui allait se passer. Néanmoins sans broncher, il suivit son maitre dehors alors qu'ils venaient à peine de rentrer.

Ichigo avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Il avait pourtant décidé d'assumer son caprice. Seulement maintenant il réalisait qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir. Sosuke souffrait, les amis de Sosuke souffraient, ses amis souffraient pour lui. Il croyait avoir été mature en décidant de garder Sosuke à ses cotés peu importe ce qu'il était devenu, mais en fait il avait été égocentrique et naïf. Et il devait changer ça, même si ça devait le briser pour toujours, même s'il devait en hurler de douleur.

Il devait laisser Sosuke reposer en paix.

Il conduisit le bruns dans une clairière dans une forêt, une rivière coulait doucement en son milieu dans laquelle la faible lumière se reflétait.

La nuit était tombée.

Sosuke sans qu'il n'ait rien à dire se mit à genoux devant la rivière, tournant le dos au rouquin. Ichigo le regarda un instant avant de se pencher et de lui mordiller délicatement le cou. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille avec une voix serrée et incertaine.

- Excuses moi de t'avoir fait autant souffrir.

Il se redressa alors et pris son sabre noir d'encre et le leva. Les nuages se décidèrent enfin à faire place à un peu de ciel et la Lune baigna la clairière de sa lumière, étincelant sur le sabre du rouquin et sur l'eau du cours d'eau et faisant légèrement luire la peau blanche de Sosuke.

Il resta le bras en l'air quelques minutes, cherchant en lui le courage de faire ce qu'il devait faire.

Il s'apprêtait à trancher proprement la tête de son vampire quand celui-ci parla :

- Et bien alors Ichigo, tu as honte que je sois devenu presque plus grand que toi et tu veux me raccourcir d'une tête ? Ce n'est pas très loyal.

Ichigo se pétrifia et regarda comme dans un rêve la tête du brun se tourner vers lui, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres et le regard brillant de malice et de ruse.

* * *

><p><strong>Vous avez vu comme je suis gentille ? Pour une fois c'est pas vraiment un cliffhanger et c'est sur une note d'espoir ! Parce que croyez- moi j'avais très envie de finir le chapitre sur le moment ou Ichigo allait le décapiter *p*. Et j'avais même envie de faire croire que c'était la fin de la fanfic. Je me gaussait en imaginant vos cris XD. <strong>

**Mais je me suis retenue U_U. **

**C'est qui la plus adorable des auteurs sadiques ? ^w^**

**Aller à Mardi mes petits !**

**(Oubliez pas mes reviews sinon je mord )  
><strong>


	12. Renouveau

**Voilà à nouveau tard, mais pas en retard ^^. Je suis un peu crevé en ce moment donc je sais pas si ce sera de la même qualité que d'habitude. J'espère n'avoir pas été trop brouillone. Bon aujourd'hui mes coquines ( toujours pas de coquins ? ) je vous offre un **_Lemon_**. Donc officielement les moins de 18 ans vous allez voir ailleurs...officieusement...baaaah vous êtes bien assez grand pour choisir je pense ^^. **

**Merci à _RainbowWidow_ pour sa review ^^. **

**J'espère ne décevoir personne avec ce chapitre.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 Renouveau**

Une série de sentiments différents traversa Ichigo, d'abord le vide dû au choc, puis une lente incrédulité, n'osant pas croire au risque d'être déçu, puis une joie qu'il essayait avec peine de cacher derrière un sourire en coin tout en rengainant son sabre.

- T'es pas beaucoup plus grand que moi…et puis n'essaye pas de faire oublier que t'es incroyablement en retard.

- Tiens pour une fois tu as raison.

Sosuke se redressa avec sa grâce habituelle alors sur ses pieds en époussetant doucement ses genoux puis marcha nonchalamment jusqu'à Ichigo qui fut grandement pris par surprise quand le poing de Sosuke s'écrasa sur sa joue, faisant se disloquer sa mâchoire. Ichigo alla rouler sur le sol et n'eut pas le temps de se relever. Déjà Sosuke avait levé son pieds et allait l'abattre sur son visage, il ferma juste les yeux. Le choc ne vint pourtant pas. Il souleva avec précaution une paupière pour voir le pied nu de Sosuke à un millimètre à peine de son nez. Le propriétaire du dit pieds affichait un air satisfait et le reposa doucement sur le sol humide.

- …Tu peux me dire ce que tu fous ?

- Le coup de poing c'était pour m'avoir changé en vampire alors que je t'avais dit non…et crois moi ce ne sera pas le dernier.

- Ah…et le pied ?

- Pour voir si tu allais me donner l'ordre d'arrêter.

- …Tu aurais fait quoi si je l'avais fait ?

- De ta vie un enfer dans la mesure du possible.

Devant le silence d'Ichigo, Sosuke planta ses yeux dans celui qui était son maitre, qu'il le veuille ou non.

- Je peux être ton allié le plus fidèle Ichigo…mais à la seule condition que jamais, JAMAIS tu ne me donnes le moindre ordre.

- Je veux bien mais tu prends n'importe quoi pour un ordre…à moins que…Sosuke ? Il faudrait que tu m'autorises à te donner un seul ordre.

- C'est quoi que tu n'as pas compris dans ma phrase ?

- P'tain fais moi confiance un peu.

Sosuke émis un brut dédaigneux mais hocha néanmoins la tête.

- Sosuke, tu ne seras pas obligé de m'obéir si je ne t'appelle pas ….euh…Kyoka Suigetsu.

- Tiens …c'est une idée intelligente.

- Hé ! Ne prend pas cet air étonné je te prie !

Sa seule réponse fut un sourire narquois et ce que c'était bon. Bon de pouvoir à nouveau pouvoir se prendre la tête avec Sosuke pour un rien. Bon de le voir à nouveau la tête haute et les yeux brillants d'intelligence et de malice.

- …C'est bon de te retrouver…j'ai…j'ai cru que je t'avais tué…psychiquement parlant.

- Presque.

Ichigo le regarda et au bout d'une minute voyant qu'il n'y couperait pas Sosuke se mit à lui expliquer.

- Au cours de la transformation, petit à petit j'ai eu l'impression de m'enfoncer doucement dans une masse noire poisseuse avec aucun moyen de me maintenir à la surface, tellement la douleur m'affaiblissait. Il n'y avait pas de fond…donc à la fin c'est pour m'enfoncer le moins possible que je luttais. Je voyais tout ce qui se passait mais à travers ce voile noir et juste un mince fil qui me reliais à l'extérieur, un fil qui ne laissais passer que l'instinct. Ca a duré longtemps. J'ai spontanément cherché ce qui me permettrait de me libérer mais malheureusement c'était hors de portée.

- …C'était quoi ?

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres fines et Sosuke tendit son visage vers la Lune. La Lune qu'Ichigo voyait pour la première fois depuis le jour du combat. Ichigo aima soudain immensément cet astre de la nuit qui venait de lui rendre le brun.

Ce dernier d'ailleurs porta son bras à son nez et semble renifler légèrement sa peau avant de plisser le nez et puis il passa une main dans ses cheveux et poussa un soupir résigné avant d'aller droit vers la rivière. Le rouge lui montant jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles, le roux le regarda dénouer ses vêtement et commencer à se laver dans le cours d'eau. L'eau arrivait à la taille de Sosuke, si bien que celui-ci du s'accroupir pour immerger sa tête. Ichigo s'inquiéta en ne voyant pas remonter Sosuke…certes les vampires pouvait se passer de respirer mais ils passaient alors dans l'entre-deux…. Le roux se rapprocha alors pour sonder l'eau et à se moment là Sosuke se redressa brusquement en affichant la mine la plus excédé qu'Ichigo lui ai jamais vu. Il darda un regard noir sur Ichigo et lui tendit la main.

- Donne-moi ton sabre.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Couper ces satanés cheveux, j'en ai marre.

- Non mais ça va pas ? Je vais t'aider à les laver plutôt.

Sosuke se renfrogna d'une manière assez comique et s'approcha du bord ou il s'assit sur une pierre pour qu'Ichigo puisse lui frotter les cheveux. Ichigo s'exécuta en savourant ce moment. Il lui semblait tellement intime d'aider quelqu'un à se laver, et puis il avait toujours rêvé de passer sa main dans les boucles brune de Sosuke…il devait bien l'avouer c'était peut-être bien la partie qu'il préférait physiquement parlant. Avec ses yeux, et sa bouche…et son sourire et….Ichigo grogna intérieurement. On dirait une adolescente pré-pubère.

Sosuke tourna légèrement la tête pour lui jeter un coup d'œil, qui lui fit l'effet d'une sonde. Quand Ichigo eu enlevé tout ce qui partirait sans avoir recours au savon, Sosuke se redressa et sortit de l'eau, donnant une vue imprenable à l'autre vampire, même une fois ré-emmitoufler dans son yukata qui coulait à sa peau mouillée. Ichigo était à nouveau en train de l'observer, osant toujours croire à peine que Sosuke était là à nouveau. Sosuke se tourna alors vers lui.

- Bon, au lieu de me fixer bêtement, si tu t'acquittais de ta part du contrat.

- Maintenant ?

- Oui, avant qu'on essaye encore de me tuer…imagine que ça marche ce coup-ci. Franchement on dirait que c'est devenu un sport national.

- Vu comme ça. Viens on va s'asseoir.

Ils se dirigèrent alors tout deux vers un arbre auquel ils s'adossèrent tout les deux. Le silence plana un instant…Ichigo n'avait pas l'habitude de se confier et se retrouvait soudain gêné de devoir parler de quelque chose d'aussi personnel, bien qu'en fait ça ne l'était pas vraiment.

- Je…Je commence par où ?

- …Le début serait sans doute une bonne idée.

- Bon alors je suis né voilà …

Il avait dis ça avec un sourire goguenard pour énerver son vampire mais un rapide coup sur la tête lui fit reprendre son sérieux.

- Ok très bien. Pour commencer tu sais que je suis le fils de l'ancien roi ?

- L'eau ça mouille ?

- Roh ça va ! Bon alors y'a de ça 12 ans…bientôt 13, mon père qui était alors encore roi m'avait envoyé pour que je me renseigne sur un groupe de masque blanc qui avait l'air d'avoir la lame un peu trop facile. C'était à l'autre bout du pays. D'habitude, il aurait envoyé quelqu'un d'autre, mais il trouver que je devenais grincheux et pensais que ça me ferais du bien de prendre l'air. Je crois qu'il voulait aussi être sur que son informateur revienne en vie. Il a beau être un gros zouave, au fond il n'en demeure pas moins responsable. Enfin bref, j'allais accomplir ma mission quand j'ai senti des vampires autour de moi, je pensais passer inaperçu mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ils me sont tombés sur le chou d'un coup et m'ont salement amoché. J'ai à peine eu le temps de voir qu'ils étaient du clan de Yamamoto avant que je n'arrive à prendre la poudre d'escampette. D'habitude j'aurais préféré crever que de faire ça…mais je voulais retourner chez moi pour prévenir ma famille. Mais à ce moment là ce sont des masques blancs qui me sont tombé dessus en en ont remis une couche, parmi eux y'avait un polymorphe qui a carrément essayer de me manger. Juste retour des choses j'imagine. En tout cas j'ai réussi à leur filer entre les pattes, mais que ce soit eux ou les vampires ils étaient toujours sur mes traces. Je n'ai réussi à prendre de l'avance sur eux que en m'enfonçant dans une forêt qui parcourait les montagnes. Mais finalement mes blessures ont eu raison de moi et je me suis écroulé.

Le roux laissa alors un sourire presque tendre orner son visage.

- C'est là qu'un drôle de gamin m'a secouru et a pris soin de moi. Il était vraiment trop adorable dommage qu'il est grandit …c'est bon ça va me regarde pas comme ça j'ai rien dit. Donc après que tu ais pris soin de moi et m'ai fait sortir de la vallée, je suis immédiatement rentré chez moi. Mais j'étais attendu là-bas.

- Yamamoto ?

- Oui, il venait de privé toute ma famille de leurs pouvoirs de sang pur et les tenais en otage. Pour les avoir il avait fait croire à mon père qu'il me tenait en lui montrant mon sabre que j'avais perdu au cours de ma fuite. Mon père était à la fois soulagé et désespéré quand il m'a vu arriver. J'étais vivant…mais j'étais coincé aussi. Il m'a demandé de me rendre…et de me laisser sceller à jamais comme le reste de mon clan. J'ai accepté…et je crois que je n'ai jamais rien vécu d'aussi douloureux. C'est comme si on avait tranché une part de moi-même. Dans ma douleur, je suis devenu un peu fou et j'ai réussi à blesser Yamamoto…c'est à moi qu'il doit la cicatrice sur son front. Il a alors décidé de me tuer. Mais…

Sa gorge se serra, il ne pouvait plus repousser plus longtemps le sentiment de culpabilité de honte et de désespoir. C'était sa faute…il avait été faible.

- Ma mère s'est dégagée de son gardien et s'est mise en travers. Elle est morte sur le coup…le cœur était coupé en deux. Ce qui c'est passé par la suite est confus…je suis entré en état de choc et je me souviens juste des cris de mes sœurs, et de mon père qui hurlait de rage. Mon oncle m'a dit que j'ai failli mourir…sans mes pouvoirs j'étais trop faible, alors m'a dit avoir emprunté quelque chose aux chasseurs et m'avoir sauvé avec, en me permettant de récupérer une petite partie de mes dons. Sauf que encor sous le choc de la mort, de ma mère, de l'humiliation de mon père et de ma famille…et puis aussi un peu de...ta mort, j'étais complètement pommé…et ça a abouti à une nouvelle personnalité au fond de moi….sombre mais forte. Trop parfois. J'ai dû passer du temps avec des gens ayant subi le même traitement que moi…je crois que tu les connais.

- Shinji Hirako et toute sa bande ? Oui je les connais. J'avais des informations à leur soutirer.

Ichigo haussa les épaules quand il vit que Sosuke ne poursuivrais pas, il ne pouvait pas voir la tête du bruns, adossé comme il l'était, et c'était une sorte de soulagement.

- Une fois que j'ai réussi à me garder à peu près en main, Yamamoto m'a forcé à me mettre à son service. Pas mal de vampire s'élevaient contre lui, et c'était une façon pour lui de faire croire que je l'acceptais comme nouveau roi. Les rébellions ont cessé et Yamamoto a pu faire comme bon lui plaisait. Moi j'étais juste devenu quelqu'un de dangereux et de monstrueux à cause de ce dédoublement. Incapable d'être roi. Voilà…tu sais tout.

Le silence dura un long moment avant que Sosuke ne vienne soudainement se planter devant lui.

- Ichigo, tu veux devenir roi ?

- Pardon ?

- Est-ce que tu veux devenir roi ? Ou te contenteras-tu d'être le cheval ? Car si tu veux l'être…je peux t'y placer.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Il y'a 13 ans, un membre des masques blancs a fait un pacte avec un vampire pour prendre la place du chef des Blancs, en échange il utilisa ses hommes pour renverser la famille royale des vampires. Ce Masque Blanc c'était Barragan.

Ichigo était sans voix, il avait l'impression que Sosuke allais lui confier quelque chose de très important.

- Les Masques Blancs sont à l'origine fait pour se débarrasser des vampires qui font des bains de sang et ne se contente pas du strict nécessaire en ce qui concerne la mort d'humain. Aujourd'hui nos ordres sont de les tuer à vu. Femme, enfant…peu importe. Et pire que ça tout les Blancs sont entrainés comme des machines de guerre. Des fois, Barragan allait jusqu' à organiser des combats à mort entre nous parce qu'il s'ennuyait. Je refuse d'accepter ça plus longtemps, et je ne suis pas le seul…j'ai derrière moi d'autres chasseurs. Le problème est que si on se rebellait ouvertement à l'heure actuelle, Yamamoto aiderait Barragan à nous écraser car la situation de guerre ouverte lui profite. Les dictatures tiennent toujours beaucoup mieux en état de guerre permanente.

- Donc…tu veux que je me batte contre Yamamoto ? Il tient ma famille en otage.

- Non…je veux que toi et ceux qui sont prêt à te suivre en tant que roi vous vous occupiez de Barragan…et moi et les autres on se chargerait du vieux barbu. De cette façon les choses se dérouleront plus en douceur et ne dégénèreront pas en guerre civil dans ton peuple ou le mien. Un vampire tu par un chasseur et un chasseur tué par un vampire, quoi de plus normal ?

- Mais…je ne peux pas être roi. Tu me vois à la place de Yamamoto sur un trône toute la journée ?

- Tu dois l'être et ne t'imagine pas à sa place…car crois moi quand je te regarde et que je vois quel type de roi tu serais…Yamamoto ne tiens pas la comparaison.

- Mais…

- Venges-toi…et empêches que d'autres gosses perdent leurs parents sans raison.

Là Sosuke venait de le toucher en plein dans le mille. Le sale manipulateur. Mais….étrangement ça lui allait. Arrêter de courber l'échine, se battre, ne plus accepter l'injustice, sauver les gens qui en ont besoin.

Changer le monde et en faire ce qu'il devrait être.

Les yeux d'Ichigo rencontrèrent ceux de Sosuke est un pacte se scella entre eux. Ne plus se soumettre même s'ils devaient en mourir.

- Je marche.

Sosuke eu un sourire satisfait et s'inclina légèrement devant lui. Ichigo se redressa et fit de même. Ils parlèrent alors longuement de la stratégie à adopter. Sosuke écoutait ce qu'il avait à dire et en tenait compte en formulant des plans tous plus brillant les uns que les autres. Il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient tout les deux en osmose. Finalement quand le soleil pointa à l'horizon, Sosuke se leva en disant qu'ils feraient mieux de rentrer. Ichigo, décida alors qu'il allait prendre les choses en mains sur un autre plan. Il rejoignit rapidement Sosuke et le saisi par le poignet pour le tourner vers lui.

Alors avant que Sosuke ne puisse prononcer un mot il l'embrassa.

C'était d'abord une simple pression des lèvres mais ensuite il les fit doucement bouger. Il avait l'impression de flotter, comment un simple contact pouvait le faire nager dans le bonheur. Sa félicité s'accentua encore quand il sentit Sosuke répondre à son baiser.

Ils se séparèrent, Sosuke le dévisageant. Ichigo attendait, un coup de poing…n'importe quoi. Mais rien ne vint…juste un sourire tandis que le brun reprenait le chemin du château.

~~oO°Oo~~

Sosuke essayait de se faire à son nouveau corps. Maintenant qu'il était conscient, il pouvait vraiment se rendre compte des changements qui s'étaient opérés en lui. Il se sentait incroyablement léger, comme libéré d'un poids qu'il n'avait jusque là jamais senti, libéré du poids de ses anciens os. Il était aussi plus fort, beaucoup plus fort, et ses sens avaient encore gagné en acuité. Il passait pas mal de temps avec Ichigo pour essayer de s'adapter totalement à tout ça. D'après le roux, pour le moment il était un vampire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, si ce n'est puissant pour un vampire nouveau-né. Tout deux n'oubliait pas leur plan et n'oubliait pas non plus que Yamamoto pouvait ré-attaquer à tout moment. Mais malgré tout, Sosuke devait bien avouer qu'il ne s'était jamais autant amusé, il se gardait bien de le dire ou de le montrer, mais ses petites chamailleries avec Ichigo le distrayaient fortement. Sans compter qu'Ichigo avait pris l'habitude de l'embrasser régulièrement. Il disait que c'était pour compenser tout le sucre qu'il lui cassait sur le dos. Sosuke lui pensait que c'était juste un prétexte pour ne pas perdre totalement la face.

Mais étrangement ça ne le dérangeait pas autant que ça le devrais. Normalement il aurait du mettre un crochet du droit au rouquin dès qu'il avait commencé…même si c'est lui qui avait commencé. Mais c'était trop tentant, Ichigo était visiblement très attiré par lui, alors il lui avait été impossible de résister et de ne pas le déstabiliser. Mais maintenant c'était autre chose. Ce n'était plus de simple baiser, c'était des étreintes qu'aurait eu un couple. Ils étaient de plus en plus passionnés, de plus en plus long aussi. Et les mains étaient de moins en moins sages. Et ça ne venait pas que d'Ichigo.

Oui…pour la première fois de sa vie, il était confus.

Ses yeux suivait Ichigo, et le détaillait. Ses cheveux en épis d'un roux flamboyant, son corps musclé et élancé. Son sempiternel froncement de sourcil. Et ses yeux, là aussi il regardait souvent la lumière joué sur les iris. Quand leur peau entrait en contact, il sentait une douce chaleur se répandre en lui. Avec Ichigo il ne se sentait plus seul. Et pas qu'à cause de cet infime lien qu'ils partageaient maintenant.

Sosuke n'était pas du genre à se voiler la face et à se mentir à lui-même. Aussi n'essayait-il pas de rendre sa transformation responsable.

Il se doutait parfaitement d'où tout cela pouvait venir, mais il n'était pas sur de devoir s'en réjouir. C'était dangereux, c'était une faiblesse. Mais il ne voyait pas comment y mettre fin. Et s'il le pouvait.

Il fut fixé quand une après-midi, ils étaient retournés dans la clairière à la rivière pour s'entrainer au combat. Ils étaient tout les deux allongé sur le sol, le souffle court après une longue session particulièrement exigeante physiquement. Sosuke passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les ramener en arrière et les décoller de son front. Ichigo roula sur le ventre et le regarda un instant.

- Tu es beau comme ça, pourquoi tu ne te coiffes pas tout le temps comme ça.

- Ca me rend méchant.

- …Pardon ?

Sosuke soupira et se redressa, alors une mèche rebelle retomba sur son visage.

- Tu vois ça ? Et bien figures-toi qu'avoir une mèche dans la figure ça rend très hargneux.

Ichigo le regarda un moment avant d'éclater de rire.

- Ca explique pas mal de choses. Comme par exemple, le seul caractère de Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Byakuya et Rukia.

- Tu oublie Yamamoto.

- …Il est chauve.

- Je suspect que la barbe à le même effet que la mèche. Ah par contre ça ne marche pas à tour les coups, dit-il en songeant à Ukitake, Shunsui et Urahara.

Ichigo laissa encore s'échapper un grand rire, qui entraina malgré lui Sosuke. Ils passèrent encore quelques minutes à élaborer des théories capillaires toutes plus débiles les unes que les autres, et riant de bon cœur. Leurs regards se croisèrent alors, tout les deux avaient les joues rosies par leur hilarité. Ce fut comme si leurs yeux avait été deux aimants les attirants l'un vers l'autre, leurs regards se faisait ardent, et imperceptiblement ils se rapprochaient pour finir avec leurs lèvres étroitement collés et tout aussi étroitement enlacé. Cette fois-ci était différente des autres, il n'y avait presque aucune retenue, leurs hanche frottant délicieusement l'une contre l'autre. Ils finirent par se détacher l'un de l'autre à bout de souffle. Leurs yeux qu'ils avaient fermé en cours de route se rouvrirent et se fouillèrent mutuellement. Dans les yeux d'Ichigo, il y'avait une question, et Sosuke comprenait que la suite dépendait de lui. Après tout Ichigo avait fait le plus gros du travail entre eux.

Peut-être avait-il le cerveau embrumé par le désir, ou peut-être avait-il tout simplement déjà choisi depuis longtemps e son fort intérieur.

Toujours est-il qu'il décida de se laisser aller dans le courant et de voir où ça le mènerais.

Et puis il devait toujours récompenser Ichigo, pour ne lu avoir rien fait durant sa « phase légume ».

Laissant ses lèvres prendre un pli positivement aguicheur, il dénoua sa ceinture et laissa son vêtement s'écarter pour dévoiler son corps. Les yeux d'Ichigo s'étaient un peu écarquillés avant de devenir encore plus brulant. Sosuke fit glisser son yukata de ses épaules avant de tendre les mains pour dénouer la ceinture d'Ichigo. Ils s'étaient déjà vu nus tout les deux, après tout ils partageaient le même lit depuis des semaines maintenant. Mais il y'avait une différence entre voir l'autre nu et voir l'autre nu en sachant qu'ils allaient coucher ensemble. Ichigo se débarrassa prestement de son yukata avec beaucoup moins de finesse que son vis-à-vis, ce qui fit doucement pouffer Sosuke. Leurs mains entamèrent alors une lente exploration du corps de l'autre, bientôt jointes pas leurs lèvres. Sosuke découvrit qu'Ichigo était particulièrement sensible au niveau des oreilles, tandis qu'Ichigo découvrait que le brun, lui, émettait des bruits particulièrement agréables quand il caressait la base et le creux de son cou. Finalement leurs lèvres avides se rejoignirent pour un baiser passionnel, s'explorant à nouveau en faisant danser leurs langues ensemble. Les mains de Sosuke couraient tout le long du dos de son rouquin dont les doigts étaient enfouis dans les boucles brunes.

Ils se détachèrent à bout de souffle et les lèvres d'Ichigo glissèrent tout le long de son cou, de son torse puis de son abdomen avant de descendre encore plus bas. Sosuke laissa s'échapper un soupir tandis qu'Ichigo passait sa langue sur son sexe durci avant de l'envelopper de sa bouche. Sosuke découvrit à cette occasion qu'Ichigo était très doué et devait être loin d'être inexpérimenté. Son esprit se voila tandis que dans un cri bref, il se laissait emporter par le plaisir. Ichigo se redressa et enlaça le corps encore tremblant du brun qui se laissa faire en mordillant l'oreille du roux qui laissa s'échapper un gémissement avant d'aller chercher ses lèvres. Le baiser fut long et violent, les dents tirant parfois sur les lèvres. Sosuke présenta alors ses doigts devant la bouche d'Ichigo, qui en mordit la pulpe avant de les engloutir. Il avait l'air de se moquer de où il se retrouverait, ayant attendu trop longtemps pour s'attarder sur des futilités pareilles. Il fut néanmoins surpris quand Sosuke se prépara lui-même avec un sourire provocateur, avant de le faire basculer sur le dos. Quand il se sentit prêt il se laissa descendre doucement le long d'Ichigo, qui lâcha un gémissement et se regarda disparaitre dans le corps de Sosuke avec fascination. Il fut très dur pour lui d'attendre d'être sur que Sosuke soit prêt et de ne pas bouger immédiatement dans cette étroite chaleur. Mais finalement Sosuke commença à bouger de lui-même et alors ils perdirent toute pensée cohérente ne pensant qu'à recevoir et donner les plus de plaisir possible. Ichigo fit rouler Sosuke pour qu'il se retrouve en dessous de lui et pouvoir le pénétrer plus profondément. Le brun arqua le dos en griffant le dos de son amant. Ce qui ne refroidit aucunement les ardeurs du roux.

Ils ne se souciaient pas de qui dominait qui, de savoir si de crier et gémir de plaisir les rendait faibles. Rien d'autre ne comptait que l'autre, que le corps de l'autre contre le sien. Protéger des regards dans les herbes hautes ils avaient à ce moment là l'impression d'être les seuls à exister. Ils bougeaient ensemble, ondulaient ensemble, et c'est ensemble qu'ils pénétrèrent la chair de l'autre de leurs crocs, suçant avec délice le sang de l'autre. La danse s'accéléra, les cris et les gémissements furent de plus en plus hachés, et les mains de plus pressantes. L'orgasme les prit en même temps et leurs cris d'extase se joignirent pour n'en former qu'un. Allongé l'un contre l'autre et à bout de souffle, ils posaient des baisers sur le corps de l'autre sans y penser, totalement rassasiés. Quand enfin leurs regards se croisèrent, sans savoir pourquoi ils se mirent à rire.

Inconsciemment, ils avaient entrelacés leurs doigts.

* * *

><p><strong>Ca vous a plus ? J'espère que oui ! <strong>

**Je vais voir si j'arrive à goupiller quelque chose pour Noël mais si ce n'est pas le cas...**

**JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS !**


	13. Complots

**Salut tout le monde ! Bon avant que vous ne me caillassiez, je tiens quand même à m'excuser pour cette longue attente. Mais entre mon moral descendu aux enfers et mes examens...beeeeeen ça a fait beaucoup gé en plus ce chapitre est pas très long...Pardon. **

**Mais aussi, merci. Merci à tout les vieux qui restent, à tout les nouveaux qui arrivent et surtout merci à toi ma Juju, qui m'empêche de tout supprimer quand ça va mal, qui est toujours là pour m'écouter quand enfin je parle et qui me gave de thé quand je peux rien avaler. ^^**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 13Complots

Les journées défilaient agréablement pour Ichigo. Il s'entrainait avec Sosuke, complotait avec lui et cerise sur la gâteau batifolait allègrement avec lui. Heureusement que pour les vampires le sommeil n'était qu'un luxe, un petit confort dont ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin parce que sinon Sosuke et lui passerait leurs journées à dormir debout. Leur soudain rapprochement n'était pas passé inaperçu et leur amis ne rataient aucune occasion de les charrier. Mais tout ça restait bon enfant et Ichigo se savait heureux. Plus qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps.

Il ne s'était jamais imaginé à quel point ça pouvait être agréable de se réveiller le matin au coté d'un corps chaud et doux, même si parfois il avait un peu mal au dos et plus bas. Sosuke et lui ne se formalisaient pas avec la distribution des rôles, c'était décidé inconsciemment sur le moment, en fonction de l'envie. Bien sûr, il arrivait que tout les deux ai envie de dominer l'autre, ça se réglait alors par des étreintes agressives et dominatrices, où les dents venaient mordre la chair, où les doigts griffaient et où les langues se livraient un duel acharné. La victoire était bien souvent une question d'endurance, où plutôt d'opiniâtreté. Qui serait assez têtu pour ne pas abandonner face au désir qui le consumait. Ichigo avait été assez surpris et secrètement ravi de voir, qu'il arrivait à Sosuke d'abandonner, pour écarter les cuisses et le ramener violement contre lui. Sans une once de soumission. Aucun d'eux n'était soumis à l'autre, et ils n'attendaient pas ça de leur partenaire. Bien au contraire. Le combat et la rivalité était bien plus distrayant, et l'insolence bien plus excitante. Tout était question de compromis.

Le savant mélange de similitude et de différence qu'ils formaient, les rendait totalement complémentaire. Un jour Rukia avait fait remarquer que en fait, lui et Sosuke était comme chien et chat. Lui, toujours loyal, montrant les dents dès que sa « meute » était attaqué, et Sosuke toujours un peu à part dans son coin, venant charmer, chercher ses caresses quand ça lui chantait, avant de repartir aussi sec et sortait les griffes dès qu'on venait lui chercher des crosses. Ichigo avait eu plus d'une fois l'occasion de tester les fameuses griffes. Notamment quand il lui avait répété la remarque de Rukia.

Humm, c'est vrai que il y'a une certaine ressemblance.

Oui…surtout qu'elle ne le sait pas mais des fois on dirait que tu ronronnes de plaisir.

Et toi, ta queue se dresse et gigote dès que tu es content.

Ichigo avait manqué de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive à ce moment là. Il était rare que Sosuke se montre aussi grossier. Même si ce fourbe de brun avait par la suite pris un air innocent et vaguement indigné en disant que ces propos avaient été mal interprétés. Mais son sourire presque espiègle quand le sexe du roux s'était dressé après une série de caresses particulièrement sensuelles, valait autant qu'un démenti officiel. Puis tout lui était sorti de la tête pour faire place à des pensées bassement terre à terre comme ' Oh. Putain. Il faut absolument qu'il refasse ça. '.

Il devait avouer avoir craint par rapport à son autre personnalité. Comment cette part sombre de lui-même régirait face à ses ébats ? Surtout ceux où Sosuke prenait les rennes. Et effectivement, une fois il avait surgit en pleine action, agrippant la gorges de Sosuke et serrant. Ichigo avait paniqué au fin fond de son esprit, luttant pour reprendre le dessus. Mais alors à sa surprise, Sosuke loin de paniquer face à cette attaque inattendu c'était juste arqué comme pris de plaisir et ces yeux avait pris cette couleur mordoré, preuve qu'il était devenu lui aussi vampire. En réponse à la part d'ombre du roux, le brun avait laissé la sienne s'exprimer. Et il fallait croire, que leurs part d'ombre se complétaient aussi bien que le reste, parce que quand tout les deux reprirent totalement leurs esprits, que se soit l'un ou l'autre ils étaient truffé de courbature, de marque de suçons de griffures et autres lacérations. Ichigo totalement essoufflé s'était répandu en excuse et lui avait promis que ça ne se reproduirait plus…ce à quoi Sosuke avait répondu d'un ton tous aussi haché que tant que ce n'était pas tout les jours, il n'y avait aucun problème. Ichigo avait à ce moment là du retenir un ' Je t'aime' de toute ses forces. Il savait que Sosuke n'avait pas peur de lui…mais à chaque fois qu'il en avait la preuve, il y'avait cette boule de chaleur qui se propageait de sa poitrine vers tout le reste de son corps. Et bien souvent vers les parties 'basses'. Il avait donc dû se contenter d'un baiser à couper le souffle.

Lui et Sosuke ne s'était jamais fait de déclaration d'amour. Ne s'étaient jamais dit de ' Je t'aime'. Ce n'était tout simplement pas dans leur caractère. Mais il n'y en avait pas besoin.

- Comment ça vous ne vous êtes jamais déclaré votre amour ? Mais c'est affreux !

Bon, ça Orihime n'arrivait pas à le comprendre.

- Je vois pas pourquoi. On est bien sans.

- Mais…Mais…ça veut dire que votre relation n'est que purement charnelle !

En disant ça, Orihime était à la fois indigné et pleine d'espoir. Elle devait se dire que s'il n'était intéressé que par le corps de Sosuke, elle avait encore une chance de lui ravir son cœur. Il fallait vite qu'il mette les points sur les 'i'.

- Pas du tout. Ca veut juste dire qu'on n'a pas besoin de le dire avec des mots. En plus… si on répète sans arrêt 'Je t'aime ' à une personne, ça perd tout son sens et sa valeur je trouve. Qui plus est, des mots on peut les prononcer sans les penser. Alors que crois-moi…simuler pendant l'acte, c'est une toute autre paire de manche.

- Que tu crois Ichigo. Il n'y a rien de plus facile. Le nombre de fois ou j'ai dû simuler l'org…

- KUCHIKI-SAN !

- Tu n'as pas de prostate placé là où il faut ma chère Rukia.

- KUROSAKI-KUN !

- Oui…et quand j'y pense c'est dégueulasse, la création est vraiment sexiste. Pourquoi c'est toujours les femmes qui ont des emmerdes à ce niveau là, les mômes, les règl…

- PAS DE DETAILS !

Ce cris unanime de la gente masculine fit se dessiner un sourire narquois sur les lèvres de la petite brune et de Matsumoto, tandis qu'Inoue s'enfuyait les joue écarlate. En passant elle manqua de bousculer les quatre chasseurs qui venaient d'entrer, ceux-ci tournèrent la tête brièvement avant de soupirer de concert, ou en tout cas leurs équivalents respectifs. Un léger penchement de la tête, un sourcil haussé, un roulement des yeux et un micro pli au coin de la bouche.

- Qui est coupable d'atteinte à la pudeur ? demanda Sosuke.

- Le duo de grandes gueule évidemment, répondit Renji.

- On n'est pas un duo, mais un trio dont tu fais parti face d'ananas.

- Oi ! Tu veux t'en prendre une la fraise ?

- Une fraise, un ananas…et bientôt des marrons dans la poire. Quelle drôle de salade de fruits vous faites.

La remarque de Gin eut le don de faire sourire tout le monde, même les concernés. Les chasseurs allèrent s'asseoir, et cela mis en évidence qu'Ichigo et Sosuke n'étaient pas les seuls à s'être mis 'en couple'. Effectivement, une fois Gin assis, Rangiku alla d'autorité se draper autour de lui, lui obstruant partiellement la vue avec ses formes généreuses. Grimmjow lui se retrouva au coté de Rukia et ils se mirent immédiatement à se chamailler comme un vieux couple. Ulquiorra dans son coin regardait Ishida faire …de la couture. Sosuke bien évidemment s'assis au coté de son rouquin d'amant. Renji et Chad semblait bien seul dans tout ça, l'un avec son amant absent et l'autre célibataire endurci. Tous ensemble ils se mirent alors à discuter de tout et de rien, du temps qu'il faisait, du sale caractère de l'un, des ronflements de l'autre. Tous avaient des anecdotes succulentes à raconter les uns sur les autres, sauf sur Sosuke. Quand à savoir si c'était parce qu'il était vierge de toute humiliation cuisante ou tout simplement suffisamment intimidant pour que ça reste enfouis…c'était une autre histoire.

Donc pour tout personne passant par là par hasard, comme par exemple un des espions du roi, cette réunion ressemblait simplement à une agréable réunion entre amis…en vérité c'était tout autre chose. En posant leur tasse de thé quelquefois énergiquement des gouttelettes de thé avait 'accidentellement' constellé la table basse autour de laquelle ils étaient tous assis. Tandis qu'ils parlaient de sujet sans importance pour toutes éventuelles oreilles indiscrètes, leurs doigts jouaient sur la table avec les gouttes pour former des kanji qui dès qu'ils avaient été vus par les autres se trouvait aussitôt effacé d'un discret mouvement de manche. Ainsi Renji et Rukia purent confirmer à Ichigo que si le clan Kuchiki refusait de faire couler le sang des leurs, ils étaient tout prêts à soutenir l'accession au pouvoir d'Ichigo. Matsumoto, elle avait sondé le terrain avec Hitsugaya, mais il était clair que mis au courant, il n'accepterait pas le plan à cause de sa haine envers Aizen. En revanche une fois Ichigo au pouvoir le jeune vampire ne poserait sans doute pas de problème. Komamura, Soi-Fon et Kurotsuchi il ne fallait même pas y penser. Kenpachi et sa bande…ne feraient sans doute pas de problème tant qu'il y aurait de la baston. En fait leur plus grosse incertitude était les 'seniors', Kyourakku, Ukitake et Unohana. Ils avaient été aux cotés de Yamamoto pendant longtemps et ils ne savaient pas si leurs raisons dépasserait l'affection qu'ils pouvaient avoir pour ce vieux débris. Ichigo les aimait beaucoup et était réticent à se battre contre eux…mais si cela devait être fait, ce serait fait. Orihime revenue entre temps, confirma qu'elle et Yoruichi partiraient le soir même pour être prêtes à mettre les survivants du clan Shiba-Kurosaki en lieu sûr le moment venu.

Ils devaient tous faire très attention, et ne pas prendre à la légère chaque contact. C'était tout un art que de chercher discrètement des alliés de taille tout en faisant tout pour éviter de vendre la mèche. Il fallait être sûr à chaque fois que derrière, la personne n'irait pas tout raconter à Yamamoto. Ichigo avait dû batailler ferme et jurer au moins plusieurs dizaine de fois que ses amis le suivrait sans le trahir, pour que Sosuke accepte qu'ils soient mis au courant. Et encore, il avait passé au moins dix minutes à les fixer avant. Comme ça il s'assurait lui-même de leur loyauté et du fait que même accidentellement ils ne révéleraient rien. Et depuis chaque personne mise au courant devait passer par lui. Ce qui faisait réfléchir tout le monde à deux fois avant de mettre tout leur proche dans la confidence. Car Sosuke avait été on ne peut plus clair…il tuerait quiconque lui inspirerait des doutes. Pour le moment il n'y avait pas de victimes à déplorer.

L'un dans l'autre, presque touts les détails côté vampire étaient réglés. Restait l'autre côté, celui des chasseurs. Sosuke assurait savoir exactement qui le suivrait dans son putsch contre Barragan, et que tout comme lui ils faisaient parti des plus puissants chasseurs. Il fallait juste qu'il arrive à entrer en contact avec eux pour les prévenir du plan. Mais étant prisonnier dans le palais, ça rendait les choses quelque peu compliquées, surtout avec les colliers dont tous les chasseurs étaient affublés, et envoyer un message serait bien trop risqué. Sosuke réfléchissait souvent à la question, pour trouver toutes les possibilités et choisir la meilleure. De temps en temps certains venait lui faire des suggestions. Ce qui prouvait alors à tout le monde à quel point il pouvait faire un excellent leader, car bien que monstrueusement plus intelligent que tout le monde il écoutait attentivement ce qu'on lui disait et en prenait compte.

- Tu vas sans doute être le meilleur chef que les Masques Blancs n'aient jamais eu.

Sosuke qui jusque là était occupé à nouer le yukata blanc dans lequel il dormait, se retourna vers lui en haussant un sourcil. Ils venaient juste de quitter les autres et de retourner dans les appartements d'Ichigo, qui pouvaient maintenant presque être aussi considérés comme ceux de Sosuke.

- Qui te dit que je vais en devenir le chef ?

- C'est évident, t'es le plus intelligent et le plus puissant d'entre tous.

- Ah ? Et tu crois que ça suffit pour faire de moi un bon chef ? Ca ne sert à rien tous ça si derrière personne ne veut me suivre. J'ai passé je ne sais pas combien d'année à essayer de leur faire voir la vérité en face, ils se méfiaient de moi. Toi par contre, une fois libéré du sceau tu seras puissant, tu n'es pas bête, et surtout tout le monde ou presque t'adore et serais prêt à te suivre au bout du monde. Je les ai persuadés, tu les as convaincus.

- Hmm…si tu le dis. Enfin j'ai été élevé pour devenir roi…au moins je sais à quoi m'attendre.

Il sorti alors le plateau de Go avec un air interrogatif. Après un instant de réflexion, Sosuke s'installa devant la petite table basse. Ce jeu n'avait jamais vraiment passionné Ichigo avant, mais un jour il avait proposé une partie à Sosuke pour passer le temps. S'étant fait littéralement massacré, son orgueil piqué au vif l'avait poussé à continuer de jouer, pour avoir un jour sa revanche. Et cela portait ses fruits puisque petit à petit, Sosuke mettait de plus en plus de temps à le battre. Ils étaient donc tout les deux installés et dans d'intenses réflexions, quand sans crier gare la porte s'ouvrit sur Shunsui et Jyushirou. Du coin de l'œil il vit que Sosuke avait ramené ses pieds sous lui prêt à bondir à la moindre suspicion de danger, lui-même était sur le qui-vive. Il était très inhabituel pour ces deux là de faire quelque chose d'aussi impoli que d'entrer sans bruit et sans s'annoncer jusque dans une chambre. Surtout Shunsui…quand il était encore jeune, ce dernier avait dit à Ichigo avec un sourire amusé, qu'il ne fallait jamais entrer brusquement dans la chambre d'un couple quand les deux personnes du dit couple y étaient présentes. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'il avait compris pourquoi.

Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de demander aux deux hommes ce qui les amenait, car Shunsui avait déjà pris la parole. Pour dire quelque chose qui n'étonna même pas les deux hommes attablés.

- Jiji-chan vient de nous donner l'ordre de vous tuer.

Le visage de Sosuke resta absolument impassible et l'air renfrogné d'Ichigo s'accentua. Ukitake pris alors la parole de sa voix grave mais douce, l'air très sérieux.

- Nous avons parlé à Restu, elle a ordre de ne pas vous soigner si l'un de vous venait la voir avec des blessures graves. Elle a essayé de refuser mais Yamamoto a menacé d'envoyer son neveu Hanatarou contre des Masques Blancs. Comme tu le sais l'attaque n'est pas son point fort.

- …Et où cela nous mène-t-il ?

- Au fait qu'il faudrait que vous nous chahutiez un peu pour faire croire au vieux qu'on a essayé et en rester là.

Ichigo fut intérieurement reconnaissant à ces deux hommes qu'il connaissait depuis sa tendre enfance et ne l'avait jamais trahi. Au moment de la trahison de Yamamoto, les deux vampires étaient partis faire un tour à l'étranger depuis près de 5 ans. Ils avaient été très choqués à leur retour d'apprendre ce qu'il s'étaient passé durant leurs absence. La voix de Sosuke vint interrompre le cours de ses pensées.

- L'intention est fort aimable…mais je doute que se soit d'une très grande aide. Il va sans doute vous punir de « l'échec » et sans compter le fait que Yamamoto va sans doute savoir que vous êtes venu nous voir. Il enverra juste quelqu'un d'autre ensuite.

- Sosuke…où est passé ton sens de la diplomatie ?

- Je ne fais qu'énoncer un fait…et sachant que c'est nos vies qui sont dans la balance, je prendrais le temps d'être diplomate et mielleux une autre fois.

- Ca tombe bien parce que de l'autre coté, le vieux va pas faire de chichis avec cette merde que vous appelez la diplomatie.

Zaraki Kenpachi pénétra à son tour dans la chambre, Ichigo se demanda ce que franchement ils avaient tous à entrer comme si de rien était. C'était sa chambre bordel !

- Tu veux dire quoi par là Kenpachi.

- Que si encore le vieux m'avait demandé d'aller te combattre je t'aurais trucidé avec joie vu que t'es pas un faiblard. Sauf qu'aller faire la peau à deux gamines et un homme qui peut plus se battre, c'est tout simplement chiant et digne de la dernière des taffioles.

Ichigo ne releva pas le mot assez maladroitement employé par Kenpachi, après tout Yumichika était tout ce qu'il y'a de plus gai, et malgré ça Kenpachi le respectait à sa façon bien particulière. Non il était trop occupé à faire le rapprochement entre les « deux gamines et un homme qui peut plus se battre » et sa famille. Une rage incroyable commença à gonfler en lui. Que Yamamoto veuille se débarrasser de lui c'était une chose, qu'il veuille se débarrasser de Sosuke était déjà autre chose…mais ses petites sœurs et son vieux pères qui étaient presque sans défense…ça dépassait de manière astronomique le domaine du supportable. Il avait envie d'aller voir Yamamoto tout de suite et de lui faire tout ce que cette part sombre de lui-même lui hurlait en matière de mort lente et effroyablement douloureuse. Une main calme et douce fit barrage à toute cette colère et ses yeux devenus presque dorés rencontrèrent le marron calme des yeux de son amant. Le démon en lui voulu se rebeller un moment mais les lèvres de Sosuke se retroussèrent sur des canines acérées. Le démon rappelé à l'ordre, alla bouder au fond de son esprit. Il fallait croire que même cette créature incontrôlable voulait éviter les scènes de ménage. Ukitake et Shunsui pâlirent a vu d'œil.

- Yamamoto ne ferait quand même pas ça !

- Oh faites pas comme si vous aviez pas vu que ce vieux fossile est fêlé depuis déjà un moment. Moi en tout cas je compte pas faire le chien, qu'il trouve d'autres types pour faire ses sales besognes moi je me casse.

- …Attend.

Après avoir parlé, Ichigo regarda Sosuke qui fixait depuis un moment les trois hommes posté près de la porte. Il hocha la tête, le rouquin leva alors un bras vers le plafond et à la vitesse de l'éclair les ongles de son index et son majeur s'allongèrent pour transpercer le plafond. Un cri étouffé retenti et du sang commença doucement à imprégner le plafond sous les yeux des occupants. D'un mouvement du bras Ichigo fit tomber le faux plafond, et un vampire qu'il ne connaissait pas avec lui, il lui avait transpercé le cœur. Ichigo rétracta ses ongles mais avant que l'inconnu n'ait atteint le sol ou eu le temps de se régénérer, Sosuke se leva le sabre à la main et le décapita prestement. Le corps tomba lourdement sir la table qui se brisa, éparpillant les pièces du jeu partout dans la pièce, les pions blancs maintenant rouge pour la plupart. La tête rebondit avant de rouler jusqu'aux pieds de Kenpachi.

Sosuke regarda la table d'un air ennuyé et demanda à Ichigo les prochains coups qu'il comptait faire au go, quand celui-ci lui répondit, Sosuke conclut que c'est lui qui avait gagné la partie, provoquant un grognement désappointé du roux.

- Bon ceci fait, Messieurs…voulez-vous vous rendre vraiment utile ?

Un sourire positivement mauvais de dessina sur les lèvres de Sosuke. Et pas pour la première fois, Ichigo se félicita d'être dans le camp du brun sur ce coup.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà...et oui c'est court ^^'. <strong>

**J'espère que ça valait le coup d'attendre. Promis sera bien là la suite la semaine prochaine !**


	14. Fuite et Séparation

**La vache...je l'ai fait XDDD. C'était pas gagné. Je savais exactement ce qui se passait dans ce chapitre mais j'avais un mal fou à l'écrire. Allez savoir. En tout cas le voici en temps et en heure. Même si pour ça j'ai dû me droguer au thé et au café XDDD. Une pensée pour ma bêta Jiya-chan qui à sucomber à midi après une nuit blanche passer à me motiver. U_U. Sinon désolée je me rend compte que ce coup çi j'ai pas répondu à mes reviewers T-T. C'est honteux. **

**Merci à tout le monde pour votre compréhension et votre soutien. Je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant et c'est en parti grace à vous, alors merci beaucoup ^^. Quand aux exams...Hakuna Matata XD.**

**En fait, chapitre 14 et chapitre 12 même combat. Ceux qui ont pas 18 ans ...vous êtes pas censé être là (oui, oui c'est bien ce que vous pensez)...mais je dirais rien XD.  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture tout le monde.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 14 Fuite et séparation**

La journée était maintenant bien avancée et bien des vampires parcouraient les couloirs du palais pour vaquer à leur occupation. Ichigo et Sosuke était de ceux là, accompagnés de près par les amis d'Ichigo et les collègues chasseurs de Sosuke. Nombre de regards se tournaient vers eux, comme des papillons attirés par la lumière. Il fallait dire que tous ne manquaient pas d'allure, l'ancien prince et son nouveau compagnon en particulier, le dos droit et la démarche féline. De temps à autre ils se tournaient négligemment les uns vers les autres pour discuter, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres. Tout chez eux respirait la puissance et le charisme. Leurs armes à la main ils semblaient tous se diriger vers la salle d'entrainement comme ils le faisaient très régulièrement. Après tout, le nouveau compagnon de Kurosaki était un 'nouveau-né', il fallait l'entrainer aux arts du combats façon vampire. Quoi de plus normal ?

Normal en revanche, les vampires volant contre les murs ne l'étaient pas. Aussitôt tous les regards se tournèrent dans la direction où allait l'ancien prince. Ce dernier avait déjà dégainé son sabre et regardait attentivement face à lui. Le magnifique vol plané de deux vampires, notamment le lieutenant de Soi-Fon, dévoila enfin à la vue de tous Zaraki Kenpachi qui affichait comme à son habitude un sourire de psychopathe. Son sabre à la lame cranté à force d'avoir servi sans être réparée, attirait la lumière du jour aussi sûrement que les petites clochettes accrochées dans les cheveux hérissés du vampire 'borgne'.

- Oi, Ichigo ! Ramène tes fesses et bat toi comme un homme !

- Euh…Kenpachi je suis pas sûr que se soit l'endroit ni le moment là.

- Tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre honnêtement ?

Sur ce Kenpachi sembla disparaitre brusquement. Ichigo eut à peine le temps de s'écarter d'un bon en entrainant avec lui Sosuke, que à la place de l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques secondes avant, il y'avait un cratère avec au centre l'immense capitaine du 11eme clan.

- Nan mais tu es malade ?

- Tch ! Pourquoi t'as évité ? Y'a que les couilles molles qui se dérobe d'un combat !

- Y'a qu'un taré pour attaquer quelqu'un comme ça ! Espèce de fêlé !

Kenpachi sans faire attention reparti à l'attaque et explosa le mur qui se trouvait juste derrière Ichigo, celui-ci ayant à nouveau évité le coup à la dernière seconde. Avec un juron il dégaina son sabre, en jetant un coup d'œil pour voir où se trouvait Sosuke. Ce bref moment d'inattention lui valu une profonde estafilade sur la joue droite, il leva son sabre à temps pour parer un coup qui visait son épaule, mais la violence de l'impact fut telle qu'il passa à travers deux nouveaux mur. Tandis que le palais se transformait petit à petit en gruyère, les plus raisonnable s'enfuyaient loin du combat, sachant que Kenpachi les considéreraient sans doute comme juste des dommages collatéraux, dussent-ils être blessés voir tués. Mais il restait quand même les inconscients, et les proches d'Ichigo pour regarder le spectacle. Ceux-ci semblaient vouloir intervenir dans le combat pour aider leur ami, mais alors Kenpachi laissa s'échapper une vague d'énergie spirituelle qui fit presque flancher Ichigo et mit la plupart du groupe sur les genoux, au bord de l'asphyxie.

En voyant ça, l'ex-prince chercha à s'échapper pour attirer Kenpachi loin de ses proches, mais celui-ci l'envoya s'incruster dans le sol d'un simple coup de coude dans le dos. Seul son instinct qui l'avait forcé à rouler lui-même avant que le sabre de Kenpachi ne le transperce lui permit de survivre. Se redressant d'un bon, il s'écarta de Kenpachi avant de revenir tout aussi vite sur son attaquant, essayant de le prendre à dépourvu. Il abattit son sabre sur l'épaule de Kenpachi et toute la partie supérieur gauche du borgne balafré. Le coup aurait dû trancher le géant jusqu'au nombril…..mais il ne broncha même pas, et pas une seul goutte de sang ne jaillit. Pire…même pas un trace rouge à cause de la force du coup. Les yeux du rouquin s'écarquillèrent.

Ca sentait le déjà vu.

Sosuke lui avait aussi fait le coup quand il s'était battu pour la première fois l'un contre l'autre et avait recommencé lors de son combat dans l'arène.

Quand plus tard au cours d'un entrainement, Ichigo lui avait demandé comment il faisait ça, Sosuke lui avait simplement répondu qu'il suffisait d'avoir plus d'énergie dans son corps que dans le coup qu'on vous portait. Il avait ajouté avec un regard noir à son attention que lui-même ne pouvait plus le faire actuellement car en le transformant, Ichigo avait dérangé son flux d'énergie et qu'il devait retrouver son équilibre.

La dernière fois qu'Ichigo s'était battu contre Kenpachi, c'était avant que ses pouvoirs ne soient scellés. Il n'avait alors pas eu ce problème…..mais là c'était mauvais. Très mauvais. Kenpachi pouvait serpiller le sol avec sa tête….séparée de son corps, sa tête. Kenpachi afficha une mine dégoutée.

- C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? Je suis déçu.

Il était VRAIMENT dans de sales draps. Kenpachi était maintenant totalement hors de sa catégorie. Le gigantesque vampire se jeta alors sur le rouquin, qui mit son épée en travers pour arrêter la lame. Mais à sa grande surprise…et à sa grande horreur, la lame passa à travers la sienne comme s'il n'existait même pas, s'enfonçant dans son torse en manquant de peu le cœur.

Quand Zaraki retira sa lame, celle d'Ichigo se brisa en deux. Le jeune vampire ressenti enfin la violente douleur et cracha du sang, en tombant au sol. Le coup avait perforé son poumon. Cela mettrais un certains temps avant que ça ne cicatrise, et pendant ce temps il était à la merci du grand taré…Putain il allait crever.

Le sang battait dans ses oreilles, et le regard brouillé par la douleur, il fixait du regard ce sabre qui allait bientôt lui trancher la tête.

Il ne voulait pas mourir.

Il fallait que son sang cesse de couler…il fallait qu'il cicatrise.

Il fallait…

- T'as pas fini tes caprices, part'naire ?

Ichigo su qu'il n'allait pas bien quand il eut l'impression que le monde autour de lui s'arrêtait, et qu'une version décolorée de lui même se retrouva face à lui. L'homme en face de lui était son portrait craché…mais en tout blanc, sauf ses iris qui était mordoré… Le visage de son double affichait un sourire carnassier et vaguement givré, et un air insupportablement supérieur.

- Tu veux, tu veux, tu veux…..mais si tu te décidais à bouger ton cul ? Peut-être que tu aurais enfin !

- Tu crois que je fais quoi en ce moment ?

- Bah là tu te fais proprement massacrer, c'est lamentable. Je parie qu'à l'heure actuelle le beau brun regrette d'avoir écarté les cuisses pour toi. Qui pourrait lui en vouloir….s'être caser avec un abruti pareil.

- Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Mes pouvoirs sont scellé crétin !

- Ouais…et tu crois que même comme ça t'es pas capable de le dérouiller ce putain d'hérisson à grelots ? C'est juste que t'as trop la pétoche d'aller chercher où il faut !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je dis que tu fais dans ton froc à l'idée d'aller chercher en moi les ressources nécessaires. Je dis que cette histoire de sceau c'est juste un prétexte pour essayer de te sentir normal. Je dis que t'as pas de couilles !

- LA FERME !

- Nan ! Ras le bol de la fermer ! Je suis là ! Tu es un vampire bordel ! Pas un enfant de cœur ! Alors sors tes crocs et déchires ! Sors tes griffes et lacères ! Mets les tous à terre et deviens le roi ! Sinon je t'arrache le cœur moi-même !

Durant cette conversation unilatérale, la forme blanche avait avancé jusque devant lui. Et Ichigo détestait le fait d'être toujours cloué au sol alors que l'autre le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Les yeux dorés était plissés et une moue dégoutée déformait ses traits.

- Prouves moi que j'ai tord. Prouves moi que tu vaux le coup.

Il tendit une main aux ongles noirs. Ichigo la regarda un long moment. S'il était même pas capable de se débarrasser de Kenpachi…Sosuke mourrait à cause de lui. Déchiré de toute part. Il échouerait par sa faute. C'est ce qui le poussa à résolument prendre la main de son double blanchâtre.

Le sourire carnassier reprit place sur les lèvres de sa part d'ombre.

- T'as fait le bon choix, Ta Majesté. Parce que si je te fais flipper j'imagine même pas ta réaction quand tu verras ce qu'il ya en face.

En face ? De quoi il parlait ?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'étendre, car aussitôt une bouffée d'énergie traversa tout son corps. Le temps sembla enfin reprendre son cours. Le sol se mit à trembler sous lui, tandis que des flammes noires semblaient embraser son corps. Il se redressa lentement et ses yeux devenus dorés fixèrent Kenpachi. Ses ongles se transformèrent en griffes et d'un brusque mouvement il créa une longue estafilade sur le torse du balafré.

Zaraki eut un temps d'arrêt. Avant que ses lèvres ne s'étirent encore plus si possible et que son regard ne prenne une lueur démentielle.

- Eh ben voilà… Tu vois bien que tu y arrives quand tu t'appliques un peu.

Sans répondre, Ichigo se jeta sur lui. S'ensuivit alors de longues minutes durant lesquelles ils se jetaient sauvagement l'un sur l'autre, s'infligeant de multiples blessures. Les griffes du roux entaillèrent profondément chacune des deux épaules du colosse, n'ayant lui-même reçu que des blessures légères grâce à son agilité. Mais son poumon toujours perforé continuait de l'handicaper tandis que la seule réaction de Kenpachi face aux blessures béantes de ses épaules fut un rire de maniaque. Ichigo avait beau connaitre le personnage…il ne put que regarder pétrifié tandis que Kenpachi se jetait sur lui en hurlant de rire.

- Putain ! Enfin on se marre ! Aller ! On y va à fond !

D'un geste Kenpachi arracha le cache-œil qui couvrait l'un de ses yeux. Derrière le bout de cuir, se cachait un œil parfaitement intact. Dès que le cuir ne fut plus en contact avec la peau du vampire l'air se mit à vibrer autour de lui. Kenpachi en termes de force brut était vraiment terrifiant. Il riposta en laissant libre court à sa puissance et fut surpris de ne pas perdre les pédales comme d'habitude. Remarque il valait mieux….un seul malade mental suffisait bien.

Les deux hommes auréolés d'énergie destructrice se jetèrent violement l'un sur l'autre, le choc provoquant une immense déflagration, qui rasa tous les murs et envoya valser tout les malheureux vampires se trouvant dans une superficie de un kilomètre. Une fois le nuage de poussière retombé, les deux hommes se tenaient face à face. Le flanc d'Ichigo était profondément entaillé, et le sang coulait à gros bouillons hors de la plaie béante. Le jeune vampire s'effondra en jurant, pensant s'être fait battre. Mais à sa grande surprise Kenpachi le rejoignit vite sur le sol…le sabre brisé et l'un de ses flancs presque totalement séparé de son corps bras compris.

Le regard brumeux, Ichigo luttait pour ne pas perdre connaissance, quand un pas tranquille résonna derrière lui. Il leva les yeux et pu apercevoir une paire de yeux bruns, des yeux qu'ils connaissaient très bien. Mais ils avaient perdu leur chaleur. Du bout du pied Sosuke, le fit rouler sur le dos avant de poser le dit pied sur Ichigo, droit sur la blessure de son flanc. Ichigo hurla tandis que le pied du brun continuait de presser le sang hors de son corps.

- Je suis curieux…Kurosaki. Croyais-tu vraiment que j'éprouvais la moindre affection pour toi ? Croyais-tu que tu avais ne serait-ce qu'une once de pouvoir sur moi ? Pauvre chose stupide.

Le brun relâcha alors la pression et s'éloigna sans se retourner vers le trou béant ornant maintenant le mur du palais et son mur d'enceinte. Suivant derrière lui, il y'avait Gin, Ulquiorra et Grimmjow.

- Tu auras été une marionnette très amusante. Et très docile. Je ne pense pas qu'on se reverra.

Et comme ça, sous le regard désespéré baigné de larmes d'Ichigo et les cris d'alertes des vampires qui avaient accouru, les quatre chasseurs disparurent. Les yeux noisette du roux fixèrent l'espace où s'était trouvé l'homme qui avait partagé toutes ses nuits depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, avant de lâcher un hurlement de rage et de douleur.

- SOSUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

On envoya rapidement les vampires blessés dans leurs appartements, tandis que d'autres étaient envoyés après les prisonniers évadés. Et malgré les ordres Unohana se chargea quand même des blessures du vampire roux, qui selon les rumeurs ne cessait de pleurer et hurler de douleur.

Beaucoup avaient pitié.

C'était vraiment dur de se faire trahir par l'homme qu'on aimait.

~~~oO°Oo~~~

La lumière dorée du crépuscule inondait les hautes herbes qui semblaient danser dans le vent tiède. Les yeux fermés, Sosuke laissait le même vent jouer dans ses cheveux et dans l'écharpe blanche qui s'enroulait autour de son cou meurtri. Un léger chatouillis lui indiqua qu'un papillon venait de se poser sur l'un de ses pieds nus, mais il ne fit aucun mouvement pour le faire bouger. Gin le regardait entre ses paupières mi-closes, il avait dû empêcher Grimmjow de râler quand Sosuke avait arrêté de courir. D'aussi loin qu'il puisse se souvenir, Sosuke avait toujours pris le temps quelque soit la situation de s'arrêter un moment au milieu de nulle part. A l'époque il lui arrivait fréquemment de se moquer du brun quand celui si abandonnait tabis et waraji pour courir pieds nus en le traitant de petit sauvageon, quelques coups bien placé de la part du bruns lui avait fait abandonné cette habitude. Sosuke était originaire d'une région très reculée des montagnes, il était rare que l'Ordre des Masques Blancs aillent jusque là-bas pour recruter…autant dire qu'il avait eu une malchance incroyable. Gin par exemple venait d'une ville…très mal famée mais une ville. De fait, Sosuke se débrouillait beaucoup mieux que lui, livré à lui-même en plein nature. En contre parti, il détestait les endroits trop peuplé et avait en horreur les villes. Il avait aussi un caractère très bien trempé.

Gin supposait que ces moments d'arrêt était une sorte de retour à ses racines.

Et il avait sans doute besoin de cette petite note de réconfort.

Comme eux tous.

Sosuke massait sa gorge doucement en essayant de favoriser la cicatrisation de la chair tendre de son cou. Il avait dû utiliser ses illusions avant d'avoir pu enlever le collier qui restreignait ses pouvoirs, et il n'avait pas pris non plus le temps d'enrober le dit collier dans du tissu pour diminuer le contact avec se peau comme il avait pu le faire lors de son combat dans l'arène. D'ici quelques minutes, il n'y aurait plus rien, mais Sosuke détestait les brûlures. Quoi de plus normal ? Au plus profond de son âme il avait une peur bleue du feu. Il l'avait toujours bien caché et n'avait jamais laissé cette peur le paralyser, mais elle restait là.

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent pour laisser son regard sombre aller aussi loin que l'horizon le lui permettait, vers l'endroit où se trouvait le palais royal des vampires.

_Sosuke sentait les paires d'yeux fixé sur lui. Il y'avait dans leur regard de la crainte et une certaine dose de respect. Avec un sifflement admiratif Shunsui, fit remarquer qu'il valait mieux l'avoir comme amis que comme ennemis. Kenpachi lui parti dans un grand rire ravi, tandis que la bouche grande ouverte, Ichigo le regardait d'un air indigné._

_- Tu vas quand même pas me laisser en pâture à Kenpachi ?_

_- Ne soit pas égoïste Ichigo, il faut bien qu'il s'amuse de temps en temps. _

_- Je t'aime bien gamin ! Un de ses jours faudra que je vois si t'es aussi intéressant qu'Ichigo à combattre._

_Bon il faudrait qu'il évite Kenpachi. Pas qu'il ait peur de perdre mais il avait vraiment la faible de rester des heures à se faire taper dessus. _

_Dès que les vampires furent sortis Sosuke envoya un papillon messager à Yoruichi et Orihime pour leur dire de faire partir immédiatement la famille d'Ichigo. Ainsi Kenpachi pourrait revenir bredouille et déclarer que n'ayant pas trouvé le clan Kurosaki, il avait attaqué Ichigo en désespoir de cause Ils en profiteraient pour casser quelques murs. Ukitake et Kyouraku n'aurait alors qu' à dire que comme Kenpachi semblait vouloir remplir leur mission à leur place, n'avait pas vu l'intérêt de l'attaquer. Pendant ce temps, lui et les autres chasseurs profiteraient de la panique occasionné pour s'éclipser en ayant 'voler' les clés de leurs colliers à Renji, qui était après tout le second de Byakuya, responsable des affaires internes des vampires. Ils n'auraient alors qu'à passer par les brèches faites dans les murs pour s'échapper. Si possible en faisant croire qu'Ichigo n'avait rien à voir avec l'évasion des prisonniers. Ainsi les chasseurs pourraient s'occuper des préparatifs qu'il fallait faire de leur coté._

_L'évasion aurait lieu dans deux jours, le temps que Kenpachi aille à la résidence des Kurosaki-Kiba et revienne…et le temps qu'ici les chasseurs fassent leurs adieux. _

_Une paire de bras se glissa autour de sa taille. Sans se retourner il savait à qui ils appartenaient et il se laissa aller légèrement contre le torse qui se pressait contre son dos. Rien ne vint rompre le silence pendant un moment. Puis la voix un peu hésitante d'Ichigo vint le rompre. _

_- Sosuke ? _

_- Hmmm ? _

_- Tu…euh…comment dire…si possible…tu pourrais ne pas…coucher avec quelqu'un d'autres que moi ? _

_Sosuke sentit en lui pointer une grosse bouffée de mauvaise humeur. Mais comme à son habitude, il n'en laissa rien paraitre, c'était devenu une seconde nature chez lui. A la place, il se tourna vers Ichigo en se dégageant mine de rien de ses bras. _

- …_Traites moi de pute tant que tu y es. _

_- Hein ? Non mais non… mais c'est juste que bon comme on a jamais vraiment parlé de...et que ça c'est fait un peu tout seul. J'étais pas sûr que…_

_Sosuke poussa un profond soupir, comment quelqu'un qui pouvait être aussi charismatique et confiant en lui une minute, pouvait être aussi incertains et indécis la minute suivante. Enfin ça faisait parti de son charme…il supposait._

_- Ichigo, en gros tu voulais que je te dise si tu es une passade ? _

_- Bah…en gros. _

_- Alors que je t'explique…mes passades à moi…elles ne durent même pas une nuit. Je séduis, je couche, je me casse. Maintenant compare avec ce qui s'est passé et dis moi ce que tu en conclu. _

_Ichigo le regarda un instant, avant de sourire doucement. Ils commençaient à bien se connaitre tout les deux, et Ichigo savait très bien que le 'tu n'es pas une passade' était le moyen détourné de Sosuke pour dire 'on est ensemble'. La main d'Ichigo revint se poser sur la joue de Sosuke qui ne fit rien pour la faire partir, à la place il passa sa main par-dessus et déposa un baiser sur l'intérieur de la paume. Ichigo s'assit lentement à coté de lui et ils se pressèrent doucement l'un contre l'autre. Ils se couvraient délicatement de baisers et leurs mains passaient sous les vêtements pour que leurs peaux soit en contact. Il n'y avait pour le moment rien de sexuel à leur étreinte, juste de la tendresse, du confort dans la présence de l'autre. _

_Mais soudain aussi la réalisation…la réalisation qu'ils allaient être séparés. _

_Ils se regardèrent, tandis que l'idée faisait concrètement son chemin dans leurs cœurs. Aussitôt les baisers se firent plus urgents. Comme si le temps allaient leur manquer, qu'ils ne pourraient jamais avoir autant de l'autre qu'ils le voudraient avant le déchirement. Pas le temps ce soir pour les étreintes douces et sensuelles que tout les deux affectionnaient tant, pour les mouvements lents qui les mettaient au supplice et faisait durer le plaisir. _

_Non ce soir il fallait que ce soit rapide, répété, voir violent. Qu'au plus profond de leur chair subsiste la trace de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent enfin se retrouver. C'est pour ça qu'ils s'embrassaient au point se faire enfler leur lèvres, que leurs doigts en déshabillant impatiemment l'autre laissait des marques rouges sur leur peau. Sosuke saisit alors l'entre-jambe du roux et la caressa en léchant Ichigo tout le long de sa mâchoire avant de percer le lobe d'oreille d'un de ses crocs que l'excitation avait étiré. Un cri à la limite de la douleur et du plaisir jailli des lèvres d'Ichigo tandis que le brun léchait avidement le sang qui coulait maintenant le long du cou de son amant. N'y tenant plus, le roux se saisit du corps si délicieux qui se pressait contre le sien et le transporta sur le lit qui les attendait. Sosuke s'assit alors les jambes écartées et offrant une vue des plus tentantes, attira Ichigo à lui. Il reprit les attouchements qu'il avait commencés sur son rouquin, qui décida de faire de même. Mais ça ne suffisait pas, la main de l'un sur la verge de l'autre c'était fantastique….mais pas assez. _

_Ichigo poussa fermement Sosuke pour qu'il se retrouve sur le dos et se pencha vers la virilité tendue qui s'offrait à lui. Mais avant qu'il n'atteigne son but, les bras puissants de Sosuke se saisirent de ses cuisses pour le faire pivoter, Ichigo laissa s'échapper un sourire en voyant où le brun voulait en venir et baissa ses hanches le plus possibles pour que Sosuke ait plus facilement accès à l'objet de ses désirs. Leur bouche se referma presque simultanément sur l'autre, provoquant moult gémissement étouffé, tandis que les langues et les mains malaxaient avec délectation les parties génitales à leur porté. _

_Magnifique._

_Ils poussèrent même le vice jusqu'à se préparer mutuellement, pour parer à toute éventualité. La pulpe de leurs doigts allait activement stimuler la boule de nerfs présente au plus profond de leur entrailles, cherchant à faire venir l'autre avant de soi-même craquer. La 'victoire' revint à Sosuke qui particulièrement pervers était allé jusqu'à glisser sa langue jusque sous la peau du rouquin qui face à cet assaut inattendu ne pu se retenir plus longtemps. Mais pas totalement vaincu il mordit très légèrement le membre présent dans sa bouche ce qui fit hurler de plaisir l'homme qui se trouvait en dessous de lui. Le souffle haché, il se pencha un peu plus et, pour marquer son territoire, enfonça profondément ses dents dans la cuisse de son amant qui lâcha un râle rauque. Il lécha doucement le sang qui coulait en ruisseau pourpre sur la peau pale._

_- Tu es à moi. _

_- Baka. _

_Sans même s'en rendre compte Ichigo se retrouva sur le dos avec en face de lui, le regard ardent de Sosuke. _

_- Toi tu veux attendre que je sois nu et les jambes écartées pour que la personne se rende compte que je suis à toi ? Ne soit pas aussi naïf._

_Les dents de Sosuke s'enfoncèrent alors profondément à la jointure du cou et des épaules du roux. _

_- Voilà…moi c'est la seule partie de ton corps que je les autorise à regarder. _

_Le bruns se mit lors à lécher soigneusement les traces de spermes demeurant sur le visage du roux, qui attira l'autre homme à lui pour un baiser passionné. Il écarta les cuisses et croisa les jambes autour de la taille de son vampire. _

_- Viens, tout de suite. _

_Ca devait bien être le seul ordre auquel Sosuke obéissait bien volontiers. Il pénétra le rouquin avec un gémissement de pure extase, tandis qu'Ichigo s'arquait contre lui._

_Divin._

_Sosuke ne fut pas tendre, et donna des coups de reins puissant le front appuyé contre celui d'Ichigo. Le roux loin de se plaindre en réclamait plus au milieu de ses cris de plaisir et de ses halètements, se synchronisant parfaitement avec son amant pour qu'il puisse aller en lui encore plus profondément. L'un des bras de Sosuke se glissa sous la courbure des reins d'Ichigo pour plaquer le sexe jusque là négligé du rouquin entre leurs deux ventres fermes, rendu glissant par la transpiration. Les cris d'Ichigo s'intensifièrent bientôt rejoint par ceux du brun. _

_Sosuke plaqua goulument sa bouche à celle d'Ichigo pour étouffer le hurlement qu'il poussa quand il se libéra dans le corps svelte de son amant avant de se redresser et d'apporter la jouissance de quelques mouvement rapide du poignet. _

_Ichigo crut qu'il allait tourner de l'œil tant la vague de plaisir fut ravageuse. _

_Sosuke quand à lui trouva à peine la force de se retirer et d'aller nettoyer les cuisses d'Ichigo avec quelques coup de langues. Il y'a avait quelque chose d'incroyablement érotique au fait de pouvoir gouter sa propre semence une fois qu'elle était passé par les entrailles de son amant._

_Complètement fourbu, Sosuke se laissa littéralement tomber sur le matelas, pour ne plus bouger. _

_Du mois, c'est ce qu'il avait prévu…car une main taquine vint lui signifier que la nuit était loin d'être terminée. _

Sosuke ferma à nouveau les yeux, sentant encore dans ses muscles les agréables courbatures que ces unions passionnés avaient laissé.

Mais pour le moment, il avait autre chose à faire, il se détourna de la direction d'où ils venaient.

Il fallait maintenant rentrer.

* * *

><p><strong>Voyez combien je suis généreuse ...je me suis pas arreté en plein milieu pour vous faire criser comme me l'avait suggérer Jiya-chan XD. <strong>

**En tout cas j'espère que tout ceux qui avait trouvé mon premier lemon trop court vont aimer celui-ci .**

**Ahalala, ça sent le fin vous ne trouver pas...bientôt la fin de cette grande aventure.**

**A mardi tout le monde !**


	15. Coincés

**Beuuuuuuuuuuuuuh, moi aussi j'étais coincées sur ce chapitre. Heureusement il est quand même là dans les temps. Pour une fois j'ai pas grand choses à dire ici. XD**

**Juste merci comme d'habitude à tout ceux qui viennent lire mon travaille.**

**Ah si ! J'ai fait une grosse bourde dans cette fic ( non je parle pas de mon orthographe plus que bof), un OS de leur choix à ceux qui devinent où...euuuuh j'espère que vous n'en trouverez pas que je n'avais pas remarqué XD. **

**( Ji-chan tu n'as pas le droit de participer, je précise, après tout je t'ai donné la réponse et toi tu n'a qu'a me demander et je te le fais ton OS XD. )  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 Coincés**

Les oiseaux gazouillaient gaiment dans les arbres alentour, masquant presque le doux clapotis du petit ruisseau coulant dans le jardin en dessous de la fenêtre. La pale lumière du petit matin se reflétait dans son cours, et créait de légers reflets sur le faux plafond de la chambre. Les feuilles semblait briller d'une lumière vert et jaune et bruissait imperceptiblement. La nature semblait vouloir l'époustoufler de la beauté que seul un rayonnant matin de printemps pouvait avoir.

Mais Ichigo s'en contrebalançait.

Pire, il était de tellement méchante humeur qu'il aurait volontiers arraché la tête des maudits volatiles à coup de dent pour les faire taire. Qu'ils aillent batifoler ailleurs que devant sa fenêtre bordel ? Un coup d'œil à la place vide dans son lit accentua encore le pli que ses sourcils froncés formaient entre ses deux yeux.

Si encore il pouvait s'arracher à ce crève-cœur, mais non. Unohana lui avait formellement interdit de quitter le lit pour encore deux jours, et s'il y'avait une chose qu'il avait appris très tôt dans sa vie, c'est que quand Unohana disait, obéir il fallait. Comment pouvait-on voiler tant de menaces derrière un doux sourire… ? Seul Sosuke devait partager la recette.

Sosuke.

Il grogna et enfouis sa tête dans les couvertures.

Déjà deux jours qu'il était parti….et déjà son cœur hurlait dans sa poitrine.

C'était pathétique.

Ses amis essayait bien de lui remonter le moral, mais sans grand succès. Il fallait dire que trois d'entre eux étaient à peu près aussi déprimés que lui. Ishida n'avait plus Ulquiorra pour faire des concours de remarques méprisantes. Rukia ne pouvait plus se chamailler avec Grimmjow et le traiter de paysans à tour de bras ? Et Rangiku devait à nouveau supporter les sourires niais et baveux de la gente masculine, que celui plus sadique et malicieux de Gin avait tenu à distance tout ce temps. Sans parler des aspects plus physiques de leurs relations respectives. Chad n'avait jamais été un bout-en train pour commencer. Et Renji, était abattu par la charge de travail qui lui était alloué, pour le punir d'avoir laissé les fuyards s'emparer da la clé des leurs collier. Il savait qu'il serait punit mais de là à se retrouver avec toutes les basses besognes du palais…

L'un dans l'autre, la seule à être de bonne humeur bien que n'osant pas l'avouer, c'était Orihime. Elle était revenue dès que la famille d'Ichigo avait été mise en sécurité, son absence prolongée aurait mis la puce à l'oreille de Yamamoto, contrairement à celle de Yoruichi, qui était connue pour disparaitre durant des mois sans laisser de nouvelles même à son mari. La petite rousse était donc revenue pour trouver son très cher 'Kurosaki-kun' seul et démoralisé. Croyant enfin la place libre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tenter sa chance, gardant en tête les leçons de séduction que Rangiku lui avait donné une fois.

Il n'était donc pas rare ces jours-ci de voir une rosissante Orihime avec un décolleté plongeant au chevet du jeune roux…qui ne lui accordait pas la moindre attention.

Mais la jeune fille était persistante si ce n'est butée.

Aussi ne fut-ce pas si surprenant de la voir entrer, un grand sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, avec un plateau, contenant le petit-déjeuner de son cher rouquin…ou en tout cas de ce qui était censé être son petit-déjeuner. Ce matin là elle avait concocté des nems de nouilles chinoises à l'ankô, enrobés de miel, et qui flottaient dans une soupe de miso.

Proprement infâme. Ichigo en aurait hurlé d'horreur.

- Bonjooooooooour, Kurosaki-kun ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Il fait beau n'est-ce pas ? Et puis les oiseaux chantent c'est tellement agréable ! J'adore le printemps ! Et toi Kurosaki-kun ?

- Boooooof.

- Aaaaaaaah ? Pourtant c'est bien le printemps ! Le soleil recommence à briller, les animaux se réveillent, et puis c'est la saison de l'amour…oups.

Le visage d'Ichigo s'était assombri, Ichigo nota intérieurement qu'Inoue était capable d'hypocrisie… « Oups » ? Comme si elle avait orienté la conversation vers l'amour par erreur.

- Excuse-moi Kurosaki-kun ! J'ai parlé sans réfléchir !

A d'autre.

- Mais tu sais Kurosaki-kun…on m'a parlé des cris que tu as poussés après qu'_il_ soit parti, y'en a même qui disent qu'ils t'ont vu pleurer. C'est bien sûr triste de se faire tromper comme ça…mais tu devrais essayer de tourner la page. Trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, qui t'aime vraiment et …

- La ferme !

Ichigo tapa du poing sur la petite table et à sa grande satisfaction en plus de faire taire la rousse, ce geste envoya valser le plateau et son contenu par terre. La petite rouquine resta un moment figé, elle releva sa tête, qu'elle avait gardé baissé, les yeux fixés sur le sol et les joues roses, la prestation parfaite de la jeune fille pure et innocente. Elle rencontra les yeux noisettes de l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis des années et eut le surprise de les voir la fixé avec une colère évidente, voir même avec du dégoût.

- Ku…Kurosaki-kun ?

- Tu devrais arrêter de parler de ce que tu ne sais pas petit gourde !

- Que…que ?

- Avant de prendre tes rêves pour des réalités tu aurais peut-être du te renseigner. Rukia est déjà venu me voir pour me demander comment j'avais pu pleurer et hurler comme ça alors que je suis très mauvais menteur et très mauvais acteur. Je lui ai alors répondu que si j'avais pu faire ça, la seule raison pour laquelle j'avais pu croire Sosuke quand il m'a dit ça, c'est parce qu'il m'avait hypnotisé. M'a forcé à croire dur comme fer qu'il disait la vérité. Alors je te prierai de ne pas venir m'emmerder avec tes histoires et de surtout jamais te faire la moindre illusion. Jamais, jamais je n'envisagerais une seule seconde de t'embrasser, de t'enlacer, de te faire partager ma couche. Jamais nous ne serons ensemble toi et moi. Même si Sosuke devais disparaitre de ma vie. Même si tu devais être la dernière personne sur terre.

- C'est…c'est parce que je suis une femme c'est ça ?

Les yeux d'Ichigo se plissèrent. Un léger halo enserra son corps et ses yeux prirent cette couleur mordorée annonciatrice de danger. Il faisait suffisamment appel à ses pouvoirs pour intimider la jeune vampire qui se trouvait face à lui mais pas suffisamment pour alerter la garde royale. La réaction d'Orihime ne se fit pas attendre, elle se recula contre le mur le plus éloigné, ses yeux écarquillés ne le lâchant pas. Comme si elle surveillait un animal dangereux qui pouvait lui sauter à la gorge à tout instant. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il laissa retomber sa puissance spirituelle.

- Voilà la raison. Quand je deviens comme ça…quand cette part de moi prend le dessus. Tu pars te réfugier dans un coin en tremblant et en me regardant comme si j'étais un monstre, non pire, une bête. Alors que Sosuke tu sais ce qu'il fait ?

Orihime ne pu que bêtement secouer la tête en signe de négation.

- Et bien, il me fixe dans les yeux avec défi, il me sourit, parfois même il m'ignore superbement. Et quand je fais mine de le menacer, il retrousse les lèvres et me montre les crocs. Il me montre que je ne lui fait pas peur, il ne s'éloigne pas de moi. Il m'accepte dans mon entièreté.

- Je…avec le temps je peux moi aussi.

- Ouais peut-être. Mais je m'en fous, car toi tu as à te forcer. Et pas lui. Tu es une amie, et tu ne seras jamais plus. Voilà tout.

Des larmes silencieuses dévalèrent les joues d'Inoue avant que des sanglots ne commencent à secouer son corps.

- Mais…mais….mais moi je t'aime.

- Non…tu aimes l'idée que tu as de moi. Et puis….même, s'il suffisait d'être amoureux d'une personne pour être aimé en retour. Tu ne crois pas que le monde serait nettement plus beau qu'il ne l'est ? J'ai eu une chance incroyable de trouver Sosuke, et qu'il m'ait accepté. J'espère que tu auras toi aussi la chance de trouver la personne qu'il te faut.

N'en pouvant plus, la jolie rousse se leva et quitta la chambre sans dire un mot de plus, toujours les yeux débordant de larmes, le visage déformé par la tristesse.

Ichigo lui se sentit apaisé, pas heureux…quoique peut être un peu tout au fond de lui, mais plus léger. La frustration d'être seul après ces mois à être deux s'était un peu atténuée. Après tout, il avait attendu des années, sans certitude sur la suite. Il pouvait bien attendre encore un peu, avec en perspective un avenir beaucoup moins flou.

xxxXxxx

Dans la salle du trône, le roi Yamamoto lui pour la première fois depuis des années voyait l'avenir se brouiller devant lui. L'ex-prince qui jusqu'à présent s'était presque totalement à son pouvoir par peur des représailles sur son clan, redressait à nouveau la tête et le défiai. Sa machine bien huilée était maintenant grippée, les rouages obstrués à cause d'un petit gravier. Un petit gravier dont cet incapable de Barragan avait été incapable de se débarrasser. Aizen Sosuke.

La disparition de certains de ses espions, les doutes qu'il voyait germer dans le regard de certains, la vigueur retrouvée de Kurosaki, la disparition de l'ancienne famille royale qu'il avait tenue en otage. Tout ça, ça devait être sa faute. Il ne pouvait même pas accuser l'ancien prince de trahison, trop de témoin avait entendu Aizen déclaré qu'il l'avait roulé dans la farine. Il ne pouvait pas accuser quelqu'un avec autant de prestige que Kurosaki de trahison tant qu'il ne pouvait pas être prouvé avec certitude qu'il avait été parfaitement maitre de ses actes. De plus nombreux aurait été ceux pensant que c'était de bonne guerre. Après tout, lui il avait bien volé le pouvoir au père du jeune vampire. Même les vampires qu'il avait éduqué lui-même, Ukitake et Kyuraku, refusait de faire du mal au roux.

Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule solution pour Yamamoto de se débarrasser de cette épine douloureuse plantée dans son pied. Un 'accident'.

Kurosaki disparu, tout le monde rentrerait dans les rangs.

Quand à Aizen, si Barragan ne le faisait pas disparaitre avant. Il s'en chargerait.

Peut-être pouvait-il faire d'une pierre deux coups.

~~~oO°Oo~~~

Sosuke commençait sérieusement à être à bout de nerfs.

Pourquoi systématiquement quand il arrivait quelque part, il devait passer par la case prison ?

Et puis, il ne voulait pas paraitre égoïste…mais pourquoi des quatre il n'y avait que lui qui y avait droit ? C'est le genre de privilèges dont il ce serait bien passé.

Au moins était-ce plus agréable que quand il avait été détenu chez les vampires. Enfin…tout était relatif. Il était sanglé à un grand siège droit aux arrêtes saillantes par de longues bandes de cuir noire qui aspiraient son énergie spirituelle. Elles avaient été douloureusement serré à même sa peau, ses vêtements lui ayant été retiré, mais malgré tout, à part ses mains, ses pieds, le bas de son visage et l'un de ses yeux, aucune parcelle de se chair n'était visible. D'où le désavantage d'intimider son supérieur depuis des années, il avait tellement la trouille au fond de lui qu'il faisait dans la démesure pour le maintenir en détention.

Tout ça parce qu'il avait été jugé responsable de l'échec de la mission qui leur avait valu à lui et aux autres d'être fait prisonnier. Il devait s'avouer tout de même surpris, il s'était attendu à être quasiment exécuté sur place à cause de sa transformation en vampire. Mais non, personne, que ce soit le Maitre de son ordre ou ses compagnons d'arme n'avait rien remarqué, alors qu'ils étaient formé à ça. Etait-ce encore une de ces bizarreries dont il avait bien malgré lui le secret ?

En tout cas l'incident lui avait permis de voir que malgré leur association, Yamamoto et Barragan ne semblait pas être en contact étroit. Sinon le roi des vampires n'aurait pas manqué d'informer le Maitre des Masques de son nouvel état. Car s'il y avait bien une chose que les Masques Blancs ne toléraient plus depuis l'ascension de Barragan c'était des vampires dans leurs rangs. A une époque, il y'avait eu une unité de Masque qui était composée exclusivement d'hybrides de vampires et de masques blancs. Cette unité était généralement chargée soit de faire le lien avec les vampires, soit de s'occuper des cas compliqués. Mais cela faisait longtemps maintenant que Shinji et sa bande n'étaient plus les bienvenus ni chez les vampires, ni chez les Blancs. Sosuke les avait croisé par hasard il y'a bien des années, et avait pu obtenir des renseignements sur les changements qu'avait opéré Barragan comparé à l'ancien système, mais pas plus, car le courant n'était pas très bien passé. Sosuke avait remarqué qu'il avait un don pour mettre les gens mal à l'aise. Hirako Shinji n'avait pas fait exception à la règle, et pourtant ce jour là il s'était paré de son plus beau sourire et de son plus beau visage innocent. Enfin peut importait, ils lui avaient donné les infos, n'allaient pas lui mettre de bâton dans les roues et peut-être même reprendraient-ils du service s'ils étaient satisfaits des résultats de la rébellion.

Bref, sa situation aurait pu être pire et bien plus douloureuse.

Il se demandait parfois ce qu'il ferait une fois que tout serait fini, quel objectif se fixer une fois celui-ci atteint. Changer les choses, rétablir la balance, cela avait été sa raison de vivre pendant toutes ces années. Son point d'ancrage quand parfois il ne rêvait que de partir loin. Dans un endroit désert où il n'aurait pas à constamment se contrôler pour éviter de perdre les pédales. Il ne serait pas le nouveau chef des Masques Blancs, il le savait. Cette révolte avait beau être justifiée, il ne vaudrait pas beaucoup mieux que le vieux moustachu, s'il prenait le pouvoir comme ça par la force. Et puis, il y'avait Ichigo. Aucun masque blanc n'accepterait comme chef « l'enfant » du roi des vampires. Ce serait remettre en cause leur autonomie. L'un dans l'autre, la solution qui l'arrangerai sans doute le mieux, c'est de mourir au cours de la rébellion. Il ne se laisserait pas mourir volontairement, mais il n'hésiterait pas à donner sa vie si cela s'avérait utile. Mais les choses ne seraient pas aussi faciles.

Au plus profond de son âme, il entendait ces murmures d'un autre temps, ceux-ci l'avaient suivi toute se vie, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait, ils avaient commencés à se faire plus forts, plus sonores. Il entendait les mots mais n'en captaient pas les mots. Et il se sentait petit à petit rongé de l'intérieur par ce chuchotis froid et détaché, quelquefois plein de ressentiment et de colère. Inhumain. Ils s'étaient encore rapprochés depuis sa transformation en vampire. Et depuis…Un frisson parcouru lentement son corps.

Il avait froid, mais ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose à ce propos. Et puis il avait toujours eu froid, très froid.

Quoique…en fermant les yeux et en imaginant, il pouvait parfois sentir une douce chaleur l'envahir.

Un matelas et un oreiller moelleux, des draps souple et doux, un paire de bras chauds venant doucement enlacé sa taille tandis qu'un torse ferme venait se coller à son dos, et qu'un souffle chaud venait caresser sa nuque.

Un petit sourire fleurit doucement sur ses lèvres.

Si dans le noir absolu de sa cellule quelqu'un avait pu le voir, il aurait dit avec incrédulité qu'il y avait de la tendresse dans ce sourire discret.

xxxXxxx

Barragan, surplombait tout les chasseurs assis dans la salle depuis l'estrade où il était assis. Son regard froid balayait chaque visage des premiers rangs, là où se trouvaient les hauts gradés, ceux qui étaient là depuis un moment, ceux qui étaient passé par l'hogyoku. Mais il surveillait plus particulièrement les trois chasseurs revenu il y'a quelques semaines, regardait à qui ils parlaient, s'ils faisaient quoique ce soit qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Yamamoto avait dû bien se ramollir pour que ces jeunes hommes soient de retour en pleine forme, il les avait considéré comme mort. Il l'avait espéré.

Aizen se révélait vraiment problématique. Il avait réussi à le mettre à l'écart momentanément, en le punissant pour son échec mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le garder là-bas encore très longtemps. Trop de chasseurs le considéraient comme un modèle, un héros, et ça malgré la crainte qu'il inspirait.

Fichtre ! Même lui craignait le gamin !

C'était certes l'effet qu'il avait recherché…mais maintenant il regrettait beaucoup sa décision.

Il se souvenait de cette nuit, Yamamoto lui avait demandé de l'aider à trouver le prince héritier du trône des vampires japonais. Il avait du accepter de l'aider car Yamamoto venait juste de l'aider à obtenir la tête de l'organisation, de plus, si Yamamoto succédait dans son coup d'état, il laissait la bride molle aux vampires qui s'attaqueraient encore plus aux humains. Les humains, paysans, nobles, princes seraient alors tellement effrayés qu'ils feraient de plus en plus appelle aux services des Blancs, ils deviendraient incroyablement influent. Leur traque les avait amené à un tout petit village perdu dans les montagnes. C'est là qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois, ce petit garçon à la tignasse chocolat. Il y'a avait eu quelque chose dans son regard, une étincelle de grande intelligence et un petit quelque chose d'autre. Sans compter que débarrasser de la crasse il devait être à croquer. Il avait cru avoir tout inventé quand le gamin s'était mis à chouiner et gémir en indiquant une direction d'un doigt tremblant. Il avait envoyé ses hommes par là et caressait l'idée de prendre le gamin pour ses besoins personnels…mais une bande de vampire avait surgit. Les Masques Blancs et les vampires n'étant bien sûr pas au courant de l'alliance cachée entre leurs deux chefs s'était gaillardement jeté les uns sur les autres, en sacrifiant les paysans au passage. Barragan ne voyant pas l'intérêt de rester avait fait se retirer une partie de ses troupes dans la forêt et vu la gerbe de flamme qui embrasa celui-ci d'un coup, bien lui en prit. Cet enfoiré de vampire fossilisé. Yamamoto ne semblait pas considérer que leur alliance allait jusqu'à le prévenir avant de faire remonter à la surface les flammes de l'enfer. Néanmoins, leur cible n'étant pas dans les parages, les vampires dégagèrent rapidement le terrain. Maintenant il fallait essayer de soigner un peu leur image. Les rares survivants du village furent rassemblés au centre de ce qui avait été le village. Ca et là des maisons s'écroulaient en projetant des gerbes d'étincelles rougeoyantes. Au milieu des villageois au visage cendreux et aux yeux élargis d'horreur, il y'avait le gamin. Ils serraient contre lui ses mains brulés, le regard dans le vide, le visage exsangue. Et tout d'un coup sans qu'il puisse comprendre, des cris, des hurlements. Les villageois semblait à nouveaux terrorisés par quelque chose que seul eux pouvait voir, certains allèrent même jusqu'à s'arracher la peau du visage. Les prunelles du gamin, à l'origine du même marron chaud que ses cheveux étaient devenues totalement blanches, et de lui se dégageait une puissance formidable. Le pouvoir à l'état brut. Finalement tout les villageois hurlants finirent par s'écrouler sur le sol avec de l'écume au bord des lèvres et les yeux toujours grand ouverts d'horreurs.

Mort de peur.

Il avait alors regardé avec un intérêt renouveler le gamin, ses yeux était redevenus à la normal même si voilés par la fatigue. Des frissons secouaient tout son corps frêle. D'un geste, il ordonna à un de ses hommes de l'assommer, et il l'embarqua avec en tête tout ce que ce gamin pourrait lui apporter.

Il avait voulu faire de ce garçon une arme redoutable, voulait faire de lui le faire de lance des Blancs. Que si jamais Yamamoto pense un jour à les rayer de la carte, il y réfléchisse à deux fois.

Et d'une certaine façon, il avait eu raison.

Le seul problème, c'est que contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé à cause de sa crise de larme, il n'était pas du tout manipulable. Mais alors pas du tout. C'était plutôt l'inverse.

Toujours à le regarder avec ce regard insondable, à ne jamais céder par la force.

Et surtout….il était devenu bien plus redoutable qu'il ne l'avait jamais escompté. Il avait bien essayé de le freiner en lui interdisant l'accès à l'hogyoku mais même comme ça, il restait très dangereux.

Il aurait dû le tuer. Mais c'était maintenant trop tard. Sosuke ne mourrait pas facilement. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour s'en débarrasser sans créer un tollé dans les rangs.

Tout à ses pensées il sursauta presque quand un de ses hommes jaillit dans la salle en courant comme s'il avait le diable au trousse. Sa tenue blanche était couverte de sang et il lui manquait un bras.

- LES VAMPIRES ! LES VAMPIRES NOUS DECLARENT LA GUERRE !

* * *

><p><strong>Alors si j'ai bien fait mon job, là vous avez toutes envie de me zigouiller. <strong>

**Alors Ciao =3 ~**


	16. La fureur de la Lune I

**Bon...les excuses sont de circonstance je pense . Je veux même pas regarder depuis combien de temps vous attendiez ce chapitre ça me déprimerai T-T. Ah...et comme j'ai sous-estimé ma capacité à broder, et bien ce chapitre sera en deux partie, car il me reste pas mal de truc à caser et il fait déjà 9 pages le sacripan. Vraiment désolée !**

**P.S: la suite n'est sans doute pas pour la semaine prochaine, j'ai des exams (rire jaune).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16 La fureur de la Lune I**

_Les nuages gris coulaient doucement devant la pleine lune, qui de sa lumière froide inondait la scène. L'obscurité s'abattit brusquement sur le champ couvert de cadavre, comme pour les recouvrir d'une nappe de néant. Comme pour cacher cette boucherie, comme pour cacher la lutte qui se jouait à cet endroit. Mais la Lune, toujours patiente, était encore là quand le nuage passa et illumina les deux créatures qui se livrait un duel acharné. L'une sombre, l'autre claire. Tantôt sur le sol, tantôt dans le ciel, ils se lacéraient les chaires à main nues, essayaient de s'arracher les membres et se donnaient des coups si violents que des bourrasques de vent en naissaient. Où parfois des cratères. _

_Comme celui qui venait de naitre tandis que l'un des combattants était touché et alla s'écraser sur le sol à cinq cents mètres de là. L'autre vint se poser devant lui en ne faisant aucun bruit. _

_Une paire d'yeux rouges voilés par la douleur alla se braquer sur la paire d'un blanc grisé de son vis-à-vis. Une main d'un blanc d'albâtre se leva avec ses ongles allongés en d'énormes serres._

_Les yeux rouges se fermèrent, comme résigné, avant de se lever à nouveau sur la créature blanche devant lui. _

_Je t'aime, Sosuke._

~~~oO°Oo~~~

_La matinée précédente…_

La tension était presque palpable dans l'air frais du petit jour. Pas un brin d'herbe ne frémissait dans la vaste prairie, et de la nature n'émanait aucun son, même pour les oreilles vampires. Comme si elle aussi retenait son souffle. Yamamoto regardait au loin, la ligne d'horizon barrée par une marée blanche de chasseurs. Barragan devait être furieux à l'heure actuel, qu'il est ainsi rompu le pacte qu'ils avaient fait, mais peux importait. La situation lui échappait et il fallait qu'il la reprenne en main. La guerre, rappellerait au sien à quel point il était un bon chef de guerre, et elle purgerait sans doute les rangs de ceux qui voulait se rebeller contre lui. Son regard se planta sur les cheveux roux en batailles qui se démarquaient parmi les autres teintes du premier rang.

Le premier rang….celui où il y avait le plus de chance de mourir. Le rang ou normalement n'aurait dû se retrouver que la piétaille. Oh il était peu probable que juste à cause de probabilité défavorable, l'ancien prince y laisse la vie, mais Yamamoto savait qu'il y aurait encore maintes occasions durant la bataille.

Le regard à nouveau au loin, il remarqua un détail intéressant. Aizen Sosuke était lui aussi au premier rang des masques blancs. Il était assez reconnaissable même de loin. Ainsi-donc Barragan aussi voulait finalement se débarrasser de lui. Après tout, même lui devait savoir qu'un homme exceptionnel était dangereux s'il ne pouvait être contrôlé.

Tant mieux.

Il avait imaginé que Kurosaki mort, Aizen n'aurait plus aucune base pour agir sur les vampires. Après tout il n'était qu'un simple nouveau né, son seule poids dans la balance, était le fait qu'il soit l'amant et « l'enfant » de l'ancien prince. Mais si l'homme lui-même pouvait mourir, c'était parfait.

Yamamoto, leva la canne noueuse sur laquelle il s'appuyait de quelques centimètres avant de brusquement en frapper le sol. Malgré le sol meuble, le son sembla raisonner dans toute la plaine et aussitôt, la horde de vampire se mit à courir vers les masques blancs. Yamamoto fronça les sourcils quand il entendit un cri venir des lignes adverses. Après un deuxième cri, un concert de bourdonnement se mit à retentir.

Des archers.

Une pluie de flèches aux pointes d'argent s'abattit sur la première ligne. Bien sûr ça n'avait de réelle importance que si la flèche atteignait le cerveau ou le cœur les « tuant » sur le coup. Il y eut quelques vampires malchanceux qui se retrouvèrent à terre. La dernière flèche avait à peine touché le sol, que déjà la première ligne des masques blancs s'élança à la rencontre de ses troupes, arrivé à quelques mètres des troupes vampires vêtues de noir, les masques blancs dégainèrent leurs sabres et alors qu'ils allaient se rentrer les uns dans les autres, brusquement les blancs semblèrent faire demi-tour.

Yamamoto entrouvrit les yeux.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient encore allés inventer ?

Mais les apparences étaient trompeuses car au lieu de tout simplement s'en aller, ils firent à nouveau volte-face et avançaient en tournoyant sur eux même, la lame toujours au clair. Une faucheuse géante venait de se créer devant ses yeux, emportant la vie de nombreux vampires sur son passage. Des têtes roulaient sur le sol en faisant un bruit de fruit trop mûr en touchant le sol, des membres étaient sectionnés. Mais certains vampires y échappèrent en se jetant sur les jambes des hommes blancs, des cris d'horreur et d'agonie raisonnaient tandis que ces derniers se faisaient déchiqueter morceaux par morceaux.

Bien vite cette formation qui avait juste pour but de rompre les rangs de l'armée de Yamamoto, fut abandonnée au profit du chaos habituel des batailles. Et le reste des armées rejoignit le combat, les puissants combattants se taillant un passage jusqu'à des adversaires à leur taille.

Le jeune Tôshiro sa battait contre une chasseuse blonde à la peau sombre et à la plantureuse poitrine. Son masque, tout en dents acérées, lui prenait la moitié du visage et descendait jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle envoyait des cascades d'eau sur le garçon aux cheveux blancs qui peinait à tenir le rythme et à les transformer à temps en glace pour se défendre. Tandis que son dragon de glace, la gueule béante tournoyait pour essayer d'avaler tout crue sa proie.

Kenpachi et Kuchiki s'étaient joint pour une pseudo alliance contre un géant aussi grand que large, chauve avec des sortes de crêtes osseuses, les sourcils roux, et la mâchoire prise par son masque. Mais Yamamoto aurait été bien en peine de dire si Byakuya visait plus le chasseur que Kenpachi, et vice versa.

Jyushirou et Shunsui se battait contre un homme aux cheveux bruns mi longs qui faisait surgir de deux de ses doigts des boules d'énergie dévastatrices et une petite blondinette, entourée de loups.

Inoue Orihime et Chad Yatsutora affrontaient une jeune femme aux cheveux verts d'eau et don le masque lui faisait comme un crâne de bélier posé sur la tête et un homme longiligne dont le masque nui était invisible, peut-être était-il dans le même cas qu'Ichimaru et Aizen ?

Ce dernier d'ailleurs, jouait au chat et à la souris avec Urahara, tandis qu'Ichimaru bataillait avec Matsumoto et Kira. Pourquoi Kurosaki n'avait-il pas déjà ordonné à son vampire de se battre à leurs coté et de poignarder dans le dos tout les chasseurs à sa portée? Remarque peut-être ne pouvait-il que l'empêcher d'utiliser ses illusions.

Kurosaki se battait avec acharnement avec le chasseur aux yeux verts qui avait été leur prisonnier avec Aizen durant ces longs mois. Le cadavre du chasseur aux cheveux bleu gisant pas loin de là.

Abarai et Ishida étaient aux prises avec….un homme aux cheveux rose ?

Kuchiki Rukia se battait….contre une sorte de bocal en verre rempli de petits crânes flottant.

Décidément les chasseurs, on pouvait y trouver n'importe quoi.

Les combats que se soit parmi les sous-fifres ou les grands pontes, se déroulaient et se concluaient petit à petit. Mais dans la folie ambiante il était dur de tenir les comptes.

Jyushirou qui tombait dans la boue écarlate, pâle comme un linge.

Hinamori Momo qui allait s'écraser sur le sol suivi de prêt par Kira et Matsumoto.

Le chasseur aux yeux verts qui partait en cendre sous une forme entre homme et chauve souris.

Ishida et Abarai qui crachait du sang et se tenait le ventre en hurlant.

Partout du sang, partout des cris.

A ce moment Yamamoto pu voir qu'en effet Enfant de la Lune et Vampires n'étaient pas si diffèrent…ils hurlaient, saignaient, pleuraient de la même façon.

Tout le monde était uni dans la mort.

S'il n'avait été aussi vieux, s'il n'avait déjà vu autant de sang, peut-être aurait-il flanché devant ce spectacle barbare qu'il observait en retrait. Mais non, il était venu aussi loin, ce n'était pas pour faire marche arrière à cause d'un peu de sang de plus.

Le bruit des lames qui s'entrechoquaient était presque assourdissant, en plus des cris de douleurs et des gémissements des blessés.

Aussi fut-ce un choc immense quand le monde sembla se fissurer de toute part et voler en éclats, et que les cris et le bruit cessèrent d'un coup.

~~~oO°Oo~~~

Barragan était lui aussi occupé à constater les pertes dans ses rangs quand tout sembla se briser comme de la glace. De nombreux cadavre jonchaient toujours le sol et le saturait de sang, mais il y manquait les plus important. Stark et Lilynette était sain et sauf, Ulquiorra aussi, Ichimaru qu'il aurait juré avoir vu se faire poignarder dans le dos était appuyé contre un arbre avec l'un des sourires dont il avait le secret, une vampire serrée contre lui. La rouquine qu'il voyait souvent aux cotés de Kurosaki était là aussi.

Et Kurosaki lui-même se tenait devant lui.

Il avait à peine commencé à se demander comment cela pouvait être possible que déjà il avait la réponse.

Aizen.

Mais… comment ? Il était censé être affaibli par son séjour prolongé dans les profondeurs des cachots du quartier général, sans avoir été nourri autrement que par un peu d'eau. Même en temps normal et au meilleur de sa forme, il n'aurait pas dû pouvoir crée une illusion aussi puissante et sur autant de personne à la fois. Décidément il lui fallait s'en débarrasser, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser en roue libre plus longtemps, même s'il perdait ainsi son arme la plus mortelle.

Un mouvement d'Ulquiorra attira son attention, il n'était pas alarmé mais mieux valait prendre ses précaution. Ulquiorra n'était pas un adversaire à prendre à la légère, mais celui-ci se contenta de disparaitre on ne sait où.

- Chasseurs, pourrais-je savoir ce que veux dire ceci ? Pourquoi cette chose souille encore la terre de sa présence ? demanda-t-il en indiquant du menton Kurosaki qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et se tenait l'arme à la main.

- Ca veut dire que va falloir vous bouger, au risque de perdre du poids.

Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais fait couper la langue d'Ichimaru ? En tout cas, tous les chasseurs présents ne bronchèrent pas, et sur un signe du rouquin s'éloignèrent…Ils étaient donc tous sous la coupe d'Aizen.

- Oh, il va donc falloir que je te botte les fesses moi-même gamin, avant de m'occuper du cas de ses misérables.

Kurosaki afficha un air blasé en inclinant un peu la tête en arrière.

- Dis gros père, t'as pas l'impression de te foutre un peu du monde en me traitant de gamin ? T'as combien ? La soixantaine ? Moi j'ai déjà plusieurs siècles.

- …..Impardonnable ! A qui crois-tu donc t'adresser jeune blanc-bec ? Je suis Barragan Luisenbarn ! Grand maître des Masques Blancs ! L'équivalent d'un roi, non, d'un DIEU même. Même vous vampires ne pouvez rien contre moi, vous êtes juste condamnés à pourrir lentement sous mes yeux ! Pour moi vous êtes justes des blattes ! Tout ce qui se trouve sous la Lune m'appartient !

- Si tu veux mon avis, c'est ton cerveau qui a pourri. J'avais jamais compris pourquoi Sosuke donnait toujours l'impression d'avoir trouvé un cafard mort dans son thé en parlant de toi…mais maintenant tout s'explique. T'es complètement mégalo.

Aizen était donc bien derrière tout ça. Que soit maudit le jour où il avait récupérer ce marmot ! Mais comment avait-il fait ça ?

- En parlant de ce misérable, où est-il allé se terrer ? Il laisse les autres mourir à sa place maintenant ?

- Oh il est juste un peu fatigué, il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire des illusions de cette ampleur. Donc je l'ai forcé à se mettre à couvert sous la protection de quelques personnes, c'est un vampire mais il ne faut pas pousser n'est-ce pas ?

Barragan mit un certains temps à digérer cette information. Après tout, si Aizen avait été un vampire, il l'aurait tout de suite remarqué, et les autres chasseurs aussi. C'était leur boulot de reconnaitre les vampires ! Même les illusions d'Aizen ne marchaient pas sur ça !

- C'est impossible ! Il ne peut pas être un vampire, je l'aurais remarqué !

- Si si, je dirais même mieux, c'est MON vampire. Je te laisse donc imaginer mon…mécontentement quand j'ai vu dans quel état de faiblesse il était. Heureusement un peu de sang et ça repart !

L'air jusque là affablement renfrogné du roux quitta totalement son visage et fut remplacé par une expression menaçante.

- Toi en revanche, plus rien ne peux te sauver.

Car ce qu'il n'avait pas dit c'est que plus que faible, Sosuke avait failli sombrer dans l'entre-deux tellement il était épuisé. Commencer l'illusion lui avait pris toute les forces qu'il avait réussi à récupérer entre sa sortie de cellule et le début de la bataille, il avait fallu qu'il remarque d'infimes détails que jamais Sosuke n'aurait laissé passer, perfectionniste comme il était, et le sentiment de fatigue extrême qui lui venait du lien qu'il partageait avec lui. Ulquiorra lui avait alors expliqué ce qui c'était passé et Ichigo était tout de suite allé rejoindre son amant, plusieurs cadavres à la main pour le forcer à boire leur sang. Il ne pouvait lui-même pas donner le sien, car il aurait ainsi perdue des forces dont il aurait besoin contre Barragan. Sosuke, comme on pouvait s'y attendre chez un vampire aussi jeune que lui et avec toute sa tête, avait encore un peu de mal à se nourrir directement sur des humains, il préférait de la nourriture plus conventionnelle. Malheureusement celle-ci était mal adaptée à des corps de vampire, et ne suffisait que quand le dit vampire était en pleine forme. Mais le brun avait suffisamment la tête sur les épaules pour ne pas chipoter en pleine bataille, et avait obligeamment sucé le sang de tous les cadavres qu'Ichigo lui avait fourni.

Ichigo sentait que Sosuke était bien en train de se reposer comme il le lui avait demandé, avec seulement Yamamoto pris dans son illusion. Après tout, toute la piétaille était morte, et les personnes ne faisant pas partie de leur petit complot étaient en passe de l'être. Byakuya et Rukia devait être en train de s'occuper de Zomarri, Yammi donnait du fil à retordre à Kenpachi qui s'amusait comme un petit fou sous l'œil médusé de Renji, Kisuke se chargeait de Soi-Fon et ainsi de suite. Tous éparpillés, caché les uns des autres afin d'éviter que le récit des événements en train de se dérouler ne circule et ne quitte le champ de bataille. Tabula rasa.

Il était temps de recommencer sur de nouvelles bases.

Mais avant de penser à ça, il fallait surtout qu'ils se débarrassent des deux chefs. Et ce n'était pas une mince à faire, ils avaient beau avoir triché pour atteindre leurs positions actuelles, on ne pouvait pas nier qu'ils étaient absurdement fort.

Tout le long, Ichigo et Barragan étaient restés à se fixer. C'était la première fois, que le rouquin avait vraiment l'occasion d'observer le Maitre des Blancs, car à chaque fois par le passé, ne voulant pas perdre sa vie au service de Yamamoto, il s'était rapidement cassé. Comme tout les vampires sensés d'ailleurs. Mais aujourd'hui pas question, le temps du changement était arrivé, et le changement ça ne se faisait pas tout seul.

Barragan lui analysait la situation. Son unique œil valide restait fixé sur le jeune homme qu'il avait aidé à détrôner voilà des années, et il se demandait pourquoi Yamamoto n'avait jamais trouvé un moyen de s'en débarrasser ! Avait-il laissé vivre l'ancien maitre des Blancs et sa famille ? Bien sûr que non ! Il était même allé jusqu'à virer tout un groupe de chasseurs trop proche de l'ancien chef, à défaut de les avoir éradiqué. Quelle belle pagaille.

Enfin ce n'était pas comme si cet insecte allait continuer longtemps à vivre. Ce gringalet avait beau être parmi les plus pur vampires, il n'était plus rien du tout.

Et mort, il serait encore moins que rien.

Après de longues minutes à se jauger mutuellement, Ichigo se lança sur Barragan. Après tout, il pourrait observer Barragan une éternité, il n'en apprendrait pas plus, maintenant il fallait s'activer. Ichigo comptait essentiellement sur sa vitesse pour gagner ce combat, le vieux maitre était après tout plutôt enrobé, bien que il ne semblait pas non plus manquer de muscle. Cet homme ne devait donc pas bouger beaucoup, et devait manquer de vitesse et d'agilité. Barragan ne cilla même pas et garda sa position tandis qu'Ichigo se retournait sur lui même pour lancé un coup de pieds retourné dévastateur, ou du moins ce qui aurait dû l'être. Car quelque chose d'étrange se produisit, tandis que son pieds approchait de sa cible, il perdit petit à petit en vitesse et en puissance. Barragan n'eut alors qu'à le prendre par la cheville et l'envoyer valdinguer contre un arbre.

Brièvement sonné, Ichigo jura entre ses dents, et se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Sa jambe le faisait souffrir comme si il avait une déchirure musculaire. Mais ce n'était pas possible vu qu'il n'avait absolument pas forcé. Peut importait son métabolisme était déjà en train de réparer les dommages. Il repartit à l'assaut bien décidé à amocher le plus possibles Barragan sans avoir à tout de suite devenir sérieux. Il voulait économiser ses forces tant qu'il ne savait pas exactement à quoi s'attendre. Rien ne servait d'aller vite, il fallait arriver à point. Mais il avait beau, se mouvoir le plus vite possible et changer constamment d'angle d'attaque, systématiquement ses mouvements ralentissait au dernier moment et il se faisait cueillir en plein vol par un Barragan toujours aussi impassible et toujours aussi arrogant.

- Alors gamin, es-tu juste capable de courir dans tout les sens et de japper comme un jeune chien fou. C'est vraiment médiocre.

Ichigo, ne se laissa pas piquer au vif par cette provocation évidente et observa à nouveau attentivement le vieil homme pour voir s'il n'avait rien manqué. Non pas de champs de force ou bouclier autour de lui, il ne dégageait pas aussi une aura spécialement puissante, malgré tout l'air autour de lui semblait légèrement troublé. Barragan dû remarquer, le léger plissement de ses yeux car sous sa moustache, un petit sourire arrogant se dessina.

- Oooooh il y aurait donc une ébauche de cerveau sous ce crâne ?

Des particules de lumière blanche semblèrent alors se matérialiser autour de Barragan et se concentrèrent sur sa tête, quelques instants plus tard, le crâne de Barragan était ceint d'un masque qui ressemblait fortement à l'une de ses couronnes que les rois occidentaux affectionnaient tant.

- Je te l'ai dit, je suis un roi parmi les dieux. Même les vampires ne sont rien devant moi. Car je contrôle la seule chose qui est capable de tout vaincre dans ce monde, même les dieux. Le temps.

Autour des pieds de Barragan, les rares brins d'herbes commencèrent à se rabougrir, se dessécher puis à tomber en poussières.

- Tout est soumis au temps, même les vampires, même les dieux. C'est juste qu'ils ont plus de temps que les autres à leur disposition. Mais tôt ou tard ce temps s'écoule et se tari. Alors que pour moi, le temps n'est rien. Je suis capable de l'accélérer, de le ralentir, voir même de l'arrêter.

Et merde, pourquoi est-ce qu'il existait des enfants de la Lune avec des capacités aussi démentiels ? Contrôler le temps, comment un homme pouvait faire ça ? Et Sosuke qui répétait sans arrêt que le temps n'était qu'un concept abstrait et sans aucune prise….sans prise. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, depuis quand les enfants de la Lune pouvait t-il contrôler l'insaisissable ? Même les rares personnes qui pouvaient manipuler l'air par exemple, avouait qu'en fait il sentait à chaque fois comme de minuscules graines et que c'est ça qu'il faisait bouger. Shinji et Sosuke lui avait longtemps posé problèmes, il n'arrivait pas à trouver leur 'truc'.Bon...pour Sosuke il n'avait toujours pas de réponse, mais il commençait à juste accepter que sa moitié préférée ne pouvait rien faire comme tout le monde. Et quant à Shinji, il avait fini par avoir la réponse. Une fois, il était tombé par hasard sur la bande d'ex-« chasseurs/vampires » et au cours d'une nuit assez arrosé, Shinji lui avait dit qu'en fait il créait un gaz qui agissait sur le cerveau et une petite partie de l'oreille…Un gaz.

Il redressa vivement la tête, examina le trouble dans l'air qu'il avait déjà remarqué, et sourit.

- Ah, j'aurais dû me méfier. Sosuke m'avait bien prévenu que tu avais tendance à te faire mousser démesurément. Et si t'avais pu contrôler quelque chose comme le temps, il m'aurait prévenu à l'avance. A moins qu'il ait trouvé ça drôle,….. où qu'il m'ait haï.

Barragan fut momentanément tellement surpris, qu'il en oublia même qu'il venait techniquement de se faire insulter.

- Gamin…Aizen t'a envoyé te battre contre moi sans rien te dire ?

- Oh siiiii…il m'a dit tout ton profil psychologique, de ta folie des grandeurs à ta susceptibilité très sensible. Par contres quand j'ai demandé pour tes pouvoirs, il a juste dit ' Surprise'. Salop va.

Bon ce coup-ci, même la surprise ne pouvait pas empêcher de réaliser qu' 'Ichigo venait de se payer sa tête.

- Insolent ! Comment oses-tu cracher sur ton dieu ?

- Techniquement je n'ai pas craché, et en plus je trouve que tu n'a rien d'un dieu, et si vraiment t'en ai un, j'ai absolument aucune envie de te vouer quelques cultes que ce soit où de te respecter.

Ichigo se demanda quand même s'il n'était pas allé trop loin dans l'insolence, quand de la vapeur d'un noir d'encre commença à entourer Barragan. Son masque se mit à luire. Bon ça voulait au moins dire que les choses allaient vraiment devenir sérieuses. Il passait à la manifestation totale de son masque. La vapeur noir englua le vieil homme, se dérobant momentanément à la vue d'Ichigo. Et quand il sorti de cette brume obscure, il était méconnaissable. Après tout rien ne ressemblait plus à un squelette qu'un autre squelette. Car c'est ce que Barragan était devenu, un squelette plein d'os, couvert d'un grand manteau noir déchiqueté par endroit et bordé de fourrure au col. Sur son crane blanc dépourvue de chair, et légèrement fissuré par endroit, trônait une couronne. Finalement non, facile de reconnaitre Barragan.

Il ne s'attarda pas plus sur cette pensée car la brume noir se mit à bouger, à lui foncer droit dessus pour être précis. Et vu ce qu'elle avait fait à Barragan, il n'avait pas du tout envie de se faire toucher. Ce gaz noir devait être le même que le vieux avait utilisé pour ralentir ses mouvements mais en plus concentré. Tandis qu'il courait pour échapper à la vapeur noire, un oiseaux croisa son chemin et s'assomma sur le crâne du rouquin. Comme au ralenti, Ichigo vit l'oiseau tomber et l'une de ses ailes effleurer le nuage. Le visage blanc comme un linge, il regarda avec une fascination presque morbide les plumes pourrir lentement avant que toute l'aile ne soit touchée puis tout les reste du corps, jusqu'à ce que du pauvre volatile, il ne reste qu'un squelette sans vie qui partit ensuite en poussière. Les jambes d'Ichigo le portèrent alors plus vite encore tandis que son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Donc ce gaz faisait pourrir à grande vitesse, et à moindre dose il devait endommager les muscles d'où les sortes de crampes et la perte de vitesse. Un coup d'œil lui montra que même si le nuage noir qui le poursuivais était assez gros, Barragan avait quand même pris soin de s'en entouré d'un un peu moins concentré, ça voulait dire qu'il ne pouvait pas l'attaquer à coup de sabre car alors soit il ralentirait et se ferais choppé par la vapeur qui lui courrait après, soit son sabre rouillerait et tomberait en poussière. Il devait donc attaquer à distance pour ne pas se faire ralentir et avec quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas être « dégradé ».

Qu'à cela ne tienne.

Mais d'abord il devait lui aussi élever le niveau pour être sur de pouvoir le finir en un coup. Il devait sortir sa carte maitresse. Tous les vampires étaient au courant que la méthode de Kisuke pour le sauver lui avait donné une double personnalité, mais très peu de gens savait l'autre cadeau qu'il avait reçu à cette occasion.

Il leva sa main et la plaça devant son visage, dans sa paume des particules d'énergie se concentrèrent et sous les orbites vides mais surprises de Barragan, un masque se forma sur le visage du rouquin. Très semblable dans sa forme à celui qui avait été fabriqué pour Aizen. Sauf que celui du vampire roux avait des dents, un air assez féroce, et que des lignes rouges semblables à des griffures barraient son front sur la gauche et le dessous de son œil sous droite. Aussitôt l'ancien prince, sentit en lui un regain d'énergie et augmenta de vitesse.

Pour le sauver Kisuke avait, avec l'aide de Shinji qui à l'époque n'avait pas encore dû fuir les Masques Blancs, chaparder brièvement le Hôgyoku et y avait exposé Ichigo. Réveillant au fond de lui une nouvelle source d'énergie, qui lui avait permis de survivre et même de garder des pouvoirs non négligeables.

Ichigo patienta un instant pour être certains qu'en matérialisant son masque il n'avait pas fait aussi sortir « l'autre ». Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de perdre la tête. Au fil des secondes, les marques rouges de son masque s'allongeaient, s'épaississait pour finir par former deux épaisses lignes rouges presque verticales qui lui barraient le visage sur chaque œil.

Mais ça seul Barragan pouvait le voir, et Ichigo qui n'avait jamais vu son masque que sous forme « griffés » ne pouvait pas s'en douter.

Il dégaina son sabre, tout en continuant à échapper à son poursuivant, se retourna quelques précieuses secondes pour viser et fendit l'air de son sabre en concentrant son énergie dans sa lame. Un croissant de lune argenté fendit alors l'air en direction du squelette. Un fracas retentit bruyamment dans cette fin d'après-midi et un nuage de poussière envahit l'atmosphère.

Tandis qu'Ichigo guettait toute trace de mouvement, son masque se craquela doucement et tomba petit bout par petit bout. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour le maintenir en place et n'avait que rarement eu l'occasion de s'entrainer à le faire. Il lui en restait à peu près la moitié quand il vit soudainement fondre sur lui un nuage noir qu'il n'évita que de justesse. Sous ses yeux stupéfait, la poussière retomba pour laissa voir un Barragan intact, sans la moindre égratignure avec à peine une fissure dans le sol.

- Médiocre.

Il retira d'une pichenette de son doigt squelettique, un grain de poussière qui avait osé le défier en retombant sur son manteau d'ébène.

- Croyais-tu donc que l'énergie n'était pas soumise à la dégradation ? Vraiment médiocre. J'attendais mieux de quelqu'un ayant attiré l'attention d'Aizen. Mais il faut croire que même ce jeune insolent est faillible. Ca montre à quel point je lui suis supérieur.

Ichigo serra les dents. Merde…il était dans la merde.

- Mais que ce soit lui ou toi vous aller payer votre impertinence de votre vie.

Lentement le bras de Barragan se leva et le doigt squelettique se pointa droit sur Ichigo. Alors la nuée noire fondit droit sur lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Des petits comms pour me motiver pour la suite ? Mais non c'est pas une menace U_U. <strong>


	17. coup de gueule délirant de l'auteur

« Chapitre 16 »/ La fureur de la lune II

Ichigo regarda les yeux écarquillés le nuage noir qui fondait sur lui et ouvrit la bouche pour hurler, l'essaim noir entra dans la bouche du rouquin et se rendit compte que depuis le début c'était un faite un nuage de mouche qui le poursuivait, peut-être était-ce dû à l'odeur sucré de fraise qui lui collait à la peau...Toujours est-il que les mouches pénétrèrent sa mouche et l'étouffèrent. Il tressauta pendant de longue minutes tandis qu'il suffoquait.

Barragan fière de sa réussite se mit à faire la dans du ventre, malgré le fait qu'un squelette n'avait pas de ventre. Komamura qui en fait était encore vivant, voyant ça se jeta sur lui pour aller lui machouiller les os.

Sosuke qui avait voulu aller aux coté d'Ichigo, se loupa en sautant du haut de l'arbre sur lequel il s'était perché pour humer les fleurs et se défonça le crâne sur une pierre.

Yamamoto pris alors la pose se retrouvant le maitre du monde pour les temps à venir.

Sauf que le lendemain il fit une crise cardiaque.

**THE END**

Là c'est la partie où vous vous dites que je me fous de vous ...Effectivement :)

Mais il se trouve que comme je trouve que vous vous foutez de moi c'est de circonstance, 400 visiteurs depuis Vendredi soir...2 reviews. Je n'attends pas que chacun de vous me laisse un comms au contraire parce que ça deviendrait dur de répondre à tout le monde...mais quand même !

Les choses sont donc simple, So-Mizu et Eldar-Melda auront droit à la suite, la vraie, celle qui est dans ma tête et attend juste que j'ai le temps de l'écrire correctement.

Les autres vous vous contenterez de ça...car après tout, elle doit pas être si bien que ça cette fic puisqu'elle ne vaut pas deux cliques et 2 minutes.

Eldar, Mizu, je vais faire ce que je peux pour que la suite arrive rapidement, le stress post-examen m'a toujours bien inspiré . ^^

Bye Bye


	18. La fureur de la Lune II

**Malgré mes viles menaces, voici la suite. ^^**

**Le prochain chapitre...on verra quand il arrivera je ne peux tout simplement plus prévoir mon rythme d'écriture avec les exams qui approchent. Mais cette fic sera achevé et continuée je peux le garantir. Par contre on m'a reporté que le site faisait peut-être un ménage assez drastique sur le site concernant les fic dites Mature...Gardez l'oeil ouvert =S.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17 La fureur de la Lune part II**

Malgré ses jambes tremblantes, Ichigo parvint à éviter l'attaque de justesse. Mais sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus laborieuse et il était déjà en train de taper dans ses réserves d'énergie vampirique, et celles-ci épuisées il plongerait dans l'entre deux, complètement à la merci de Monsieur Nonos. Et si par malheur il se faisait toucher et ronger jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un squelette, il serait vraiment mort. Même un vampire ne pouvait pas survivre si son corps était totalement désintégré, en fait il suffisait de toucher le cerveau ou le cœur pour se débarrasser d'un suceur de sang. Voilà pourquoi il en était réduit à éviter tel un animal apeuré le nuage toxique qui fondait sur lui sans interruption, et ce sans même pouvoir tenter de répliquer. A ses oreilles résonnait les 'médiocre' que lançait Barragan en le regardant courir dans tout les sens, et honnêtement il n'arrivait pas à être en désaccord avec lui, il devait vraiment paraitre médiocre à fuir comme un lapin devant un renard.

Son masque avait à présent totalement disparue, ses poumons le brulaient et ne semblait pas assez grand pour contenir la quantité d'air dont il aurait besoin.

Ils avaient tous presque tout pariés sur cette bataille, et il n'allait même pas être fichu de la remporter, de récompenser leur espoir. Ils allaient tellement être déçus d'avoir placé leurs espoirs en lui, Sosuke allait tellement regretter de l'avoir choisi lui.

C'est ce moment de découragement que ses jambes choisirent pour se dérober brièvement sous lui, il se redressa presque aussitôt mais c'était trop tard déjà. Une particule du nuage l'avait touché au creux de la gorge. Ichigo senti avec horreur sa peau commencer à pourrir, il tenta de la régénérer mais elle se faisait à nouveau dégrader presque aussitôt, gaspillant juste l'énergie qu'il venait de dépenser. Son regard se voila tandis que ses forces le quittaient et il tomba lourdement sur le sol.

La putréfaction avait maintenant gagné ses organes.

Il la sentait s'approcher dangereusement de son cœur.

Des frissons et une fièvre froide lui secouaient le corps.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient douloureusement.

Il cru sentir quelqu'un essayer de lui effleurer l'esprit.

Une ombre plana sur lui et il entendit confusément la voix de Barragan lui lancer son ultime raillerie.

- Regrettes ton insolence et tombes en poussière pathétique créature.

Son cœur partit en poussière tandis que le bourdonnement se muait en cri et que le néant de la mort l'avalait.

OxOxO

_Il flottait dans un calme absolue. _

_Ses yeux ne voyaient que le noir, ses oreilles n'entendaient que le silence et sa peau ne sentait que le vide._

_Il avait vaguement froid mais ça ne l'étonnait pas. C'est comme ça que devait être la mort. _

_Il se sentait aspirer plus profondément dans ce monde vide ou il avait plongé. _

_Mais soudainement il sentit une paire de main fraiche le saisir et l'empêcher de sombrer. Elles l'embrassèrent et commencèrent à l'élever vers ce qui devait être la surface. _

_Il se sentait bien dans ces bras, il ne voulait pas les quitter. Mais en même temps il se sentait tellement las, il avait envie de dormir, bercé dans la douceur de cette étreinte inconnue. _

_ - Ne t'endors pas c'est loin d'être fini._

_Cette voix, elle semblait tellement familière et en même temps tellement différente de celle qu'il avait l'habitude d'entendre. _

_ - Bientôt tu comprendras mais en attendant tu dois retourner te battre. _

_ - Il n'y a plus rien que je puisse faire…j'ai tout essayé. _

_ - Pas tout._

_Il se sentit émerger. Une pale lumière de crépuscule lui agressa les yeux, l'empêchant de voir le possesseur de la voix. Toujours aussi délicatement l'étreinte se relâcha, Ichigo tenta de rattraper ces mains douces et fraiches mais n'attrapa que le vide. _

_ - Plus tard. En attendant tu dois t'en retourner. _

_ - Mais…_

_ - S'il te plait, ne nous abandonne pas. Va et passe la première porte. _

_Sa vue revint mais il ne voyait toujours pas qui lui parlait. Il flottait au milieu de grandes montagne grises derrière lesquels se couchait un soleil noir. Elles pointaient vers le ciel, mais le ciel étrangement ne se trouvait pas là où il devrait être. Les montagnes semblaient s'effriter et s'effondrer dans le vide d'où il venait de sortir._

_ - Tant que le soleil brille je reste invisible, ne perd pas de temps et va. _

_Son regard fut attiré par une grotte à la base d'une montagne. Il flotta jusqu'à elle et se retrouva dans une grotte vaguement éclairée. Là deux arches l'attendaient, derrière l'une il n'y avait que ténèbres, de l'autre émanait une étrange lumière et une atmosphère lourde. Cette dernière l'attirait._

_ - Pas celle là…tu n'es pas encore prêt. _

_ - Prêt pourqu…_

_ - Ichigo…revient maintenant. _

_Cette voix là il la reconnaitrait entre toute, il se tourna vers l'arche noire. Sosuke. _

_Il se précipita vers elle et la franchit. Aussitôt la voix de « l'autre » raisonna à ses oreilles avec une sorte de joie démente._

_ - Viens là Ton Altesse montrons à ce Babar de quel bois on se chauffe vraiment. _

_Les ténèbres l'avalèrent aussitôt et une vague d'énergie le consuma. _

_Derrière l'arche, une forme blanche se matérialisa. _

_ - Désolé…mais ça doit être fait. _

_Elle jeta un dernier regard, plein des douleurs de l'attente, vers l'arche de lumière noire avant de disparaitre. _

OxOxO

Barragan contempla brièvement le corps du vampire qu'il venait de tuer, le rouquin bien que déjà inconscient et en passe de mourir semblait toujours lutter pour survivre. Le maitre des masques blanc se sentit empli de dégouts. Il avait l'impression de voir un ver de terre s'agiter vainement dans le bec d'un oiseau. A l'intérieur de la cage thoracique mise à nue il pouvait voir le dernier morceau de cœur commencer à disparaitre.

Il pouvait partir à la recherche d'Aizen pour lui régler son compte maintenant. Depuis trop longtemps ce petit insolent sapait son autorité. Il étendait ses sens pour essayer de localiser le jeune brun quand il ressentit comme un battement venant de derrière lui. Il se retourna mais derrière lui il n'y avait que le cadavre de Kurosaki. Il allait se détourner une seconde fois quand un second battement sourd sembla retentir, une étrange lueur noir émana alors du cadavre. Barragan regarda paralysé par la surprise le corps se redresser. Le vampire qui aurait du selon toute logique être mort lâcha alors un cri d'une voix déformé, qui paraissait presque métallique. De sa bouche sortit une substance blanchâtre qui vint recouvrir tout son corps et refermer le trou béant que le nuage toxique avait formé dans sa poitrine. Les cheveux roux poussèrent et tombèrent en cascade le long de son dos. Le masque qu'il avait arboré plus tôt durant le combat se reforma avec en plus une paire de grandes cornes courbées qui pointaient vers l'avant. Sa musculature était bien plus prononcée mais en même temps ses membres semblaient beaucoup plus fins. Ses vêtements noirs cachaient à peine son corps devenu d'un blanc laiteux. Dans les orifices du masque les yeux devenus ocre du vampire brillait d'une lueur féroce et malfaisante.

Barragan aussitôt sur ses gardes amplifia encore la taille de son nuage toxique et le fit fondre sur la créature. La dite créature disparut soudainement sans laisser de trace. Immédiatement après Barragan sentit un coup dévastateur lui rompre presque le dos et ce malgré le nuage qui aurait dû réduire la vitesse et la force de son assaillant. Il vola à travers la plaine avant d'heurter un arbre qui se mit aussitôt à pourrir à son contact. Devant lui ce qui avait été Kurosaki tendit la main dans la direction de son épée qui était planté à plusieurs centaines de mètres de là, celle-ci vola alors vers lui en tournoyant et arriva la garde dans la main de son propriétaire. D'un geste négligeant le démon battit l'air de la lame et une profonde crevasse se creusa dans le sol sur presque toute la longueur du terrain. Le roux se propulsa alors vers sa cible…le squelette toujours effondré contre un arbre. Barragan l'enveloppa aussitôt dans son nuage, mais avec une détonation d'énergie Kurosaki dispersa le nuage et aux endroits où le gaz l'avait touché la peau était intacte. Sa vapeur était devenue inefficace…

Barragan se créa alors une faux d'un noir d'encre à partir de sa fumée, lorsque le vampire arriva sur lui il abattit sa faux qui se heurta à la peau sans l'entamer, la lame noire du roux quand à elle glissa entre les os et se ficha dans la colonne vertébrale du squelette sans qu'il n'y ait aucune effet. Barragan se mit à rire devant la ridicule tentative de cette monstruosité.

- Médiocre ! Ahahah vraiment médiocre ! Sous cette forme je suis indestructible ! Je ne ressens pas la douleur ! Tu pourrais me trancher un os que ça ne changerait rien ! Médiocre ! Médiocre ! MEDIOCRE !

Il ponctua chacun de ses mots par un coup de faux sur le bras jusqu'à ce que celui-ci fût tranché net, son gaz attaquait la peau mais celle-ci se régénérait aussitôt. Mais il y aurait bien un moment ou Kurosaki serait à court d'énergie. Le vampire se dégagea et avec surprise Barragan vit qu'un nouveau bras avait déjà pris la place de celui qu'il venait de couper. La bête cria et entre ses cornes une boule d'énergie rouge commença à se former.

Un cero….l'attaque la plus basique des masques blancs quand ils portaient leur masque. S'il croyait pouvoir l'atteindre avec cette attaque minable, il avait juste à dégrader l'énergie et…

Le cero qui fondit sur lui était titanesque et ravagea tout autour de lui. Barragan eut beaucoup de peine à dégrader l'énergie de l'attaque. Quand enfin l'apocalypse eut fini autour de lui, il eut une sensation qu'il n'avait pas eue depuis bien longtemps. La fatigue, la fatigue extrême de celui poussé dans ses retranchements.

Il vit à peine Kurosaki se jeter sur lui avec un cri bestial, saisir la première chose à sa portée…son propre bras et le lui enfoncé à l'endroit ou aurait été son ventre si il avait été constitué de chaire.

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris espèce d'animal ? Rien ne peut…

Un hoquet l'interrompit. Il baissa lentement la tête et regarda avec horreur ses os commencer à pourrir. Tout de suite après, une avalanche de coup de poing déferla sur lui réduisant petit à petit son squelette fragilisé en en poussière. Barragan hurlait, protestait, pris par le désespoir pour la première fois de sa vie tandis que chacun de ses os éclatait. Ce n'était pas possible, c'était IMPOSSIBLE ! Il était l'égal d'un dieu ! Il était dieu ! Personne ne pouvait le vaincre !

Personne…

Mais il avait beau hurler, jurer, se débattre…il sombra effectivement dans le néant dont jamais il ne sortirait.

La créature bestiale qui avait pris la place d'Ichigo, lança un grand cri perçant qui déchira la fin d'après-midi alors qu'Ishida et Orihime accouraient. Elle avait voulu venir dès le combat fini pour soigner son ami et l'archer avait voulu l'accompagner pour la protéger de tout danger. Ils se pétrifièrent en voyant ce que l'ami en question était devenu, leur jambes tremblaient sous eux tellement l'aura émanant de lui était malsaine. Les yeux luisant de rouge se tournèrent lentement vers eux.

Par réflexe Ishida matérialisa son arc et se prépara à tirer.

Il avait à peine achevé son mouvement qu'il sentit sa cage thoracique craquer et alla rouler sur le sol quelques mètres plus loin. Orihime tourna lentement les yeux pour s'apercevoir que son prince se trouvait maintenant à coté d'elle à la place qu'avait occupée Uryuu. La peur fit se dérober ses jambes sous elle, elle arrivait à peine à respirer et ses yeux larmoyant l'empêchaient de voir plus longtemps le démon. Ishida voulant protéger la jeune fille de Kurosaki, qui avait selon toute évidence perdu tout contrôle, tenta de se relever. En un éclair, le monstre masqué était à nouveau sur lui, il lui rassembla les mains devant lui d'un coup négligeant du pied avant d'y enfoncer son sabre noir. Ishida ne pu retenir un cri de douleur.

Même la vue brouillée, il pouvait voir la lumière rouge qui se formait entre les cornes et allait l'engloutir dans quelques instants.

- ISHIDAAAAA ! KUROSAKI NE FAIS PAS CAAAAAA !

Sa dernière pensée serait donc pour Inoue qui ne réalisait sans doute pas qu'elle allait elle aussi se prendre l'attaque de plein fouet…Et pour Ulquiorra.

C'est alors qu'une forme noire jailli de derrière Kurosaki et d'un coup de ce qui ressemblait à une lance lui trancha une corne, envoyant l'attaque dévastatrice droit vers les cieux en une énorme colonne de lumière sanglante.

Il sentit alors le sabre noir glisser hors de sa chair, et des bras velu le prendre pour l'emmener aux cotés d'Orihime. Quand sa vue fut moins brouillée, il pu enfin reconnaitre vaguement Ulquiorra. D'énormes cornes surgissaient hors de ses cheveux, et des ailes de chauve-souris avaient poussé sur son dos. Elles étaient recouverte de fourrures ainsi que ses avant bras et toute la partie inférieure de son corps. Une queue fourchue fouettait l'air nerveusement, et deux longues trainées noires barraient son visage, auréolant de noir ses yeux dont les iris devenues jaune semblaient avoir chassé le vert habituel qui remplaçait maintenant le blanc des yeux. Il fixait intensément le nuage de poussière sans accorder un regard à sa moitié.

Le nuage fini par retomber laissant voir Ichigo dont la moitié du masque était brisé. Ses cheveux plus longs retombaient en petite mèche sur son visage tandis que ses yeux jaunes entourées de noirs regardaient le vide des cieux. Ailleurs.

_ - Ichigo, c'est fini. Reviens maintenant._

Ses yeux se fermèrent et il tomba sur le sol. Il l'avait à peine touché qu'une colonne de lumière émana de lui avant de disparaitre tout aussi brusquement, laissant derrière elle la forme du Kurosaki qu'ils connaissaient tous.

Orihime se précipita à ses cotés bien que toujours tremblante tandis qu'il se redressait en sueur et regardait autour de lui. Son regard un peu hagard alla des yeux terrifiés d'Orihime, en passant par les mains sanglantes d'Ishida pour aller jusqu'au tas de poussière blanche qu'Ulquiorra inspectait d'un œil curieux.

Ishida parla alors avec un sourire un peu forcé :

- Alors…tu t'es finalement réveillé ?

Une expression hantée déforma alors le visage d'Ichigo.

C'était lui qui avait fait tout ça ?

En plus de la culpabilité d'avoir failli tuer ses amis s'ajoutait un certain sentiment de honte. Ce n'était pas lui…ce n'était pas lui qui avait gagné le combat contre Barragan aujourd'hui. Il avait été totalement inconscient de ce qu'il faisait.

Et en même temps pouvait-il en vouloir à l'autre d'être intervenu quand le contraire aurait été entrainé la mort de Sosuke ? Aussi fort puisse-t-il être, il n'aurait sans doute pas tenu face à Yamamoto et Barragan. Il sentit quelques larmes couler sur ses joues.

- Aizen-sama m'a demandé d'intervenir …pour éviter que ça n'aille trop loin.

Ulquiorra avait dit ça d'un ton calme tout en reprenant petit à petit sa forme normale. Ichigo hocha la tête, et sentit au fond de son âme la chaleur de son vampire. Il ne sentait aucun reproche venant de lui, juste une calme acceptation et même une certaine dose de soulagement. Ichigo n'eut que peu de temps pour profiter de ce réconfort car doucement Sosuke atténua leur connexion.

L'appréhension saisit alors Ichigo, si Sosuke s'était retiré…c'était qu'il allait faire sa part du plan.

Il allait entamer son combat contre Yamamoto.

Un mauvais pressentiment le saisi, il lui fallait reprendre des forces le plus vite possible.

Il devait rejoindre Sosuke.

OxOxO

Sosuke ouvrit brusquement les yeux perché sur son arbre.

Il s'autorisa un léger soupire de soulagement. Ulquiorra était arrivé à temps, il l'avait envoyé dès qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à ramener Ichigo à lui. Ulquiorra aurait sans doute été en situation difficile s'il n'avait pas réussi à l'avoir par surprise dès le premier coup.

Il fallait aussi s'attendre à la culpabilité que ressentait Ichigo. Sosuke n'avait jamais vu un homme à la fois aussi brutal et aussi doux que ce soit chez les vampires, les masques blancs ou même chez les simples humains. Ca devait être en partie ce qui l'attirait.

Il faudrait qu'il lui avoue sa responsabilité dans ce qu'il venait de se passer. L'idée le mettait mal à l'aise, Ichigo lui en voudrait peut-être d'avoir préféré le voir devenir une bête féroce plutôt que de le voir mourir. Mais surtout, il _l'_avait senti plus proche que jamais, c'est même _lui_ qui avait réussi à atteindre Ichigo en premier et le ramener à sa portée. Il serait bientôt temps.

Enfin en attendant il avait sa part du boulot à faire.

Il se laissa glisser de la branche en évitant les cadavres reposant près du tronc. Encore quelque chose qui l'ennuyait, mais il était un vampire maintenant… ou à peu près, il lui fallait s'adapter à son nouveau mode de vie, donc survivre en tuant des humains ou en se nourrissant sur des cadavres. Il marcha calmement à travers le champ de bataille, couvert de corps sans vie et de boue sanglante. Se sentant aussi en forme qu'il pouvait l'être, il relâcha l'illusion qu'il avait maintenue jusque là.

Presque immédiatement d'immenses colonnes de flammes surgirent de nulle part comme sorti tout droit de l'enfer. Sosuke qui s'y attendait réussi à contrôler totalement la peur presque panique qui le prenait à chaque fois qu'il voyait des flammes. Personne n'était au courant de cette phobie et personne ne le serais jamais s'il pouvait y faire quelque chose.

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Il se retourna pour se retrouver face à l'actuel roi des vampires.

- Nous nous faisons face enfin sur le champ de bataille, Yamamoto Genryuusai. Dommage pour vous, vous avez complètement raté votre opportunité de me tuer.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un simple sourire, mais il savait que ce simple étirement des lèvres possédait le pouvoir, d'énerver prodigieusement ses interlocuteurs. Et les gens énervé avaient rarement les idées claires….Ce qui était en sa faveur.

- Ne fais pas ton arrogant avec moi, gamin. Penses-tu vraiment qu'avec tes pouvoirs actuels tu peux me mettre à terre ?

- Non, je ne le pense pas…je suis déjà en train de la faire.

Sosuke bondit en avant la lame au clair. Il devait être rapide avec cet homme absurdement puissant. C'est presque avec surprise qu'il vit sa lame s'enfoncer dans le ventre du vampire, immédiatement sur ses gardes, il ne pouvait malgré tout plus rien faire quand Yamamoto l'empêcha de dégager sa lame en contractant ses muscles. Un sourire carnassier apparut sur le visage du vieux barbu tandis qu'il se saisit du bras de Sosuke, qui tenait toujours son épée.

- Je te tiens, Aizen Sosuke.


	19. La fureur de la Lune III

** Premier Exam passé et ...si seulement je pouvais affirmer l'avoir réussi, bouhouhouhou.**

** J'ai recu beaucoup de commentaire me traitant de sadique, je me demande ce que ça va donner alors pour ce coup çi =P.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 18 La fureur de la lune III**

Les doigts du vieil homme enserrèrent douloureusement l'avant bras de Sosuke, au point même que les ongles ridées traversèrent sa peau et teintèrent de rouge la manche de son shiakkusho.

- Amusant, mais êtes vous seulement sûr que c'est vraiment mon bras que vous tenez ?

- Je pourrais me tromper si je n'utilisais que mes yeux, mais je ne peux pas me tromper sur l'odeur de ton sang.

Sosuke serra les dents. C'était l'un des seuls soucis avec les vampires, il était trop habitué à sa propre odeur que ce soit celle de son corps où celle de son sang pour pouvoir les reproduire à la perfection. Avec l'aide d'Ichigo il avait réussi à pallier le problème de son odeur corporelle…mais aucun d'eux n'avait pensé à celle de son sang. Erreur vraiment stupide…et qui maintenant qu'il saignait le mettais gravement en danger.

- Je n'ai pas raté l'opportunité de me débarrasser de toi gamin, je la tiens enfin.

Le vieillard accentua la pression qu'il exerçait sur le bras du jeune vampire, jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement sinistre se fasse entendre. L'expression de Sosuke resta totalement impassible, mais il sentait distinctement la douleur fulgurante qui lui transperçait le bras et la sueur froide d'un début de choc qui lui coulait le long du dos. Ses doigts arrivaient à peine à maintenir leurs prises sur le manche de son sabre. Dans sa vision périphérique, il voyait les colonnes de flammes se rapprocher les une des autres et se resserrer autour d'eux. Un éclat de lumière attira son œil et vit Yamamoto brandir son sabre, par réflexe il tenta de s'écarter, mais avec son bras cassé toujours entre les griffes de l'usurpateur il n'y avait rien à faire. La lame s'abattit et trancha les tendons à l'arrière de ses genoux, les faisant se dérober sur lui. Yamamoto leva à nouveau le bras pour faire fondre le torrent de flamme sur le jeune homme à terre. Les yeux fixé sur le brun il s'attendait à enfin voir la peur sur ses traits, mais à sa grande surprise il lâcha juste un léger rire.

- C'était juste.

Yamamoto sentit une présence derrière lui mais n'eut pas le temps de se retourner avant qu'une main légère d'enfant se pose sur son bras. Immédiatement il se sentit bridé, et il s'aperçut qu'il n'arrivait tout simplement plus à produire de flammes. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un enfant aux cheveux blond pale, et aux yeux d'un violet tout aussi délavé. Son visage était couvert de petite tâche de rousseur, et les dents de devant qui dépassaient de sa bouche lui donnaient un air singulièrement idiot. Un léger filet de bave coulait du coin de sa bouche.

Tout à coup son odorat le quitta, et il se rendit compte qu'Aizen avait disparu sans doute caché dans l'une de ses illusions le temps que ses blessures se soignent. Le fourbe plutôt que d'essayer de masquer son odeur avait tout simplement fait disparaitre de son cerveau toutes les odeurs les entourant. La voix d'Aizen retentit autour de lui en échos, l'empêchant de savoir d'où elle provenait.

- Je te présente Wonderweiss. L'arme que Barragan avait trouvée contre toi quand il s'est avéré que je n'étais pas aussi facilement manipulable qu'il l'aurait voulu. Du coup, le pauvre petit s'est fait complètement décérébré. Il ne peut plus parler, il ne peut plus apprendre, ne sait rien, et n'a plus de mémoire de sa vie avant d'être arrivé chez les masques blancs. En revanche, il peut sceller vos flammes pour vous empêcher d'en produire. L'arme idéale. Le seul souci…c'est que Barragan n'avait pas prévu qu'il s'attacherait autant à Tousen, et que donc au final il me serait plus loyal à moi qu'à lui.

Les flammes autour d'eux disparurent et le garçon inclina légèrement en laissant s'échapper un bruit inarticulé. Puis le liquide blanc des masques blancs sorti de sa bouche pour recouvrir entièrement son corps, qui n'eut alors plus rien d'humains. Il semblait flotter dans les airs sans jambes tel un insecte grotesque. De grosses protubérances ornaient son crâne, ses épaules et ses hanches, et son tronc était percé de trou béant laissant voir ce qui se trouvait derrière l'enfant. Yamamoto était un vampire depuis plus de mille ans, et c'était la forme libre de masque blanc la plus écœurante qu'il eu jamais vu. Mais il ne pouvait qu'éteindre ses flammes, ça voulait juste dire qu'il allait devoir se battre sans.

D'un simple coup de poing, il envoya valser cette grotesque imitation d'enfant à travers les bois.

- Tu crois vraiment que simplement en scellant mes flammes, tu peux me battre ? Comme tu es naïf. Je suis un vampire millénaire, j'ai survécu à un millénaire d'ennemis venus essayer de me tuer. Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois encore vivant ?

Quand il se retourna, Aizen était réapparu. Il se tenait sur ses deux jambes avec comme seul trace de blessure, sa manche et son hakkama déchirés montrant un bras et des genoux intacts. Il avait ôté toutes traces de sang de sa peau et de ses vêtements.

- Il n'y a tout simplement personne de plus puissant que moi qui soit né pendant toute ses années que ce soit avec ou sans mes pouvoirs.

Les yeux de Sosuke se plissèrent doucement et un sourire qui avait quelque chose d'amer se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il ne fit pas un seul pas en arrière quand dans un bond, le vieux vampire se retrouva devant lui. Il s'apprêtait à lui porter un coup dévastateur sous la mâchoire quand l'enfant s'interposa et d'une simple pression des mains, l'envoya loin en arrière.

Que l'enfant puisse encore bouger le déconcertait, il n'avait pas retenu son coup. Massacré un enfant ne le gênait plus depuis déjà plusieurs siècle. Lentement il écarta les pans de son shiakusho pour les laisser retomber autour de sa taille. La carapace blanche était déjà fendillée, encore quelques coups et ce combat était réglé. En hurlant la bouche béante l'enfant se jeta sur lui pour le frapper avec ses bras démesurément long, il se contentait toujours de faire ça, il n'avait aucune technique à part celle de sceller ses flammes. C'est du moins ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce que de la protubérance de ses épaules surgissent un nouveau bras qui avançait vers lui pour le frapper, il se dépêcha de le crocheter et l'arracha d'un grand coup sec, faisant hurler Wonderweiss. D'autres bras apparurent pour enchainer les coups sans relâche, Yamamoto se contenta de croiser les bras devant lui pour parer et attendit une ouverture. Mais soudainement deux mains se faufilèrent pour le forcer à écarter. C'est là qu'à son grand dégout, la peau dure recouvrant les énormes épaules se déchira pour laisser apparaitre une cinquantaine de bras relié à chacune des deux épaules. Ce qui fait que c'est une centaine de bras qui s'unirent pour lui porter un seul coup au torse. Il encaissa tout simplement, le coup ne lui fêla même pas une côte.

- Alors, c'est tout ?

Enroulant ses mains autour des poignets qui maintenaient ses bras écartés, il les arracha. Avant de se rapprocher et de porter un coup immense au ventre de son adversaire les deux poings joints. Sa barbe et ses sourcils volaient dans le vent causé par la déflagration, tandis que l'enfant volait en éclat comme de la pierre. Même pas une goutte de sang. L'enfant était en miettes…mais encore vivant.

Yamamoto tourna les yeux pour voir Aizen toujours debout qui avait regardé le combat tout le long sans intervenir et en restant impassible.

- N'était-ce pas cruel de ta part ? Laisser ce gosse mourir sans même tenter de l'aider ?

Les yeux fixé sur ceux de Yamamoto, Sosuke ne parut pas le moins du monde impressionné.

- Vous avez décimé une famille qui assumait ses fonctions avec une grande droiture et déclenché une guerre interminable entre deux espèces sœurs et ce juste pour assouvir votre soif de pouvoir. Je ne crois pas avoir la moindre leçon à recevoir de votre part.

Les yeux marron se posèrent sur ce qui restait de l'enfant. Regarder Wonderweiss se faire massacrer n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir, mais c'est ce qui avait été le mieux à faire pour lui.

- Lui rendre une vie normale était au-delà de mes compétences. Etre cruel, cela aurait été de faire fi des souffrances de ce garçon et de ne pas lui donner la chance d'accomplir la mission pour laquelle on l'a mutilé ainsi. Qu'est-ce qu'une vie sans but sinon une malédiction ?

- Je ne vais pas m'enliser dans d'inutiles débats avec toi gamin. Jacasses autant que tu veux…c'est maintenant fini pour toi.

- Si vous faisiez un peu plus attention à mes 'jacasseries', vous auriez peut-être fait un peu plus attention à un point de détails…

- De quoi parles-tu enco…

Les yeux de Yamamoto s'élargirent soudainement.

_En revanche, il peut sceller vos flammes pour vous empêcher d'en produire._

- Je vois que vous avez compris…à votre avis, les flammes que vous aviez déjà produites où sont-elles passées ?

Yamamoto tourna un regard horrifié vers les débris de Wonderweiss et vers son crâne qui commençait à rougeoyer comme si un brasier s'était allumé.

- Deuxième question….

Sosuke leva lentement les deux mains et forma deux anneaux entre croisé avec ses pouces et ses index et le reste des doigts joints ensemble. Aussitôt autour de lui se forma un kekkai presque indestructible, incluant à l'intérieur Yamamoto et les restes de Wonderweiss. Ses yeux fixaient le vieux vampire intensément.

- A votre avis, ça donne quoi quand les flammes que vous avez crées sont relâchées toutes ensembles en un seul instant ?

Yamamoto alla se jeter sur la carcasse pour tenter d'endiguer l'explosion en absorbant le plus de flamme possible. Sinon il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir vivant.

Sosuke du résister fortement à l'envie de briser le sceau qu'il formait avec ses mains pour se protéger les yeux de la lueur éblouissante, si jamais le kekkai craquait tous les environs su plusieurs kilomètres risquaient d'être touchés. L'explosion le souffla mais ses mains ne vacillèrent pas et le kekkai se maintint. Des pierres, des herbes et la chaleur le frappait, le coupaient et le brulait, tout autour de lui n'était que chaos, et il crut devenir sourd et aveugle. Quand enfin ce fut fini, il mit un moment à comprendre qu'il était toujours vivant. Il s'était attendu à mourir avec Yamamoto dans l'explosion. Il regrettait presque que ce ne soit pas le cas. Il devait maintenant trouver un nouveau but à sa vie et sa nouvelle place dans le monde. Ce vieux débris allait vraiment lui pourrir la vie jusqu'u bout.

Un cratère s'était formé là où Yamamoto avait contenu l'explosion. Sosuke s'approcha du bord en relâchant enfin son sort, au fond il voyait le corps noirci du vampire, de Wonderweiss il ne restait aucune trace. Au moins les souffrances de ce pauvre gamin étaient finies, même si ce dernier n'avait même plus eu conscience de ce qu'on lui avait fait endurer. Même d'où il était, il voyait bien que même si Yamamoto respirait encore, ce n'était plus pour longtemps. Toute sa peau était brulée, et la chair avait été arrachée à plusieurs endroit, le vampire allait sombrer dans l'entre deux et là il serait sans défense. Sosuke résolu de le décapiter avant et s'avança tranquillement à l'intérieur du cratère.

Il dégaina son sabre et fixa l'œil vitreux et brulé de Yamamoto.

- Adieu, Yamamoto Genryuusai.

Il leva son sabre prêt à décapiter le roi des vampires du Japon.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, gamin…tu es trop naïf.

Le cœur de Sosuke rata un battement tandis qu'une main brulée mais encore puissant se referma sur sa cheville et tira violemment. Déstabilisé il tomba au sol et aussitôt des bras noueux lui enserrèrent la taille comme un étau. Il eut beau s'appuyer sur ses bras pour se dégager, rien à faire. Une chaleur énorme se dégageait du corps du vieux vampire, comme si les flammes qu'il manipulait d'habitude sortaient droit de ses entrailles.

- Si je meurs tu viens avec moi, gamin.

A ces paroles une certaine résignation l'envahi, brisé seulement par un cri.

- SOSUKE !

Le regard du jeune homme se riva vers le rouquin qui le regardait du haut du cratère. Et les regrets le prirent. Il se demanda brièvement quelle sorte d'avenir il aurait eu avec lui. Il souhaita aussi qu'il ne soit pas venu, il ne voulait pas qu'Ichigo voit ça et trouve encore le moyen de s'en vouloir.

Il eut juste le temps de voir l'horreur envahir les yeux d'Ichigo avant que l'enfer ne l'engloutisse.

Instinctivement il tenta de se protéger avec sa puissance brute, mais rien ne pouvait le protéger contre ça. Bientôt il ne pu plus que hurler de douleur tandis que les flammes le léchaient de toute part et dévoraient sa chair. Finalement même les forces nécessaires pour hurler l'abandonnèrent.

Ses yeux brulés le plongèrent dans le noir et il n'arriva bientôt même plus à sentir la douleur. La vie l'abandonnait petit à petit et sa conscience sombrait vers le néant.

Quelque chose luttait pour l'empêcher de partir, mais rien ne pouvait empêcher l'inévitable.

Il sentit vaguement quelque chose le heurter.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il réussi à savoir avant de se sentir disparaitre.

* * *

><p><strong>Essayez seulement de jeter vos pierres et vous aurez pas la suite ! è.é<strong>

**Essayez seulement de jeter vos pierres et vous aurez pas la suite ! è.é**


	20. La fureur de la Lune IV

**Vous l'attendiez (non)...vous avez attendu presque deux mois pour le lire (on t'avais oublié). Et bien le voiciiii ! (ouaaaaaais...).**

**Disclaimer: Tout les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo qui vinet de fêter ses onze ans de serialisation (clapclap).  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19 La fureur de la lune IV**

Ichigo courrait à travers les bois sur lesquels l'obscurité commençait à tomber. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait remis de son combat contre Barragan…mais quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas. Ce mauvais pressentiment avait encore empiré depuis tout à l'heure. Il voyait du coin de l'œil les autres qui suivaient derrière. Sosuke savait inspirer la loyauté.

Une violente déflagration fit vibrer le sol, des branches tombées des arbres pleuvaient sur eux et un vent violent les projeta en arrière. Aussi brusquement qu'elles étaient arrivées les vibrations cessèrent. Les sens à l'affut Ichigo sentit la présence de Yamamoto disparaitre graduellement tandis que celle de Sosuke restait aussi rayonnante qu'avant. Des sourires victorieux et soulagés commençaient à fleurir surs les lèvres. Mais Ichigo n'était toujours pas rassuré, il ne pourrait respirer que quand il aurait Sosuke pressé contre lui, sain et sauf. Finalement il atteignit la lisière du bois.

La plaine était méconnaissable, avec les parties brulées et les nouveaux cratères qui l'ornaient. Elle semblait déserte au premier abord, mais l'odeur de chair brulée le guida vers le bord d'un cratère bien plus profond que les autres et au fond duquel se tenait Sosuke, dont les habits semblaient avoir plus souffert que lui. Il était debout devant le corps prostré et pratiquement carbonisé de Yamamoto. Son vampire avait le bras levé, près à délivrer le coup final.

Il se laissa presque aller au soulagement…

Quand soudain, sous ses yeux horrifiés, Sosuke tomba en laissant son sabre lui échapper des mains et se retrouva dans l'étreinte du vieux barbu. Ichigo sous le choc, le vit se débattre, mais il n'arrivait visiblement pas à se dégager. Avec une clarté presque irréelle, il entendit les dernières paroles de l'ex-roi, portées par le vent.

- Si je meurs tu viens avec moi, gamin.

La terreur pris Ichigo au ventre et sans réfléchir ses lèvres hurlèrent le nom de son amant. Le brun leva les yeux vers lui, et pendant ces petites secondes il eut le temps de voir passer d'abord le choc de le voir là, puis des regrets teintés d'excuses. L'horreur le saisit et enfin son corps choqué lui répondit pour tenter de s'élancer dans le cratère, ses yeux marrons toujours fixé sur ceux de l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais une paire de bras le saisit par derrière pour le retenir, tandis qu'une colonne de flamme engloutissait Sosuke. Il se débattit comme un beau diable pour se dégager mais rien n'y faisait.

- Ichigo c'est trop tard ! Tu ne peux plus rien faire !

Mais Ichigo n'entendait pas la voix de son oncle, tout ce qu'il arrivait à entendre était les cris déchirants de Sosuke tandis qu'il brulait vif. Et pendant un moment les cris de Sosuke, sa douleur, sa terreur devinrent les siens, puis le lien entre eux se brisa et Ichigo fut à nouveau seul dans son âme. Il avait à peine conscience des larmes de rage et de désespoir qui dévalaient ses joues, de sa gorge qui le brulait à force de crier, de sa peau qui cuisait à être aussi proche de la fournaise. De Gin qui regardait son plus vieil ami partir en cendres, frappé d'horreur. Il ne remarqua pas non plus Ulquiorra qui se jeta sur Grimmjow comme pour lui prendre quelque chose et qui le jeta dans le brasier tandis que le bleuté essayait vainement de le retenir.

Les jambes du roux se dérobèrent sous lui quand les cris cessèrent. Son oncle le lâcha enfin et se recula. Son regard restait fixé sur le pandémonium devant lui qui enfin cessa, laissant derrière lui un épais nuage de fumée et une odeur de chair brulée. Il fallut les cris furieux d'un Gin pâle comme un linge et aux visages marqué par les larmes, pour que ses sens daignent se détourner du spectacle horrible qui les attendaient au fond du cratère. Il semblait tout prêt à étrangler un Ulquiorra tremblant et recroquevillé sur lui-même, horrifié de son geste.

- T'AS FAIS QUOI ?! T'ES COMPLETMENT DEBILE OU QUOI ?!

- ….Je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir sans rien faire.

- C'EST PIRE QUE LA MORT CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT !

Kisuke, le visage anormalement livide se tourna vers eux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- CE CRETIN LUI A JETE L'HOUGYOKU !

- QUOI ?!

Aussitôt Kisuke dégaina son sabre et fixa intensément le nuage en train de se dissiper, imité par Gin et Grimmjow. Complètement détaché de tout Ichigo suivit leur regard. Tout au fond dans l'obscurité de la nuit qui venait de tomber, on pouvait à peine voir deux corps humain complètements brulés. Ichigo se hissa sur ses jambes tremblantes et d'un revers de main chassa la main de son oncle qui tentait de le retenir encore une fois. Lentement, douloureusement, il s'approcha du corps torturé appartenant à Sosuke. La taille et la stature étaient tout ce qui différenciaient les deux cadavres. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Ichigo tenta vainement de retrouver quelque chose de son amant dans ce qui n'était pratiquement plus qu'un squelette recouvert d'une peau de croûtes noires. Il était totalement immobile, sa poitrine ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, une main tendue vers les vestiges son sabre lui aussi carbonisé. Des larmes silencieuses dévalèrent encore ses joues. Il allait s'approcher encore pour le prendre dans ses bras, que Yamamoto ne soit pas le dernier à l'avoir tenu contre lui…

Quand soudainement, la Lune sortit de derrière les nuages et éclaira la scène. Une lueur brillante se mit à luire sur la poitrine du cadavre. Ichigo entendit Gin murmurer :

- Ca commence.

Le corps se mit aussi à luire, et il flotta doucement comme un pantin désarticulé. Des bandes blanches surgirent alors de nulle part pour s'enrouler autour du corps, on aurait dit qu'il se faisait momifié. Puis des pics de lumière apparurent et se plantèrent de partout dans le corps regroupé en position fœtal. Une sorte de cage transparente l'enserra…Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

Pourquoi Gin et Kisuke paraissait à ce point terrifié ?

- Peut-on le détruire maintenant ?

- Non…on ne peut qu'attendre.

Détruire quoi… ?

Tout d'un coup l'intérieur de la cage se mit à briller intensément et la forme momifiée à l'intérieur bougea malgré les bandages qui l'enserraient et les pics qui le transperçaient.

Un espoir fou empli alors Ichigo… Sosuke était vivant ?

Les parois éclatèrent et le corps brillant comme un soleil se déplia. Ichigo dû fermer les yeux pour les protéger et quand il les rouvrit il pu à peine en croire ses yeux.

Devant lui se tenait une créature absolument magnifique. Son corps était grand et fin mais musclé, presque androgyne. Sa peau était très pale pratiquement blanche. Une longue cascade de cheveux grisés dévalait son dos. Un morceau d'étoffe enserrait le haut de sa tête et passait par-dessus un masque qui cachait son visage. Il était d'un blanc immaculé mis à part le trait violet qui barrait le front entre l'endroit où se seraient trouvés les sourcils si on avait pu les voir. Des bandages gris enserraient, sa gorges, ses avant-bras et ses mollets, de dessous on pouvait voir dépasser de profondes marques grises, cicatrices profondes de blessures laissées par une lame acérées….ou des serres de vampires. Ce n'était pas les seules traces qui venaient marquer ce corps. Toute la partie gauche de son corps était marqué de tâches grises, comme des brûlures cicatrisées.

Mais qu'était-il arrivé à Sosuke ?

Car c'était Sosuke, même le cerveau encore embrumé par les affres de la peur, de la douleur et du désespoir, Ichigo n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet. Le masque était celui de Sosuke, porté à la manière de Sosuke et même les lambeaux de vêtement, qui cachaient à grande peine la nudité de l'être qui se tenait devant eux, étaient les restes de l'uniforme de masque blanc de Sosuke. L'Obi rouge sang ne laissant aucune doute à ce sujet. Pire, les bandages se trouvaient aux endroits où Ichigo lui avait ouvert les artères pour le changer en vampire.

Ichigo regarda avec fascination alors que deux lueurs d'un blanc grisé apparurent entre les fentes du masque. Pour la première fois, le roux remarqua les tremblements qui parcouraient le corps en face de lui, et fit un pas en arrière brusquement quand la créature blanche porta les mains à ses oreilles et se mit à hurler. Une vague de pouvoir immense se dégagea de lui, et il vit du coin de l'œil les vampires les plus faibles d'entre eux tourner soudain de l'œil et s'affaisser sur le sol. Ichigo lui-même sentit l'air lui manquer dans les poumons, et tout les autres autour de lui semblaient près à suffoquer. La pression montait de plus en plus et menaçait de tuer les vampires déjà â terre. Ichigo décida alors à contre cœur de rompre une promesse…LA promesse qu'il avait faite à Sosuke. Il s'agrippa mentalement de toutes ses forces au lien maintenant ténu qui les unissait…et lui donna un ordre.

- Kyouka Suigetsu ! Arrête !

L'air devint à nouveau respirable. Mais Ichigo devait lutter de toute ses forces pour maintenir les chaines mentales qu'il venait de placer sur Sosuke, jamais il n'avait senti un truc pareil. Son corps ruisselait de sueur. Il sentit furtivement une rage immense venant de son vampire.

- Qu'est…ce qui se…passe…bordel.

Gin, vint se placer à coté de lui.

- Ce qui devait arriver tôt ou tard et qu'il avait toujours craint. Il a fini par débloquer la totalité de ses pouvoirs à cause de l'Hogyoku…et il n'arrive absolument pas à les contrôler…

- et non

Tout les vampires se tournèrent vers Kisuke, qui les yeux fixés intensément sur Sosuke, avait énoncé ces simple mot avec une certitude absolu.

- C'est pire que ça.

- Qu…

Ichigo aurait bien voulu pouvoir poser sa question mais tout d'un coup, Sosuke poussa un cri encore plus assourdissant que les précédents et une aura blanche l'entoura. Les chaines qui liaient Sosuke à lui en tant que vampire dominé se brisèrent d'un coup. Ichigo eu l'impression que son cerveau était réduit en miette, mais il ne pouvait pas s'attarder sur ce sentiment, car Sosuke, apparu en éclair devant lui posait la main sur son cœur…un cero en train de se former dans sa paume.

Encore trop choqué, Ichigo ne dû sa survie qu'à une sorte de fouet qui vint s'enrouler autour de lui pour le projeter plus loin.

- Ben alors Ichigo…on prend la pose ?

Cette voix…

Shinji Hirako et sa bande de renégat s'avançaient nonchalamment. Le blond avec toujours son sourire si particulier aux lèvres qui ne vacilla pas même quand Kisuke fit la remarque un peu cassante qu'ils avaient pris leurs temps pour venir.

- Que veux-tu Ki-kun, les héros ont l'art de savoir se faire attendre.

Le regard perçant de Shinji, se riva sur Sosuke qui n'avait pour le moment pas bougé.

- Même si là on s'est peut-être top fait attendre…Je hais quand t'as raison Kisuke.

- Bon on attend quoi là, face de singe ? L'autre là avait raison donc on fait comme prévu et on le massacre.

Hiyori avait toujours eu une forme de délicatesse bien à elle…Ichigo se tourna vers son oncle. Prévu ? Massacrer Sosuke ? Mais c'était quoi ce bordel ?! En désespoir de cause, il tenta encore une fois de garder le contrôle sur son crée, mais alors qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir presque réussi à le 'renchaîner', une force mental énorme s'opposer à lui et réduire tout ses effort à néant. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle.

Un cri de rage s'échappa de la créature blanche et il fonça à nouveau sur Ichigo avec l'intention visible de le tuer. Celui qui avait été soumis allait maintenant se libérer définitivement.

Mais les vampires étaient bien décidés à ne pas laisser leur nouveau roi se faire tuer.

Et les masques blancs voulaient abréger les souffrances de ce jeune homme qui avait grandi et combattu avec eux.

Les vizards firent d'un même mouvement tous apparaitre leurs masques, Grimmjow prit sa forme de Panthère-Garou, Et Ulquiorra celle de démon mi chauve-souris, tout les vampires y allèrent aussi de leurs attaques….Mais rien n'y fit.

Sosuke glissait entre les attaques comme si de rien n'était, tranchant la chair de ses assaillant d'un geste négligeant, usant parfois même de ses illusions pour se camoufler faisant s'entre-tuer des alliés. C'est ainsi que Tôshiro se retrouva avec le corps de sa chère Hinamori embroché sur son sabre, la rage en résultant lui valu d'être presque coupé en deux. Hiyori, elle, le fut totalement, et gisait sur le sol à deux endroits différents.

Ichigo, tétanisé, ne pouvait que regarder avec fascination la créature blanche semer la mort avec une grâce tranquille.

Du coin de l'œil il vit Gin s'élancer dans la mêlé.

- Bordel !

Le vampire roux voyait bien qu'il était quasiment inutile pour lui de se joindre au combat. Il ne ferait que se faire tuer bêtement. Il se tourna d'un bloc vers son oncle et lui agrippa douloureusement le bras.

- Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe et tout de suite !

- La Lune vient de se réveiller.

- Kisuke ça fait un moment que la nuit est tombée et la Lune haute dans le ciel ! Ne change pas de sujet !

- Je ne l'ai pas fait, je t'ai répondu…

Kisuke regardait Ichigo, l'air on ne peut plus sérieux.

- Comment… ?

- Je te l'ai dit la première fois que tu m'as amené Sosuke…le mythe du Soleil et de la Lune…je t'ai aussi dit que tout les mythes ont un fond de vérité.

- Tu veux dire que …

- Je veux dire que si Aizen s'obstinait à ne rien faire comme tout le monde, c'est qu'il n'est pas du tout comme tout le monde. Ne l'a jamais été et ne le seras jamais. Depuis tout ce temps il était l'égale d'une divinité en gestation.

Ichigo regardait béat, l'homme qui faisait pratiquement parti de sa famille essayer de lui faire avaler que Sosuke était en fait le dieu protecteur de la nuit et des races magiques…Le pire c'est que sans quelques détails dérangeant, il aurait pu y croire. Après tout il était vrai que Sosuke avait toujours fait les choses à sa façon…Il avait acquis ses pouvoirs très tôt, peut-être même dès la naissance. Quasiment rien n'arrivait à l'empêcher d'user de ses pouvoirs… Il avait fallu le mordre deux fois pour le transformer en vampire, le tuer pour que ça marche, il avait fallu bien plus de temps que pour les autres pour qu'il se réveille, pire il était avait maintenu sa personnalité et s'était libéré de force des chaines qui le soumettaient à Ichigo. Oui plus il y pensait, plus Ichigo aurait été prêt à croire Kisuke.

Mais voilà…

- Kisuke…j'ai vu le père de Sosuke…son père HUMAIN, et crois moi vu le personnage, s'il avait eu un doute sur la paternité de son fils, il l'aurait tué à la naissance. Et puis tu oublies que j'ai tué Sosuke si ce n'est brièvement avant de le changer en vampire…

- Je ne vois pas en quoi l'un empêche l'autre…Il faut bien qu'il vienne de quelque part…ses parents sont responsable de la création de son corps et de sa chaire…pas de son âme, or c'est l'âme qui faut de quelqu'un ce qu'il est. Un homme peut donc parfaitement donner naissance à un dieu. Quand au fait qu'il soit mort…qui a dit qu'un dieu était immortel ? On peut parfaitement tuer un dieu…il faut juste être sacrément balaise pour le faire, et comme Aizen n'était pas encore arrivé à maturité, il était plus vulnérable…si on peut appeler ça comme ça …

Le regard de Kisuke alla se perdre sur la forme blanche contre qui ils se battaient maintenant.

- Maintenant en revanche…il est éveillé. Il est éveillé alors qu'il n'était pas encore prêt, qu'il ne sait pas comment contrôler ses pouvoirs à maturité et pire que ça il s'est réveillé après avoir souffert le martyre.

Ichigo, sentit ses tripes se serré. Ca pouvait paraitre incroyable…mais son oncle avait balayé ses derniers doutes. Ils se battaient contre un dieu, un dieu devenu semblerait-il fou, un dieu dont il était amoureux… Un dieu qu'il voulait voir revenir lui-même…

- Pour….pourquoi maintenant ? Si c'est trop tôt pourquoi est-il éveillé ?

Kisuke le regarda comme pour le jauger avant de soupirer.

- C'est toi qui a commencé en éveillant sa part de vampire quand tu l'as mordu, alors que ses pouvoirs d'Enfants de La Lune n'avaient même pas encore fini de le faire. La première fois ça n'a pas été très grave, comme tu as pu le voir tu n'avais fait qu'entre ouvrir la porte, la deuxième fois en revanche tu as défoncé cette porte. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il a mis plus de temps à se réveiller, il devait tenter de chercher son équilibre. Et maintenant l'Hogyoku a complètement débloqué l'intégralité de son pouvoir d'Enfant.

- …Tu savais ? Tu m'avais demandé de ne pas le mordre…

- J'avais des soupçons, des théories, mais ce n'est que quand je l'ai vu changer muter tout à l'heure que j'en ai eu la confirmation. Je suis juste heureux d'avoir pris la précaution d'appeler Shinji et ses hommes.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu ?

- Cela aurait-il changé quoique ce soit ? L'amour rend aveugle Ichigo…et si je m'étais trompé tu te serais fait du mouron pour rien.

Accroupi contre un arbre la tête entre les mains, Ichigo s'en voulait. Il était en parti responsable de la situation, et il n'avait pas le pouvoir de l'arranger. Même en usant du pouvoir qu'il avait utilisé contre Barragan, jamais il ne battrait Sosuke…non la Lune.

Il savait bien que s'apitoyer aiderait encore moins la situation, qu'il ferait bien mieux d'essayer…mais il n'en pouvait juste plus d'essayer juste pour la forme. D'essayer encore et encore pour voir ses efforts récompensés, avant d'être à nouveau réduits à néants. Que ce passerait-il si par miracle il battait ce nouveau dieu qui venait de naitre ? Sosuke disparaitrait au profit de La Lune ? Il partirait loin pour remplir ses taches tandis que lui resterait à veiller sur les vampires du Japon ? Les fins heureuses semblaient tout simplement ne pas exister dans la vie réelle, ou en tout cas pas pour lui et Sosuke.

Un éclat de lumière vint attirer soudainement son attention vers le combat qui se déroulait un peu plus loin. Kisuke avait lancé un boule de flamme, Sosuke sembla s'en écarter presque avec crainte. Ichigo écarquillé les yeux.

Il avait peur du feu …

Sosuke était encore là ! Il n'avait pas complètement disparu.

Il avait à peine fait cette constatation qui lui avait mis du baume au cœur, qu'une lame d'argent vint de ficher près de son pied. Une lame dont ruisselait doucement un sang à l'odeur bien particulière.

L'odeur du sang de Sosuke.

Gin se tenait derrière Sosuke, la lame allongée de son épée transperçant toujours le milieu du torse de l'ex-chasseur, ayant profité de son inattention pour se glisser dans son dos. La mine de l'homme aux cheveux argent était sombre.

- Adieu Cap'taine…on en aura vu de belles ensemble. Passe le bonjour à ce vieux rabat-joie de Kaname quand tu le verras.

Et avant qu'Ichigo ait pu prononcer un mot, Gin tourna son poignet pour agrandir le trou dans la poitrine de Sosuke et y lança un sort. Le torse de Sosuke explosa alors en grandes éclaboussures de sang et de chairs. Gin ferma doucement les yeux et rétracta sa lame. Le corps inerte sembla alors tomber vers le sol…le cœur avait sans aucun doute été déchiqueté, aucune chance de survie.

En principe du moins.

Les morceaux de chairs tombèrent en poussière grisée sur le sol, et tout d'un coup Sosuke se redressa dans les airs ? Sa blessure se résorbait à une vitesse hallucinante, on voyait les chairs se refermé sur un cœur qui venait à peine d'être recrée et des os reformés.

Gin n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le cero qui lui fonça droit dessus.

Il alla s'écraser sur le sol, et ne bougea plus, se vidant de son sang lentement.

Ichigo vit que Sosuke s'apprêtait à s'attaquer à son oncle, l'une des seule personne encore debout. Il s'élança avant même d'avoir réfléchit et se mit entre Sosuke et Kisuke. La seconde d'après la main de son amant était serrée autour de sa gorge. Une partie détachée de son cerveau remarqua que la sensation de leur peau l'une contre l'autre était la même, tout le reste était en train de paniquer sachant parfaitement que si il ne respirait pas bientôt, il passerait dans l'entre deux et qu'il y'avait peu de chance qu'il en ressorte un jour. Kisuke tenta de venir à son aide, mais un brusque monté de pression spirituelle le mis lui-même au bord de l'asphyxie.

Et Ichigo sombra une fois de plus dans le noir.

OxOxO

_Le calme une fois de plus. _

_Une certaine résignation aussi. _

_Qu'avait-il dit ? Les fins heureuses le détestaient…_

_Il était devant les deux arches de la grotte une fois de plus. _

_« Qu'attends-tu ? »_

_Ichigo sursauta. _

_Devant lui se tenait un homme aux cheveux d'ébènes et un légère barbe, tout de noir vêtu. Il venait de sortir de cette arche fascinante et effrayante. _

_« Qui êtes-vous ? » _

_La voix n'avait pas été la même que celle qui lui avait fait passer la première arche. _

_« Réponds-tu toujours à une question par une autre question ? »_

_« Non mais… »_

_« Mon identité tu n'es pas encore prêt à la savoir…le plus important c'est pourquoi ne les aides-tu pas ? »_

_« Qui ça ? »_

_« Ne les entends-tu pas hurler à l'aide ? »_

_L'homme brun posa une main sur son cœur et soudainement sa tête fut empli d'un cris mental. _

_« Ichigo ! »_

_C'était la voix de Sosuke, étouffés par les cris d'une autre voix. Celle qui l'avait guidé et l'avait empêché de mourir. _

_« N'iras-tu donc pas les aider ? »_

_« Qui..qui est la deuxième voix ? »_

_« Tu réponds encore à un question par une autre. Et avais-tu vraiment besoin de la poser ? »_

_« …La Lune ? »_

_« C'est en effet comme ça que vous l'appelez. »_

_« Pourquoi est-elle venue m'aidez ? »_

_« Car Sosuke le voulait. Elle n'est là pour l'écraser mais pour l'aider et le guider. De la même façon que je suis là pour te guider et t'aider. »_

_« Mais alors qui êtes-vous ? Et comment suis-je censé aider un dieu ? »_

_« Je n'ai pas répondus à ta question la première fois, je ne le ferais pas la deuxième. Tu n'es pas encore prêt. En revanche je peux te prêter ma force pour te battre contre La Lune et la ramener à la raison. »_

_« Et ça aurait une chance de marcher ? »_

_« Oui »_

_« Alors vous attendez quoi ?! » s'exclama Ichigo. _

_Un très léger sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres de l'autre homme qui prit la main d'Ichigo dans une des siennes, et passa l'autre sous l'arche. _

_Aussitôt, une énergie brulante et colossale le submergea. _

OxOxO

Quand Ichigo rouvrit brusquement les yeux, Sosuke le tenait toujours par la gorge. Il le repoussa d'un coup de poing sur son visage masqué, qui envoya Sosuke s'écraser au sol.

Ichigo se rendit compte avec étonnement qu'un bandage gris recouvrait maintenant son torse, ses bras, et le bas de son visage. De longs cheveux noirs cascadaient aussi dans son dos. Un tatouage semblable à des flammes noires parcourait aussi son bras gauche. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais il se sentait bien…puissant.

Mais il ne pu pas s'extasier plus longtemps car, Sosuke d'un bond le rejoignit toutes serres dehors. Son masque brisé laissait enfin voir son visage scarifiés sur toute une moitié et ses prunelles devenus grises au milieu du noir. Ichigo para le coup de son bras qui ne fut pas entaillé par les longues griffes et il ne céda pas un pouce de terrain. Aussitôt une jambe vola en direction de sa tête et il rejeta simplement sa tête en arrière. Il attrapa la jambe et tira d'un coup sec. Il entendit un craquement et vit la mâchoire de Sosuke se contracter pour étouffer un cri de douleur. Mais comme si de rien n'était Sosuke pris appui sur l'épaule d'Ichigo à l'aide de sa jambe désarticulée et lui balança le genou de l'autre jambe dans la mâchoire. La force du coup parvint à lui faire lâcher prise sur la jambe de son amant. Aussitôt ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre à nouveau, griffant et mordant sauvagement comme des animaux.

Des fois Ichigo ne savait trop s'il éprouvait du plaisir ou de la douleur quand Sosuke parvenait à la mordre tant ça lui rappelait leurs étreintes. Mais la violence du combat avait tôt fait de replacer les choses dans leurs contexte.

Ils se battaient, violemment. En ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un combat à mort.

Ichigo ne pouvait pas se permettre de retenir ses coups, sinon ce serait la mort. Et puis de toute manière toutes les blessures qu'il réussissait à infliger, guérissait presque aussi sec. Heureusement il bénéficiait lui aussi d'une peau dure et de capacité de régénération.

Dans ces conditions, le combat en devenait interminable.

Des heures passèrent ainsi.

Le monde d'Ichigo se réduisait maintenant à Sosuke et à ses moindres mouvements, ne pouvant en détacher les yeux même une seconde sous peine de la payer douloureusement. La fatigue commençait à le gagner, le désespoir aussi.

Lui taper dessus n'avait absolument aucun effet sur la santé mentale de la lune…pourquoi cela en aurait-il d'ailleurs songea soudain Ichigo. Si la folie pouvait se régler ainsi, il y'aurais longtemps que tout le monde se baladerait avec un gourdin.

Un éclat sur la poitrine de Sosuke l'aveugla brièvement et il réalisa.

L'Hogyoku…

S'il le débarrassait de ce truc peut-être que …

Il dû faire un rapide pas en arrière pour échapper à une attaque que Sosuke avait dirigé sur son torse. Les yeux d'Ichigo étaient maintenant fixés sur la pierre. Il avait toujours été parmi les plus rapide chez les vampires, mais cette nouvelle forme qu'il venait de découvrir lui permettait de gagner encore en vitesse. Il devait jouer là-dessus.

Il sauta en l'air et fit mine de vouloir s'échapper. Sosuke se mit à ses trousses et mine de rien Ichigo le laissa gagner du terrain. Quand il sentit tout proche, il fit un brusque demi-tour et tenta d'atteindre l'Hogyoku, la pointe de son ongle érafla la pierre mais, profitant de son élan, Sosuke échappa à son attaque en faisant en salto au dessus de lui, et en profita pour lui asséner un énorme coup de talon sur la colonne vertébral.

Ichigo se retourna pour lui faire face, essayant de passer outre la douleur lancinante qui se propageait dans tout son corps, et fut surpris quand il vit que Sosuke n'avait pas bougé de là ou il avait atterri après son saut. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il ne lui laisse pas un instant de répit comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à présent. Ichigo se tendit quand il vit Sosuke lever la main, mais ce fut juste pour rabattre en arrière la frange qui lui était retombé sur le front et les cala à l'aide des restes de l'écharpe autour de sa tête. Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur ce geste pour le moins surprenant en plein combat, car à cet instant Sosuke ferma les yeux, et sur son front, là ou la fameuse ligne verticale se trouvait, un troisième œil s'ouvrit. Aussitôt Sosuke se jeta à nouveau sur lui, avec ce nouvelle œil toujours fixé sur lui et à partir de là il eu beau faire, Sosuke avait une longueur d'avance sur lui et parvenait à déjouer toute ses tentatives avant même qu'il les ait mis en marche. Sa vitesse de lui servait plus à rien. Pire il n'avait même plus l'occasion de tenter d'attaquer tant il devait s'escrimer pour se défendre et rester en un seul morceau. La seule solution qui lui restait était d'amocher tellement Sosuke qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'empêcher d'arracher la pierre. Mais même ça allait s'avérer très ardu.

Au bout d'une heure de ce petit manège il croyait bien qu'il allait flancher, tout son corps était meurtri, chaque parcelle de son corps avait reçu sa dose de coups. Il ne savait même pas comment il faisait pour continuer à tenir debout et se défendre tellement son corps semblait hurler à l'agonie. Mais enfin ce la cessa. Du sang dégouttait lentement le long du visage de Sosuke. L'œil supplémentaire versait des larmes de sang et semblait très irrité. Il se referma brusquement et Sosuke rouvrit ses yeux normaux. Ce fut un grand soulagement pour Ichigo qui n'était plus aussi poussé dans ses derniers retranchements.

Tout d'un coup son regard se porta sur un infime détail. Une minuscule coupure. Elle ne saignait déjà plus mais rien que le fait qu'elle soit encore visible en disait beaucoup. Cette coupure il l'avait infligé voilà déjà bien une demi-heure. Elle ne devrait donc déjà plus être là…sauf si Sosuke était lui aussi fatigué et ne pouvait plus se soigner sans arrêt.

La distraction d'Ichigo lui coûta un revers du pied à la figure qui l'envoya s'incruster dans le sol.

Il se redressa, ses yeux devenus rouge comme le sang presque aveuglé par la douleur, tandis que son adversaire se posa devant lui, silencieux comme une ombre. Leur regard plongé l'un dans l'autre, le silence retombait petit à petit sur la nuit déclinante. Sosuke leva sa main armée d'ongles acérés prêt à donner le coup de grâce à celui qui avait voulu le soumettre.

L'ex-rouquin ferma lentement les yeux.

Ichigo savait ce qu'il avait à faire, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est quelles en seraient les conséquences. C'était un pari risqué.

- Je t'aime, Sosuke.

Il tendit la main devant lui et une sorte d'aiguille noire se forma dan sa paume. Il écarta alors les doigts en ouvrant largement la paume et l'aiguille d'énergie noire fusa vers Sosuke et explosa en une sorte d'immense trou noir qui désintégra tout sur son passage.

Il ne savait même pas d'où lui venait la connaissance de cette attaque, il avait juste su comment la faire et quand la faire.

Le maelstrom fini par se calmer et il pu distinguer la forme blanche, mutilée sur le sol. Sosuke avait perdu un bras et sa peau semblait à vif. Il commençait à guérir mais très lentement.

Ichigo s'avança dans le but de profiter de la faiblesse de sa moitié pour le débarrasser de cette fichue pierre. Il était juste devant lui quand soudain la douleur le plia en deux, il avait du mal à respirer et se sentait affreusement faible. Il senti alors comme une caresse tout le long de son corps et s'aperçu avec horreur qu'il était redevenu normal. Ses cheveux longs et noirs étaient partis en cendre laissant place à sa tignasse rousse, de même pour les bandages. Il s'affaissa sur le sol incapable de rester debout plus longtemps. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Sosuke se redresser au dessus de lui.

Il savait qu'il allait mourir…Si près du but, s'il avait juste réussit à tenir encore quelques seconde.

Il leva péniblement les yeux, pour au moins regarder la mort en face.

Les cheveux de Sosuke lui retombaient sur le visage, empêchant Ichigo de voir son expression, en revanche la main acérée qui se levait il pouvait la voir.

Mais au lieu de s'abattre pour le lacérer, les griffes plongèrent dans la propre poitrine de Sosuke, avant de s'écarter à nouveau, sanglantes et étroitement serrées autour l'Hogyoku.

Ichigo regarda les yeux arrondis, la respiration de Sosuke se faire hachée tandis qu'une poussière grise cascadait le long de son corps, et ramenant dans leurs sillage les couleurs qui avaient jusqu'alors quitté le brun. Ses yeux étaient à nouveau chocolat, ses cheveux à nouveaux courts et sa silhouette avait repris sa forme normale. Les traits tirés, Sosuke semblait lui aussi crevé. Il bascula lentement en avant et tomba sur le sol au coté d'Ichigo.

Ils ne bougèrent ni l'un ni l'autre pendant un moment. Puis Ichigo se décida à rompre le silence.

- Hey …

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait dire ensuite, mais il n'eut de toute façon pas à s'en soucier car le poing de Sosuke vint s'abattre sur son crane. Un fillette de 12 ans aurait sans doute tapé plus fort mais dans l'état d'Ichigo ça suffisait nettement à lui faire mal.

- Non mais ça va pas !

- Imbécile ! « Je t'aime » , tu nous crois ou dans un conte de fée ? Qui dit je t'aime quand il est en train de se faire tabasser ?!

- Hého ! Je dis ce que je veux et j'ai jamais songé que ca allait te faire redevenir normal ! Je voulais juste le dire avant de crever ou de te tuer ! Et puis bordel tu avais pas besoin de me défoncer le crâne !

- Oh je t'en pris, je t'aurais fait plus mal si je t'avais frappé avec un coussin, vieille chochotte. Et puis en plus t'a failli m'arracher la jambe sombre idiot !

- Tu veux que je fasse une liste de tout ce que tu as failli m'arracher ?! On est là encore demain soir si c'est le cas ! Alors maintenant tu viens embrasser celui qui a sauvé tes miches et tu te tais !

Un long silence suivit, puis un léger gloussement avant que Sosuke n'éclate de rire. Ichigo tourna la tête pour regarder sa moitié et vit que si effectivement Sosuke riait, des larmes coulaient aussi le long de ses joues. Avec un doux sourire, Ichigo se servi de ses dernière forces pour ramper plus près de lui et laissa Sosuke pratiquement se blottir contre lui, tandis qu'il posait de léger baiser sur sa tête.

* * *

><p><strong>Encore l'épilogue et c'est la fin ^^<strong>

**J'espère ne pas avoir déçu ...je promet que l'épilogue arrivera beaucoup plus vite . **

**xoxo RabbidMaki~**


	21. Epilogue

** Et bien ma foi... voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic. **

**Ca me fait tout drôle de conclure ainsi ma première grosse fic.  
><strong>

**Mais trêve de blabla, je vous laisse lire ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Les rayons du soleil passaient à travers les grandes ouvertures de la salle du trône et se déversaient sur la foule située de part et d'autres de la grande allée, tandis que debout devant le siège de bois sculpté qui lui servait de trône, Ichigo regardait venir à lui le nouveau Maitre des masques blancs.

Digne dans sa longue tenue blanche immaculé, il se tenait droit et fier devant le nouveau roi des vampires. Ses yeux bleus plantés dans ceux marron du rouquin. Ichigo le salua alors et se lança dans un discours, après tout en tant que roi il ne pouvait pas y couper. Joie du retour de la coopération entre vampires et chasseurs, faire table rase du passé, oublié les vieilles querelles et laisser les morts reposer en paix, et patati et patata. Il essayait de garder un ton royal, et se retenait de toutes ses forces de ne pas porter les mains au bandeau d'or noir ouvragé qui lui ceignait le front. Qu'est-ce que cette horreur pouvait gratter. Pendant un instant il se demanda si le sourire un brin moqueur de son vis-à-vis n'était pas dû à son inconfort. Il trouva alors un moyen pour rallonger encore légèrement son discourt et le rendre encore plus assommant, forçant le Maitre des chasseurs à retenir des bâillements.

Le triomphe d'Ichigo fut de bien courte durée puisque ce fut alors à l'autre de s'adresser à la foule rassemblée pour répéter en paraphrasant ce que venait déjà de dire Ichigo. Apprendre à se mesurer sur les meurtres, la coopération, intégration des hybrides, blablabla. Le siège qui se trouvait à peine à quelques centimètres de ses genoux le tentait de plus en plus. Mais or de question qu'il cède, jamais on ne lui laisserait l'oublier s'il s'endormait à la fin de cette conférence de paix éclair.

Ce fut un soulagement pour tout le monde quand les deux dirigeants scellèrent toute cette démonstration par une bonne poignée de main bien virile.

La foule pu alors se déverser hors de la salle en suivant leurs chefs, pour aller dans la grande salle ou un festin les attendait tous. Rien de mieux pour forger les liens que de manger, boire et se saouler ensemble. Enfin c'étais l'avis de Shunsui, qui étais déjà occuper à mettre sa théorie en pratique, Jyushirou toujours à ses cotés pour le surveiller et le canaliser. On avait mis Unohana près de Kenpachi pour s'assurer qu'au moindre commencement de défi avec l'un des chasseurs, elle le remette sur les rails. Pas de sang aujourd'hui !

Les rangs étaient suffisamment claire semé comme ça.

Hirako et sa bande avait repris sa place parmi les chasseurs, et tous profitait qu'Hiyori n'ai pas encore retrouvé l'usage de ses jambes pour se venger de tout les sévices qu'elle leur avait infligé. Hinamori la tête basse, faisait le deuil de tout ce qu'elle avait perdu. L'absence de Shuuhei, Kira et Iba aussi lourde pour elle que pour Matsumoto, qui avec un pauvre sourire aux lèvres essayait tant bien que mal de leur rendre hommage en portant des toasts et jouant à leur jeu à boire habituels. Nel dans les bras de Nnoitorra pleurait ses deux frères morts, le borgne était tout ce qui la maintenait debout.

Oui l'ambiance n'était vraiment pas à la fête tellement les absences pesaient lourdement.

Ils savaient tous qu'ils n'allaient pas tous revenir quand ils s'étaient rendu au combat, mais ça ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles, et n'allégeait pas les regrets. Yoruichi ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter Soi-Fon qui malgré tout avait été sa disciple pendant longtemps. L'absence de la chevelure rose de Szayel, qui s'était entre tué avec Kurotsuchi, rendait le banquet bien moins coloré…

Zommari, Aaroniero, Hallibel et ses sœurs, Yumichika, Madarame, Komamura, Yammi…

Autant de personne qui ne reviendrais jamais.

A sa droite Ichigo, était soulagé de voir sa famille et ses mais proche au complet. Ses sœurs occupés à ignorer leur père et leur 'oncle' qui faisaient des singeries pour essayer d'égailler l'ambiance, Yoruichi sur le point de les assommer avec le plat de thon posé sur la table. Inoue qui faisait gouter l'une de ses nouvelles inventions culinaires à un Ishida et un Sado loin d'être enthousiastes. Rukia, coincé entre Byakuya et Renji, tenait la chandelle en regrettant Grimmjow.

- Mieux vaut compter les présents que les absents Kurosaki.

Les yeux noisette d'Ichigo allèrent se fixer sur ceux du brun à coté de lui.

- Car toi tu comptes les présents peut-être, Stark ?

Une ombre mélancolique voilà ses yeux tandis qu'il remarquait chacun des masques blancs absent, une main posée sur la tête de sa chère Lylinette, heureusement saine et sauve. Il sauva néanmoins la face en rétorquant :

- S'il me venait à l'idée de compter les présents je m'endormirais sur place. Et malheureusement je ne peux pas actuellement.

Oui, tout comme Ichigo, Stark se retrouvait maintenant à une place ou il devait faire attention à son comportement, qui pouvait avoir de grave répercussion sur la communauté dont il avait la charge. Sauf qu'à la différence d'Ichigo, Stark n'avait pas demandé. Mais sans Aizen, sans Gin et sans Hallibel, …il ne restait que lui et Nel pour le poste et cette dernière était plus faible que lui et affligée par le chagrin. Donc il avait bien du se faire une raison et faire son deuil de ses longues sieste. En parlant de ça …

- A ton avis on peut s'éclipser à partir de quand ?

- Quand ils auront assez bu je crois…ce qui mine de rien ne devrais pas tarder…

La prédiction d'Ichigo ne tarda pas à se vérifier, et ceux qui n'étaient pas parti pour cacher leur chagrin, l'avait noyé dans la boisson. L'ambiance fut alors bien plus joyeuse. Stark laissa sa sœur aller s'amuser avec celles d'Ichigo pour sortir discrètement de la salle et aller piquer un roupillon dans les quartiers qu'on lui avait attribué. Ichigo fit mine de rester plus longtemps, mais se carapata lui aussi dès qu'il en eut l'occasion.

Ne prêtant pas attention à ce qu'il y'avait devant lui, il se heurta à quelqu'un au détour d'un couloir. Après être tombé au sol, son regard noir rencontra celui de Grimmjow, lui aussi tomber sur les fessiers, tandis qu'Ulquiorra les regardait toujours aussi impassible.

- Dis donc Grimmjow, je te croyais encore trop fatiguer pour venir au banquet et pourtant je te trouve à vadrouiller dans les couloirs.

- Fait pas le faux cul, tu râles juste car toi t'as pas pu te défiler.

Que répliquer à ça ? songea Ichigo tandis que Grimmjow se relevait.

- Ta majesté a besoin d'aide pour se relever ou ton royal postérieur est trop meurtri ?

Ichigo le foudroya du regard et se releva en grimaçant. Même si Grimmjow l'avait dit sur le ton de la moquerie, c'était une vraie question qui se cachait derrière. Ichigo se sentait épuisé depuis cette fameuse nuit, cette forme noire semblait puiser bien trop profondément dans ses forces. Tant et si bien qu'il s'était évanoui peu de temps après pour ne se réveiller qu'une semaine plus tard.

- Rukia est toujours avec son glaçon de frère ?

- Je crois qu'il s'est 'retiré' avec Renji, donc elle devrait être seule.

Tu veux dire qu'il va tirer avec Renji non ?, rectifia Grimmjow avec un sourire narquois avant de s'éloigner.

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne pouvant empêcher ses lèvres de sourire légèrement. Byakuya n'appréciait pas vraiment le choix de Rukia pour Grimmjow qui était aux antipodes de tout ce que ce noble vampire attendait pour sa sœur, mais d'un autre coté il s'agissait de sa vie à elle. Il lui faudrait juste du temps pour digérer que ce qu'il souhaitait pour elle, n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait elle, quand il verrait qu'elle était heureuse ca irait mieux. Et Grimmjow, contre toute attente faisait des efforts devant Byakuya pour ne pas mettre d'huile sur le feu.

Ichigo remarqua alors qu'Ulquiorra lui n'avait pas bougé. Le chasseur aux yeux verts évitait un peu tout le monde, se sentant responsable de nombre de la mort de leurs alliés dans la bataille. Ce qui rendait les choses compliqué, c'est qu'il était effectivement en grande parti responsable, même si personne ne lui avait fait de reproche. A quoi bon ? Cela ne ramènerait pas les morts. Et si Ishida ne lui avait pas fait de reproche, il n'était pas non plus venu le soutenir. La main d'Ishida avait été assez gravement endommagée, et même Hime n'avait pas pu totalement la guérir…un enfer pour un archer. Un enfer qu'il ne pourrait sans doute jamais pardonner ni à Ulquiorra ni même à Sosuke.

Ulquiorra se détournait sans doute pour aller s'isoler dans ses quartiers, quand Ichigo pensa à une seule chose qu'il pouvait lui dire pour essayer d'alléger ses épaules.

- Ulquiorra ?

Les yeux verts vinrent se poser sur lui silencieusement.

- Si j'avais été au courant…je l'aurais sans doute fait aussi. Lui balancer l'Hogyoku.

- ….Je sais. C'est ce que tout le monde aurait fait pour un homme qu'il aime.

Ichigo se figea et perdit très soudainement toute envie d'alléger le moral d'Ulquiorra.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- C'est évident non ? ….J'aime Aizen-sama. Depuis toujours autant que je me souvienne.

Un sentiment affreux et irrationnel de jalousie et de possessivité s'empara de lui, de la colère aussi. Il n'avait pas à se mêler des affaires de cœur de son ami mais il ne pouvait d'empêcher de se sentir trahi pour lui.

- Et Ishida…

- Kurosaki…il n'est pas impossible d'aimer deux personnes en même temps. C'est juste qu'il faut choisir la plupart du temps, quand on en a l'opportunité…

Ulquiorra se détourna, mais pas avant de faire une pause.

- Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai jamais eu ma chance avec lui. Et je ne l'aurais sans doute jamais.

Ichigo le regarda partir, et songeant honteusement qu'en effet s'avoir qu'Ulquiorra n'avait jamais 'connu' Sosuke dans le sens biblique du terme le rassurait. Il reparti vers ses appartements, sachant que dorénavant il ne pourrait s'empêcher de garder un œil sur Ulquiorra dès qu'il serait proche de Sosuke.

Quand il pénétra chez lui, le silence confirma tout de suite à Ichigo ce qu'il savait déjà. Il fila en ligne droite vers sa chambre, pour trouver Sosuke assoupi dans l'angle capitonné de coussin où il aimait s'installer pour lire. Ichigo se pencha doucement sur son homme et le scruta en silence. Le visage du brun était encore pale et ses trait légèrement tiré, mais au moins n'était-il plus livide comme il y'a encore quelques jours. Si Ichigo avait dépensé beaucoup d'énergie durant leur duel, Sosuke l'avait largement dépassé. Il faut dire que le brun avait du fournir beaucoup de sang à ceux qu'il avait lui-même blessé pour les sauver ou en tout cas les remettre dans le domaine du sauvable pour Unohana et Orihime, mais il y'avait ceux qu'il avait complètement désintégrer à coup de Cero ou qui avait été réduit à l'état de charpie par les arbres qui étaient tombés et les rochers qui avaient volés. Comme cette pauvre Hallibel.

Ce dernier effort de la part du brun avait néanmoins permis à Unohana et Orihime de réduire considérablement la liste des morts, bien que les masques blancs aient payés un lourd tribu. Après tout perdre un chasseur tel que Gin ce n'était pas rien…

Ichigo se rappelait la fierté teinté de rage qu'il avait ressentie quand à son réveil, on lui avait dit ce qu'avait fait son amant. Lui qui s'attendait à ce que le sourire légèrement narquois de Sosuke soit la première chose à le saluer à son réveil et bien non…même Sosuke Aizen, maitre incontesté des réparti cinglantes et de l'ironie, n'était pas capable de se moquer de lui en dormant.

Son passe temps favoris depuis deux semaines.

Ichigo soupira doucement pour lui-même et rassembla ses forces encore loin d'être à leur maximum, avant de passer les bras sous les jambes et le dos de Sosuke pour le ramener à leur lit. En signe de bonne volonté, les vampires avaient interdiction de boire du sang humain pour encore deux semaines, et bon sang qu'est-ce qu'Ichigo regrettais ne pas avoir pensé à se faire une petite provision de sang bien fais avant, pour se remettre d'aplomb. Hmmm du sang plein de fer et pas trop gras encore tout chaud des artères d'un…

- Prends garde, de la royale bave coule sur ton auguste menton Ichigo-chan.

Ichigo poussa un cri bien peu majestueux et lâcha sans le vouloir le brun qui heurta le sol dans un bruit sourd.

- Non mais ça va pas de me faire des frayeurs pareilles ?!

- Dans ce cas il fallait faire attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de toi au lieu de fantasmer Ichigo-chan.

Gin se tenait devant lui dans sa nouvelle tenue noire spécifique aux vampires, avec dans les mains un plateau portant ce qui devait être le repas de Sosuke. Gin avait été le seule masque blancs qui avait pu être 'ressuscité' via la vampirisation, malgré son cœur très endommagé qui avait forcé Sosuke à devoir lécher et cracher sur l'organe pour le cicatrisé, avant de procéder à la transformation elle-même. A cette occasion ils avaient pu découvrir que les vampirisations de la lune créait des vampires en tout point semblable à des vampires de sangs pures, si bien que Gin s'il ressentait les besoin de son créateur, n'était pas non plus devenu son esclave et gardait sa conscience propre. Gin en tant que vampire ne pouvait néanmoins plus faire parti des masque blancs classique, il avait aussi refusé d'intégrer les vizards et ne voulait pas devenir un vampire lambda. En conséquence de quoi il s'était adjugé lui-même le poste de premier membre de la garde personnelle de la Lune, comme l'indiquait le croissant de lune blanc qui ornait son kimono au niveau du cœur.

Le dit nouveau garde baissa les yeux vers le sol.

- T'as toujours faim Cap'taine, ou bien t'être mangé le tapis a suffit ?

- Je crains que le textile ne m'ait pas rassasié, mais il faudrait d'abord qu'Ichigo bouge sa royale personne pour que je puisse me relever.

Ichigo baissa les yeux pour croiser le regard noir de sa moitié qui se massait l'arrière de son crâne d'une main et son dos de l'autre. Il cacha son embarras par son exaspération on ne peut plus véridique sur la nouvelle habitude qu'ils avaient tous pris.

- Vous allez arrêter de me coller dessus le mot royal à tout bout de champs ?

- Et laisser passer l'occasion de t'asticoté ? Certainement pas Ichigo-chan.

- Te voir prendre la mouche est très récréatif.

- Toi Sosuke, fermes ton divin clapet !

- Ah oui tiens c'est vrai Cap'taine…

- Gin, Ichigo je suis un dieu, pire je suis VOTRE dieu…essayer de me faire des blagues est-il vraiment raisonnable ?

Le sourire angélique qui accompagnait ces paroles, montrait en effet que le plus raisonnable était de ne pas jouer avec le 'divin'.

- T'as raison Cap'taine. Je t'offre ce plateau en sacrifice et je m'éclipse rapidement !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. En à peine un battement de cils, Gin avait disparu de la chambre, laissant le plateau sur la petite table basse. Ichigo regarda avec étonnement Sosuke aller s'allonger sur le lit.

- Tu n'as pas faim ? Faudrait que tu manges…

- Pas tout de suite. Plus tard.

Le regard sombre mais chaud de Sosuke se posa sur lui.

- Là c'est d'autre chose dont j'ai envie.

Une très légère rougeur envahit alors les joues d'Ichigo. Ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour depuis le départ de Sosuke avant la bataille, ce qui faisait un sacré bout de temps, et il était vrai que ce n'était pas l'envie de rompre cette longue abstinence qui lui manquait…pourtant…

- Ca serait pas très raisonnable…t'es encore crevé…

- Oui c'est sûr que nous sommes connu pour être très raisonnable, fit Sosuke en roulant des yeux puis se mit à compter sur ses doigts, te sauver était raisonnable, ne pas me tuer était raisonnable, se mettre ensemble était raisonnable, fomenter une révolte était raisonnable, te battre contre un dieu était raisonnable…Hmmm je suis sur d'en avoir oublié.

Ichigo ne pu s'empêcher de rire devant cette liste qui effectivement ne faisait que survoler la déraison dont ils avaient tout deux fait preuve, et il alla s'asseoir près de son amant et caressa doucement sa cuisse.

- Justement, ça nous changerais.

- Si tu es déjà lassé de moi il suffit de le dire tu sais …, dit Sosuke en haussant un sourcil.

- Dis pas des conneries auxquelles tu ne crois pas toi-même.

- Ce n'est pas si inenvisageable…

- Si, ton sale caractère te rend addictif.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement, et caresser l'arrière de sa nuque. Sosuke passa immédiatement ses bras autour de lui et le serra, surpris Ichigo regarda sa moitié attentivement et alla même jusqu'à le sonder mentalement. Et pour la première fois, il vit Sosuke baisser les yeux pour éviter son regard, sans doute honteux de la détresse et du sentiment de vulnérabilité qu'Ichigo avait pu sentir en lui. Le brun se mit à murmurer doucement.

- Je ne sais plus ou j'en suis, je ne sais plus ce qui vient de moi, ce qui vient de la Lune…ou même ce qui viens des autres vampires, des autres enfants de la lune. Je suis en train de me perdre moi-même, ça va me rendre fou….tout ce vacarme dans ma tête va me rendre fou.

Sosuke releva les yeux vers son rouquin. Tellement fatigué, tellement à bout de force….tellement vulnérable.

- Je n'ai pas seulement envie de toi…j'ai besoin de toi, Ichigo.

Connaissant la fierté de Sosuke, il savait à quel point cette admission avait dû lui couter. Il savait aussi qu'il devait être l'un des rares à voir Sosuke se mettre à ce point à nu…et que jamais il ne pourrait trahir la confiance que Sosuke venait de prouver qu'il lui portait.

- Alors je serais là pour te garder sur le chemin qu'on choisira ensemble.

Il se pencha sur Sosuke et l'embrassa, doucement délicatement. Laissant son amant s'agripper à lui, le serrant dans une étreinte protectrice. Leurs ébats furent tendres et lents, comme si ils avaient devant eux l'éternité. Seuls des soupirs et le froissement des draps venaient rompre le silence de la pièce. Sosuke ne faisait rien pour dominer, et acceptait tout d'Ichigo. Ichigo guidait d'une main de velours et essayait de lui faire ressentir tout son amour. Pendant un moment ils perdirent toute individualité, ne faisant qu'un de corps et d'esprit. Il sentait autour d'eux les fameuse voix qui hantaient Sosuke de toute part et sans arrêt, mais elles semblaient très lointaines, sans importance comparé à ce qu'ils faisaient tout deux. C'était comme si son âme venait faire barrière entre elles et la conscience du bruns pour l'en protéger.

Mais les bonnes choses avaient toujours une fin, et Sosuke craqua le premier, la cambrure de son dos et son gémissement provoquant son propre orgasme, l'un des plus agréables qu'il eut jamais connu. Sosuke à bout de souffle et les paupières lourdes semblait sur le point de s'endormir direct, Ichigo le secoua un peu pour essayer de le garder éveillé.

- Mange un peu d'abord. Sinon tu vas finir squelettique et tu seras affreux.

Un grognement de mauvaise humeur lui répondit mais, le brun se redressa néanmoins. Ichigo ayant rapatrié ' l'offrande' de Gin sur le lit, ils piochèrent tout les deux tranquillement dans les plats devant eux. Sosuke les yeux dans le vague, semblait plongés dans ses pensées, et Ichigo profita de l'occasion. Il récupéra discrètement un sachet dans ses vêtements trainant sur le lit.

Sosuke eut un mouvement de sursaut quand il senti quelque chose lui étreindre la tête. Il porta les doigts à sont front et senti du métal avant de se regarder dans le reflet du plateau. Un bandeau d'or blanc semblable en tout point à celui d'Ichigo lui ornait à présent la tête. Le brun se retourna vers le roux un sourcil levé.

- Je peux savoir ce que cela signifie ?

Ichigo haussa les épaules.

- Tu m'as dit que je ne pouvais pas te déclaré mon consort, car ce serai montré du favoritisme par rapport aux vampires des autres royaumes…mais en même temps je voulais qu'il soit clair que dans les faits tu es MON compagnon. Donc te faire une couronne comme la mienne me semblait le meilleur compromis. La couronne du consort prendra la poussière pendant ce temps là.

Sosuke fronça les sourcils et délaça le lien qui serrait le bandeau pour le retirer avant de jurer comme un charretier.

- Ah oui je ne t'ai pas dit…les cheveux se prennent dedans.

- Ichigo tu me le payeras…

Ce dernier eut un sourire carnassier, impatient de voir la revanche que Sosuke trouverait. Pour le moment par contre, ce dernier était plus intéressé par l'oreiller qui lui faisait de l'œil et ses paupières se fermaient lentement mais sûrement. Ichigo débarrassa le plateau, et se recoucha en passant ses bras autour de son amant. Le brun vint se blottir contre lui, la tête calé dans le cou du rouquin, s'autorisant ce dernier geste de faiblesse. Du moins il le cru, car dans un dernier effort le brun redressa brièvement pour lui chuchoter deux petits mots à l'oreille.

Deux petits mots qu'il n'avait encore jamais dits à Ichigo.

_Je t'aime._

Ichigo savait depuis déjà un moment que c'était le cas…mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de piquer un fard et de balbutier des mots incompréhensibles. Ce n'est qu'en entendant Sosuke pouffer doucement de rire qu'il comprit que bien que les mots soient sincère, ils étaient aussi la revanche de l'ex-chasseur qui adorait le déstabiliser. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer quand il sentit Sosuke bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se blottir un peu plus contre lui. Ichigo se ravisa donc, voulant laisser son amant s'endormir.

Et puis après tout, il y'avait pire comme revanche qu'une déclaration d'amour.

Apaisé et heureux il se laissa bercer par la respiration régulière de l'homme qui dormait contre lui et s'endormit baigné par la lumière de la Lune.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà c'est officiel, <span>Sous la même lune que toi<span> est terminé.  
><strong>

**Je tiens a remercié tout ceux qui ont suivi cette fic que ce soit depuis le début ou qu'ils l'aient pris en cours de route. Et surtout merci à tout les reviewers !  
><strong>

**Je tiens aussi à remercier mes doigts pour l'avoir taper, mon clavier pour avoir fonctionné et Yaourtalachantilly pour m'avoir conseillé/corrigé/encouragé/fouetté depuis le début ^^.  
><strong>

**Une suite est prévue pour cette fic...il faut juste que je me motive pour l'écrire et que je regarde sous quel format elle se fera.  
><strong>

**En tout cas merci encore pour cette folle aventure !  
><strong>

**RabbidMaki  
><strong>


End file.
